


Rewritten History

by midnightwriterkay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical References, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 93,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriterkay/pseuds/midnightwriterkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe that starts from Snape's Worst Memory. When a single word isn't uttered, how drastically does it change the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butterfly Effect

There were times that Hogwarts could easily be a very dreary place.

But as the June weather flittered through, it became rather beautiful. Even the Forbidden Forest looked inviting in the early summer sunshine.

With the mixture of trees threading through the jagged mountains and the wildflowers swaying in the warm breeze, the grounds were truly a sight to behold. The Great Lake sparkled in the early morning sunlight as the giant squid's many tentacles broke the surface, swimming around its darken home. The foliage in the Greenhouses spilled out of its open windows, tangling with each other into an array of green and blue vines. The Astronomy Tower cut into the lingering clouds, allowing the blue sky to be exposed. The Whomping Willow even seemed to be relaxed, stretching its branches as the breeze lightly ruffled its leaves.

The end of the year was coming closer with rapid pace, adding an aura of excitement and anxiousness to mood around the Hogwarts ground. The weather was so unusually nice, the students saw it fit to enjoy their free time between their exams, whether they be ickle first year or a graduating seventh year student. The fifth students in particular were clinging to the ever limited time of leisure, seeing as they were nearly done with their first week of Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which were damn near the most important set of tests they will ever experience in their lives.  It was sheer luck most weren't stuck up in the hospital wing getting a dose of Calming Draught at that very moment!

Under one tree, a couple of fifth years sat underneath. Deciding to skip breakfast, they opted for eating outside where they could properly get extra study time in without being surrounded by another thousand or so students distracting them. One was leaning against the bark of the tree as the other sat across from them, sitting with their legs crossed as they swayed slightly.  A soft tune could be heard from where they sat in the tree's shade.

_'There you sit, sitting spare like a book on a shelf rustin'...'_

"You know, if you curled your hair a bit, you'd look just like Robert Plant."

Severus looked up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, stopping mid-way in one of his many annotations to look at the redhead across from him, herself grinning at him mischievously as she nibbled on a pastry.

 _'You'll barely be able to read it if you keep that up!'_ Professor Finis, the year's current Defence teacher, would boast loudly any time he found Severus defacing his textbook. He was incredible talented in Defence actually, the textbook was almost obsolete in his hands, but why not be as prepared as you could possibly be? They were due for written exam in only a little while, might as well cram in some more information just in case.

"Oh yeah, Plant absolutely has black hair and a huge nose, no one would tell the difference, Lils." Severus retorted, using the tip of his pen to poke his hooked nose. As a wizard, he would use a proper feathered quill, but Lily was all too stubborn to drop convenience for aesthetics. Severus had to agree, ballpoints were much more useful.

Lily giggled before taking another bite of her sugary breakfast, fiddling with the tiny radio she brought with her with her free hand. She had smuggled the radio into her school trunk tap into muggle radio stations around Scotland, which she had accomplished with ease, despite the extensive charms put on the castle grounds to prevent such a thing from happening. "Don't be so negative. He'd be honoured to be compared to you."

"I'm no where near his level." Severus replied.

Lily hmmed, looking at the small bit of her pastry she had left. "You're right. He's got a long way to go to be remotely near you."

Severus felt his face go red as her vividly green eyes locked with his black ones, her mouth formed in a grin. She was always far too nice to him, but why wouldn't she? Lily always saw the best in everyone, even someone as ordinary as Severus was.

He had to resist the urge to break eye contact with her, even as she unceremoniously shoved the last bite of her pastry into her mouth. She was his best friend, or really, his only friend if he honestly thought about it. Regardless of that status, he knew deep down he harboured feelings for her that went far beyond that of friendship, very much against his better judgement. But he knew those feelings would never come to fruition beyond his own wildest dreams. What would she see in him anyway? Severus was everything she wasn't. She was beautiful and popular, with a loving family and a star pupil. Sure, she could be stubborn and overzealous, but it only seemed to work in her favour. He couldn't think of a single person who didn't like Lily. Severus was lucky to even be noticed in his own common room, much less get any way near what she got so naturally!

Sometimes his thoughts made him wonder his future, and whether Lily would be in it or not. Severus certainly hoped she would be, whether it be as his friend or, by some miracle, something more! But Lily deserved someone better than him, someone who would give her the future she was meant to have, not be stuck with him. Severus was nothing, his father had taught him that far too often. Even if he was a drunken fool, and no matter how good Severus was in school or in the abilities he was rapidly improving, his father still was able to make Severus feel like a weak, helpless child.

Severus could distinctly remember the metallic taste of blood that would fill his mouth when his father would reduce him to such a state.

Maybe Severus was a weakling, he grew up rather thin due to lack of food. Most of the money from his father's job went to his drinking, and his mother, Eileen, was barred from getting her own source of money. 'You're too weak to work an' all you do are tricks. Might as well not embarrass yourself.' his father would snap after she had suggested for the umpth time to perhaps get a job to help out.

Severus knew his mother was capable of so much more, she was a witch after all, but somehow, that horrid man had drained her of her energy, her ambition, everything that made Eileen who she was. Why did she even marry him in the first place? As far as Severus could tell, she was well into her late twenties when she had him, and she was from a good family, so it was not out of any real necessity or a silly, young mistake. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life with such a vile, nefarious miscreant-!

"Sev, are you okay?" Lily's concerned voice said, her words filtering into his stream of thought.

"Oh - um, yeah, sorry." Severus muttered, his cheeks still flushed as she snapped him out of his scattered thoughts. He felt his hands hastily loosen up, as he had began gripping his book in remembering his father. How long was he lost in his head again? He had the inkling it was becoming a bit of a problem, especially after hearing the tone in Lily's voice. He felt like he was dragging her down enough as is, making her worry over him of all people only added more to the sense of guilt he had.

Lily frowned as Severus looked flummoxed. She wondered what was going on in that head of his. He did that a lot, getting lost in his mind like that. It seemed to be happening more and more often. Was it the stress of the O.W.L.s? Perhaps, he didn't seem to be eating much in the past few days, including that moment, but she had another theory.

She knew he had a very low opinion of himself, and would unfortunately refuse any compliment thrown his way before dwelling on how poorly he viewed himself instead (though he'd never admit to it, he didn't like worrying her) but she knew better than to believe that hogwash. He was a brilliant student, easily one of the best of their year in fact. He never caused any trouble for the staff or students (unlike SOME students she could mention !) and, even for being such an introvert, could be very fun to be around. Not to mention he was her best friend. She had no idea what she would have done if she haven't met him all those years ago.

Severus taught her everything he knew about the wizarding world once they began their friendship as young children, himself informing her she was a witch after years of confusion and mean comments her sister Petunia would throw her way. Lily distinctly remembers how excited she was when they both received their acceptance letters within weeks of each other.

Of course, they were sorted into different houses, herself in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, the mortal enemies within the school's history. But did that stop them from being friends? Absolutely not. House rivalries were childish anyway, he was no different to her after he went to the House of the Snake then she was to him as she went to the House of the Lion. That was nothing to end a friendship over.

However, there were people who were within his house that  _did_ worry her. There were rumours of cruelty and prejudices that were strongly associated with certain Slytherin members, especially in their politics. Certain members who seemed overly fond of the idea to have Severus to join them. As far as she can tell, he hasn't particularly sought them out, but it still worried her. House members were like family, and Severus was certainly one looking for validation, who knows how easily he could be swayed into the wrong path. Lily was in no mood to lose her friend due to peer pressure from scoundrels like _them_.

She valued his friendship more than she could say, and she'll be damned if she couldn't steer him in the right direction.

But that thought had to wait, as at that moment, she thought it best to try and prevent him from having a mental breakdown right there against the tree. Honestly, she met him for breakfast that morning and he was already reading, and hasn't put the book down since then! She knew he liked reading, but this was getting ridiculous.

At that very moment, she got a wonderful idea.

Lily scooted slightly closer to him, her hand going to the top of his Defence book.

Before Severus could ask what she was doing, she ripped it from his grasps.

"Hey!" Severus said, his brows shooting upwards. "I was reading that!"

"I know, but come on! You've been studying at every waking moment!" Lily said, bringing the book closer to her.

"Not _every_ waking moment." Severus said defensively. "I don't read in the loo."

Lily gave him an annoyed look. " _Nearly_ every waking moment then. You're breezing through O.W.L.s! You need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Severus said seriously.

Lily could plainly see he had dark circles under eyes, and he looked paler than usual as his tie was hastily tied around his neck. Not to mention he hadn't even eaten anything! He was as relaxed as Lily was fluent in Mandarin Chinese. Which she was not, mind you.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Lily asked, having an inkling she already knew the answer.

"Uh, about four and a half hours i think." Severus said weakly. He knew perfectly well what reaction he would get from that information.

"That's not relaxing." Lily started, holding his textbook to her chest. "It's bad to go into exams on that thin of a thread. Give yourself a break."

"And if you don't," Lily said, pulling her school bag closer to her. "Then i will."

Severus watched her as she grabbed her bag, flipping the top open as she put his textbook away. After a moment of shuffling through her bag, she yanked out another, smaller book.

Lily shot her arm out, holding the new book to him. She gave it a shake, prompting Severus to grab it it with a hesitant motion. She smiled as he brought it closer and flipped it over to see the cover.

An golden illustration was on top of the rough green fabric of the book, showing a young girl with her back facing the viewer, herself looking up a cat with a wicked grin sitting in a tree above her.

"' _Alice in Wonderland'_?" Severus asked, quirking a brow at Lily.

"It's ' _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ ', big difference." Lily said a matter-of-factly. "That's the title of that Disney movie, not the actual book!"

"Oh, excuse my mistake then." Severus said.

Severus knew this version well. Lily would read it often during their playground gatherings as children. The book was an old copy, with the spine flexing far too easily due to her constant re-reading of it and the pages a light yellow in age. According to Lily, it was her great-grandmother's copy actually, which Severus could easily see. It must have been from the 1880's at the very least.  Lily was positively obsessed with the book. Though she'd never admit it, Severus knew she could recite it word for word. It was actually very endearing for her to be so excited over it. Severus suspected she found the title character all the more relatable due to herself before a Muggle-born thrown into the wizarding world only a few years ago, making it her own kind of Wonderland. However, she decided to stay and embrace it, not wave it off as another daydream.

Not having a raving maniac try and chop her head off certainly helped as well.

He looked back the cover, pondering the hatched artistic style as Lily put her chin in her hands, staring at him.

"So," she started. "Would you mind reading some of it...?"

He looked up from the book once more, seeing her pouting at him. Apparently, he had a nice voice, and Lily was fond of him reading aloud books of her choosing, which he never seemed to refuse the suggestion. Severus had the sneaking suspicion she knew perfectly well how to get him to do what she wanted in any case.

Plus, it'd be a nice distraction from their upcoming Defence Against the Dark Arts exams, and it was a fairly enjoyable read. Lily was right, he really does need to relax.  

"Aloud?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"If you want." Lily said, already knowing his response.

Severus gave her a look, and popped the book open. Lily resisted the urge to clap happily.

"Any part you'd like to hear?" Severus asked, lingering over a passage about ravens and writing desks, a silly illustration of a hare dunking his pocketwatch into a tea cup lingering above it.  

"'Advice from a Caterpillar', if you please." Lily said eagerly.

Severus took note and flipped back a few pages until he was greeted by her suggestion in bold letters.

"'The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence,'" Severus began, trying his best not to look amused as Lily happily watched him. "At last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice.'"

"'Who are _you_?' said the Caterpillar.'" Severus said in an normal tone.

"Hey, why didn't you do a voice?" Lily interjected, sounding puzzled. He knew she preferred it when he'd act it out, why stop it now?

"I reckon i'm tired enough to say my normal voice as of now constitutes as 'sleepy'." Severus explained, promptly being interrupted by his own yawn.

"Okay, i can buy that." Lily said. "Please continue."

"Thank you." Severus said, clearing his voice before beginning again.

"'This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly,'"  Severus read.

Severus took in a breath, readying himself before talking in a hilariously high voice "'I—I hardly know, sir, just at present—at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.'"

Lily's laughter burst forth, herself covering her mouth as Severus smiled at her. He wasn't necessarily a big fan of making his voice sound like that, but if it amused Lily, he was willing to make that sacrifice.

"'What do you mean by that?' said the Caterpillar sternly. 'Explain yourself!'" Severus continued, once again in his normal voice.

"'I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, sir' said Alice, 'because I'm not myself, you see.'" He added, now back in the high tone, making Lily laugh once again.

"'I don't see,' said the Caterpillar.'" Severus said.

Lily giggled as Severus began his high voice once again to say "''I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly,' Alice replied very politely, 'for I can't understand it myself to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing.'"

"'It isn't,' said the Caterpillar.'" Severus said.

"'Well, perhaps you haven't found it so yet,' said Alice; 'but when you have to turn into a chrysalis—you will some day, you know—and then after that into a butterfly, I should think you'll feel it a little queer, won't you?'" He said in the high voice, having to take a moment to recover. Merlin's beard, switching voices so quickly could be exhausting! Then again, so is sleeping for only a few hours.

Severus yawned again before reading "'Not a bit,' said the Caterpillar.'"

"You got a knack for storytelling, Snape. I will give you that much." said a cool voice suddenly from behind him.

Lily's laughter abruptly stopped as her eyes went into an annoyed glance. Severus felt himself tense up out of reflex. He knew that voice far too well.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing exactly where the voice had came from, a deep sense of irritation coming over him.

Leaning against the tree with a carefree air about him, Sirius Black mischievously grinned at the pair of them, his grey eyes boring into them with amusement.

Sirius was incredibly handsome, with his wild mass of wavy, dark locks and a charming smile. Every girl wanted him while every guy wanted to be him and vice versa. Or at least most did, neither Lily nor Severus had either feelings for him like _that_.

While Lily could at least try and be civil with him, Sirius and Severus didn't exactly get along. In fact, they didn't at _all_. Sirius was apart of the so called "Marauders", a group of four Gryffindors who were the resident Hogwarts mischief makers who seemed perfectly keen on making Severus' school life absolute hell. Of course, Sirius was only second in command, that's where _Potter_ came in.

Severus knew it was a bad situation, but he was thankful only Sirius was there. Though if it was anything like every other time, Sirius' fellow Marauders would come around in no time.

"What are you doing? Breakfast is inside." Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side. "And don't stop reading just because i'm here! It sounds like you just got to a good part."

"It's very rude to eavesdrop." Severus finally said, his shoulders hunched up.

"Is this not a free country? I want to hear too!" Sirius said, crossing his arms. "I mean, it's Scotland, so not really. I still want to hear this story though."

"Don't you have a painting to destroy or something?" Lily snapped, looking positively peeved. "Where's the rest of your gang? Did they banish you from the Great Hall or something?"

"James is too busy listening to the Montrose and Gorodok game, so i decided to take a walk out here," Sirius said in a bored tone, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair. "It was 170 to 70 when i left."

"Of course it was," Severus said coolly. "Montrose has a better Chaser and Beater system while Gorodok has one of the better Seekers in their league. Montrose has to keep scoring more goals just in case Gorodok gets the Snitch before them."

"Well, well! You certainly know your Quidditch, Snivellus!" Sirius said, sounding surprisingly impressed. "I had no idea you paid attention to anything beyond your books! I mean, obviously you don't pay attention to _bathing_ , but we all can't win, now can we?"

Sirius let out a snort of laughter, but Severus stared ahead, very much resisting the urge to grab his wand and hex Black right there 'til even his own mother couldn't recognise him.

"Oh, how original." Lily snapped, her face going nearly a shade reminiscent of her hair. "Just leave us alone."

"But i'm _bored_." Sirius whined, sounding like an annoyed child who wasn't get what they wanted. "If i wanted to hear James go on about how much he wanted to snog Greenley, then i would have stayed there. But i didn't."

"Obviously." Severus muttered, mindlessly wishing something, like a tree branch, would accidentally fall atop Sirius' head.

"Honestly, no one should go on about one person like that," Sirius said casually. "Especially one who's married to a completely fit missus, who is having his kid! I mean i get it, he's a tall, attractive ginger, but hearing him fawn over and over gets so draining! You should go back in and hear it, Evans. Then you can feel the torture i have to be subjected to!"

Severus could feel his eye twitch as he slowly closed Lily's book before handing it back over to her.

"I think i'm going to go wait in the castle for the exam to start." Severus said, his voice sounding forced out.

He grabbed his bag quickly, throwing it around his shoulders before standing back up.

Severus didn't bother to look behind him as he said "Try and not die of boredom, Black. Or do, i don't really care."

Severus stomped off, clinging to his bag strap, as he headed back towards the castle.

Lily gapped as Severus walked away, holding her book in her hands in shock.

"Well, he seems to be in a wonderful mood." Sirius said, breaking the silence.

Lily turned back to Sirius, her eyes burning in rage. "Will you SHUT UP? God, you are so annoying!"

Lily shot up, grabbing her own back and shoving her book back in before stomping in front of Sirius.

She actually wasn't very tall, but Sirius still looked terrified as she glared up at him, her hand seemingly ready to grab her wand and give him what for.

"Get this through your thick skull, Black," Lily hissed, her hair flowing behind her in a way that made her look like an enraged lion. "You are _not_ funny. Go back to fawning over Potter or something, not bothering us. I will make your life hell if you keep this up. Understood?"

Lily didn't even wait for a response as she turned on her heel, heading back to the castle.

Sirius stared at her, stunned into silence as she trailed off.

"I think i'm funny..." Sirius said weakly, talking to himself as he was left there under the tree, feeling rather stupid indeed.

Lily made her way back into the castle, herself passing by gaggles of younger students as they shuffled off to their classes.

Sirius sure had some nerve. Why were him and Potter always so relentlessly horrible to Severus? Sure, they got off on the wrong foot when they first met on their first trip to Hogwarts some five years previous, but come on, how long could that possibly go on for? It certainly didn't help that Severus never really bothered to fight back either. How could he? It was usually one on two, sometimes even one on three. It only allowed them to keep picking on him like easy prey.

Was it because of the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry? Maybe, but even that rivalry was more in winning the House Cup and Quidditch games, not straightforward bullying.

Lily headed into the entrance hall, where she saw the familiar figure of a tall, gangly student sitting on a stone bench by himself.  

"There you are," Lily said as she headed towards Severus, her anger finally subsiding as she approached him.

"Here i am." Severus said in a low tone, his long hair covering the sides of his face. He seemed to be staring down at the ground.

"Mind if i take this seat?" Lily asked, patting the spare spot on the bench.

"Be my guest." Severus said, finally looking up from the ground. Lily noticed his eyes looked much sadder than she had remembered. She had to resist frowning at the sight of it.

Lily sat besides him, ignoring the fact he seemed to tense up when she got so close to him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lily finally blurted out "I'm sorry about Black. He can be a real arse."

"You shouldn't apologise for him, Lils." Severus muttered back. "He's not your responsibility."

"Neither am i." he added, sounding guilty.

Lily looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean don't worry about me. You're not my mum. I should fight my own battles, not have you deal with it." Severus said weakly.

"Well, that's true," Lily said. "But you're friend. I'm standing up for you even if no one else will. I don't care what you say, you don't deserve that treatment from someone who cares more about their hair than what effect they have through their actions."

Severus snickered despite himself, which was a welcomed change in tone to Lily. "I don't deserve you, Lils. I really don't."

"Likewise, Sev." Lily said.

She put her hand atop his, giving it a quick squeeze. Unknownst to her, Severus' face went bright head at that action.

They sat there in silence again, her hand still holding to his, purely enjoying the quiet between them. They actually have done this many times before, just sitting there in silence. Even without uttering a single word, they could just sit and relax in each other's company. It was incredibly soothing as they sat in the highly decorated hall, watching the paintings go about their charmed existences and seeing students try to navigate the changing staircases. Lily had to stop herself from grinning when she noticed a portrait of two old witches giggling and waving at her and Severus. At least someone was seemingly nice to him, even if it was just bewitched paint on a canvas.  

The peace and quiet did not last long, however, as before long, more students started filing into the hall, only giving away that their exam was looming steadily closer.

The hall was beginning to fill nearly a quarter of the way with fifth and seventh years when a group of four boys strode in, one in particularly talking excitedly.  

"....and they caught the Snitch!" James Potter said with exuberance, his messy, dark hair almost standing on end in his excitement. "I didn't think Cashe would be able to catch it, but he did! And with 30 points to spare! Thank you very much for that, Captain Greenley!"  

"He's certainly filling in well after what happened to Watkins." Peter Pettigrew, the short, mousey haired boy trailing behind him, said with an air of hopefulness in his tone.

"I mean, he retired at least two years before they considered Greenley, but you got a point. That's what he gets when he started flying near those, er, muggle things. You know, the one with the blades on them." James said.

"You mean a helicopter?" Remus Lupin said from James' side, his light brown hair hanging over his eyes.

"Yeah, those things." James said. "But Greenley is doing magnificently. I knew he could take the transition easily. It was like he was born for it. What do you think, Sirius?"

James looked besides him, where a very annoyed looking Sirius was walking.

James' smile flattered. "What's wrong?"

"Evans said i wasn't funny." Sirius huffed.

"What-? How do you know?" James asked, sounding bewildered. "Did someone overhear that...?"

"No, i went over to where her and Snivellus were hanging out out on the grounds, and they got mad at me for inviting myself into the conversation. Then she got mad at me for getting snarky with Snape. Threatened me and everything."

"Well, she is a Prefect. She has that authority over you." Remus reminded him.

"So are you, but you don't threaten little ol' me, do you?" Sirius retorted.  

"Against my better judgement, i unfortunately don't." Remus muttered.

"And we appreciate you all the more for it." James said, smacking Remus on the back with a little too much force.

James looked back at Sirius as they stopped near a pillar, Remus rubbing his back absentmindedly. "I didn't even realise you left!"

"You were too busy having an imaginary wank session to the Magpies to notice i was gone, Prongs." Sirius said bluntly, getting a blush from James' usually unfazed face.

"They're my favourite team, okay?" James said defensively as Sirius giggled.

"And don't mind Evans, okay?" James said as Sirius' laughter subsided. "She wouldn't know humour even if it was her own mother."

"As for Snivellus," James added, a sudden tone of impishness in his voice. "We'll take care of him after this exam. Alright, Padfoot?"

Sirius perked up, grinning at James. "You always know how to cheer me up, Prongs."

"I know i do." James boasted, only resulting in an aggravated sigh from poor Remus.

The crowd of students buzzed in a wild mix of excitement, fright, and a faint tone of nausea when the doors of the Great Hall suddenly flung open, silencing the room immediately.

"Students!" said the squeaky Charms professor, Flitwick, in a voice much bigger than his actual size. "Follow me!"

The students hastily began following the abnormally small Flitwick into the Great Hall, where several lines of desks were already arranged for them, a small stack of papers awaiting them.

"Remember, there are extensive Anti-Cheating charms on these papers and quills. You cannot sneak anything past me! Though everyone will enjoy the spectacle if you are caught!" Flitwick squeaked as Severus and Lily separated, heading towards different desks. That was Lily's' idea. It'd be far too tempting to start whispering to him if they were right next to each other, and they both wanted high marks on this test, so they'd rather not risk it.

Severus chose one desk at random, promptly setting his bag besides him as he took his seat.

The fifth and seventh years too took their own seats, some giving fleeting look at friends before settling in, others looking highly nervous while others look unreasonably calm. Severus only reckoned they were silently screaming on the inside if they were that unfazed looking on the outside.

"Once this hourglass is empty, you will be excused," Flitwick said as the hall finally went quiet, himself now standing at the Staff end of the hall besides a large oak desk, where a bright red hourglass was sitting besides stacks of spare parchment, ink, and quills. "Best of luck to all of you."

At once, Flitwick grabbed the hourglass and promptly turned it over, the sand slipping down in a thin line.

There was a sudden noise of parchment ruffling as Severus wrote his name atop his paper, feeling slightly aggravated as he fiddling with the silly quill.

He looked down at the questions.

_'1. What is are differences and similarities between the Vermillious and Verdimillious charms? '_

 

_'2. How does one properly remove a boggart?'_

 

_'3. How can Duo charms be more effective for the caster in battle? Can they hinder the caster?'_

 

_'4. What are the three Unforgivable curses and their effects?'_

These questions went on and on, all with varying difficulty. Severus went to work, instinctively bending over his paper with gusto, as if to prevent others from reading his answers, as he began writing.

After a short while, Flitwick began filtering between the rows, making sure the students weren't cheating, as the time ticked by, the rising sun giving away that noon was coming on soon enough.

Once he finished the last of his questions, Severus looked over his answers, realising quickly he seemed to be going overboard with the overly detailed answers. Maybe that would work in his favour, or horribly in the opposite direction. Oh well, it was too late to change it in any case. 

Severus nearly jumped as Flitwick's voice suddenly rang out, proclaiming "Quills down, please!"

"That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while i collect your parchment. _Accio_!" Flitwick said clearly.

Severus put his parchment down as Flitwick flicked his wand, resulting in hundreds of rolls of parchment to zoom into the air and into Flitwick's outstretched arms.

The sheer amount and charge of the rolls knocked him down, causing several students to laugh as a few students up front went to help him back up.

"Thank you - thank you," Flitwick panted, looking red in the face with slight embarrassment. "Very well. Everybody, you're free to go!"

Severus went to his feet as several students began shuffling around, hoisting up his bag as he put his quill and ink away inside of it. He grabbed his questions sheet as he flung his bag over his shoulder and began making his way out to the entrance hall and out to the grounds.

Lily walked behind him with a few other girls from their year, but he paid no notice. He was too busy looking over the questions, hoping his long studying paid off.

He began listing off the five signs that identify the werewolf as he absentmindedly made his way towards the lake, which shimmered almost blindingly in the sunlight.

Severus settled near a clump of dense bushes, lingering in the shade to continue over the questions. Why would they ask about faes? Severus could have sworn those were sixth year lessons, not fifth, but he was hopeful he did decently enough on that subject.

Lily was settled nearby, herself relaxing on the edge of the lake with a few fellow fifth year witches. Fleck and and McCartney took their shoes and shoes off, letting their feet cool off in the water as the warm afternoon sun beat down on them.

She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Severus was sitting alone. Lily had a better idea.

"Sev!" she called out, grinning slightly as she saw Severus' head snap up when she called his name. "Get your lanky bottom over here!"

She looked back at the water, surely knowing Severus would be over in no time at all.

Severus got up, putting his question paper into his bag. With the written exam done for his utmost favourite subject, Severus felt the odd sensation of being relaxed for once.

He walked towards the lake, Lily waving at him, when a terrible voice suddenly rang in his ear.

"All right, Snivellus?"

Severus felt his heart skip a beat, turning to see the two Gryffindors grinning at him. Great, Potter decided he wanted a little fun! Just his luck!

His bag dropped to the ground as he put his hand in his robes, yanking his wand out. He'll be damned if he didn't at least put up a fight.

He saw Sirius give an excited grin as James shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Severus' hand suddenly felt burnt as his wand suddenly flew high into the air, making a small thud on the grass as it landed behind him  

Sirius barked with laughter, loving the scene before him.

" _Impedimenta_!" James shouted, smiling as Severus was knocked off his feet, stopping his dive for his fallen wand.

Students started lingering around, watching the sudden fight. Some trailed closer to watch, some with looks of apprehension, others with looks of great entertainment. A decent section of them even looked frightened.

Sirius took his own wand out, him and James advancing towards a now panting Severus.

Peter and Remus were walking over, Peter looking excited for a closer view as Remus looked appalled.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James smirked, his wand pointing at Severus.

"I was watching him," Sirius said in amusement. "His nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several of the bystanders laughed at that, though they ranged from genuine laughter to forced.

Severus tried his hardest to get up, but the jinx was still in effect, keeping him down as if he was bound by several invisible robes.

He glared at them with the purest sense of loathing in him.

"You - wait," Severus panted as he struggled. "You - wait-"

"Wait for _what_?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  "What are you gonna do, Snivelly? Wipe your nose on us?"

Peter let out a shrill fit of giggles.

Severus let out a long stream of swears and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away, it did nothing to help him.

"Wash your mouth." James said coldly. " _Scourgify_!"

Severus felt a sudden sense of dread as his mouth and throat filled with pink bubbles, choking him instantly. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest, as if he was dying.

A sudden thought came into Severus' head. He knew of seventh years in his house who were master duelists. The very same who would claim if he was ever in trouble, they'd come to his rescue. Well, where were they _now_?

"Leave him ALONE!"

Lily had stomped over, pushing her way through the ground, every part of her shaking in fury. Several of the girls from the lakeside followed after her, some in interest, others in what looked to be suppressed fear of what she might do.  

The sense of dread Severus had flattered, now being replaced with a sense of relief, even as the pink bubbles remained in his mouth. He really did not deserve someone like her!

James put his hand in his hair as he saw her.

"All right, Evans?" James said in a fake mature voice. Maybe that will impress her, just like torturing and nearly murdering her best friend surely will. 

"Leave him _alone_." Lily repeated, glaring at him with great dislike. "What has he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact he _exists_ , if you know what i mean." James said, as if it was perfectly clear.

A handful of the watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included. Remus seemed to be refusing to do so, while Lily felt zero amusement towards the situation. Who do these people think they are? How about they have this happen to them and see if they'd be laughing then!

"You think you're _so_ funny." Lily said in a tone so full of hate even Remus seemed to recoil from it. "But you're nothing more than an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said in a quick tone. "Go out with me and i'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

The jinx was beginning to wear off, allowing Severus to start crawling towards his wand as Lily tore James a new one.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was choice between you and the giant squid." Lily said acidly. Much to their surprise, some of the crowd and the girls who had followed Lily laughed at her comment. 

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius said in mock sorrow. He turned his back to Severus before yelling "OY!"

Severus had reached his wand, already pointed it at James as he flicked his wrist, causing a flash of light before a sudden gash appeared on James' face. The horror!

James looked furious, a thin trail of blood going down the side of his cheek. There was another flash of light, and suddenly Severus was upside down, his robes falling over his face as the once silent watchers cheered and the Marauders, minus Remus, began howling with laughter.

"LET HIM DOWN!" Lily roared, causing several of the watching students to cease laughing in an instant.

"Certainly." James said, snapping his wand upwards.

Severus fell awkwardly to the ground, landing as a tangled, soapy heap.

He pushed himself up, grabbing his wand, as Sirius yelled " _Petrificus Totalu_ s!"

Severus felt himself tense up, and he fell face first back onto the ground, stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, whipping her own wand out now. James and Sirius gave it anxious looks.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James warned her. With her wand out, it was fair game to use magic against her.

"Take the curse off him then!" Lily yelled, her grip on her wand only tightening in anger.

James did a deep sigh, turning to Severus as he begrudgingly muttered a counter-curse.

The curse fell off, allowing Severus to  struggle back to his feet.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" James said.

Severus was boiling with rage and embarrassment. All sense of logic seemed to be gone from him as he yelled "I don't need help from - !"

Severus was suddenly cut off as Sirius blasted him in the shin with a simple charm, knocking Severus back to the ground.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily bellowed, her wand now pointing to Sirius.

James whipped around, his eyes wide as he gawked at Sirius, who looked surprised at his own wand.

"I did  _not_ mean to do that." Sirius said, sounding genuinely bewildered.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily snapped, shoving her wand away before marching towards them.

She shoved James aside with surprising strength, walking towards Severus. Lily grabbed his arm, yanking him up before scooping up his bag with her free hand.

"Come on, we're going back to the castle." Lily fumed, dragging a dumbstruck Severus along.

"Wait, Evans!" James said, still looking stunned as his eyes followed her.  

"Quiet!" Lily hissed, glaring at him. "You make me _sick_."

The crowd parted as Lily headed towards them, staring in awe as Lily strode away with her hand gripping Severus' arm with force.

Lily hauled them towards the castle, surely to get Severus to the hospital wing. As soon as they were out of earshot, James turned back to Sirius, looking irate.

"What the hell was that, Padfoot? I was that close to getting her to say yes!" James snapped.

"I was just twiddling my wand, i didn't know it'd do that!" Sirius said warily. "And you were not close at all, Prongs."

"Thanks for the support." James sneered.

Most of the crowd was still there, staring at them. James snapped "Oh, JUST GO! Nothing to see here!"

"You guys are so going to get detention." muttered a dark haired seventh year girl in hufflepuff, who lingered to tell them off.

"No one asked you, Hestia!" Sirius snapped, looking flustered his wand acted up like that.

Remus stood behind them, feeling rather certain Hestia was right. He also felt that he needed to do something rather unusual before the day was done, something Sirius and James really did not need to know about, anyway... 

* * *

The hospital wing doors flew open as Lily tugged Severus along.

Severus glanced around, seeing more accidentally transfigured first and second years in the beds than any stressed fifth or seventh years when Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, sauntered over.  

"What's wrong?" Pomfrey asked, looking Lily up and down for any obvious ailments.

Pomfrey looked towards Severus, noticing the several newly acquired bruises and cuts on him, not to mention the bright pink bubbles still clinging to his chin.

"Oh, easy enough." Pomfrey said, looking as if she was making a mental list in her head. "Take a seat, dear. I'll be right back."

Severus felt himself being dragged again as Lily plopped him down onto a free bed besides a snoozing and rather feathery -  looking second year.

"Ugh," Lily groaned, sitting besides him on the bed. "Those gits! I'm so sorry Sev, i'm absolutely going to report them to McGonagall. They really went overboard. They could have killed you!"

Severus stared at her, his dark eyes wide in what seemed to be shock.

"Sev?" Lily asked, her brows furrowed. "You all right?"

Severus gave a short nod, still silent. He glanced forward, and hastily wiped the remainder of the pink bubbles from his face.

After a moment, he finally spoke, saying "Lily, i really don't deserve you."

"Sev, stop." Lily said, waving him off.

"No, i mean it." Severus said certainly. "You're right, i could have died. But you stepped in and stopped them before it was too late. You saved my life."

"Anyone would have done that, Sev." Lily said a matter-of-factly.

"But they _didn't_." Severus pointed out. "You saw the crowd. They just cheered or watched. You're the only one who came to break it up."

A faint blush was Lily's face. "Honestly, you're making it like i went and defeated You-Know-Who by myself."

"I still owe you for what you did though." Severus said. "No, i owe you for years of this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Who knows what they would have done..."

"Owe me?" Lily asked. "Like what, a debt? What am i gonna get, your first born?"

"Only If you insist." Severus said, making Lily giggle.

"I think i'll just accept you feeling better for now." Lily said, patting his hand.

Lily glanced at his hair. In the tussle with Potter, it seemed to make his hair go in a way that made it look as if he went through a wind tunnel, including several strands hanging in front his eyes.

Lily put her hand up, gently pushing the loose strands out of his eyes and behind his ear.  She noticed Severus' face went pink as she stared at him. But how couldn't she? He had an interesting face, especially his eyes. They were so dark, but in certain lights then could glow a lovely brown shade. Sometimes she wondered what shade they'd be if she really got close to see them. And only to know that bit of information, of course, nothing else. Don't be silly.

Lily's hand lowered and lingered at the base of Severus' neck, her arm loosely laying on his shoulder as they heard the pitter patter of Pomfrey walking back.

Severus had to suppress a whimper as Lily took her arm back and Madam Pomfrey came back, a small orange jar in hand.

"Only apply a small amount to each bruise," Pomfrey said briskly, handing Severus the jar o _f Miracle Drogon Vanishing Bruise Rub_. "Lest you want to start growing dragon scales, of course."

"Noted." Severus said, twisting the jar open.

Pomfrey looked at the clock, hanging above the hospital wing doors. "You two might wanna head out.  Lunch just started."

"Oh." Severus said, not realising the time had passed that quickly.

"Could we, ah, have lunch here instead?" Lily asked.

Pomfrey gave her a skeptical look. "Are you trying to get out of your practical exams...?"

"No, no!" Lily said. "We just uh, want some privacy."

"Ah," Pomfrey said in a tone that didn't sound all that innocent. "Understood. I'll have an aid send over for some."

Pomfrey strode off towards her office, as Lily looked back at Severus.

He was rubbing the light, mint green coloured cream on himself, flinching slightly as he touched the bruises.

Lily's thoughts went angry once again. Potter was such a prat. 'Because he exists' is not a reason to do this to another person! At that moment, Lily regretted that she didn't jinx him when she had the chance.

A young aid whizzed by them as Severus recapped the jar before setting it aside.

"So," Severus said, realising they were the only seemingly awake visitors in the wing. "What do we do 'til our food gets here...?"

Lily smiled at him, grabbing her bag excitedly. "I have a few ideas...."

She flipped the top open, and proceeded to grab two books.

"I still have your defence book." Lily said, handing it back to him. "Maybe we can check our questions over lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan." Severus said as he took his book back.

As soon as he put his textbook down, Lily immediately handed him the Wonderland book.

"Where we left off?" Severus asked, grabbing it from her.

"Let's try the tea party instead. I think we need a bit more humour anyway." Lily said.

"As you wish." Severus said, popping the book open. He flipped a page or two before finding the passage he wanted.

"'There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and talking over its head.'" Severus began, Lily watching him intently.

Before long, the hospital wing aid was back with two trays of food and a hovering jug of pumpkin juice for them. They propped open Severus' book to check their answers as they ate, where Lily nearly lost her head that she missed the fact Snails technically counted as a Dark creature, though she was reassured when informed Severus forgot Fire Crabs were even a real thing.

After thanking Pomfrey and her aid, the two of them set back off for the Great Hall, where they were to perform their practical exams in a smaller side chamber.  

"Remember kids," said the stocky Professor Finis as more fifth years crowded into the hall. "Keep your hair close and don't let 'em take you alive!"

"What does that even mean?" Severus muttered.

"I have no idea." Lily said, her arms crossed. "Finis is bonkers. I reckon if any of us get an 'O' in this, it's because we're all self-taught. We certainly didn't learn anything from him anyway."

"Not as bad as Kirkland from third year." Severus retorted. "Remember when he thought asparagus were edible doxies?"

"Oh god, don't remind me." Lily groaned, shaking her head in remembering the strange Defence teachers they were stuck with over the years. Apparently the job was cursed, hence why the professors never lasted very long, but good lord, Dumbledore certainly did pick some awfully eccentric choices!

Students in groups of four started being called into the chamber, causing the students to get all the more anxious. Written tests were one thing, but having to perform what they supposedly knew in front of trained professors was a whole other, stressful matter.

"Earl, Steffon. Eldridge, Veronica. Erickson, Delia. Evans, Lily." said Finis in a boisterous voice.

Lily grabbed Severus' hand, making him nearly yelp in in surprise.

She gave it a quick squeeze.

"Wish me luck." Lily said, her voice giving away her nervous feeling.

"You'll do great. Don't worry." Severus said reassuringly.

"You better be right, or i'll drag you down with me." Lily said.

Severus had no time to respond as she marched forward, her red hair disappearing into the small chamber.

After a group of students came in, they did not come back out, meaning Severus was left there to wait for when they started calling the 'S' names.

The crowd started dying down as more students went forward. Severus waited with his back against the wall, wondering how hard this portion of the exam would actually be. For the Transfiguration exam on Monday, it was rather challenging, while Charms the following day was almost too simple. Though for Herbology the day before, Severus was sure he did well enough to get an 'A' in it at the very least.

Very suddenly, a blond Ravenclaw fifth year boy walked over to Severus, a note in hand.

"This is for you." the boy said bluntly.

Severus looked down, seeing it was a small parchment note, his first name written upon it in curved writing.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked, hoping it secretly wasn't a disguised Howler.

"That Gryffindor prefect. The skinny one." The boy said, sounding a bit bored.

"Lupin?" Severus asked. Why would he want to write to him for?

"He said it's important." The Ravenclaw added.

Severus gave him a questioning look, but accepted the note nonetheless.

"Thanks for giving this to me - uh -" Severus started.

"Stebbins." The Ravenclaw said. "We're up next, by the way."

Sure enough, Finis called out "Scriven, William. Snape., Severus. Sparks, Natalie. Stebbins, Nicholas."

Severus pushed himself off the wall, pocketing the note, as he went towards the small chamber, Stebbins and the fellow students following behind him.

For some odd reason, he didn't nervous. In fact, he felt a strange sensation of feeling ... relived? Excited? Oh great, was Severus losing it now? Maybe the stress of the exams finally broke him. He would have preferred that wait until after he finished the Potions exams on the upcoming Monday, but sure, let's go for right now, sanity. Great timing.

The practical exam flew by in a blur. All he seemed to remember was the ancient Ministry witch was clapping happily after it was all said and done.

Severus walked out of the chamber and into the entrance, finally remembering the note he received. Severus took it out of his robe pocket, looking down at the parchment and finally began reading.

_'Severus._

__

_If you have the time, please meet me in front of the Wilfred the Wistful statue on the second floor after dinner. I wish to have a private conversation with you._

__

_\- Remus Lupin'_

__

Private conversation? That's it? What in the world is that supposed to mean? Really, how could Severus trust that this wasn't a clever rouse to trick Severus into another attack? You can't trick him that easily, Remus!

"That's great! You should talk to him." Lily said outside the Great Hall a few minutes later once they finally met back up and Severus explained the situation.

"What - you think so?" Severus said, sounding bemused.

"Listen, he's the best one out of their lot." Lily said reassuringly. "Trust me, if any of them try anything else, they're not going to live to see the weekend."

"You're a good friend, Lily." Severus said, which was only greeted by an amused smile from her.

Severus stalked up the stairs after dinner (where he noticed most of the eldest students in his house table seemed to be talking to him), Lily giving him a tight hug before departing back the Gryffindor tower for the night.

He had an anxious feeling in the pit of the stomach as he climbed the steps. What exactly did Remus want? Should he be expecting an ambush or something of the like?

Severus ended up at the second floor, vaguely remembering the statue was farther down.

He passed several portraits, many of them staring him down in interest. Maybe they expected fifth years to just be in their exams and their common rooms, not travelling down random corridor for unknown meetings so late at night.  

Severus turned the corner, seeing a statue of a praying wizard, when Severus caught sight the skinny Gryffindor already waiting there.

"Hello, Lupin." Severus said as he approached him.

Remus jumped up, looking surprised.

"Wow, you showed up! I didn't even think Stebbins would deliver the note...! He seems very, uh, negative? I believe that's the right word for it..." Remus said in an anxious tone.

"How are you?" Remus said finally.

"You mean after nearly choking to death and and being cursed in front of several upperclassmen?" Severus said coldly.

"Er, yeah." Remus said weakly.

"Better." Severus replied truthfully. He did strangely feel like a burden had been lifted off of him, but he wasn't exactly sure as to why that was.

"Oh, that's good! That's very, very good." Remus said, sounding relieved.

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about, actually." Remus said.

"Is it?" Severus asked, somehow doubting that notion.

"Yes, i do." Remus said.

Remus stood his ground as he said "I wanted to apologise. For everything."

Severus stared at him in shock. "I - what?"

"I want to apologise." Remus repeated. "I just, i know how James and Sirius are. I know they can be truly fantastic people when they want to, but they way they treat you ... it's not right."

"I've been letting them slip by all this time, and i want it to stop. I'm so tired of standing by as they go around school like this. It's exhausting." Remus continued.

"I don't know what you want from me."Severus said, sounding perplexed.

"I don't want anything from you, Severus." Remus said. "I just want you to know, from me at least, that i'm genuinely sorry for what has happened between us. Today especially. I was horrified watching the whole thing, and i just stood there and watched! I don't want to go the through what little we have left of school to be at war with each other."

"I mean, i don't expect us to be bosom buddies after this, but i just want you to know that i also don't want us to be enemies." Remus said.

Severus stared at him, feeling lost for words.

Finally, after a few strained, silent minutes, Severus said "I don't want to be your enemy either, Remus."

"Oh thank god," Remus said, sighing in relief. "I was worried i made this trek for nothing."

Severus resisted the urge to smile at him. Now that was a first.

"I - er - well, i guess that's all i had to say then." Remus said, sounding oddly perked up. "The guilt was eating away at me. I'm glad i finally got that out."

"Glad to have been of service then." Severus replied.

They stood there awkwardly in silence, not really knowing what to do with this new found truce of sorts.

"So," Severus said weakly. "I'm gonna - head back to my dorm now... I haven't gotten a proper night's sleep in almost two weeks."  

"I should do the same. It's getting late." Remus said, nodding slightly. "Have a good night, Severus "

"Uh - you too ... Remus." Severus said, the words feeling foreign on his tongue.

Severus began he way back towards the stairs, giving a hasty look back at Remus, who was heading towards a staircase leading upwards.  

Severus headed back down, the strange conversation buzzing in his head.

Does that mean he and Remus were ... friends now? No, more like friendly acquaintances. Friendships don't form after a five minute conversation which was really an apology. Or do they? Severus was very confused right now.

The castle got darker as he headed towards the Slytherin dungeons. For a house supposedly full of the wizarding elite, you'd think they'd spruce up the place.   

Severus walked up to the dungeon wall, and muttered ' _sidewinder_ '. The wall swung open, revealing the darkened common room.

He stepped into the green glow of the massive room, glancing at the windows as the giant squid passed by in the darkened water. Severus shivered slightly, hating the fact the dungeons were much colder than the rest of the castle. What was Salazar Slytherin thinking he decided forcing them into a cold dungeon as a proper place to live for eight and a half months out of the year?

Refusing to stay in the cold. Severus dragged himself to his dorm, plopping himself on his four poster bed without changing.

 _'This might have been the weirdest day of your life_ ' a voice in his head said as he stared up at the ceiling.

 _"Or it was one of your best_ ' a second voice said.

Severus had no time to dwell on those speculations, however, as nearly two weeks of not sleeping properly knocked him out cold, lulling him into sleep full of a hookah smoking caterpillar, pink bubbles, and a very distinct pair of bright green eyes.

He never felt more relaxed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Welcome to the new RH! As such, we will start at the beginning, where the first real "rewritten history" takes place. In this case, it was Sirius, who takes the role of the flap of a butterfly wings and changes everything. Thanks Sirius! You're a lifesaver. 
> 
> Ultimately, several of the first chapters will just be exploring the Marauder generation. The offspring (who i know many of you are fans of) will not show up until later. 
> 
> Yes, i purposely had Severus read the Caterpillar's parts as reference to Alan Rickman's role in the 2010 Alice in Wonderland film. I'm hilarious, i know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please excuse any mistakes. I'm also running on 4 hrs of sleep. Whoops.


	2. Re-evaluations of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following the Incident at the Lake results in a slow unravelling of one group and the strengthening of another. Peeves, on the other hand, just wants James to suffer.

Professor McGonagall had one of the most wonderfully witchy offices in all of Hogwarts. It wasn’t a particularly big room, but what space it did have was full of her personality. A grand mahogany desk stood besides to a large, ornate fireplace, her favourite shades of greens, reds, purples filling the decor from the curtains to the flowers set upon her desk. The walls were decorated with her many accomplishments and mementos throughout the years, framed images of her travels and awards lining the walls in an organised fashion, not a single line disrupted. She even had a small Gryffindor banner hanging above the door mantel, an innocent symbol of her House pride.

Of course, Sirius and James would have _loved_ to get a closer look at her office in its full glory, who wouldn’t? And yet, they instead were sitting there upon two hard chairs, trying not to cower as their Head of House scowled them despite her lack of raised tone.

"You two are aware why you're here, correct?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark green eyes boring into them from across the desk, a set of tiny pieces of parchment in front of her in a perfectly aligned stack. Her thin hands were clasped neatly in front of her, as if to inform them she wouldn't hex them if they said the wrong answer, though the glare she was giving them said otherwise.

"To tell us we got all 'O's on our O.W.Ls?" Sirius replied weakly, knowing perfectly well that wasn't the case. He moved uncomfortably in the chair she had placed there for them, feeling as if he was stuck in place as she stared at the pair of them.

"No," McGonagall said with zero amusement in her voice. "Perhaps the Slytherin student with another visit to the hospital wing on their record will jog your memory?"

James felt the start of a groan come up in the pit of his throat, but subdued it quickly in fear McGonagall would take it the wrong way. Though he wouldn’t try to pull that even under more innocent circumstances, judging by her expression, he especially did not want to cross her at the moment.

News of the incident at the Lake spread in no time, and James knew he and Sirius would end up in this situation at some point, though it didn’t make it any better. He didn’t like the formality of it, much less the fact he was in trouble and was being punished!

Remus had given them a scolding after the incident on their ways to their practical exams, as he of course would, and said they’ll receive a proper punishment for it. Sirius smirked it off, thinking damn well that Remus would never oust them, regardless of his Prefect status. James, on the other hand, fully believed him, easily detecting the seriousness in their friend’s tone. His fears were unfortunately confirmed when,only a few minutes after dinner had started, Emmeline Vance walked over from the Slytherin table and handed Sirius a rolled up piece of parchment requesting both his and James’ immediate presence in McGonagall's office. James didn’t even bother to look at Remus, knowing he was watching the pair of them in a i-told-you-so fashion. 

"What, you mean Snape? He's _fine_." Sirius said with far too much causality in his voice, earning him a peeved look from McGonagall.

"This is serious, Black." McGonagall said, her voice sounding harsh.

“Yes, yes i am.” Sirius snickered. James glared at him from the side of his eye, wondering is Sirius was eager to get them into more trouble than they already were in. 

“Very clever, Black.” McGonagall said cooly, her demeanour giving away the no-funny-business tone in her voice. “But i digress. If Ms Evans didn't step in when she did, you two very well could have had a fatality on your hands. You two nearly choked him to death!"

"What? No, we weren't trying to kill him!" James said, a hint of panic in his voice. "It was all in good fun, honest!"

"Yes, an unprovoked attack while the other's back was turned. Very fun." McGonagall said in an unamused voice.

"Who says it was unprovoked?" Sirius argued, sounding slightly offended their Head of House wasn't already on their side. What’s the point of being a Gryffindor if you weren't always getting the special treatment!

"Oh, yes, how could i forget?" McGonagall said, glancing for a moment at the notes in front of her. She picked up one piece from the top, the candlelight coming in through and illuminating the parchment to show that it was written upon in green ink. 

James gulped nervously. Those aren’t written accounts of what happened, were they?

"He provoked you by, what was it, "existing", i believe is what you said." McGonagall said as she read the note, her voice thick with disdain. “Ms Evans certainly went into a detailed account of your actions, Potter…”

Merlin’s beard, it is was! And there was a fairly decent pile where it came from too… Evans he could sort of get, but how many people were that eager to sell them out? And here he thought they were on his side!

“Let’s see…” McGonagall said, picking up another one. “Ah yes, Ms Jones also said it was unprovoked -” She picked up another one, and another, and another, barely cutting into the stack. “Ms Meadowes says you were hanging him upside down and laughing while Ms Diggle and Ms Vance said you two were keen to make him choke…” 

"Yeah, about that...." James said awkwardly, knowing damn well there was no way around that unfortunate truth.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter." McGonagall said, her words cutting into him like a knife. "You two have been in this situation far too often. I would have thought after that Whomping Willow debacle you two would come to your senses, but i can plainly see that has yet to come to fruition. Professor Dumbledore and your family names may have permitted you two a far more lenient punishment than i think would have been appropriate, but this behaviour has to stop before you cause irreversible damage!"

“What? C’mon, professor! I thought you didn't even like Slytherin! Isn’t this what you wanted? To crush them?” Sirius argued stupidly.

“Black, the only crushing of Slytherin i want to see is on the Quidditch pitch, not a single individual that didn’t do anything towards either of you!” Minerva said, trying her hardest to keep her anger at bay.

"Well, he's fine, isn't he?" Sirius said rather rudely. "That seems a fair deal.”

"Hardly." McGonagall said, her green eyes boring into his grey ones. "This is the second near-death experience for Mr Snape this year due to your “harmless fun”. And by far, he isn’t the only one, just your favourite target. No, no, you two need a proper punishment. One you can’t wave your parentage at."

Oh joy, what could it be now? James and Sirius had gone through this so many times before, they weren't sure any of the good punishments were even left. 

"Sure! How about detention? Maybe even clean up the castle with Filch?" Sirius pondered with an arrogant grin directed at his Head of House, feeling that was as proper of a punishment that was needed, thank you very much. Plus, it was near the end of the year anyway, only two weeks to go, what could she possibly do in the meantime?

"Oh no, not this time." McGonagall said, a tinge of wickedness in her voice. It made the smirk on Sirius' face slip off instantly. "I have a better idea. One you two will certainly fight me over, but you DO need to learn your lesson...."

"W - what is it?" James asked hesitantly, fearing for the worst. Were they going to Azkaban for attempted murder or something? James reckoned he could survive in there, but Sirius is far too pretty for prison! 

"Two hundred and fifty points will be docked. _Each_." McGonagall said cooly.

" _WHAT_?!" Sirius and James shouted at once, nearly falling out of their seats. Sirius looked bewildered as Potter looked as if he had just received the worst news of his life. 

"Did i not make myself clear?" McGonagall said, looking to be hiding her annoyance of their over dramatic reactions. Frankly, she was at least expecting Sirius to faint at that, but she will certainly take what she can get.

"But - we - we didn't do anything wrong!" Sirius said, a sound of pleading in his voice as if he was being sentenced to Azkaban.

"I don't know what you two constitute as wrong,  but what you two did wasn't _right_." McGonagall retorted. "If you insist on exerting your childish ways for no good reason, then you must be held accountable.”

“But, we’ll lose the House Cup!” Sirius said fearfully. 

“Yeah, i worked hard to make sure we could get enough points through Quidditch! Now it won’t even matter!” James said, his spirit shaken.

“Yes, how dare i punish you two for threatening another student’s safety when the Cup is at stake." McGonagall said, feeling rather tired justifying herself. "You can handle to not be in the lead for _once_.”

James and Sirius looked drained of spirit as McGonagall continued.

“You’ll each have eventing detentions with me until the end of term, so don’t think of making any plans.” McGonagall said dourly. “Along with that, of course, will be strongly worded letters to your parents.”

“Er, you can just send mine to the Potters too…” Sirius said awkwardly.

McGonagall nodded, not pressing on the matter.

She looked at them, her square spectacles glinting in the candlelight. “You two know perfectly well i would love to keep our House on top, but a simple slap on the wrist simply will not do. Harassment is a serious offence, and i will not let you two go on thinking it’s okay based off whimsy excuses.”

"Anything you say, professor." Sirius said, looking beaten down. James crossed his arms, feeling quite vulnerable. He could handle detentions, but no House Cup? It was madness! 

"Well, it that understood?" McGonagall asked, giving expecting looks to the pair of them.

"Yes, professor." Sirius and James replied in unison, both frowning.

"You're excused." McGonagall said in a calm tone. “Your detentions will begin tomorrow evening. I will see you two then.”

 A pregnant pause of silence filled the room before McGonagall finally said “Well, shouldn’t you two get going…?”

“Oh! Yes, of course.” James said, still slightly bewildered by what just happened.

Sirius still stared in what seemed to be suppressed shock as James bounced back up to his feet. 

James shot a glance at him before rolling his eyes and grabbing him by the arm, yanking his best friend up rather ungracefully.

Sirius dragged besides James as they shuffled out of McGonagall’s office, feeling quite stupid.

“We really messed up, didn’t we?” James said weakly, tugging Sirius along back to the Great Hall.

“I _guess_.” Sirius said grudgingly, feeling more offended than anything.

“Did you see how many people wrote about us?” Sirius seethed. “They sure seemed eager to rat us out!”

“I know!” James replied indignantly. “Evans must have told them to do it, to defend Snivellus….”

James’ words came out acidly, his voice thick with unsuppressed jealousy. What she saw in _him_ was completely unseen as far as James could tell. James was popular and athletic! Snape was a loser who spend more time reading than washing up! Why hang around that when you could have James Fleamont Potter? She must be mad!

They reached the Great Hall, which Sirius sneered at. 

“Aw, wee ol’ Black taken ill?” said an annoying voice, and the two looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist in his outlandishly gaudy outfit grin wickedly down at them. He twisted in the air, his belled hat jingling as he went upside down and looked through his legs at them. Normally, James and Sirius would be happy to see the poltergeist, but now was not the time for his quips.

“Aye, the cat done gone and snip the pooch’s bollocks!” he sang mockingly, making Sirius’ face go red. “Best hope Carrots doesn’t get you thrown out! She lurves her Snake! I know she’d do it!”

“If we go, you’re going with us!” Sirius retorted, trying to swing at Peeves with a balled up fist as he jumped up. Peeves snickered and floated out of range, still looking out at them from between his legs.

“Evans _doesn’t_ love Snape.” James hissed, glaring at a smirking Peeves. He seemed to be blushing a faint pink. Sirius looked at him, knowing exactly where this was going.  

“Oh, wee Potty can’t handle the truth?” Peeves jeered joyfully. “You’re even dumber than you look! An impressive feat, Potty!” 

James made an angry noise from the pit of his throat, glaring at Peeves with a look of complete detest. Sirius rolled his eyes, annoyed James was being so easily affected by Peeves’ taunts. Though, there was another part of him that was slightly enjoying the fact that maybe this will knock some sense into James.

“Oh, let it _go_ , you rotter,” Peeves giggled, doing a cartwheel in the air. “ _You_ won’t get the Lion, _you’ll_ get the Dove.”

“I - what?” James asked, looking both annoyed and confused. “What the hell does _that_ mean?”

“Aw, doves are cute!” Sirius jested. “Probably better than a big cat that can rip your throat out!”

“Stag and Dove, hop hop hopping along…” Peeves sang, ignoring James happily. “First comes a snog, then comes the dawn, then before long, there comes a baby fawn!” 

“A fawn? Like what - a baby?!” James said, his face burning red. Peeves snickered wickedly, confirming his answer.

“He must be off his rocker,” Sirius said certainly. “Who would want to have a kid with _you_?”

“Shut up, Padfoot.” James snapped, making Sirius smirk ever so slightly. “I’ll make a wonderful father!”

Peeves snorted, twisting in the air as he blew a raspberry at James’ general direction.

James tried pressing the poltergeist on, still bewildered by his words. But, with a sound reminiscent of a trumpet horn, Peeves flew off as fast as he came, his song still ringing in the corridor.

James stood there silently, staring in surprise. Did Lily really not like him like that? And who in the world is ‘ _Dove_ ’?  

“Ugh, whatever, i’m not hungry after that…” Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. “Bloody twit. C’mon, let’s just get back to the common room. I got some Pumpkin Juice and Cauldron Cakes in my trunk…”

“Ah yes, let’s drown our sorrows in sugar.” James said slowly, the words of Peeves’ song still buzzing in his head. “I like the way you think, Padfoot.”

“I know you do, Prongs.” Sirius said, smirking a tad.

The two friends looked at each other with a sense of gratitude, and a moment later silently walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

The portrait of the Fat Lady simmered in her frame as they walked up, trying her best to serenade a nearby portrait of a handsome wizard from across the way. The handsome portrait did not look amused or flattered. In fact, he seemed to be trying to block his ears while giving the Fat Lady a sheepish smile out of politeness.

“‘ _Bottled Laughter_ ’.” Sirius said, striding up to the portrait in a swagger. He may have been in a timid mood, but he was not about to let anyone, even a portrait, know about it.

The Fat Lady ignored him, and continued singing her off-tune sonnet.

“‘ _Bottled Laughter_ ’!” Sirius said, much louder than before. James snickered, enjoying Sirius’ temper flare.

“Shush.” The Fat Lady said, waving him off. She sang a high note, a tune so horrid that the two clamped their hands over their ears out of pain. The nearby portraits did the same, even a nearby painted baby started crying.  

“Oh c’mon!” Sirius said loudly, his ears ringing. “Just let us in!”

The Fat Lady gave him an insulted look, putting her stubby fingered hand upon her large bosom in offence.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sirius said weakly. “Please let us in…?”

“That’s what i _thought_ you said.” The Fat Lady fumed, adjusting her useless corset with a huff. She gave the duo a glare before her frame swung forward, revealing the portrait hole.

Sirius and James sauntered into the Gryffindor tower, the portrait hole sealing itself a moment later behind them.

The pair had never been in any other common room in the school, but in their personal opinion, they didn’t see any reason why they would. As far as they were concerned, the Gryffindor Tower was by far the best in the whole school. Adorned in shades of reds and golds, the common room was one of the more welcoming sights on the grounds. The large fireplace brimmed with a roaring fire, its warmth danced off the overstuffed armchairs and sofas, as the several tables scattered around the room were piled with old _Daily Prophets_ and books the students were too lazy to put back into the already crowded bookcases. Several tapestries of medieval wizards and witches lined the walls, all presumably of former Gryffindor alumni.

Only a few Gryffindors were back from dinner, looking to be dozing off in front of the fireplace on a full stomach, half opened books strewn onto the tables haphazardly.

The two fifth years walked over to the twirled staircases and ascended up to their dormitories, being the first back.

James flung himself onto his four-poster bed, dramatically hugging his pillow as Sirius went to his own bed, bending underneath it to grab his trunk.

“Ugh,” James groaned, rolling onto his back. “Why must we suffer?”

“Maybe it builds character.” Sirius shrugged, grabbing two warm bottles of Pumpkin Juice and a box full of cake.

“Sure,” James said as Sirius sat upon James’ bed. “But can’t it happen to someone else? I like my character as it is.”

Sirius snorted, giving his signature bark-like laugh. “Don’t hold your breath on that, Prongs.” he said, handing James one of the bottles.

“I’m perfect and you know it,” James said, taking the bottle from him and flipping the cap off with a wave of his wand. “Why can’t everyone just accept that?”

“Merlin’s beard, you’re _so_ humble.” Sirius snickered, helping himself to one of the gooey chocolate cakes.

“I’m _probably_ the most humble person ever.” James said seriously, making Sirius laugh again, but this time with a mouth full of food.  

They helped themselves to the cakes, trying their best and failing to keep the crumbs and goo off of James’ bed. Awhile later, Peter scurred his way back into the dormitory, looking relieved to see them after the time apart.

“She did _what_?!” Peter squeaked loudly when they told him McGonagall’s punishment for them. “All over the lake?”

“It sounds more like an accumulation of things, but yeah, basically.” James said woefully, brushing his hand carelessly through his hair. Peter accepted one of the bottles from Sirius, still staring at James in shock.

“All thanks to Evans ratting us out.” Sirius said in a hiss, looking incensed. “Judging by what McGonagall charged us on, Evans got her buddies to help beef up the reasoning to punish us. She made them write down what happened! On tiny pieces of parchment!”

“Really?! Is that fair?” Peter said, struggling to get the cap off of the bottle. James tapped it with his wand, and it popped off a moment later. Peter muttered a thank you.

“Even if it is, it’s not fair that we lose the House Cup for it!” Sirius ranted. “We worked hard for it and now it’s gone, just like that!”

“I know, i’d think at least some people would come to our defence!” James remarked. “No one likes Snape, why suddenly act all high and mighty when it’s time for punishment.” 

“Not everyone was laughing, i think,” Peter said, trying hard to remember the incident.

“Well, enough _were_ laughing.” Sirius retorted. “They’re as guilty as McGonagall thinks we are.”

“Oh, now you’re questioning McGonagall? Best hope the curtains don’t tell her.”

The three looked over to see Remus entering through the dormitory’s door, an uncharacteristically smug look on his face. Remus sat on his bed, gently hanging his bag off one of the poster’s before kicking his feet up.

“Moony!” Sirius said, finally gaining a grin. “Where have you been?”

“Out.” Remus said simply, taking his maroon-lined robe off and folding it neatly.

“Doing what? Snogging a pretty girl?” James snickered before taking a swig of juice. Sirius suddenly looked angry at the idea, giving Remus a questioning look.

“No,” Remus said calmly, causing Sirius to calm down once again. “I was talking to Severus.”

Remus braced himself for the inevitable yelling of confusion as he finished his sentence. Right on cue, his friends’ voices raised up in bewilderment, meshed into a messy blurb of confused statements. 

“What?! _Snivellus_?!” James snapped, looking at Remus in disbelief. “What for?!”  

“To do something you lot have never seemed to think of doing.” Remus said certainly. 

“Oh Merlin,” James said, shocked dawned over his face. “ _You_ snogged him.”  

Remus rolled his eyes as Peter gasped in an affronted fashion. Sirius looked as if he was about to vomit.

“No, Prongs,” Remus said, crossing his arms and looking over at them. “I was apologising to him.”

James looked at him for a long, hard moment. 

“I think i liked the other option.” James said finally, taking another sip of his juice.

Peter and Sirius stared at Remus in bemusement, as if they had never seen him before in their lives. Judging by what he had just said, it was as if they were just meeting him.

Remus groaned. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Why the hell would you apologise to _him_ for?” Sirius said, sounded betrayed.

“Yeah! Why are you trying to fraternise with the enemy?” James said accusingly. “I thought we taught you better than that!” 

“You want to know _why_? Because unlike _you_ , i actually feel bad for the shit we’ve put him through!” Remus snapped, sitting up angrily. James and Peter flinched at Remus’ choice of words, while Sirius looked at him in surprise.

Sirius furrowed his brows. “Mate, i don’t know what you mean…” 

“Well, let me refresh your mind then.” Remus fumed. “Despite the little projection in your mind that just because we’re Gryffindors and James is on the Quidditch team, it doesn’t mean we’re barred from being labelled anything more than bullies!” 

“But we’re not - !” James insisted. Where would he get that idea from?

“Yes, James, we know!” Remus snapped. “You have to go hexing anyone you dislike purely out of boredom, you just can’t help it! And Severus is just _so_ evil, you know, after doing nothing to you other than, what was it, being born? And being best friends with the girl you fancy?”

James shrunk a tad, his warm smile disintegrating into a deep frown. “It’s more than that…” He said weakly.

“Yes, how could i forget that he’s a house you don’t like?” Remus barked, glaring at James fiercely. “It’s not as if you’re putting a blanket assumption over all of them!”

“Oh come off it, Moony.” Sirius said, pointing his bottle of juice at Remus knowingly. “You know as well as the rest of us that _nothing_ good as ever come out of Slytherin.”

“Sirius, all the people you’re concerned about have been out of this school for _years_ .” Remus spat a matter-of-factly. “Have you even _talked_ to a Slytherin? And no, family members do not count.”

Sirius looked put upon the spot, his face burning red. “N-no,” he muttered, wringing his hands around his juice bottle. “Not really…”

“ _Not really._ ” Remus repeated, shaking his head. “Have any of you ever tried talking to him? You’ll probably be surprised by what you would find. He’s not as bad as you seem to think.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like he hasn’t tried to attack us back!” Sirius snapped, pointing at Remus accusingly. “He’s not innocent in this either!”

“Certainly, he _has_ tried fighting back,” Remus hissed back at Sirius, his eyes flaring. “However, there’s a difference between self-defence and simply attacking another person two-on-one for a laugh! And might i add, hoping for an audience to it! You are aware most only support it so they won’t get on your bad sides? Fear is not respect, Sirius!”

Peter shook a little, clinging to his juice bottle for dear life. James was brushing his hand through his hair uncertainly, trying not to look Remus in the eye. Sirius, on the other hand, looked insulted.

“Well then,” Sirius said in an aggravated tone, crossing his arms. “What do you want us to do, Remus?”

“ _Apologise to him_.” Remus said forcefully, his light green eyes boring into Sirius’ grey ones. Sirius pushed his back against one of the posters of James’ bed, stunned by the intensity of Remus’ fiery gaze.

“Why should we?” James said, sounding crossed. He didn’t see why either of them should. They already lost the House Cup, that was enough punishment as it is.

“Well, i could ask McGonagall to take more points away.” Remus said in mock thought. 

“ _What_?!” The three of them said in unison. Judging by the expressions on their faces, it looked like they had each been hit over the head several times with a broomstick by Remus himself.

“Oh, you didn’t know that was my idea?” Remus said calmly, trying not to let any smugness come into his voice. “I thought it’d be a good leverage into getting you lot on my side.”

“B - but, Moony…!” Sirius said, looking beyond upset. “The House Cup…!” 

“A distraction in the greater cause.” Remus said stony-faced. 

“What … what do you mean?” James said in both annoyance and subdued curiosity. He was feeling incredibly peeved at his friend, and would very much like some explanation as to why he was doing this to them.

“Put it this way,” Remus said seriously. “I can easily see what talent Severus has, and hopefully you three can mange to try and see the same if you really put your minds to it. I intend to make him my ally, no bloody Dark Lord is getting him if me or Lily has a say in the matter.”

“And frankly.” Remus added as he grabbed the edges of the bed’s curtains. “At times like this, it would be better to make allies than enemies, don’t you think?” 

Remus yanked the curtains of his bed shut in a huff, his words stinging into them as they sat there in shock.

The three boys gave each other significant looks, seemingly having a silent conversation among themselves. Remus kept quiet, supposedly falling asleep behind the curtains.

“Well, i guess we'll see tomorrow…” James said in a whisper as they gave each other raised looks. He seemed to be thinking of something, given the slight smirk he was now acquiring. “Maybe Moony is on to something…”

“And what,” Sirius said quietly, looking annoyed. “Would we do with a Slytherin who hates us?”

Peter shrugged. “Maybe get a decent Potions grade…?”

“That’s the spirit!” Remus said, his voice from muffled from behind the curtain. James snorted as Sirius rolled his eyes, wanting very much to tackle Remus and rub his fist against Remus’ head.

The threat of Remus taking more points away, however, quietly squashed that idea. Who knew a Prefect could be so scary? 

* * *

A greenish glow flittered through the fifth year dormitory, the reflections of the water gracefully dancing along the stone walls. A lanky figure was moving slightly from under the covers of his bed, finally rousing from their well-deserved rest.

 Severus woke up in a daze, the world coming into focus hazily. He sat up slowly in his four poster bed, his hair ruffled over his eyes.

He looked around the dormitory through the mess of his dark hair. None of the other boys in his year were there, concluding he obviously must have been the last one awake. Frankly, he didn’t really care for the boys in his year, none of them seemed to pay him any notice anyway, and he did the same to them. Though, they did at least _know_ each other's names and would occassionally interact during class, he just never really did anything with them beyond that.

Rather tragically, Severus hoped the lack of connection with his fellow classmates would make it easier once they inevitably separate after graduation. He certainly didn’t make any friendships with them that might have been threatened by the initial separation in any case. His only genuine friend was in another house altogether.

Severus stretched his arms over his head before pushing himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. He looked down and crinkled his nose. Had he really fallen asleep in his uniform? Apparently so, as he was still obviously in it.

Severus huffed as he pulled himself out of his worn uniform. He yanked his shirt off as he bent down, tossing it on the ground. Severus slid his aged trunk out from below his bed, opening it to reveal his possessions.   

He didn’t have much beyond his school things, which were hand-me-downs by his mother, and his wand to call his own, which thankfully was his own original purchase.

Whatever else he did have were either old clothes which he seldom wore, thrift shop finds, or gifts of Lily’s or her parents. He really could not overstate how much he appreciated Frederick and Daisy Evans. There was a definite class difference between his family and theirs, which Petunia was always quick to sneer at whenever Severus showed up at their home. Mr Evans worked as a journalist for the _Evening News_ , while Mrs Evans was a charge nurse at a nice hospital in Manchester. They never had the stress of worrying if they’d have food that week, or the loom of unemployment on either of their heads, or even the neighbours looking down upon them and their ‘unusual’ child. No, they were perfectly happy, thank you very much.  

They were so kind, treating him like an unofficial member of the family, very much to Petunia’s disapproval. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to wear anything, or even have survived this long, if it weren’t for them extending their kindness onto him. Or in Mr Evans’ case, cheerfully giving him fivers and tenners whenever him and Lily left for the day, insisting he get himself something nice. Severus saw no use in this, and decided instead to save it for later use, seeing as he hadn’t grown up easily splurging on anything, much less on himself. He’d have to repay them one day, which he was perfectly fine to do so. In his opinion, it was the very least he could do after the lifeline they extended to him out of the goodness of their hearts.

Severus picked out one of his spare uniforms and changed into it, feeling oddly self conscious of his naked form despite no one else being in the room. 

He raked his hand through his hair, brushing it back from his line of vision. He sneered a bit at how unkempt it was. Severus made a mental note to take a shower before lunch.

He picked up one of his green-lined robes, brushing it off of any random bits of debris. Severus put it on and buttoned it almost all the way to the top, covering most of his uniform. He wasn’t sure exactly why he always did this, but after yesterday’s debacle, he’d much rather be more covered up than not. 

Severus adjusted his shoes and socks before he grabbed his wand with a flourish. He stuck it into the pocket of his robes,certain it’d be close enough if he needed it in a hurry. He grabbed his schoolbag and swung it over his shoulder, putting in an extra change of clothes before taking a deep breath, exhaling, and heading out of the dormitory in a brisk walk.

The events of the previous day were still buzzing in his head, yet he didn’t linger on Potter’s attack. No, instead he was thinking about how Remus was actually trying to patch things up between them, a gesture he couldn’t help but appreciate, seeing as he did seem to be genuinely sorry. And, of course, Lily, protecting him once again and helping him get better when no one else would. He really had to think of a way to repay her! But how? Plus, she did get so awfully close to him while they were in the hospital wing, he could smell her flowery scented perfume clinging to her person. Oh what he’d give to be as close to her like that again…!

Severus shook his head, trying to get _those_ thoughts out of his head. What was he expecting? Her to snog him right there on the hospital bed? Never! Of course, it’s not like he would have been opposed to it… Or would he? He was too confused to truly know.

When he reached the end of the hallway leading out of the dorms, Severus stopped to glance out at the Slytherin common room from the opening. It was nearly empty minus the occasional fifth and seventh years lined around the fireplace and tables, all of whom were either talking, studying, or enjoying what little free time they had. Severus was certain they’d much rather prefer being anywhere but the bleak Slytherin common room, but that was their own prerogative.

Severus stepped out into the main area of the common room via a small set of stone stairs and headed towards the entrance, hoping to catch Lily before most of the good breakfast food was gone, when a voice called out to him.

“Oy, Snape!”

Severus froze, a tinge of newly found fear, or perhaps it was annoyance, crawling down his spine. Oh no, not _them_.  

 He turned around to see a small but formidable group of older Slytherins walk towards him, the leader in front holding his hands up in a gesture of welcoming. However, Severus could plainly see the leader had his wand out.

“Snape, my boy! Where have you been? We were worried!” said, Evan Rosier, the thin faced seventh year that was leading the pack, his face lacking any actual hint of concern. He twirled his wand absentmindedly in his left hand, most likely to seem more charming. It did not work.

“Yeah, ya’ got a few cuts on you.” Avery, the stringy second-in-command, said from besides him.

“Did you mess up another spell, kid?” the bulky Mulciber said with a snort.  

“Looks like it.” Rosier agreed with a snicker.

Rosier, Avery, and Mulciber were the makeshift leaders of a little group of seemingly overly confident Slytherins, all having an overinflated sense of grandeur to what was really their underachieving qualities. They were successors to former Slytherin alumni, who currently more well known for unspeakable deeds than actually doing anything worthy with their lives. 

They weren’t necessarily the brightest of the house (Mulciber and Avery certainly weren’t!), and they all had a worrying fondness for using the Dark Arts against their fellow students. Severus certainly appreciated the power that went into them, but would never actually use a dark spell on anyone else! Or, at the very least, he would never try. The boys were worrisome to even the most casual onlooker, themselves often speaking in rushed whispers of organisations Severus wasn’t all that comfortable with, though the idea to be apart of something so powerful was tempting to say the least. But, they did extend their hospitalities to Severus when he first was sorted into Slytherin all those years ago, and isn’t said your Hogwarts house was like your family?

Severus frowned as he looked at Rosier’s twitchy face. “I was in the hospital wing…”

“Were you?” Rosier said, sounding genuinely surprised. “What for?”

“Yeah, what for?” repeated his friends from behind him, echoing Rosier like a gaggle of brainless parrots. Severus noticed none of them were from his dormitory, though he did recognise the hauntingly similar look of a handsome fourth year among their group.  

Severus felt his face twist into an expression of annoyance. “I was … i was …”

Severus suddenly felt very angry, his explanation dying out in his throat in a tinge of fiery heat. These people, his fellow Slytherins, were supposed to be his _friends_ , but were they really…? They weren’t even aware he was gone, much less had been attacked and had to get medical attention for it! How is that for proper friendship, or even basic concern for your fellow housemate? None too great, he reckoned!

“Snape?” Rosier said, his dark brows knotted in confusion. “You okay?”

“Maybe he got knocked on the head too.” Mulciber said, snickering a bit. “Can’t remember a damn thing!”

Severus’ hands balled up into fists, himself trying desperately to keep his anger at bay, but Merlin’s beard did they make it a challenge!

“I can remember a lot of things,” Severus said acidly, himself shaking ever so slightly. “Like how i was humiliated in front of a group of cheering classmates and NONE OF YOU CAME TO MY DEFENCE!”

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room, any talking from fellow Slytherins stopping abruptly. Only gentle sparks from the fireplace could be heard in the lingering pause.  

“Whoa, what do you mean, Snape?” Rosier said, looking offended at Severus’ outburst. He stopped twiddling his wand and held it proper, which Severus took note of. 

“I was choked and hexed against my will, and none of you came to help me!” Severus snapped, his anger flaring rapidly.

 “Really?” said Avery, his brows knitted in questioning. He sounded confused by the statement, only making Severus angrier.

“Yes, really!” Severus said, his annoyance only growing more by the moment. They had quite literally seen him yesterday at dinner with cuts and bruises on him, and surely the other students would have talked all about it, but _now_ they’re acting surprised? The nerve of them!

“Well, you’re alive, aren’t you?” Mulciber said a matter-of-factly, though the look on his face gave away a subtle hint of discomfort. “You must have done fine by yourself…!”

“No, i was saved by _Lily_.” Severus said with a tone of adoration and pride in his voice. He had no shame in admitting it.

He felt his face burn red as Rosier quirked a brow at him, looking highly suspicious. Severus was not about to defend any potential feelings he has for Lily right now! Especially not to _them_.

Mulciber made a gagging noise as Avery looked bewildered. The few stragglers behind them mumbled their confusion, wondering why Severus was defending _her_ of all people. The watching Slytherins, on the other hand, seemed to be giving the same look of appreciation that Severus had.

Rosier looked to be fuming, pointing his wand accusingly at Severus. “Oh, you let _her_ come to your defence? I’m surprise she could keep up! Would have thought the rocks in her head or those _things_ on her chest would weigh her down.”

Severus fumed. “Very mature, Rosier! For your information, she’s one of the very best in my year. She could easily take on all of you without much as a second thought, much less two idiot Gryffindors!”

“But Snape,” Mulciber said rather condescendingly. “I thought we taught you better than to keep hanging around that mudb - ”

“DON’T CALL HER THAT!” Severus shouted, his temper hitting dangerously close to his boiling point as he cut Mulciber off. They dare try and pull that on _him_? Severus didn’t think so. They weren’t even fit to lick the underside of her boot, much less to try and claim they were better than because of their family names!

He grabbed his wand with one swoop of his hand and pointed it at them in a rage, his heart beating so furiously in his chest that it almost hurt.

A voice in the back of his mind seemed frightened by what he was doing, begging him to please not alienate himself from his “friends”. However, a much louder voice was cheering him on, ecstatic at Severus’ sudden foray into finally standing up for himself.  

The group of Slytherins stared at him in what seemed to be both shock and horror. Avery looked confused. Mulciber looked insulted. Rosier, on the other hand, looked downright incensed. He held his wand sharply, having it pointed back at Severus.

“I was nearly choked to death yesterday, and _NONE_ of you bothered to help me. A few of you didn’t even seem to realise it had even happened! Would any of you have even tried to help if you _WERE_ there? And yet you have the _audacity_ to try and belittle the only person who actually gives a damn about my wellbeing!” Severus shouted.

He felt a rush of power surged through him at finally getting these suppressed emotions out and into the open. It was quite invigorating actually. Severus didn’t quite understand why he had never seen it before, but he supposed he needed the wake-up call eventually. These _people_ weren’t his friends, were they? No, he very much doubted it now. Severus would surely beat himself up over wasting so much time on them later, but now was a time to really let them know how he truly felt!

“Snape - _Severus_ \- come on. You’re being silly, of course we would have helped you!” Rosier said simply, speaking down to him as if he was a small child. This action seemed rather useless, seeing as Severus had at least a few centimetres of height over him.

Severus glared at them. “Don't ‘ _Severus_ ’ me! You took your exams at the same time as me. I know at least some of you were in the same area afterwards, yet you just _COULDN’T_ bother to step in and help? Whatever happened to your ‘we protect our own’? It doesn't count when you’re also enjoying the humiliation?”

“Well, i mean, it was pretty funny…” Mulciber said, earning him incredibly peeved looks from Avery and Rosier.

“See?! What’d i say?! He just proved me right!” Severus snapped, feeling even more incensed. 

Rosier twitched uncomfortably. “You know …. we thought _maybe_ you’d appreciate letting us allow you to try to fight your own battles for once, but i guess you’d rather act an awful lot like an ungrateful little -”

“ _UNGRATEFUL_?!” Severus yelled, causing Rosier to jump back in surprise and nearly knock over the smaller boys in the group. The students distracted from their studying were watching intently, eager to see where this was going.

“All that any of you have ever done for _me_ ,” Severus seethed, addressing all of the group Rosier had procured. “Is make me feel like i was all alone, that only YOU could provide me with something more, but you know what? You haven’t given me a damn thing since i’ve known you! It’s always do this, do that, while i’m the one for suffers for it! I’m done making excuses for you!But no, i’m being ungrateful for finally snapping back at you?! After the hell you’ve caused to others and myself?! You should be apologising to me!”

Rosier looked at him angrily. “Snape, c’mon. We’re like family. You wouldn’t go against your own family, would you….?”

“You’re _not_ my family.” Severus hissed, his dark eyes glaring at them so fiercely that a few of them recoiled. His grip on his wand tightened, trying very hard not to hex them to a pulp right then and there. “You’re _not_ my friends. You’re idiotic gits who are only bound for trouble. Don’t claim to be oh-so talented at dueling, and have such great compassion for your fellow Slytherins when none of can even muster up the courage to try and bother to help me when i was quite literally being choked to death. How is that for friendship? Would any of you take a hex for me? To try and help me in a time of need? I highly doubt any of you would face a sewer rat, much less an actual fight!”

Rosier burned red in the face, his skinny features only looking all the more jagged by his enraged expression. The end of his wand sparked threateningly. “Sod off, Snape. You mean to tell me _Evans_ is more of family than us, your actual housemates…?” Rosier said in a harsh tone.

“Yes, yes i am!” Severus said with a hint of unabashed eagerness in his voice. “ _She’s_ been my best friend since we were children. _She_ has come to my defence time and time again and cares for me like a real friend should. _She_ would never tried to manipulate me by playing into my fears and insecurities to force me to be something i’m not, unlike _you_. _She’s_ my family. None of you come even close to what we share!”

Severus blushed a faint shade of pink when he heard a few of the female students near the fireplace go ‘ _aww_ ’ at his statements, making adoring expressions at him. He wasn’t being too obvious, was he?

Rosier glared at him. “What are you trying to say here, Snape?” 

“What i’m saying,” Severus sneered, standing proudly with his wand still pointed at them. “Is that i want you to leave me the hell alone.”

Avery’s mouth hung open stupidly, bewildered by what he had just said. Mulciber seemed completely stunned into silence. The boys behind them were equally as bemused. Rosier, on the other hand, seemed to finally be coming to terms with the information. 

“You know what?” Rosier seethed, his grip tight on his wand. “You’re making a mistake, Snape. But who are we to stop you? There’s thousands more like you anyway. Smarter, more talented people who know a good opportunity when they see it! But, if you’d rather be with her, fine. That’s your lost.”

“Oh yes, how can i deny myself the opportunity to go join you and become a miscreant for the Da - You-Know-Who!” Severus yelled. 

Severus almost called _Him_ by his ‘proper’ title, but he was in no mood to give _Him_ any respect now!

Rosier suddenly looked frightened as the lingering students started muttering behind them, looking quite judgemental at Rosier and his gang. His fellow Slytherins stood there petrified, looking almost too afraid to even breathe.

“Do not say that  _out loud_!” Mulciber said in a furious whisper.

“Why shouldn’t i?” Severus said at a normal tone, feeling eager to expose them. “It’s not like any of one you were keeping it secret anyway! Everyone knows. I know no one wants to confirm it, but we know you go around showing that _Mark_ on your arm, trying to scare people into your cause. I’m sure even Professor Dumbledore is keeping track of you like he must be with your other friends! Aren’t your buddies Lestrange and Wilkes already tagging along with _Him_ anyway? Why do you think none of us were surprised when we saw their ugly mugs as wanted posters in the Daily Prophet?”

Mulciber made a growling noise in the pit of his throat, absentmindedly rubbing his left forearm. “Better to be there than the obituaries, don’t you think?” 

“How greatly misguided you all are.” Severus said acidly. “I’ll pass, thank you very much.”

“So that’s it then?” Rosier hissed. “Go ahead and give this up for a mudbl - !”

“I SAID DON’T CALL HER THAT!” Severus shouted, waving his wand. Rosier began to say a curse, but was not fast enough. Severus’ wand emitted a fiery red hex, which slashed at them, causing the group to jump back in a fright.

He growled in the pit of his throat and pointed his wand right at Rosier’s face. Rosier looked enraged, and started muttering an incantation that began with a C-r-u...

The Slytherin boys didn’t even have time to question what he was doing until Severus’ mouth twisted upwards into a wicked grin, the tip of his wand tilting slightly with Severus’ steady hand movements.

Rosier, on the other hand, suddenly gasped, his eyes bulging in shock as his hands went to his throat.   

His tongue had been glued to the top of his mouth.

“What the…? Evan? You okay?” Mulciber asked, receiving a very peeved look for Rosier, his face going beet red.

Rosier tried to speak, but instead began blurting out muffled gibberish, his face getting redder as his tone became faster and angrier.

“Call her that _again_ and you will _each_ have hell to pay.” Severus hissed, pointing his wand at them threateningly. “And it’ll be much worse than _that_ , i promise.”

“You mud blooded brat! This is no way to treat your superiors!” Mulciber spat, his voice thick with loathing. Mulciber too whipped his wand out, pointing it at Severus’ chest. 

Avery seemed to be trying to stick his fingers and wand into Rosier’s mouth, trying desperately to pry their leader’s mouth open. Rosier was trying to push Avery’s hands away, obviously annoyed by the useless attempts. 

Severus quirked a brow at the older boy, who began saying an incantation, before waving his wand again, this time pointed at Mulciber’s throat.

Mulciber gasped, his tongue quickly shooting up in his mouth and gluing itself to the roof of it.

A thought blurted into Severus’ mind, and he flicked his wand again at Mulciber, this time pointed at his eyes.

Mulciber let out a muffled yelp, his eyes suddenly swelling and going red in irritation. Avery tried reaching for him to help, but Mulciber swatted his hand away before desperately rubbing his swollen shut eyes.  

Their Slytherin cohorts stared in shock, while their audience looked more than amused and impressed. A good handful even laughed and smiled at the scene.

“That’s for what you did to Macdonald, you foul brute.” Severus hissed.

Severus quickly turned on his heel, not bothering to wait for a response from any of them as he stormed out of the common room, his wand still gripped in his hand with furious might. He could vaguely hear the other Slytherins buzz and laugh with excitement at his actions, but Severus didn’t care. He didn’t want to stay in that lots’ company longer than he had to, and he certainly wasn’t about to allow it now!

Severus stepped out to the corridor and headed towards the stairs, his shoes thudding against the stone floor. Thoughts were still running through his head at high speeds, all conflicting with one another.

_Great job, Severus, now no one in your own house will like you now!_

_Who cares? They didn’t care about him anyway. They were probably right there watching him be attacked and were laughing along! He deserves better than that!_

_But they were offering him to be a part of something great….!_

_Like what? To get that awful mark on his arm and serve Him? Lily was right, we never should have tried to befriend them!_

Severus shuddered. How had he been blind for so long? They really _were_ nothing but trouble, an excuse to try and find a purpose for himself after years of feeling like nothing. But was that really the case? He was something, wasn’t he? He was a person, a living, breathing person. He was a fifth year Slytherin who was a master in Potions and Defence, a student who never got a below excellent mark in his life. He was born on the Ninth of January and was from Spinner’s End in Cokeworth, just outside of Manchester. His father was a foul brute named Tobias and his mother was a witch named Eileen. And most importantly, his absolute best friend in the whole world was Lily Evans, and right now he wanted only to see her.

 Severus felt himself blush as he stepped up the stairs towards the upper level, but he really couldn’t help it. He had no idea why, but he had the inkling that his feelings for her had only gotten stronger since she saved him. Was it gratitude? Severus doubted it. You don’t fall in love with someone because they did you a great favour.

No, it wasn’t that at all. 

He _admired_ her.

Of course he did! She was everything he wasn’t, right? That means that really, he should be envious, jealous of what life had given her over him, but he didn’t feel that way at all. No, he was _proud_ of her. He was happy of who she was, so kind and intelligent and thoughtful and so, so much more. She was everything he wanted to be.  She made him want to be a better person, to perhaps maybe become a quarter close to how amazing she was. He wanted to follow her lead and be there for her no matter what, and if that meant cutting off ties with those wannabe Dark Wizards, then he was happy to do it. As far as he could tell, there was no Lily in his future if _they_ were still in it!

Severus stowed his wand back into his pocket as he got to the main floor, seeing no particular need to use it up there. He stomped towards the Great Hall, passing by several moving paintings as he went on his way.

He was momentarily amused by Sir Cadogan screaming obscenities and throwing dishes from the foreground of a nearby portrait of a whimsical tea party when Severus’ heard stomping from behind him.

Avery helped drag Rosier and Mulciber past him, purposely shoving Severus in the back and shoulder as they and their younger friends talked in muffled insults.

Severus flinched at their contact, but kept his ground as they walked past them. Severus could plainly tell they were headed for the Hospital Wing. Severus couldn’t help but feel a bit proud for giving them a taste of their own medicine.

“Well, they seem to be in a great mood.” Severus said under his breath, feeling the urge to grin at his achievement. He went on his way to the Great Hall, not allowing their bitterness ruin his newfound good mood.

When he stepped into the magnificent hall, Severus’ eyes slightly wide as he looked around its overwhelming size. Gilded walls and expansive tables filled to the brim with food welcomed him, the ceiling charmed to look like the cheery blue sky from beyond the school walls. It truly did not matter how often he had seen it, the hall was so impressive, he still couldn’t quite believe it was real after all this time.

He looked towards the table at the right of the hall. The Gryffindor table was filled with students with maroon and gold accented robes on over their normal clothes, while some had their actual uniforms on, seeing as they still had classes and exams for that day. 

The Slytherin headed towards the table, though Severus walked in a subdued pace as to not give away his eagerness. However, once he saw the familiar shade of dark red hair, his heartbeat raced slightly in excitement.

Lily was half in between explaining how domestic animal claws could play an important part of potion brewing when he walked up, looking noticeably pink in the cheek. 

The girls she was speaking to looked up, not a bit surprised by his sudden appearance, before Lily finally looked up as well.  

“Sev!” she said happily, her bright green eyes twinkling in the morning sunlight. “Sit down, sit down!”

Though it was required to sit at your House table during the Start and End of Term feasts, it was not unseen to have a mixture of students from different houses at each table every other day of the year. However, it was usually a rare sight to see a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table. This became obvious as Lily’s friends looked Severus up and down, but Severus did not pay them any notice as he sat down awkwardly next to her.

“Well, i told a handful of future Death Eaters to sod off.” Severus said abruptly, not waiting for anyone to start any other sort of subject.

The girls raised their brows in questioning, while Lily looked downright perplexed. Severus helped himself to a cup of pumpkin juice as they gaped at him.

“ _What_?” Lily asked, sounded bemused. She looked him up and down, not quite sure she could believe what he just said.

Severus went to respond, but was cut off as a Slytherin girl rushed over, nearly out of breath.

"Wait!" the girl said, brushing her thick, light brown hair back. " _Merlin_ , you walk fast - Let me high-five him first."

She held her hand up, which Severus uncertainly smacked back. She gave the thumbs up before sitting down, patting Severus roughly on the back.

"Emmeline?" Lily asked, giving her a questioning look. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Oh, i most certainly do!" Emmeline said happily, helping herself to a plate of poached eggs. "It was _brilliant_. He tore them a new one, he did. Dolores seems to be the only mad one about it. I just had to run from her screaming to report you. Vanity told her to sod off, so you should be fine." 

"The seventh year? No one gives a damn what Umbridge thinks." Lily pointed out obviously. She looked at Severus curiously “Who did you tell off?”

“You know, those seventh years in my house…. Avery, Rosier… i even hexed Mulciber…” Severus said, sounding suddenly shocked by his actions, staring at the golden goblet in his hand. He had to thank his stars that they weren’t in the exact year as him.

“Oh, it must have been a blow.” Dorcas Meadowes, a Ravenclaw in their year, said. She was scrutinising Severus with her light eyes in interest. Her mouth seemed to be twisting up into a smirk, but Severus couldn’t quite tell.

“I think they disowned me.” Severus said weakly, though he didn’t feel all that heartbroken about it. In fact, he felt a bit relieved. He took a large swig of his juice, shrugging at that information.

“Oh, they most certainly did. Vanity was having none of it and threatened to get Slughorn involved if they didn't get going. They’re prats anyway.” Emmeline said, her hair fluttering as she pointed to Severus with a dangerously dangling egg from her fork. "Go on, tell them."

“Uh, you know, swore them out in front of everyone who was there in our common room, i slashed at them with my wand, after they tried attacking me of course… i hexed both Rosier and Mulciber to not be able to speak and even gave Mulciber a go with a Conjunctivitis curse…” Severus said slowly.

“So, they probably won’t be inviting you over for tea during the summer then?” Dorcas said sarcastically, a smile widening on her face.

“They didn't like me much anyway, actually…” Severus said weakly. He was always quick to notice how disparagingly the older, pureblood Slytherins looked down on him, knowing perfectly well of his family status over him. This probably only confirmed their suspicions of wasting their time on him. He hadn;t exactly been keeping contact with him, but he wondered if Malfoy was going to rethink trying to invite him over for the holidays now... 

The girls looked at him as if they had never quite seen him properly before, but by their expressions they seemed to be looking at him with a look of fondness, even a bit of amazement. Regardless of their positive intentions, Severus’ face burned a faint red, himself completely unused to the attention he was now getting.

“Did you really…?” Lily said, sounding surprised. “Even extra for that tosser?”

“Of course, you know how he treats people as if they’re playthings. And you remember what he did to Mary, he deserves worse… I should have acted sooner on that…” Severus said, sounding guilty for once trying to play it off as harmless fun. “I did report it to Slughorn, but you know, Mulciber has wealthy parents and all…” 

“Oh, well, that’s his fault. Good for you to actually do something. It takes courage to actually do what others only speak of.” Mary Macdonald, a fellow Gryffindor, said a matter-of-factly, addressing him with her pastry pointing to him.

Severus looked at her. She was a pretty witch, with wavy, chestnut brown hair that she kept around her shoulders. She had particularly bright blue eyes, ones that looked like waters that would never be seen this far up north. There was a warmth to them, which reflected her enthusiastic, though a bit hard to break out, personality. If anyone was close enough to take his Best Friend status with Lily, it was her. 

“Oh, what i would give to let you three see the look on their faces!” Emmeline said wistfully, her face cupped by her blue-nailed hands. “Thank Merlin they’re graduating, i don’t know if i could handle another two years of them walking around thinking their rule the place.”

“So, Black will take their spots then?” said Mary with a snort, breaking off a piece of her pastry with her teeth. 

An odd feeling took over Severus, the feeling on his face being quite foreign to him.

“Aww, you got him to smile!” Dorcas said, patting Mary on the back. “You should get points for that.”

“So you won’t be in third place anymore?” Emmeline said with a mischievous smirk. Mary suddenly looked peeved, much to Severus’ confusion.

“Eh?” Severus said, unsmiling once again and quirking his brow. “I thought Gryffindor was in first place.”

“ _Were_.” Mary replied bleakly, covering her eyes in shame. “According to Black's complaining from this morning, McGonagall already docked him and Potter five hundred points. Look.”

Mary pointed to the hourglasses near the Professors’ table. The group looked, and sure enough saw that Hufflepuffs diamond-filled hourglass had the largest tally. Slytherin’s emerald-filled one was a tad bit behind them, while Gryffindor’s ruby-filled hourglass had over a third less than it did a day previous, looking shamefully lower than before.

“Ugh, how do i get an extra hundred or so points so i can be in third?” Dorcas said with a frown, looking at the Ravenclaw hourglass longingly. Lily, on the other hand, looked pleased with herself. 

“Well,” Severus said, scratching his chin knowingly. “At least Gryffindor is still in bronze territory.” 

“What?” Emmeline said, wiping egg off of the corner of her mouth and quirking a brow at him.

“You know, like a bronze medal.” Severus said seriously. 

“What’s that?” Emmeline said, looking confused.

Severus gawked at her, before remembering that not every wizard knew anything about the world outside of their own tiny, magic-filled worlds.

“Oh, you sweet, naive purebloods.” Dorcas said woefully, patting Emmeline on her hand. “It’s a muggle sporting thing.”

“Is it good?” Emmeline asked, looking at a lost.   

“It’s better than not qualifying.” Dorcas said with a grimace. Mary and Lily giggled, enjoying the annoyance on the Ravenclaw’s face.

Severus helped himself to a pastry, amused by the girls’ banter. It made him pity that he could never quite achieve the same with his housemates, but he’d rather be friends with Lily than have a hundred associates. As he saw it, he was a better person with her around. 

Severus ate in silence, feeling to be in a much better mood. Mary tried explaining what the Olympics were to Emmeline, much to the flabbergasted look on her face. After a few minutes, Lily looked at Severus with a familiar expression. Severus knew it well, seeing as it was her “I-got-a-bright-idea” look.

“We got to tell Dumbledore about those seventh years.” Lily said knowingly.

“ _Whafph_?” Severus asked, trying not to choke on his pastry. He coughed before looking at her confusedly.  

“Dumbledore. Those arseholes most likely won’t take what you did laying down. The headmaster will give you better coverage until they’re gone officially.” Lily said, standing up with an air of certainty.

Severus wanted to argue, but knew she was right. Those barmy seventh years did have easily bruised egos, and him going against them surely wouldn’t make it any easier being confined the same living quarters as them, regardless if only a few weeks were left in the term anyway.

However, Severus also knew Dumbledore wasn’t exactly the best at protecting Slytherins, a fact he knew all too well…

Regardless of her intentions, he still opened his mouth to retort, which resulted in Lily yanking him up by the arm. Severus made a surprised noise, still holding onto his goblet of pumpkin juice and his pastry.

“We’ll be back.” Lily said to no one in particular, her grip tight on Severus’ arm.

Dorcas nodded while Mary waved her off, currently busy going into the historical importance of gymnastics to a now intrigued looking Emmeline.

Lily nodded and walked briskly out of the Great Hall with her pulling Severus along. Severus hastily put the goblet back down on the Gryffindor table before quickly regaining his footing and walking with her. He shoved the last of the pastry in his mouth ungracefully, choking it down in a rush.

They walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards one of the flanking staircases, walking in a quick pace. Peeves was floating nearby as they strode down the corridor, singing about great big dogs and rats to a group of disinterested witch portraits.

“Lils, you really don’t have to do this…” Severus finally said as they reached the second floor and briskly walked down the landing. A painting of a gaggle of finely dressed Spanish wizards looked over at them from their painted duel before returning to their task at hand.

“Nonsense.” Lily said certainly, her head held high. “This should have been done sooner.”

“And in any case,” Lily said as they headed down the corridor, where a finely carved gargoyle statue was shelved within the wall. “I’ve been meaning to talk to the Headmaster for awhile now. I would have done it yesterday, but i had to make sure you were alright first.” 

Severus felt a sense of gratitude come over himself. What did he do to deserve someone so selfless as Lily?

Lily did not notice the loving look Severus was giving her as they reached the gargoyle. Lily straighten up, bringing herself to her full height and coughed to clear her throat.

“ _Exploding bonbons_.” Lily said with an air of authority, making Severus snort at the absurdity of the password. Lily smiled as the gargoyle statue twisted around, revealing the slowly ascending circular stairs.

Severus blushed pink as Lily moved her grip down to his hand and tugged him upwards. He momentarily glanced back as they made their way up the twisting stairs, seeing the gargoyle twist back around and close off the entrance.

He momentarily thought back to the previous time we was ascending these very steps. Potter and Black were in front of him, bickering with each other as the headmaster led them to his office, as stern as ever. Severus almost felt hopeful as to what would follow, but was left bitterly disappointed.

Severus snapped out of it as Lily yanked them through the opening, leading them into a beautiful, circular room.

Severus looked around, seeing that it looked just as it had when he was there several months before, though under much more horrifying circumstances. Several large windows allowed light into the room, with portraits of all the past headmasters and headmistresses hanging around the room in their gilded frames, either sleeping or out for the day. An impressive library of books lined the walls, as well as several spindly tables with delicate, shiny objects that produced an awful lot of noise and poofs of smoke. Severus glanced to his side, seeing a faint bluish glow coming from within one of the headmaster’s glass cabinets. He wondered what could possibly be making that effect... 

“Well, i certainly wasn’t expecting visitors _this_ early.” said a calm and pleasant voice, making Severus look ahead of him. The old, welcoming face of Albus Dumbledore looked back at him, making Severus tense up.

“Morning to you too, professor.” Lily said in a chipper tone. Severus simply nodded, not sure what to say. They stood there for a moment, the odd, silver objects making the only noise in the room.

“Please, please, sit.” Dumbledore said, gesturing for the Gryffindor and Slytherin to approach him, the sleeves of his periwinkle robes fluttering as he waved them forward to his desk. “Unless you’d rather pretend to be statues for the day. I’m sure you’d make a lovely decoration.”

Lily snickered as Severus gave a half-hearted smile. The duo walked forward, still hand and hand, until they reached the headmaster’s marble desk. Their hands finally separated as they both sat down in the ornate chairs that stood in front of the desk, though Severus much more uncertainly than Lily.

Severus knew damn well that Albus Dumbledore was by far one of the most powerful wizards the wizarding world had ever seen. By the time he had graduated, Dumbledore already with a handful of awards and titles to his name, and his accomplishments were well known throughout the magical community. However, even with his aura of calm and poise, Severus knew Dumbledore was _not_ a wizard you wanted to cross. He had to respect him for that, though some of his methods of authority were, at best, very questionable. Especially when it came to Gryffindor punishment.

“Sherbert Lemon?” Dumbledore asked, gesturing to a glass jar full of bright yellow candies upon his desk. He closed the book of Hungarian Alchemy that he was reading, giving his full attention to the pair. 

Lily muttered a thank you and took one candy, popping it into her mouth with gusto. Her face scrunched up at the sour shock a moment later, making the aged wizard’s eyes twinkle with mischief.  

“And you, Mr Snape?” Dumbledore asked, addressing the Slytherin. Severus sat frozen to the spot, unsure of what to say, before finally squeezing out a polite, “No”.

“Very well.” Dumbledore said with a small smile, taking one of the candies for himself. He popped the candy into his mouth, not being at all affected by the sour taste. “To what do i owe the pleasure of your visit?”

His pet phoenix, Fawkes, hustled his colourful feathers as he slept on his perch from besides his master. Dumbledore gave him a gentle rub on the head with his finger, the purplish blue of his robes clashing with the reds and oranges of the phoenix’s feathers.

“Well, professor,” Lily started, sitting straight backed in her chair as she blinked off the effects of the sour candy. “We come to you asking for a request.”

“Do you?” Dumbledore said, looking at the pair of them curiously, lacing his long fingers together atop his book. “I do hope it’s more riveting than Ms Meadowes asking for more classes in the fall term.”

“Heh, no, nothing like that.” Lily said politely. “Well, i don’t know how to go about this, but … Severus got into an argument with some of the older students in his house.” 

“Did he now? How peculiar.” Dumbledore said, looking through his half-moon spectacles at Severus with a look of Intrigue. It made Severus shift uncomfortably in his seat.  “I always took you as a student who seemed perfectly content with his housemates.” 

“Yeah, well, i’ve had a change of heart.” Severus said, coming out more forcefully than he had intended. Lily raised her brows at him. “After yesterday, i’m not that fond of people who were enjoying my humiliation.”

“There was an incident at the lake.” Lily interjected, trying to fill the headmaster on the situation.

“I’m well aware, Ms Evans. Professor McGonagall has already set forth with punishments for Mr Black and Potter for the remainder of the term.” Dumbledore said, nodding knowingly. Lily’s mouth flattered into a straight line, looking a tad embarrassed.

“Oh _good_ ,” Severus said in a low tone, his annoyance slowly bubbling over. “Let me guess, another slap on the wrist? That seems as far as anyone here will go anyway.”

Dumbledore looked at Severus, only his upward brows showing a hint of surprise on his calm face. “I don’t believe i know what you’re referring to, Severus.”

“You _don’t_? How convenient.” Severus fumed, ignoring the suddenly harsh look Dumbledore was giving him. Lily looked between the two of them curiously. “I shouldn’t be surprised, you’d rather let Black get off for almost killing me and putting Remus on the chopping block than punish him!”

Dumbledore’s face remained calm, but his eyes lost their innocent twinkle. Instead, they burned furiously at Severus, looking livid that he’d bring _that_ up in present company. Severus sat straight as a board, refusing to back down.

“Severus,” Dumbledore said in a voice that oozed venom through his cordial tone. Fawkes opened his black eyes slowly, watching them quietly from his perch. “I distinctly remember having you promise to not bring that up.” 

Severus looked incensed. “I’m only bringing up your inconsistencies!” he snapped.

“Mr Lupin’s condition is an entirely different and delicate matter. You made a promise to not divulge it.” Dumbledore said, his voice teetering dangerously close to annoyance. It only made Severus more angry, not feeling surprised the headmaster would be so quick to brush him off once again. A handful of the once sleeping portraits woke up, wondering what the problem was, watching the scene with drowsy eyes. 

 _“_ What condition? That Remus is a werewolf?” Lily said, looking bothered that she was seemingly being pushed out of the conversation.

Dumbledore and Severus turned away from each other and looked at Lily in astonishment, though the headmaster especially had a look of being taken back by the statement. Lily simply stared back, not sure why they were so surprised for.

“Honestly, professor.” Lily said, trying not to looking smug at Dumbledore's dumbfounded expression. “I’ve known him for over five years. It really wasn’t that hard to figure it out when he only gets sick and missing around a full moon.”

“Well, you’re by far more insightful than most, Ms Evans.” Dumbledore said after a few silent moments to compose himself, his voice stilling lingering with a hint of venom from his spat with Severus. “But, as the matter stands -”

Lily crossed her arms. “Severus brings up a valid point, doesn’t he?” she interjected, sounding noticeably peeved.

Dumbledore stopped in his track, looking almost amused at her. “Whatever do you mean?" 

“You really didn’t do anything to punish Black, did you?” Lily said, her green eyes set in a glare. “If Potter didn’t stop him at the last moment, surely to protect their own necks, Severus would be inflicted too! Or dare i say worse than that! Both Severus and Remus would have suffered while Black gets the good laugh out of it!” 

“Yes, thank you!” Severus said, looking at Lily in appreciation. Lily looked back, giving him a look of empathy.  Sometimes it truly felt she was the only one who understood him. “Why does my life matter less than theirs?”

The headmaster stood straight-backed in his chair, looking at the two of them in interest.

He paused for a long moment before finally saying, “It truly was a foolish move on my part, was it not?”

Severus gawked at the headmaster, his arms still crossed. “It - what?”

“It’s no secret that favour my own former dwellings,” Dumbledore said, sounding both subdued and guilty. Through his half-moon spectacles, his kind eyes looked upset. Fawkes ruffled his feathers, watching his master in intrigue. “It’s quite easy for me to forgive their mistakes than ever let harm come their way, even at the expense of another student’s trust. My concern for their well-beings and, by extension, the secrecy of Mr Lupin’s condition, made me overlook your own concerns and safety as a person. As a headmaster, i’d like to think i care for each student, not a select group. For that abuse of trust, i am truly sorry, Mr Snape. I hope to find a way to earn that trust back.”

A pregnant pause filled the room, with only the gentle fizzing of Dumbledore’s odd trinkets making any noise. Fawkes stretched his long wings, obviously bored by the melodrama of the situation.

“Well, i - i dunno …” Severus said slowly, suddenly feeling in the wrong after a long moment. He suspected it was Dumbledore’s own guilt that eased out onto his own feelings, but he ignored it. “I can understand wanting to protect Remus… I wouldn’t want that out either … And at the very least, he is trying to make amends with me…” 

“Is he?” Dumbledore asked, looking at them expectantly.

Lily nodded feverishly. “For his own misdeeds, mind you. Potter and his cronies will have to find their own ways to apologize for what they’ve caused.”

“That’s certainly a move into the right direction,” Dumbledore said approvingly to Lily. “I’ve always been a fervent supporter of Inter-House relations, especially among such long-held rivalries as Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two of you being an excellent example, of course. You two seem to have been attached at the hip since you’ve arrived here.”

“Oh, well, thank you, sir.” Lily said, her pale cheeks going a faint pink shade.

Dumbledore looked back at Severus, his look easing into a quizzical one. 

“Of course,” he said, now lightly stroking his long beard with one hand. “There seem to be more urgent matters at hand here than that of budding friendships, though i am very happy to hear about it.”

“Er, thanks…” Severus said, knowing where the conversation was coming back to.

“This incident at the lake. Your housemates enjoyed it?” Dumbledore asked, quirking a bushy brow at Severus. Severus slowly nodded, feeling a pit of self-loathing in his core.

“How unfortunate. I never would have thought anyone would take pleasure in seeing a fellow person in such a state, much less a fellow student in the same house.” Dumbledore said with a dash of remorse. 

“Yes, well, they _did_ . So, i, er, _loudly_ yelled at them for it, and then snapped at them for being workers for the Da - You-Know-Who…” Severus said, internally cursing himself for almost getting too formal once again. He felt his face go red, getting angered remembering the idiotic seventh years.

“Who were the students you decided to reveal?” Dumbledore asked seriously, sounding almost business-like.

“Er, Cassius Avery, Magnus Mulciber, and Evan Rosier.” Severus listed off. “And there were a few more students, but i'm not sure about their names.” 

“Duly noted.” Dumbledore said, his eyes giving away that he was storing the information away for another time. The awake portraits muttered the names under their breaths, seemingly taking note of who to watch out for.  

“He needs to know that he can go back to his common room without the threat of being mauled to death for going against them!” Lily said a matter-of-factly, her temper flaring at the thought of the older Slytherins. “Why you’ve let them stay at this school so long, i’ll never know! I know Slughorn turns a blind eye to it, but why _you_?”

“Ms Evans, i assure you, i’ve kept my eye on them for quite some time.” Dumbledore started certainly, his sense of wisdom coming through thickly. 

“And yet you’ve let them run amok this whole time?!” Lily snapped, staring at him furiously. Dumbledore’s eyebrows shot up, looking stunned put off by her sudden outburst. “Severus is only one of their targets! Have you not noticed them go through the halls threatening and hexing others to join their cause? Do you even care? What about us muggleborns? You know damn well they’re already with You-Know-Who! They want to exterminate us! What are you going to do about that?!”

Lily shook in her seat, looking reminiscent of an enraged lion, her hair flaring around her in a mane of fiery red. Severus looked at in both admiration and, though he would never admit, a distinct sense of never wanting to cross her.

The ends of Dumbledore’s mouth twisted upwards, looking like a mischievous child who knew something they did not.

“I have many plans on how to deal with them, Ms Evans.” Dumbledore said, an air of evident self-approving in his tone. “But for now, as they remain students, any monitoring will have to remain on a more subdued manner.”

“ _Eh_? What kind of plans do you have?” Lily asked, the rage in her voice slowly wearing off into curiosity.

“All in due time, Ms Evans, all in due time.” Dumbledore said knowingly. Lily stared back at him, looking put off at his refusal to address the question.

“Mr Snape,” Dumbledore said, talking now to Severus. “I will arrange for a personal, though temporary, help for your housemate situation. I do not want you or anyone else at each other’s throats this close to end of term. As for Potter and Black, do not resistant to come to me if they begin attacking you once more.”

“T-thank you…” Severus said, feeling a tad shocked to the turn of events.

“Of course.” Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at him. It almost made Severus want to smile back, though he quickly nixed the idea.

Dumbledore glanced at an hour glass on his table, before chuckling to himself.  

“Oh dear, i do believe at least one of you has an exam today.” Dumbledore said, looking at the strands of sand fall. “I don’t want to keep you two for too long in this old office.”

“What? This office is beautiful.” Lily pointed out. “You’re mad if you think it’s any different.” 

“Once you reach my age, i believe it’d be an oddity to not a be a tad bit mad.” Dumbledore jested, making Lily smile. “Now, do go and achieve some O.W.L.s, won’t you?”

“Severus will.” Lily said proudly as Severus slowly got up from his chair, eager to get to his exam and out of this odd situation. He extended his hand out to Lily and helped her up, their hands lingering together longer than usual. They both blushed at the contact, while Dumbledore seemed to be watching them in amusement.

“Professor,” Severus said, looking at Dumbledore scrutinisingly as Lily rearranged her robes. “Why, er, arrangements do you have in mind for me…?”

“Well, i will have to ask around but, be assured, you will not be forced out of your own House while i am here.” Dumbledore said, looking pleased. Severus tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, not at all amused by Dumbledore’s knack of never intending on answering the question with a real response. 

“I will see you both soon.” Dumbledore said, nodding to both of them. “A Sherbet Lemon for the road?”

“Eh, maybe later...” Lily said, remembering the sour shock from earlier.

Dumbledore chuckled once more. “Very well. Have a splendid rest of your day then.” he said, helping himself to a candy instead.

Lily muttered a thank you for his time, while Severus gave him a curt nod. Dumbledore smiled at the duo before they made their way out of his office and back into the descending staircase.

“Well,” Lily said as they hopped back onto the ground beyond the gargoyle statue. “That went better than expected!”

“Yes, quite.” Severus said, looking surprised. “I wonder what he has planned...”

“For you? Most likely something deep and philosophical.” Lily quipped, making Severus give out a snort of laughter. “As for the prats, hopefully a castration.”

“Like anyone would breed with them anyway!” Severus said certainly.

“Eh, you never know. Didn’t that gangly prefect from a few years back get married recently?” Lily asked. 

“Well, that’s a Malfoy marrying a Black. Pure-blood families like theirs marry their children off as soon as possible, regardless if love is in the situation.” Severus pointed out. “You know, gotta get heirs before the bloodline dries up. Purebloods are usually infertile.”

Lily snickered. “Heh, true. If it weren’t for duty, i don’t know who’d willingly marry a man who puts so much emphasis on his _cane_.”

Severus smiled at her, finally getting a good laugh in at an admittedly poncy alumni’s expense.

Lily laced her fingers with his, not noticing the blush on his face, and tugged him to the staircases once more.

Several hundreds of students flittered about as they made their way to the staircases, many quizzing each other over their upcoming exams while others just wanted to get back to their dormitories. Peeves zoomed past them, blowing loud raspberries in the ears of unprepared first years while older students chatted on, ignoring the poltergeist and his attempts of annoyance.

Lily and Severus walked up to the sixth floor and down the corridor, soon finding a small group collecting in front of one of the classrooms. The morning sun gleamed through the large windows, giving the corridor a beautiful, inner glow that made everything it touch seem to sparkle. Some of the students had to cover their eyes, being nearly blinded by the bright rays.

Dorcas noticed them first, a handful of jumbled notes in her hands as Mary and Emmeline lingered around her, smirking as Lily and Severus walked up to them. 

“Well, well,” Emmeline snickered, looking at the duo’s clasped hands. “How’d your little “meeting” go?”

“Very good actually! The headmaster is going to deal with those Slytherin brats.” Lily said, beaming at them.

“ _Oh_.” Emmeline said, her smirk sliding off as Mary giggled. Dorcas glanced over at them before going back over her chart of Runes.

“What about you? Trying to sneak into the Ancient Runes exams?” Lily jested, looking at the Slytherin and Gryffindor. She knew they were most likely waiting for her to show up with Severus, but who was she to deny herself a quip?

“Psst, no! You couldn’t pay me enough to take a Runes class!” Emmeline said, waving her hands as if shooing a irksome fly away.

“Your lost.” Dorcas said, looking her notes over. “I heard Divination is a real bore.”

“It is, but it’s an easy grade and we get free tea out of it, so there’s that.” Mary said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Dorcas rolled her eyes, not being swayed by the lacklustre reasoning.

“Oh come on, who doesn’t want free tea?” Emmeline said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I can have all the free tea i want when i’m Minister for Magic.” Dorcas pointed out, looking up from her notes with a smug tone.

“How in the world are you _not_ a Slytherin?” Mary asked seriously. 

"I know, then i could have someone to tutor me at all hours of the day." Emmeline jested. 

Dorcas shrugged. “The hat certainly debated on it.”

“ _Really_?” Mary and Emmeline said at once.

“You’re a muggleborn!” Mary said, looking shocked. “I thought they didn’t allow types like us in Slytherin.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Dorcas pointed out. “Personally, i would have loved the irony. And, the whole idea of pure ideology really only ramped in Slytherin this decade.” 

“How do _you_ know?” Mary asked, looking undeniably skeptical.

“Well, Grindelwald's influence was never very prevalent here, he was more Western and Eastern European than us.” Dorcas said, standing tall. “Certainly the British wizarding communities had its prejudices, but never as serious as Salazar Slytherin would have liked, but they only became intensified with You-Know-Who’s rise to power in 1970. With Slytherin as his former house, it was easily stuck with his reputation, disregarding hundreds of years of their history. If you paid attention in History of Magic, you’d know that. It is your House after all, Em.”

“But that’s my napping hour.” Emmeline said crossly. Mary snorted, covering her mouth as Dorcas shook her head in disappointment.

Severus silently stood there, still hand in hand with Lily, when she gave his hand a quick squeeze. 

“Good luck.” She whispered, going up a tad on her toes to reach him. 

Severus looked down at her. He easily had a head over her in height, yet her personality always made her seem much taller. Her green eyes locked with his dark ones, a feeling of great warm coming over him. If she believed in him, than anything was possible. 

“Make sure and get an “Outstanding”, okay?” Lily teased, reaching up and tugging on his ear like an overbearing mother. 

“You think i’d get anything else?” Severus said with a smirk, earning a faint blush from Lily. She smirked back, giving Severus the once over, but quickly snapped out of it when Mary tugged her arm. 

“C’mon, you can flirt with your boyfriend later.” Mary giggled, earning a very embarrassed look from Lily.

“But he’s not - !” Lily said, nearly going as red as her hair.

“Yeah, yeah. So when’s the wedding?” Emmeline jested, helping tug Lily away. “Now let’s get, your common room will finally be quiet for the first time all week and i intend to enjoy it!”

"I didn't realise we invited you to join us!" Lily replied.

"Of course you did, the dungeons are too cold anyway. I want some warmth." Emmeline said seriously.

“You need another nap?” Dorcas said after them.

“Oh shush and looks at your funny drawings.” Emmeline snapped back, making Dorcas giggle.

“We’re having lunch at the Hufflepuff table, okay? Remember!” Mary yelled back to them, which Dorcas nodded to.  

Severus watched them, smiling just a bit at them before stepping up to Dorcas.

“Free tea,” Dorcas muttered to herself. “Why have tea when you can have ten “Outstandings” instead?”

“You really should have been a Slytherin.” Severus said, making Dorcas grin at the thought. The end of his mouth went up, and they stood in silence for a few moments before a familiar form rushed over from the stairs.

“Better late than never!” Dorcas said, looking up her notes as Remus huffed over, trying to flatten his hair.

“Sorry. Sirius was trying to quiz me on what televisions are used for.” Remus said, sounding slightly out of breath. “Apparently he confused them for portable paintings.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. That was the problem with wizards. They were always so eager to never blend in with the “normalcy” of their muggle neighbours, as if their Victorian aesthetics would be able to sustain the rapidly evolving world around them. Severus certainly found himself more drawn to the wizarding world, but he’d be foolish to think the muggle world had nothing to offer, save perhaps for his excuse of a father. Muggles were able to land men on the Moon while the wizards were busy debating on making Creaothceann legal again!

“Eager to get it over with?” Remus said, walking up besides Severus.

“Not really.” Severus replied back, snapping out of thought and ignoring the surprised look Dorcas gave the two of them. “I actually really enjoy the challenge of the exams.”

“Well, you’ll probably be getting all top grades anyway.” Remus pointed out, the painting of canaries near them twittering their approval.  

“You’re too kind.” Severus said sarcastically, making Remus grin thinly. Dorcas smiled at them, pleased at the two of them talking instead of fighting.

“Potions. Now that i’m looking forward to.” Severus said, veering on a dreamy tone. Potions was by far one of his easier subjects, but he was never one to slack in a class, even if it came naturally to him. Even Slughorn, who never particularly paid him any notice in any other regard, would constantly be in awe of his results. 

“Ugh. I’m not.” Remus said, looking like something foul had appeared under his nose. “I’m terrible at Potions. I don’t think i've gotten a good grade in that class since second year.”

“We can have a study group then.” Dorcas said eagerly.

“You don’t want to at least have a day off?” Severus mused, looking at Dorcas with a concerned look.

“Relaxing will not get me a perfect score, so, no.” Dorcas said firmly, looking in no way ready to accept any other answer.

“That’s the spirit.” Remus said encouragingly. Dorcas smiled knowingly at him.

A few more students gathered, and before long they were being gestured into Professor Babbling’s classroom. Ancient Runes was by far one of the lesser favoured classes, so it made no sense to hold their examinations in the Great Hall. Severus preferred it, seeing at the Runes’ class was filled with ancient scribes and excavations from Babbling’s time as a translator for various muggle and magical archeologists.

The Ancient Runes O.W.L was by far a more theoretical exam than anything. They were set to translating nearly fifty five pages of rune literature, before finally rewriting a whole new passage from English in ancient text. Severus thought it rather taxing, but found the challenge interesting enough. The old examiner wizard, a man named Humpfdink, ending up falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching over them, but quickly woke up before their time was up.

“Is it just me,” Remus said as they walked out of the classroom two hours later, his exam paper in hand. “Oh did they talk a lot about Dagaz?”

“Really? Mine was mostly about Mannaz.” Dorcas said. “Had about five pages dedicated just to the significance of holly.”

“We must have all gotten different sections to be tested on.” Severus concluded, looking his exam papers over. “Mine was about Berkanan.”

“Oh! That’s a good one.” Remus said thoughtfully as they headed down the stairs. “That’s growth and fertility, right?”

Dorcas giggled. “Ah, and the enjoyment of _romantic_ relations.”

Severus blushed red, knowing perfectly well where this conversation was going. The paintings nearby them gasped ever so slightly, making Dorcas giggle even more.

“We’ll have to tell Lily then.” Remus grinned, noticing the red look to Severus’ face.

“Our relationship,” Severus said with a face so bright red it contrasted against the green lining of his robe. “Is not like _that_.”

“Ah, if we took Divination we might know if that changes.” Dorcas said with a wink. Severus’ eyes went wide, wildly imaging Lily in her Divination O.W.L the coming Wednesday and her seeing their potential future together. Could that happen? If it did, would she be excited by it, or utterly horrified? The thought filled him with both a sense of wonder and dread. 

“Oh hush.” Severus said, crossing his arms. “Divination isn’t as accurate as Arithmancy anyway.”

“Oh yes, gotta get the numbers in to see how many Snape children will be running around the castle in a few years.” Dorcas mused, enjoying the awestruck look on Severus’ face. “Obviously all girls, just to annoy you.”

“Ah, now we’re just teasing.” Remus said, patting Severus on the back as he furiously blushed. Severus calmed down a tiny bit, thankful for Remus’ understanding.

“Though seriously,” Remus said in a business-like tone. “I better be best man at the wedding.”

“Oh, my god.” Severus said, rubbing his eyes in annoyance as Dorcas and Remus laughed innocently. The paintings watched them curiously, looking amused at the sight of the three. 

They reached the fifth floor, when Severus stepped out away from them.

Remus gave him a confused look. “Eh? Aren’t you coming down for lunch?”

“In a while.” Severus said, doubling checking his bag. “I just want to take a shower first.”

“Wanna smell good for your girlfriend?” Dorcas snorted as she stepped onto the descending staircase.

“Very funny.” Severus said in a tone that was both not amused yet was in no way denying her quip.

“Just don’t take forever. We have Potions to study for.” Dorcas said, her authoritative voice coming through.

“That isn’t ‘til Monday!” Remus retorted.

“What? You’re already failing the class, at least try and get an “Acceptable” grade for an O.W.L, won’t you?” Dorcas said patronisingly. “Or would you rather spill Fire-pepper potion all over yourself again?” 

“Oh, rub it in.” Remus said woefully, getting a vivid memory of being painfully itchy. 

“Don’t worry, she will.” Severus said, turning to leave for one of the public students bathrooms. Remus smiled a bit at him before looking back with Dorcas, the two of them descending to the ground level.

Severus tugged on his shoulder strap before heading down the corridor. Remus turned away, walking down with Dorcas.

“You two seem to be on much better terms.” Dorcas said, looking over at Remus. “What for? You finally decide to apologise?”

“Something like that.” Remus responded, putting his hands in his robe pockets. “After yesterday, the guilt just … ate away, i had to at least offer an olive branch to him. It’s so tiring to be fighting instead of just cooperating.”

“Do your pals know about this?” Dorcas said, giving him a skeptical look. “James looks the type that might cry if he found out.”

“Oh, they know.” Remus said, suddenly sounding quite proud of himself. “I found them last night stuffing themselves with sweets and decided well, why not tell them? They asked where i was, and they were bound to find out anyway.”

“Cheeky!” Dorcas said, grinning a bit as they waited for one set of stairs to swing their way. “How’d they respond? Did Sirius try throwing himself out the window? Please tell me he did.”

“Well, they were certainly shocked at first,” Remus explaining, stepping hopping onto the stairs with her. “James especially. He started accusing me of “fraternising with the enemy”. Peter was taking cues from them and seemed fairly upset, but i expected that reaction. Of course, once i told them it was my personal suggestion that McGonagall take enough points away that we’d lose the House Cup for what they did, they seemed to shut up about it.”

“Oh, my god. You did not.” Dorcas said, her dark eyes wide in surprise.

“I _did_.” Remus said, nodding in satisfaction. “It’s about them i start using my Prefect power to an advantage. I think it’s the only reason i got this title anyway.”

“Plus,” Remus added as they headed down the last set of stairs. “I personally believe they could benefit with having an ally like Severus.” 

“Do you now?” Dorcas said, quirking her brow at him. “How so?”

“Well, like you said.” Remus said as they stepped onto the ground floor. “They want to at least get an “Acceptable” in Potions, right?”

Dorcas smirked. “Study buddy Snape?”

“He’s a genius. I guarantee you he’ll get nothing short of a near-perfect O.W.L score.” Remus said certainly as they walked into the Great Hall.

“Wanna bet on it?” Dorcas jested, nudging Remus in the arm playfully.

“Dorcas, there’s not fun in betting when i already know i’ll win.” Remus retorted. He laughed a little as Dorcas smacked him in the arm, her face scrunching up in annoyance. A few passing by younger students giggled at them. 

“Remus! Stop flirting and get over here!” Sirius said over over the crowd. “You have to check my Muggle Studies answers!” 

“Ah. Duty calls.” Remus said, adjusting his robes. “I’ll see you later, Dorcas.”

“And to you, Remus.” Dorcas said with a grin. Remus smiled at her before they drifted apart, her heading to the Hufflepuff table as Remus headed to the Gryffindor one.

Dorcas went to the yellow and black laden table, sitting besides Emmeline, who was currently flickering grapes into her mouth. Lily and Mary sat across from them, with Lily deep in concentration as she fiddled with her tiny battery radio. Mary, on the other hand, was busy picking seeds out of a large pomegranate.

“How’d the exam go?” Emmeline asked, looking over one particularly large grape before popping it into her mouth.

“Long and tedious.” Dorcas said, putting her bag besides her and stretching her arms over her head.

“Ah, if only that was a man instead of an exam.” Emmeline snorted, causing Mary to flick pomegranates seeds at her. Emmeline made a squeak, flinching at the seed’s contact.

“You’re boy crazy.” Dorcas said, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. “Our school marks will last longer than a boyfriend. 

“We’re young! Can’t we live a little while we can?” Emmeline said in an affronted tone. Her appetite to break away from such old-fashioned ideals of her parents made her eager to be rebellious, though her friends definitely weren’t helping the matter.

“No one says you can’t! The rest of us just … don’t do that?” Dorcas said, shrugging her shoulders. Emmeline huffed, giving Dorcas an unamused look. 

“Don’t mind her, Dor. She’s still upset Krauss broke up with her over the Easter holidays.” Lily said, not looking up from her radio. “She’s trying to live vicariously through us and certainly, it’s not working very well.”

Emmeline blushed red. “It was a mutual break up!” She snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

“I didn’t realise mutual break ups involved hexing the other to be chased by a flock of spiders whenever they moved.” Mary said before eating a small bundle of seeds.

“Listen, i was having a bad moment at the time…” Emmeline said slowly.

“For a whole _week_? You barely went out for a month!” Mary asked, her cheek slightly bulged by the seeds.  

“Hush. It was funny at least.” Emmeline said with a huff. “And at the very least, though i think most importantly, i don’t like that bespectacled idiot.”

Mary’s cool look quickly turned into one of embarrassment, her pale face burning a deep shade of pink. She gulped down the seeds as Emmeline grinned wickedly.

“You promised - !” Mary said in an uncharacteristically high voice, her blue eyes wide in both shock and anger. 

“Oh, ew, Potter? _Really_?” Dorcas said, sounding repulsed. “Aim higher, Mary.”

“Shut up!” Mary said, blushing furiously. Her brown curls swayed with her annoyance.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed! Maybe now you can get him off my back.” Lily said, glancing away from her radio and enjoying the look on Mary’s face. “And please do. He’s probably staring me down as we speak.” 

“He is.” Dorcas said, staring over at the Gryffindor table. James looked away quickly when he realised Dorcas was looking his way. “He’s not very slick, is he?”

“Never.” Lily responded with a hint of irritation in her tone. 

“Ha! See? Lily won’t ever date him! This is your perfect chance!” Emmeline said, waving her hands knowingly at Mary.

“Shush! He doesn’t like me like that!” Mary said in a horrified whisper, covering her eyes. “And really, less than two weeks before the term ends is a terrible idea! It’s not like we live right next to each other!”

“Oh, c’mon. Just ask him to keep in touch over the summer. It’d be nice.” Emmeline said. “Who doesn’t like a pen pal?”

“And have my brother complain about the owl feathers getting over his school work?” Mary snapped. “No thank you.”

“Who in the world studies in the _summer_?” Emmeline asked, looking disgusted.

“I mean, besides Dorcas of course.” Emmeline added hastily, feeling the burning looking Dorcas was giving her.

“My brother is attending Edinburgh, he’s been on edge for the past three years.” Mary said, resting her chin on her hand. “I’m certain owls flying in and out of the house won’t help the situation.”

“Aw, he won’t make the exception for his darling baby sister and her ickle boyfriend?” Emmeline cooed, making Mary blush a deeper shade of pink. 

“Like James would ever think of me like _that_.” Mary muttered before dejectedly sighing. Lily rolled her eyes, wondering why anyone in the right mind would want James Potter fancying them anyway.  

“Hey, you don't know! You’re _very_ beautiful and probably nicest person in school, he would have to be a bigger idiot than i thought if he didn’t at least _fancy_ you.” Emmeline pointed out, poking Mary gently on the tip of Mary’s nose. “Who knows, maybe you’re the future Mrs Potter!”

“Oh _god_.” Mary said, burying her face in her hands to hide the distinct red shade it now took. Lily and Emmeline laughed mischievously, while Dorcas went on looking over a year’s’ worth of Potions notes.

“I’m just saying, people are marrying each other left and right, you never know.” Emmeline mused, batting her eyelashes at Mary.

“At least let me graduate first!” Mary snapped, her face scrunched in a way was both annoyed and almost hopeful. 

Emmeline kept teasing Mary about James, going into great detail about their eight children and twenty-four grandchildren when Severus walked into the Great Hall, his Slytherin robes over his newly changed into muggle clothing. He was still trying to squeeze any remaining water out of his hair. The sun was high in the air, illuminating the charmed ceiling. Severus paid no notice to it, focusing instead on trying to be as casual as possible.

Lily was still picking at her tiny radio when Severus walked up, clinging a little to his school bag handle.

“Hey Sev,” Lily said, not looking up from her radio. “Had a good shower?”

“Ve - how’d you know i took one?” Severus said, still picking at the ends of his hair. 

“I can smell you. Is that “Feel Good” shampoo?” Lily said, glancing up at him.

“Maybe.” Severus responded awkwardly.

“It smells nice.” Lily said, her lips formed into a smile.

“Er, thank you...” Severus replied, faintly blushing. Dorcas and Emmeline noticed, smirking at each other with knowing looks.

Their looks were cut off as Lily swore under her breath, obviously annoyed the school’s charms were messing with her radio. She poked the radio furiously.

Severus snickered a little at Lily’s frustration. “Having a bit of trouble there, Lils?”

“Just watch me, Sev.” Lily said, looking up at him with a hint of snark. She smacked the radio, and a stream of noise started coming out.

‘ _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters…’_

_“_ Ha! Take that!” Lily said, proudly thrusting the radio into the air. Mary and Emmeline clapped sarcastically. A few nearby Hufflepuffs laughed, making Lily grin.

“Very impressive.” Severus said, sitting next to her. “Maybe you can put a television in your common room.”

“Oh, you have good ideas.” Mary said, flicking a red seed at Dorcas’ nose, making her scrunch her face.

“What’s a telly-vision?” Emmeline asked curiously, looking up from spying on Dorcas’ notes on Everlasting Elixirs.

“Oh, my god,” Mary said, looking at Emmeline in disbelief. “You purebloods are so sheltered.” 

What? I’m sorry i was born to wizards.” Emmeline said defensively, looking offended at the comment. 

“You should be. Aren’t your parents third cousins?” Mary retorted, scrunching up her nose at the piece of information.

“Why must you bring that up?” Emmeline hissed, making Mary and Dorcas giggle despite themselves.

Severus grabbed a serving of shepherd's pie and put it on his plate. “Enjoy your break from exams?”

“Oh yes,” Lily said, setting her radio on the table and helping herself to some thick stew. “The Gryffindor tower was nearly empty, i had more than enough time to write back to my parents. It was a good thing too, i need the extra quiet to think of something positive to say about Tuney’s travelling.”

“Still on her gap year?” Severus asked, grabbing a fork full of vegetables.

“Yes, she’s been all over.” Lily said knowingly. “Went to the Dog Collar museum in Leeds, the Lock museum in Willenhall, the Bakelite museum in Somerset, and even got to see Britain's smallest house in Conwy.”

“Uh, Lily,” Dorcas said slowly, looking at her in uncertainty. “Aren’t gap years supposed to be, oh i don’t know, _interesting_?”

“She hates _anything_ even remotely notable,” Lily said with a frown. “In her mind, the more boring and lacklustre, the better.” 

Dorcas and Emmeline shook their heads, completely in disbelief someone like Lily had someone so opposite for a sibling. Severus quietly ate his pie, trying not to laugh at how hard Petunia tries to act “normal”. He knew how jealous she was that Lily got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she didn’t, but it seemed like she was just going out of her way to be as dull as possible. As if that’d make them in any way less related!

Severus glanced over at the Slytherin table, and was surprised to Mulciber and Rosier there, looking beaten down. They noticeably had bandages wrapped around their tongues, while Mulciber still had a tinge of pink around his beady eyes. It made Severus smile, proud he could knock them down even a few pegs. He even noticed that a good number of the Slytherins also seated at that table would smirk their way before whispering to each other and laughing. Two Slytherin girls in particular looked highly amused when they looked over at the beaten down trio, giggling and whispering to each other eagerly.

The day went on in a general buzz. As soon as Lily finished the last of her stew, Dorcas insisted they move to the library to properly go over their Potions notes in preparation for Monday’s exams, not one to let her study group idea go to waste. She even dragged Remus away from the Gryffindor table, much to the protesting by Sirius. Mary found them a quiet, secluded area in the library. Dorcas quickly flung her bag onto it, scaring off the second years who were eying it.

Severus was happy to help them with their studying, seeing as he had the obvious prowess in that field, despite him saying they should enjoy their few days of rest. They, or more rather Dorcas, did not listen, and told him to be quiet and help them figure out the proper steps to making Polyjuice Potion. Mary looked particularly disgusted when Lily reminded them it could be produced with a number of human samples, which only resulted in Emmeline listing examples that progressively turned more nauseating at each new idea she suggested.

Dinner was a more subdued affair, the group once again dining at the Hufflepuff table. Mid-way into Emmeline’s divulging of her elder sister’s escapades in Brighton, a duo of Hufflepuff boys named Maxwell and Wiliam and a Slytherin girl Emmeline and Severus both knew as Cressida came over to ask if they could join their study group, humbly asking for any help they could get. Lily happily agreed to let them join, and gave them instructions to when they’d be meeting the next day. Remus walked over after pudding was served, asking Severus is he could borrow any of that term’s notes to make copies of for his own use. Severus agreed, and felt the burn of a certain three Gryffindors staring at him as he did so. He ignored them.   

At the end of the night, Mary strolled with Emmeline arm and arm towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower, waiting for LIly and Severus, while Dorcas bid them all goodnight before heading up to the Ravenclaw tower. Lily lingered with Severus near a descending stairway, looking a bit nervous.

“Has Dumbledore really not told either of us what his solution was?” Lily asked, her brows knitted in concern. “Maybe we can get your trunk and you can stay in the Gryffindor tower until we know it’s safe for you to go back to the dungeons…” 

“Yes, i’m sure Potter and Black will enjoy that immensely.” Severus said darkly. He’d much rather pitch himself off the Astronomy tower than beg Potter and Black for a safe haven.

“I don’t give a damn what they think!” Lily retorted, puffing up her chest proudly, giving her once again the impression of a ferocious lion. “You’re my _best_ friend, i’ll defend you to the death. I don’t care what they say, or what anyone says! I know who you are, so has Mary, _and_ Emmeline, _and_ Dorcas, and even Remus! I refuse to let those arses threaten you because you’re actually bettering yourself!”

Severus gawked at her, stunned by her fierce protectiveness of him. He had never seen such conviction in her since their first train ride to Hogwarts all those years ago, refusing to let Potter and Black tease him.   

He took a moment to recompose himself. “Lily,” He said in a calm tone, looking steadily into her eyes. “I appreciate what you’re saying. I understand your concern, but i will not be scared out of my own House because they can’t handle someone standing up for themselves…”

Lily huffed, and before Severus could interject back, she suddenly hugged him.  

“Just … be safe, okay…?” Lily said, sounding to be struggling to keep her tone calm. “It’s just two more weeks…”

“Two more weeks.” Severus repeated, gently hugging her back. She relaxed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, resting her head upon his chest. “Then we’ll be back in Cokeworth…”

Severus felt a sense of dread come over himself. He absolutely _hated_ going back home for the holidays. It wasn’t that Cokeworth was bad, it was close enough to inner Manchester than he at least could experience something better, even for a tiny while. During the Winter and Spring breaks, he was welcome to join the Evans’ whenever he pleased, though he knew he’d only get in more trouble with his father the longer he was away from their tiny and derelict terraced house. His mother never seemed to mind if he was out, herself most likely wishing she could do the same to get away from the devil she called a husband. Regardless, the idea of being away from Hogwarts, despite it being the sight of peer pressure and Potter’s tiny group of trouble, was downright horrifying. Severus didn’t understand why he couldn’t just stay at the castle for the summer, or at the alternate, stay with Lily. Hell, he’d accept living in a shabby hotel or on someone’s sofa than be stuck anywhere near his uncaring excuse of a father…!

“Tuney is moving to London at the end of this month.” Lily said abruptly, resting her chin upon his chest as she looked up at him. Severus snapped out of thought, raising his brows at her.

“ _What_?” Severus said, looking bewildered down at her.

She blushed furiously, her face getting dangerously close to matching her hair. “She wants to be closer to her boyfriend and her clerk job ... didn’t give me any warning … Maybe … i asked mum and dad in my letter… if you could stay for the summer break, if you want … I really don’t want to be stuck at home by myself…” 

Severus and Lily stood there in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms for what seemed to be hours. Lily looked at him anxiously, waiting for answer. 

“R - really…?” Severus said after a long pause, sounding dumbfounded. He momentarily wondering if she could read his mind. “I m-mean… if it’s okay…”

“I wrote my parents and asked. I’m sure we can arrange to tell your parents…” Lily said slowly, her nerves easing.

“They’d probably be happy _not_ knowing.” Severus said bitterly, a grimace suddenly forming on his lips.

“Well, your mother should know at the very least.” Lily said, frowning slightly. She knew how much Severus absolutely loathed his father, but she also knew he did genuinely care for his mother, even if there was an edge of resentment over their situation in life.

“She … she can know.” Severus said slowly.

He tensed up slightly, Lily feeling him shake. “But _Him_ , _not_ him....” said Severus with a hint of anger in his tone. “I don’t want him getting near you or your family…”

“Don’t worry, my mum will tear him a new one if he tries anything.” Lily said, rubbing her hands gently on his back. Severus eased at her touch, pulling her closer despite was little room was left.

“Tell your mum i owe her a life debt.” Severus said, nearly cradling Lily in his arms. 

“Oh, i’m sure you’ll find a way to repay her.” Lily replied, resting her face once again upon his chest.

The end of Severus’ mouth twisted upwards, and he hugged her still, soaking in the feeling of having her so close to him once more. He didn’t give a damn if anyone saw them in such a tender moment of embrace, as he knew Mary and Emmeline were most likely watching through their giggles. As of right then, only Lily and him existed.

They stood there for several minutes, lost in the feeling of their connection, when a voice rang out.

“So, uh, should we leave?” said a young female’s voice.

Lily squeaked and tightened her grip on Severus, knocking the air out of him. Four fits of laughter followed, making Lily twist around to see who was talking.

“Evening!” said a tall, dark haired Slytherin girl. A shining Head Girl badge twinkled from the opening of her robes in the late-night candlelight. Another Slytherin girl, noticeably shorter than her friend, stood besides her with a grin on her round face, her Prefect badge glittering through her long, dirty blonde hair that covered it.

“Er, hello?” Lily said confusedly, looking at the duo in confusion.

Emmeline waved at them eagerly. “Hi Emma! Hi Lucinda! What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for our housemate.” Lucinda Talkalot said, trying not to look amused at the scene before them, brushing the fringe of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

“What?! What for?” Lily said defensively, hugging Severus tighter. Severus made a faint squeak, blushing at Lily’s actions.

“The headmaster appointed us as his personal, ah, patrollers.” The taller girl, Emma Vanity, said simply. Lucinda giggled, covering her mouth with her short-fingered hand. Mary and Emmeline made mocking gasps of surprise. 

 “What?! You’re what Dumbledore had in mind?” Severus said finally, looking at them in shock.

Severus knew both of them, though not very closely. Emma was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, a Prefect, _and_ a Head Girl. According to gossip around the common room fireplace, she was heading to Ballycastle Bats to be their reserve Chaser after her graduation in a few weeks time. Lucinda, on the other hand, was in Severus’s year as a Prefect, and was a Beater for their house team. Word had it that she was poised to be the new captain in the fall.

“Kinda!” Lucinda said happily. “Professor Dumbledore asked around and decided after a thorough search that we should keep an eye out for you. We’ve been watching you since this afternoon, making sure the idiot trio don’t try cornering you. Oh, and Rosier and his friends.”

"I think the Gryffindors are too scared to anything after they lost the House Cup." Emma said, which was most likely correct. 

“Isn’t it fun?” Lucinda added, clapping her hands together. “He gave us special permission to hex Rosier and his friends if they try attacking you. Or anyone, really, but mostly them.”

“Well - i - er - Thank you?” Severus said, looking at a lost for words. Of all the choices Dumbledore had to chose from, he decided to pick out the two most popular girls in his House?!

“No, no, thank _you_.” Emma said in a proud tone, her head head high. “What you did today was marvellous. Nearly no one in our house can look at those twats without breaking into a fit of giggles. I’m surprised everyone isn’t walking over to congratulate you on a job well done.”

“Honestly, the looks on their faces!” Lucinda said eagerly. “They should give you the Order of Merlin just for that!”

"Agreed!" Emmeline voiced, giving the thumbs up from besides a smirking Mary. 

Severus stood there, his face blushing a bright red. Lily on the hand still stared at the duo, hugging Severus possessively. 

“Don’t worry, Lily, we’ll make sure he’s safe.” Lucinda said certainly, noticing the look Lily was giving them. “No harm will come to him while we’re around.”

“You best hope so.” Lily said acidly, still hugging Severus tightly. “Certainly neither of you were doing it yesterday.”

The looks on Emma and Lucinda’s faces eased in frowns, looking sheepish.

“We weren’t at the lake when that happened…” Emma said weakly, awkwardly combing her fingers through the ends of her ponytail. “We went back to the common room after our exams…”

“Yes, well, regardless of _that_ ,” Lily said, trying to sound kinder than she had previously, though the annoyed look on her face gave away her frustration. “At least you’re being helpful _now_.”

“Yes! And we intend to stay that way.” Emma said, curtly nodding her head. 

“Yeah, we’ll do anything to make sure those creepy followers of You-Know-Who won’t cause any more harm.” Lucinda added. “Most of Slytherin don’t follow that doctrine anyway. We’ll be happy to make sure those who do follow it do not cause any more trouble while they’re still in the castle.” 

“That seems like an awful lot for you two to take care of…” Lily said, quirking a brow at them uncertainly. 

“Well, it’s easier to manage if it’s just one person.” Lucinda explained, gesturing to Severus. “Now, if it was both Snape and say, i don’t know, that tiny Black, or the other cronies Rosier has suddenly going against them, it’d be _much_ more difficult.”

“Oh.” Lily said, not looking entirely convinced. “I suppose that’s true…” 

“Certainly,” Emma said in a formal tone, clasping her hands together. “Now, unless you two want to snog, you should probably let go of each other so we all can head back to our common rooms before curfew.”

“Unless you _do_ want to snog, then we’ll find you a safe spot to do so.” Lucinda said with a wink.

Severus blushed and hastily let go of Lily, making her frown deeply. She slowly let go of him in turn, though she very much looked like she’d rather not have.

“Aww. Don’t worry! You two can hug later.” Lucinda said soothingly. “Unless you’d rather do it in detention with Filch.”

“Ugh, no. Anything but that. Filch is smelly, i wouldn’t want to be in his company for any amount of time.” Severus said, looking affronted. The two girls giggled into their hands.

“Yeah … ‘Night, Sev.” Lily said, looking up at Severus. She gave him another furrowed brow look.

“Good night to you too, Lils.” Severus replied, trying not to look saddened. Contrary to his remark, he’d much rather be caught up in her arms than be cut off from her once again.

Lily gave a weary look back to Emma and Lucinda before looking back at Severus. She looked to be debating whether to hug him again, but out of both embarrassment and not wanting to be caught out late, swallowed her want and hurried up the stairs, her hair covering her pink cheeks. Mary snickered and followed after her, her curls bouncing behind her.

“C’mon Snapey, best not get in trouble this late.” Lucinda said, tugging Severus away as he watched Lily leave. “You can see her later.”

Severus gulped, and slowly but surely was dragged away by the two girls to the stairs, the duo on either side of him. Emmeline jumped off the stairs and caught up to them, getting besides Lucinda and immediately started talking in excited whispers. His annoyance at the two barging in on his private moment subsided when they headed down the steps, distinctly hearing a cat’s meow from up above as they descended. 

Lucinda snickered, the candlelight becoming more harsh as they went lower through the labyrinth of stone corridors. “Ah, Filch and his cat,” she said with a grin. “They’re like two peas in a pod.”

“I think he’s in love with his cat.” Emmeline said in a whisper, as they headed down the stairs in a casual pace.

“Ew, no!” Emma said, sounding disgusted. “How would that even work?”

“Maybe the cat is an Animagus,” Severus said, not particularly thinking before speaking. “And they’re stuck like that.”

“Ha! That could be a valid excuse then!” Lucinda snorted, while Emma made a horrified noise at the thought. Emmeline giggled into her hand. A sleeping portrait of a bloated looking wizard snored loudly, almost rousing by Lucinda’s outburst.

“ _Stuck?! You can get stuck?”_ said a faint yet squeaky voice suddenly from the shadows of a darkened corridor besides them, sounding alarmed.

The disembodied voice ‘oof-ed’ following a distinct smacking noise. 

“ _Shut up!_ ” said a second whispered voice.

The four stopped in their tracks, with Emma and Lucinda went for their wands in a flourish. But Severus, recognising the voices, quickly drew his wand in a heartbeat. He pointed to the darken corridor threateningly.

“What do you want, _Black_?” Severus hissed, his arm straight ahead and his wand pointed into the darkness. The three girls drew their own wands, glancing at Severus with raised brows.

Severus flicked his wrist, causing the tip of his wand to illuminate. The trio followed, the tips of their wands joining in the gleam. Sure enough, the light shined upon Sirius’ wide-eyed face. The shine shined on him at an oddly raised angle, causing the shadows that appeared on his normally handsome him give an almost gaunt appearance. James and Peter stood on either side of him. Peter looked like he was caught red-handed, while James’ simply looked irked at being caught.  

“My goodness, you three are just eager to drain Gryffindor of points, aren’t you?” Emmeline jested, putting her free hand on her hip. Lucinda snorted, enjoying the dumbs looks on the boys' faces. 

“Why must you rub salt in our wounds, Vance?” James said, crossing his arms. He was already in a sour mood, being reminded of his shortcomings certainly wouldn’t help the matter.

“Good! You deserve it!” Severus seethed, his grip tightening on his wand. “Maybe not getting what you want for once in your lives will actually teach you something! You know, like not harassing me at every tiny little whim!”

“Yeah, yeah. We know, Snape!” Sirius interjected defensively. “Remus already gave us the talk about it last night, quite loudly might i add!" 

“I always knew i liked Lupin.” Lucinda said proudly, making Emma roll her eyes.

Severus’ eyes eyes narrowed into slits. “Why in the world are you three down here for then? I see Remus didn’t join you. Are you trying to get another hit in before you are reported to McGonagall again?”

“No, we’re not.” James said, suddenly sounding embarrassed. The light from the wand tip washed out the blushed colour on his cheeks. Peter simply stared ahead, looking frightened. He surely wasn’t expecting an even fight if there was one.

“Then _why_ are you here for?” Severus demanded, nearly poking Sirius in the nose with his wand. Sirius gave a noticeable gulp, holding his hands up weakly. Peter squeaked, trying to hide behind Sirius.

“Remus said we should apologise to you …” Sirius said weakly. “And we just wanted to ask you a few questions while we’re at it…”

“Do you now?” Severus asked, not looking entirely convinced of their reasoning. “Couldn’t ask me in better-lit conditions?”

“We have a flair for dramatics.” Sirius pointed out, frowning when no laugh from roused from any of them. 

“Did you really hex a gang of Death Eaters?” James blurted out suddenly, as if the faster he said it, the less bashful he’d be afterwards. Sirius and Peter gave Severus questioning looks, looking almost hopeful.

Severus looked at them confusedly, his arm’s tension loosening slightly. He blunk off the shock, straightening his arm back out to retain his serious stance.

“Yes, i did.” Severus answered plainly. “I suppose you overheard?”

“We heard them talking about it before our Muggles Studies exam.” Peter squeaked out, giving him an awed look. “Said you glued their mouths shut without muttering a single word.”

“He did!” Lucinda chimed in an approving voice. “Us three were there. Avery tried yanking them back open like the idiot he is.”

“It was quite amusing.” Emma added with a smirk.

"Amusing? More like downright _hilarious_." Emmeline said approvingly. 

“How’d you do it?” James said questioningly, looking at Severus in both caution and curiosity.

“Want me to show you?” Severus asked, dearly hoping they’d say yes.

“Sure.” James said before thinking it through, only getting the feeling of regret a moment later.

Severus quirked his brow, and flicked his wand, making the light tip go out. The corridor still remained lit by the Slytherin trio's wands as Severus pointed his to James, giving a quick flick of the wrist. 

James suddenly gasped, and his hazel eyes bulged as he reached for throat.

Peter and Sirius stared at him in shock. “No way!” Peter said, looking at James in amazement. “Is it stuck up there?”

James gave him an ‘Are-you-kidding-me?’ look and nodded, seeming positively sure the answer was fairly obvious as is. Sirius seemed to be holding back a laugh, but out of respect kept it bottled up. Lucinda and Emmeline, on the other hand, did not pay James such a respect and burst into giggles. 

“ _Finite_.” Severus muttered, and the spell eased off of James’ in an instant.

“What - the hell - was _that_?” James gasped, giving Severus a startled look.

“A spell of my own invention.” Severus said simply, not wanting to give his creation away that easily, and was frankly enjoying the look of astonishment on James’ face too much to divulge it anyway. “It renders the caster’s quarry unable to produce spoken incantations. Seeing as most are foolish enough to never take up non verbal spell-casting, it’s very effective.”

" _You_ can do non-verbal spells?" Sirius said, his grey eyes wide in shock. "Isn't that N.E.W.T level stuff?" 

"Who would have thought i'd study in my free time?" Severus sneered. He supposed he should be shocked two pure-bloods weren't as eager to learn magic when they were surrounded by it so readily. 

"But, non-verbal...!" Sirius said in an appalled manner. Peter and James were giving him the same surprised expression, though James more so. "Even really talented wizards and witches can't do them!"

"Well, i can, so..." Severus said, an edge of pride in his voice as the three Gryffindors stared at him. 

“Ooh, smart _and_ handsome!” Lucinda teased. Severus tried his best to not blush at her comment.

“Yeah, well, how in the hell did you think that spellup?” Sirius said, rubbing James on the back as James massaged his throat.

“You’d be surprised what i’ve had to invent to try and keep myself safe from you three.” Severus fumed, looking at Sirius dangerously.

“ _Oh_.” Sirius said, surprisingly sounding guilty.  

“ _Ugh_ \- Well - I guess that explains Rosier and Mulciber then, except their tongues were bandaged up…!” James said, prodding at his tongue a moment later. “Mine seems fine…”

“Trying to detach it without the simple counter-cruse will lead to damage, which is exactly what they did.” Severus explained in a droll.

“Wow, that’s actually kind of impressive…” Sirius said slowly, though he was still giving Severus an uncertain look.

“ _Kind of_?!” Lucinda said loudly, making the nearby portraits grumble in their sleep. “It was one versus three of the biggest lunatics in the school! It’s more than ‘kind of’ impressive”!”

“That was not a request for an answer’” Sirius snapped rudely, making the four Slytherins glare at him. “Why are you three even with him for anyway?”

“He’s our boyfriend, obviously.” Emmeline said without missing a beat. Severus glanced at her, trying his best to hide his surprise. 

“Oh is he? See what you can accomplish when you take a shower, Snape?” Sirius said sarcastically, grinning at him mischievously. Sirius yelped a second later, Lucinda and Emmeline zapping him with their wands in annoyance.

“You can’t go being a rude bugger after saying you want to apologise!” Lucinda snapped.

“A valid point…” James said weakly. “Remus did say we should try…”

Severus suddenly looked peeved. “What _for_?” he snapped. Had Remus already betrayed what little trust he gave him?

“We promised we’d try to talk to you ... and maybe come to a truce with you…” James said, sounding stricken. “As best we can, at least.”

“I’m _sure_ you did that.” Severus said sarcastically.

“No, really.” James said as genuinely as he could muster, though he seemed pained to say it. “We did come down here to ask about the Death Eaters, but we also promise Remus we’d apologise, and not attack you anymore…”

“Yeah, sorry...” Peter added weakly, his hands together nervously. 

“Sorry.” Sirius and James said in unison, though James’ response was by far more enthusiastic.

Severus stood there in silence. Emma and Lucinda looked at him, wondering what he’d say next. Emmeline was just giving James a look of wanting to whack him upside the head. 

“Why should i believe _you?_ ” Severus said in a voice full of acid. He very much doubted they meant it, they never seemed to be sorry any other time! So why would they be now?

“Well, as far as we can tell, you and Remus will be hanging around each other more now that he’s taken you up as a … friend…” Sirius said slowly. “And we’re not about to cut him out over this, so…” 

Severus glared at them, looking over them conflicted faces with contempt. 

“How do i know you’ll actually _keep_ your promise?” Severus asked, giving them scrutinising looks. “I have no reason to trust you, why should i give it out now?”

“We can do an Unbreakable Vow if you want.” Sirius said seriously. James gave Sirius a surprised glance, but kept his mouth shut on the subject.

“What? No!” Severus said, looking appalled. “Why would anyone do that?" 

“Because we are being serious!” Sirius said solemnly. “Listen, we’re not expecting you to be all chummy pals with us, _but_ for the sake of our own friendship with Remus, we’ll try our very best to just - stay out of your way, okay?” 

Severus stood there, looking the three up and down. He could tell Sirius was only doing this for Remus’ sake than his own, while Peter would only do something as long as his two more impressive friends gave the okay. He suspected James, on the other hand, would be happy to allow Severus the benefit of an alliance with him to get on Lily’s good side. The thought made Severus’ blood boil, but he quickly got a grip when he remembered Lily wasn’t an easily swayed, nor easily impressed, numpty who batted her eyelashes at any fellow who gave her any attention, much less James on a good day. 

And, Severus thought, they would be at his mercy, less they wanted four very angry girls, Remus, and Dumbledore to come down on them. And he _could_ use some new acquaintances after the debacle in his common room, even if they was a degree of separation between them…

“Very well.” Severus said finally, his voice coming out in a low tone. “I accept your offer of a …. _truce_.”

Sirius and James gawked at him in shock. Peter almost looked as if he was about to faint. Emma and Lucinda gave him surprised looks. Emmeline looked slightly surprised, but she still looked more interested in walloping James in the head. 

“What - really?!” James said, sounding eager. “That’s great!”

“For you, i would hope so.” Severus said dully. He tried his best not to roll his eyes at James’ happy face, though he could tell he was failing miserably.

“Of course, if any of you dare to try to pull anything on _me_ ,” Severus said in a low, deadly tone. “You’ll have to deal with a lot more than Remus’ wrath.”  

“We are well aware, Snape.” James said in a chipper tone, patting Severus on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Severus stared him, his eyes boring into him like a hawk. James gave him an impish look and hastily took his hand back. Sirius continued to gawk at Severus, being at a complete lost for words. Peter looked at both of them uncertainly, hoping for a cue of how to act. 

“Wonderful, yes, can we go to bed now?” Emmeline said, rubbing her eyes. “You lot can get chummy in the daylight.”

“Oh yes, certainly!” James said excitedly. “We bid you each a good night and pleasant tomorrow!”

“Yeah, what he said.” Sirius said, finally mustering up something after a prolonged moment of silence.

“We will see you later, Snape.” James said cheerfully. Sirius and Peter muttered a goodbye as James grabbed their wrists, beginning to tug them away.

“Oh, and Snape?” James said, stopping to address Severus before heading up the stairs. “Amazing work with those gits in your house. We would have _loved_ to see their faces.”

“Trust me, you would have loved it.” Emma said certainly, making the end of Severus’ mouth twist upwards.

The three Gryffindors hastily waved them off before ascending back upstairs. Emma, Lucinda, and Emmeline flickered their wands off, earning sleepy sighs of relief from the nearby portraits.

The four Slytherins walked back to the common room, Severus being lost in thought’ as the wall slid open, allowing them inside.

Emma and Lucinda looked around, making sure Rosier and Avery were not nearby (only a few groups of the younger years were still in the common room, who noticeably gave Severus awed looks as they past them) before leading Severus up to his dorms, their wands still at the ready. Emmeline strutted next to them, giggling at the younger students' amazement. 

“The coast is clear.” Emma said, patting Severus on the back as they reached the door to the boys' fifth year dormitory. “We’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Severus repeated, looking at them. “I’ll try not to die in the meantime.”

“Oh, he’s funny.” Emma said, looking at Lucinda as he swung the door open to his dormitory and stepped into it. A few of them looked up when Severus entered, giving him curt nods, while the other half looked excited to see him back.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was funny?” Emma said, her hands now going to hips.

“I dunno, he never talks that much.” Lucinda shrugged.

"I knew he was funny!?" Emmeline said, flinging the door open to the girls' fifth year dormitory, making a few girls squeak in surprise. 

“Well, now you know!” Lucinda said seriously to Emma.

“You never tell me anything." Emma said in mock anger. 

“You’re such a pain, you know that?” Lucinda said, playfully smacking Emma in the arm.

“Do you two need a moment alone, or would you like to snog off your frustrations for everyone to see?” Severus asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“You ladies can come in here if you want to do that!” One of Severus’ dorm mates, the boy named Krauss, said excitedly, looking at Emma with a dreamy look.

"I'll wring your neck, Sebastian! Don't test me!" Emmeline snapped from the threshold of her dorm. 

Krauss yelped in fear as his friend Goldenring rolled his eyes, making the two girls giggle.

“Heh. We’ll pass for now, boys.” Lucinda snickered. “Goodnight, Severus.”

“And to you both.” Severus said, bidding them adieu.

As soon as he snapped the door shut behind him, his dorm mates perked up, and began hounding him with questions about the spat earlier that day. Severus was thrown off by the sudden enthusiasm, and the fact they finally seemed so interested in him. Fraser and Auburn especially asked about the “silly looks on Rosier and Mulciber's faces” while Bonham and Jones wanted to know what spells he used before Severus quickly claimed to being tired, barely throwing his shoes off before hiding behind the curtains of his four-poster bed. His dorm mates, however, still talked in cheery whispers.

“Did you see that? He got Emma _and_ Lucinda to talk to him!” The boy named Bonham said eagerly. “How’d he do that?”

“Maybe we should hex Mulciber and Rosier next.” Krauss said thoughtfully. 

“But Dolores will be angry.” Goldenring pointed out. “I can’t handle her squeaky angry voice, it’s awful.”

“So? She’s been angry since she lost out on the Prefect _and_ Head Girl spots. Who cares what she says.” Bonham said seriously. “Let her be upset. She can’t do anything anyway, she'll be gone in two weeks.” 

The other Slytherins muttered in agreement, trying to see what could get them as cool of a reaction as Severus got throughout the day. 

Severus looked up at the canopy of the bed, smirking to himself. _Maybe they should hex them,_ Severus thought to himself. The prats deserve it anyway.

And, as Severus saw it, it’d be wonderful practice to when any actual fighting began outside the walls of Hogwarts. Surely Rosier and his cronies would be on the side of You-Know-Who, fighting for their master’s plans of pure domination while those in the light fought for peace to be brought back into their world, right under the muggle population’s noses. 

Severus would love the excuse to really fight Rosier anyway, or any of them really. Their beliefs could rot in hell as far as he was concerned, Severus knew at that moment he never wanted to murk into their territory again, even if he had to claw his way into the more suitable side of the war. Their power waned off of him, and he’d be damned if he let it them get their grips into him once more.

Plus, he got a hug from Lily! If that wasn’t enough of a reason to be on her side, Severus didn’t know what would be!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to discuss:
> 
> **Why did i put Cokeworth in the Greater Manchester area?**
> 
> \- I put a lot of research into finding exactly would be the most logical area to have Cokeworth located, going as far south as Birmingham to up north with Nottingham. I know Rowling has said it's located in the Midlands of England, but most places there do not fit especially well for the time period of Severus and Lily's time at home, hence why i went up more north to find a proper area. Also, with Manchester's long history of textiles/The Industrial Revolution and the fact Spinner's End is a bang-on impression of Salford during the 60's and 70's, i concluded being near Manchester was the best option in terms of what Rowling was imagining. It's close enough as far as i'm concerned! 
> 
> Fun fact for you: the common "Northern England" characteristics usually involves being blunt and sarcastic, which would easily explain some aspects of Snape's personality. 
> 
> **Why is Marlene McKinnon/Alice & Frank Longbottom/Fabian & Gideon Prewett/etc. not in their year (or even mentioned)?:**
> 
> \- Listen, i've been on tumblr, i've seen the edits, and i've seen the headcanons! I know how popular it is to take them and frankly ANY named character and slide them right into the 1971- 1978 school bracket (and all into Gryffindor which is so .... yeah). However, i find that lazy and a very shallow way of thinking of the characters and time period, unless of course there was a huge 1959/1960 baby boom, which is just ridiculous. However, i did include Mary Macdonald, Emmeline Vance, and Dorcas Meadowes for my own reasons, as well as a few other named characters like Rosier and Talkalot. And no, i don't buy that EVERY Slytherin was a Death Eater by default, which i wanted to illustrate through Vance, Vanity, Talkalot, and the other Slytherins who were happy to see Severus standing up to actually known DEs. Don't try and tell me every single one was for Voldemort or was prejudiced. I'm not buying it. 
> 
> **Number of children per year:**
> 
> \- i imagine the years of children born between 1970 - 1981 is understandably lower than what came before or after, hence why, despite not mentioning their names, i want to imply that there are more than just five per boy/girl group, at least during the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. Also not to mention, not all Witches and Wizards go to Hogwarts and most likely are homeschooled or attend muggle institutions if they so choose, and most likely not every year has an even distribution of boys and girls. 
> 
>   **Petunia's Gap Year:**
> 
> \- All the things i mentioned are REAL places. England is a weird place. 
> 
>   **Gryffindor "apologies":  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- In Dumbledore's situation, i do think there was some regret to how he acted in regards to the Werewolf Incident. However, i also think he was good at playing emotions to work in his favour, and could easily get someone else to regret lashing out at him, which is what i imagined Severus as doing in this case. As for the Marauders, i feel like Remus would be the only one to genuinely regret their actions, while Sirius would only do so to appease Remus while James would want a tradeoff. In this case, to be closer to Lily. Peter just does whatever they say, so i don't really have a reason for him. 
> 
> Another fun fact: This chapter is over twice as long as the previous one. How fun is that?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Brewing of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes in for the strangest two weeks of his lives thus far. But hey, at least Lily is having a good time!

The library had far more people in it this particular Saturday, brimming with students reading up and studying on their upcoming exams for the upcoming week.

A set of first years were arguing over the proper incantations to certain floating charms, receiving harsh hisses from Madam Culpepper at their volume, while fifth and seventh years were fighting over who would get the table nearest the windows for their own studying. Even though it should be a few days of rest, the ongoing exams were far too important to get lazy about.

One table, or more accurately, two tables pushed together into one, was already taken near one of the windows, looking over the Great Lake. Several flasks and ingredients lined the wooden surface, all with their own contents to be shared once the remainder of the group arrived. Severus found a rolling blackboard in a spare classroom, deciding it would be perfect for the study group. He arranged it at the end of the table, where he quickly and elegantly wrote down several instructions, absentmindedly doodling simple examples all the while.

Lily, Dorcas, and Mary had arrived first, and the two Gryffindors were giving him questioning looks. Dorcas, on the other hand, was busy making sure her notebook was nice and ready for her soon-to-be onslaught of notetaking. She quickly fiddled with her pens, looking eager to show them off once the muggle-arrogant lot arrived.

“Can i ask you a question?” Lily asked calmly, looking at Severus’ back. He had put his school robes over his muggle clothing once again, which made Lily frown despite herself. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she just wanted a look at him. Purely for curiosity sake, of course.

“You may.” Severus replied, writing down the differences between stirring directions. He had the faint feeling he was being stared at, but pushed the thought out of his head.

“Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?” Lily said seriously. Her question was met by a snort of amusement from Mary besides her. There was a part of Lily that was certain she must be having a stress-induced hallucination, and seemed to be having no way out of it. There’s no way in hell Severus would dare allow Potter and his cronies anywhere near them willingly if that wasn’t the case.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Severus said cooly, not looking away from his spidery handwriting.

“Uh, because apparently you’re letting the Devil and his demons sit in with us?” Lily retorted. Surely Severus ‘I-Hate-James-Potter’ Snape would realise the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Hey! He’s not the Devil!” Mary snapped back, a faint blush on her cheeks. She still had not gotten over Emmeline’s snark from the previous day, and was in no mood to have James dragged through the mud once again.

“Eh, he’s close enough.” Lily replied, ignoring the incensed look Mary gave from besides her. Dorcas giggled into her hand, amused by Mary’s indignation.

“Yeah, Lils, don’t insult the Devil like that.” Dorcas retorted, resulting in a fit of giggles from Lily. Mary’s face burned a furious red, her hands balled into fists atop of her pieces of parchment.

“Heh. Well, regardless, why exactly are you allowing them to sit with us?” Lily said after a moment to recompose herself.

“Simple, really.” Severus said, looking over his shoulder. “Potter, is desperate to get you to like him.”

Lily’s eyebrows shot up, a faint blush coming over her cheeks. Dorcas subdued her laughter, herself and Mary gave each other confused looks, neither being sure whether to comment.

“Now, Sev, i seriously hope you don’t attempt to use me to get a kick out of him!” Lily said, her mood teetering dangerously in that of annoyance. James was always one to poke and prod her to get a reaction, but _Severus_?

“I’m _not_.” Severus replied, fine tuning his drawing of a simple diagram of the differences in plant roots. “If i intend to properly befriend Remus, i can’t exactly block out the friends he has, now can i?”

“I - er, no, i suppose not.” Lily said slowly, still looking peeved. “But how does Potter fancying me help the matter?”

“Because with Remus on his tail, and of course my two cohorts watching over me, he’ll have to resort be on his best behaviour.” Severus explained. “Maybe then he can get it through his thick head that perhaps, just maybe, he should move on and not see you as a vessel for his ill-thought affections. A bit of forced maturation never hurt anyone, now did it? I'm speaking from experience. It does work."

“Or, hear me out, i think this is a better idea,” Dorcas said, twiddling one of her ballpoint pens between her fingers. “You two can snog in front of him and get the message _really_ across.”

“Now _that’s_ thinking outside the box.” Mary snickered.

Both Lily and Severus blushed a vivid red. As Lily looked too stunned into responding, Severus quickly retorted by waving off the suggestion, not exactly sure how to respond without insinuating that he would actually fancy doing that. Of course, he didn’t want to give that away in present company. Dorcas simply looked pleased with herself as Mary gave a distinct hint of amusement on her face as she bit back giggles.

The choked silence following Dorcas’ suggestion did not last long, as a steady murmuring from four boys came into view, sauntering over to their table.

Remus lead the group, looking almost smug as his three friends strode behind him. James looked unusually peppy, while Sirius looked downright annoyed. Peter fiddled with his bag, trying to not look out of place in their apparent casualty.

“Oh good, i’m flanked. You can take the brunt of Potter for me.” Lily whispered as Mary’s amusement faded into a weary look. Mary at that moment regretted not taking one of the seats closest to Severus, cursing the fact Dorcas and Lily beat her to it.

“Hello. Mind if we join you?” Remus said in a cheery mood as they finally strode up to the table, already knowing the answer.

“Try not to take up most of the room. We have four more joining us.” Severus said, suddenly aware again and looking back at his notes. Dorcas’ bloody joke of an idea was still lingering in his mind, making his almost overwhelmed in what should be a time to finally look impressive.

Remus nodded and sat down besides Dorcas, carefully putting his school bag besides him. Sirius huffed, and took the seat next to him, giving Lily a look that plainly told how unhappy he currently was. Judging by his almost noodle-like posture in his chair, it made it apparent that if anyone didn’t want to be there, it was him.

“Is this seat taken?” James asked, pointing to the seat next to Mary in a properly kind tone. He instinctively put his fingers through his hair, almost like a nervous tick.

“Go ahead.” Mary said, an edge of nervousness in her voice. Her cheeks went a faint pink as James grinned and took the seat next to her, setting his bag aside and clasping his hands together like a eager child. Peter took the seat besides him, looking lost at being there.

Sirius slouched in his chair, boredly looking at the samples lined on the table. There were glass display cases filled with marked flowers and herbs, while tiny bottles of brews shimmered besides them. Shards of white and pastel coloured crystals sat besides the cases, glittering in the sunlight. Vials of various hued liquids were stacked into test tube racks, all of either the clearest, crystal like consistency or as thick and obscure as pudding. He didn’t have much time to wonder what they could possibly be, when he noticed a figure from beyond the table move quickly behind the neighboring bookcases.

“Is someone hiding behind the shelves?” Sirius asked, sitting straight up. His hand lingered over his wand, eager to cause a bit of mayhem.

“If you want to be caught in a Full Body Bind, then yes, there _is_.” said the distinct drawl of Lucinda from behind the bookcase. It was followed by a squeak, an obvious sign Emma had pinched her ear to quit with the threats.

“What are _they_ doing back there?” Sirius said in a furious whisper, ignoring the surprised looked on Peter and Mary’s face as they twisted their heads back to look.

“Why do you think?” Lucinda’s voice said, popping her blonde head out from behind the bookshelf.

Emma half-snickered besides her, herself concealed by the bookshelf. “Don’t scare him too much, Luc.” she said.

“No promises.” Lucinda responded, looking peeved. Perhaps the Slytherin versus Gryffindor bias was at play, but Lucinda in particular seemed annoyed to see the Gryffindor pack in their sights. Lucinda seemed to be giving him an “I-Dare-You-To-Pull-Something” look, which Sirius looked eager to push, but his mood to do so flattered as James gave him an uncharacteristic stern look of warning from across the table. Dorcas’ eyebrows went up as Sirius slumped back into his chair, looking as annoyed as ever.

Severus continued writing notes down as the two Hufflepuffs known as Maxwell and William joined the table, greeting each of them before taking their seats. Before long, Cressida and Emmeline joined them, with Emmeline absentmindedly brushing off breadcrumbs from her jumper.

“Well, now that everyone is here,” Severus said in a smooth tone, turning back to look at them. “Let us begin, shall we?”

Sirius looked to retort, but any attempt was stopped by a quick Potter kick to the shin.

Emmeline shot her hand up into the air, causing her to get questioning looks as Sirius bit back a groan.

“Er, yes?” Severus asked uncertainly. He was not used to being up in front, much less in the situation of authority.

“I think we should use this opportunity to say why we are here.” Emmeline said, causing her to get even more perplexed looks.

“It’d be fun!” Emmeline said, raising her voice to be chipper. “It’d be like a team building exercise!”

“Says the one who arrived here barely on time.” Dorcas muttered under her breath. Emmeline made a mocking face at her, but kept her composure as if she didn’t.

“I, uh, suppose you can?” Severus said, still sounding unsure. He had the feeling this would get off track, but he didn’t think it’d happen before any learning even started.

“Righto.” Emmeline said, tossing her hair back. “I’ll start. I’m here because i think i could be better at my brewing skills, specifically temperature control.”

“Oh yeah, Krauss said you were one to get things _overheated_.” Sirius said without thinking.

Emmeline looked about to throttle him as the Hufflepuff Maxwell giggled, earning him a rough nudge to the stomach by his house mate to quiet down. James gave Sirius another kick to the shin, acting nonchalant as Sirius bulged his eyes to show his annoyance.

“Right, eh, anyone else?” Severus said, trying to change the subject from Sirius, who was rubbing his leg from under the table and trying not to groan.

A moment of consideration passed before Cressida the Slytherin said “Well, i want to be a Healer, so i want to make sure my Potions are up to par.”

“A Healer? A bit of a noble profession for a Diggle, eh?” James said, trying his best to look profoundly intellectual and ignoring Sirius melodramatic moaning across from him.

Behind her blonde hair, Cressida’s cheeks blushed a rich shade of red. “If you mean to insinuate my father’s profession isn’t that important well -” She hissed, looking about to whip her wand out and turn James’ head into a pumpkin.

“What? No, no! People obviously need clothes! He makes really nice ones! Healing is just, uh, more far reaching is all!” James said, his voice slightly high from her sudden outburst. “Honest!”

“That’s what i _thought_.” Cressida said, still looking annoyed. Severus couldn’t quite tell, but he was sure he heard the distinct sound of Lucinda’s muffled giggles from behind the bookshelf.

“Yes, well, i just want the best grade i can get. Ministers don’t get the job by getting Acceptables.” Dorcas said, drawing the attention to herself.

“I dunno, ever seen Tuft’s kid’s records?” Emmeline pointed out. Dorcas gave her an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look from the corner of her eye, but did not retort.

“I just want better than a ‘Poor’ grade.” Remus said, diverting from Emmeline’s comment.

“Me too.” Peter said, finally speaking up in his oddly mousey voice.

“I want to take the N.E.W.T level for Potions so i need more studying at this level.” William the Hufflepuff said.

“I’m trying to get better than an ‘Acceptable’, so…” Maxwell added, making Remus’ face scrunch up ever so slightly.

“I was forced here against my will by a git in glasses.” Sirius said before sticking his tongue out at James.

“A handsome, stupid git who would like to get his grade up!” James said, slyly pointing his middle finger at Sirius. Sirius looked downright offended. Severus tried his best not to smirk.

“I’m just studying, that’s all.” Mary said certainly. “If i don’t i might only get an ‘Exceeds Expectations’.”

“Ah, Mary, always the humble one.” Dorcas chortled.

“And i’d like to keep my top grades in check.” Lily said, looking her best not to look smug. Severus cocked a brow at her, damn well knowing he was the one making sure she kept her studying up. There was no mistake that she was very talented, but she wasn’t exactly a natural talent at Potions like he was.

“Wonderful, is that everyone?” Severus said. All nodded and murmured in agreement. “Excellent. Let’s begin then, shall we?” Severus said, his tone suddenly very professional. The group sat up straight, which Severus tried his damnedest to not look surprised at. He wasn’t used to this authority in the slightest.

“As i’m sure you all know, Potions is not exactly a subject for the most faint of heart. It’s a subtle science that can either go spectacularly well, or end in a rather horrific fashion.” Severus said cooly. His words came out much more confidently than usual, perhaps given to his love for the craft and the fact he was just that naturally gifted in the knowledge into the work of potions.

“As such,” Severus continued, clasping his hands together. “I intend to make sure you each end up on the less grim end of the spectrum.”

“Thank you.” Emmeline said seriously. “I do not want to die here and become a ghost like Binns.”

“No one does. Now, Potions is essentially a study of mixing different compounds together under a variety of conditions and seeing what you can produce. We want to see what properties there are, what conditions can happen, how the structure is changed and formed under these modifications and mixtures.” Severus said. “Basically, it’s magical chemistry.”

Half the group nodded, while the other half, meaning James, Sirius, Emmeline, Peter, and Maxwell looked completely confused.

“Alright, where did i lose you?” Severus asked, looking at their perplexed faces.

“What in Merlin’s name is ‘ _chemistry_ ’?” Sirius blurted out.

“I - You don’t know what _chemistry_ is?” Severus said. He knew the magical world’s education was lacking, but surely not by _this_ much.

The five confused students shook their heads. Well, that’s a way to make yourself feel like the smartest person in the room.

“It’s one of the branches of the sciences,” Severus said simply. “You know, essentially all magical subjects are just science used in different ways. A muggle could perfectly well make a potion, it’s a non-wand oriented subject as long as they can read the instructions and have the ingredients.”

“And here i thought i was special.” Emmeline said in mock woe.

“You have a set of skills that let you channel it through more _physical_ means,” Severus said curtly. “Of course, most won’t want to admit, but Potions is chemistry, while say Charms and Transfiguration is physics.”

“Okay, now what is _physics_?” James asked, his brows knitted together in questioning.

“Is it a N.E.W.T level?” Maxwell the Hufflepuff asked. His friend snickered behind his hand.

“Well, in combination of that and software engineering, it got Americans on the Moon in ‘69.” Severus said bluntly.

“PEOPLE LANDED ON THE _MOON_?!” Sirius yelled despite himself, earning him a loud shushing from nearby library visitors. Emmeline flicked him in the ear, making Sirius make an annoyed noise in the pit of his throat.

“Yes, actually! Amazing what muggle advances can do.” Severus said, gaining oddly but surprising proud looks from Mary, Lily, and Dorcas.

“What the hell, why haven’t any of us wizards gotten on the Moon?” Sirius said, now forcing himself into a whisper.

“Usually refusing to adjust beyond the Victorian ages will do that to a society.” Lily said pointedly. Dorcas gave a hearty nod in agreement.

“Maybe if we put a Bubble-Head Charm and get a really advanced broom you can fly to the Moon.” Maxwell said, rubbing his chin knowingly.

“No, you’d die.” Remus said, looking concerned that Sirius seemed to be nodding to the Hufflepuff’s idiotic idea.

“Yes, well, moving on…” Severus said. “We have many bits to cover, not all today, we can split it tomorrow if we must, but if any of you expect to get better than ‘Acceptable’ you best listen to me and stop thinking about blasting yourself off into the atmosphere.”

“Yes, sir.” James said in chipper tone, especially on the use of title. Severus gave a questioning look.

“Okay, that came out wrong.” James said, his cheeks going pink.

“No, no, it’s fine. Now we know what you’ll call him in bed. Please, continue with the lesson.” Sirius said, guessing the group to giggle childishly. Severus noticed the enraged look on Lily’s face as James waved them off, but decided against vocalising it.

As the time ticked by, slowly going from minutes to hours, it became increasingly clear that Severus was almost too enthusiastic about Potions. It was obvious how much he seemed to like showing off his knowledge of the subject, and how easily impressed the group was by it.

More importantly, he took a sort of immature glee in how absolutely _abysmal_ James and Sirius were at the subject. He only truly got this when, after what was surely an “easy” refresher in five years worth of terms of ingredients and concoctions using his set out examples, he set up a simple configuration of five cauldrons and harmless flames upon the tables to try and make a small sample of beginning level potions. He set Potter and Black upon the Hair-Raising Potion. It was by no means a hard brew, it was a second year assignment after all. Not to mention he gave them his adjusted ingredients, but the duo were bloody inept at the whole process. It was Severus wonder how they survived this long without blowing themselves up.

“I don’t know what we did wrong.” James said, looking forlornly at the potion, which was coloured a tint of bright red.

“Oi, Snape, why the hell couldn’t we get an easier one to test make?” Sirius said accusingly, looking over at the different duos. They all seemed to be going along fine, though Remus and Peter were going particularly slow to not mess up their Cure for Boils potion.

“You each got a simple potion. Check the instructions and see what went wrong.” Severus said, walking over from the cauldron full of Wideye Potion from the Hufflepuffs.

Sirius huffed and looked over the piece of parchment Severus had given them to work off of. He read it for a moment before his face made an obvious drop.

“Well?” Severus said snidely, already knowing what they missed.

“We forgot to add the leaves of asphodel…” Sirius said lowly, trying not to look and sound sour. James glanced at their ingredients, seeing perfectly well the untouched branch of white flowers in front of them.

“Add four leaves then stir it three times clockwise.” Severus said, resisting the urge to not grin at their mistake.

James grabbed the flower and plucked the correct number of leaves off, dropping them into the cauldron before stirring it three times to the right. For a moment, it looked like nothing happened, before it slowly but surely turned a distinct colour of bright green, a shimmering mist fluttering out the cauldron.

“Hey! We got it!” James said, throwing his hands in the air. “Look at that!”

“Yeah, yeah, great job.” Sirius said, looking over it as the fumes went into his face.

Severus grinned. “What would you say its shade is? Get a good look at it. The more earthy toned the better.” he said, trying to keep a devious grin at bay. 

“Eh? I guess it looks like pea soup.” Sirius said, looking closer at the potion. “Kinda smells like turnips though.”

“Does it now? Get closer to smell it. We want a vegetable stew aroma to come off of it.” Severus said, trying oh so hard to not smile. Sirius seemed to roll his eyes, but went even closer still, giving the potion a good sniff or two.

“Still smells like turnips” Sirius said, not sounding all that amused.

James went to retort, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. The ends of his mouth stuck out from behind his fingers.

“What? Mate, what’s wrong with you?” Sirius asked confusedly, straightening up.

His answer didn’t come as James gave a snort of laughter, followed by a fit of it. Sirius started to get annoyed.

“Seriously? Why are you laughing?!” Sirius snapped, his temper flaring.

“What are you two do - oh, my _god_.” Cressida said, looking up from her trio brew of Shrinking Solution with Emmeline and Dorcas.

“Ah, looking great.” William the Hufflepuff said, giving the thumbs up from his and Maxwell’s cauldron. Maxwell looked up before giving a resounding snort of glee.

“Well, i guess that’s happening now.” Remus said, looking at Sirius with a sigh, while Peter’s tiny eyes were now wide in surprise.

“Oh bloody hell, you look like Potter now!” Emmeline said in a disgusted tone. Lily and Mary looked up from their brew of Forgetfulness Potion, and upon looking at Sirius gave into a fit of giggles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” James said, snapping out of his amusement and sounding offended.

“You know damn well what it means.” Emmeline said without missing a beat. “Your hair is just as stupid looking.”

“My _hair_? My hair doesn’t look anything like Ja -” Sirius started, but abruptly cut himself off.

Sirius reached for his hair at his shoulders, and quickly realised it wasn’t there anymore. It was now, instead, sticking straight up.

“Sometimes, if brewed perfectly, the mere fumes from a potion can cause an effect.” Severus said knowingly. “In this case, your hair is going to, ahem, _greater_ heights.”

Lily and Mary giggled harder, and despite himself James let out a snort. Sirius looked furious.

“Fix my hair!” Sirius hissed, looking infuriated at Severus. Severus hadn’t noticed it until then, but it seemed Sirius was around his height. Well, at least he was without his hair sticking up on end.

“Of course.” Severus said. He quickly reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial of lavender liquid before flicking some of Sirius’ hair. It quickly fell back down, as feathered and lovely as ever.

“Always good to have a vial of Potion Reversal Draught on you. Better now?” Severus said, pocketing his vial.

“Yeah, i’m fine…” Sirius said, his voice giving away that he was still very much not fine. He absentmindedly brushed his hair down more, as if he was unsure if it would fly back up again.

“Aw, why didn’t someone take a picture?” William said with a frown.

“Oh, shut up.” Sirius snapped, earning more giggles from the group. “I’m fine!”

“We made a good potion though.” James said, slapping Sirius on the back. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Oh, yeah, especially when i force feed this to you.” Sirius retorted. “Would you be laughing then?”

“Again, his hair already looks dumb enough, you’ll be fighting a losing battle there.” Emmeline said, making Cressida and Dorcas snicker into their hands.

James mumbled to himself while Sirius looked somehow more annoyed by the turn of events.

“Er, guys?” Peter spoke up finally, looking out the windows. “Maybe we should, uh, pack up ... it looks late.”

“What, wait, how long have we been here?” Remus asked, looking around. The sun was still shining, but was far lower in the sky than when they had originally gathered. It must have been late in the afternoon after the earliest.

“It’s uh, oh, it’s nearly five…” William said, looking at his watch.

“We missed _lunch_?!” Sirius said, his newly put down hair nearly standing up again.

“Ah, now you know how i feel!” Severus said knowingly. “I get lost in the brewing process more often than not…”

“Fine, we’ll go gorge ourselves then.” Dorcas said. “Should we wrap up for the day?”

“We should. We’ll pick up tomorrow.” Severus said, setting out bottles and stoppers for them. “Pour your potions into these. If you did them correctly, and you did, i checked, we can give these for Pomfrey’s stores.”

“You give your potions away to the school?” Sirius asked as James poured their potion into a bottle.

“I get a small commission off of it.” Severus said with a shrug. “It’s not like i’m going to need them.”

“How noble. Cressida, he’s showing you up in the Healing department.” Emmeline giggled, making Cressida pout in annoyance as she corked their potion.

Severus packed his supplies up once their potions were done with, doing away with any disturbance until the tables were spot-free. He barely convinced Culpepper to let them brew in a bloody library to begin with, he wasn’t about to tick her off with a mess of flower leaves and crushed bugs.

“C’mon you two, we’re getting dinner.” Emmeline said, kicking at the sleeping cuddlers known as Emma and Lucinda from behind the bookshelf. They both jostled from their sleep, grumbling obscenities at Emmeline once they realised who it was.

Sirius was more than eager to get out of there, nearly pushing his three friends out of the library with gusto, even despite James’ efforts to properly say goodbye to the girls he fancied. Emmeline and Dorcas looked more than pleased at that, seeing as they still found the quartet’s leader more annoying than they’d let on. The girls followed behind them, talking in hushed whispers and giggles as they made their way out of the area. Severus placed the rest of the leftover supplies into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder, allowing Lily to finally link her arm with his.

“Shall we?” Lily asked with a grin.

“Let’s.” Severus responded, and the duo departed after their classmates.

“You did wonderfully, by the way.” Lily said once they were striding through the bookshelves. “I could tell you were comfortable.”

“Was i?” Severus said, not sounding all that sure. “I haven’t exactly done anything like that before. I mean, i dunno, i tutor some First and Second years but…”

“Nah, i could tell you knew what you were talking about. You got really into it.” Lily said as they passed the section of History of Mermaids section. “And you seemed pretty positive that Potter and Black had no idea what they were doing.”

“They hardly pay attention to Slughorn, they might just pass with an Acceptable if they listen to me, but even that is a far-off idea.” Severus rebutted. “Black would rather watch himself in the potion’s reflection that what he’s actually putting into it.”

Lily gave a frankly adorable giggle in response, which made Severus suddenly feel much more confident than any teaching skills he may have.

“Heh. Well, you did great, Black didn’t stare at himself once. They hung onto every word you said.” Lily beamed.

“I’m proud of you.” she added, smiling broadly. 

Lily gave Severus’ arm a squeeze as he mumbled an embarrassed ‘Thank You’. Even after years of knowing each other, Lily knew all too well how to get his face blistering red, whether she knew it or not.

They walked briskly to the Great Hall, Severus’ stomach giving a good growl as they reached the doors. He internally gave himself a kick for outright ignoring to get some food earlier. It’s not like he’d have much to eat once he got back home in a few weeks…

‘ _Wait, no. I’m staying at Lily’s! They’ll feed me!_ ’ Severus internally corrected to himself. ‘ _And Petunia won’t be there to ruin it! We’ll be able to hang out all summer! Especially with her mum and dad out during the day! We can look over Manchester by ourselves! Maybe we can see one of those muggle films! And go out and look for books and get food and - Oh, the possibilities were endless!_ ’ His mood only swung up more at this reminder. Potter and his gang were damn well being forced to not tormenting him, and people besides Lily were talking to him, AND he had a full two months to look forward to just be with her for the holidays. Maybe things really were looking up…

* * *

“Okay, two turns to the left then let it sit ‘til it turns purple… Or was it ‘til it got blue…?” Sirius muttered in a whisper, looking at his cauldron in disbelief. Why was this so bloody hard? He had the sneaking suspicion James wasn’t having this hard of a time remembering the finer details of the brewing process.

“No talking, young man!” The wizened old witch, who was watching over the practical exams, spat. She whacked her wand on the table, making Sirius nearly jump out of his skin. The old witch gave grin at Sirius’ jaded expression, and continued on her march around the classroom.

Sirius huffed, readjusting his tie with purpose before diving back into his potion, his brows knitted in confusion and annoyance. Severus glanced over from his set up nearby, coughing into his hand to shield his intrusive laugh at Sirius. All he needed was to stir it two times counterclockwise before adding a slice of myrrh, which would result in a lovely shade of violet. Surely even he would have remembered that.

Then again, Sirius gave another huff of annoyance as he stirred once, twice, and the potion turned a tinge of orange that looked more like a rotten grapefruit than a pleasant plum. Honestly, it was a Dogbreath Potion, it should be the easier ones for Sirius to grasp.

He was right. Sirius wouldn’t have taken the condensed lessons seriously at all, even with Remus and James prodding him about it, he was just too damn stubborn to even try. Of course, it was essentially five years’ worth of material crammed into maybe ten or twelve hours, but still. Severus at least expected him to get a passing grade even if he didn’t take the studying all that well. Maybe Sirius was in for a miracle.

Severus looked down at his Invigoration Draught. It was a glistering a bright silver, swirling in the cauldron as he dropped a dash of lemon shavings into the mixture. It bubbled for a moment before swirling once more. He smiled to himself. If this wasn’t an ‘Outstanding’ in the waiting then he’d go cut his hair off and go marry Potter.

Okay, maybe not _that_ dramatic, but Severus was sure his was as close to perfect as possible. He might as well rewrite the textbook and go from there.

Severus looked around the room, seeing as he had time to spare, and watched his classmates.

Cressida was humming to herself, her Laugh-Inducing Potion nearly as bright yellow as her own hair. She flicked in some petals of lavender into her cauldron, and it released an aromatic foam on the top of the cauldron, shimmering a faint gold. Mary sat next to her, stirring her light blue potion as it bubbled gently. Despite her better efforts, she kept glancing forward, looking at James’ back as he carefully cut lacewing flies from the table in front of the duo.

Dorcas was seated behind them, looking to be fighting the urge to try and taste test her dark orange potion. Its fumes were swirling around her, and she had a deep-in-thought look on her face. Severus didn’t find this surprising, seeing as she was brewing a nearly on-the-nose Wit-Sharpening Potion. Now if only she’d add a few elderberries, it’d kick up the contemplative essences quite nicely.

He looked besides Dorcas, seeing Lily in her own little world as she brewed besides her. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy knot, yet it still only made her look as pretty as ever. Her potion was a shade of green that nearly matched her own, and Lily grinned to herself as she looked it over. Severus could tell she knew it was done correctly. She hanged on everyone word of his lessons, though she also seemed to be staring at him anytime he’d look at her during said lessons. Severus blushed at thinking about this, and tore his eyes away from watching her. He might as well double check his potion than watch her work. Though he’d very much like to just look at her, maybe with everyone else not there …

“Time’s up, everyone! Step away from your cauldrons and cork for samples.” The old witch proclaimed, snapping Severus out of thought. That was for the better, he really had to get this inappropriate thoughts out of his head sooner than later.

Severus straightened back up, brushing his hair back before corking his sample up, feeling immensely proud of his product. He collected his things before he strode his flask up to the examiner’s desk up in front, placing it upon the other colourful concoctions.

“Oh, quite a talented bunch this year!” The old witch said with a hint of glee as Lily and Dorcas delivered their samples. “Horace should be quite proud of himself. These all look wonderful!”

“And we’ll all get ‘Outstandings’, right?” James said as he swaggered over, dropping his flash into the group with a flourish of his hand.

“Well, assuming you made a Pompion Potion, then yes, you shall.” The witch said, looking his potion with a smile. James returned the smile awkwardly, and as he turned away Severus could see his face fall ever so slightly. He knew James meant to make an Oculus Potion, but the final two products of either potion were either a red or orange hue, so it was hard to tell apart to the untrained eye. He’d at least scrape by with an ‘Acceptable’ as far as Severus could see, assuming they didn’t plan on an human testing. Whoever would taste it might either end up with returned sight or a pumpkin for a head if they did. 

"Four more left!” Emmeline said as they departed from the classroom. “We might as well start calling it now, we’re in the final stretch!”

“Hardly! Me and Severus have Arithmancy on Wednesday! That’s probably the hardest class here.” Dorcas said, pushing her way besides Emmeline.

“No one told either of you two to take that class.” Emmeline retorted as they made their way up the stairs. “It might just be more boring that Ancient Runes.”

“At least we know maths.” Severus said aloud.

“How dare you, i know maths!” Emmeline snapped back. “That class is just more tiring Divination!”

“Okay, what’s the square root of four hundred and forty one then?” Dorcas pondered, grinning at Emmeline.

Emmeline’s face when a furious pink. “I hardly think any of us are in the state to start counting…” she muttered. 

Dorcas giggled, nudging Emmeline playfully as they marched upwards.

Lily walked up besides Severus, grabbing his arm. Severus nearly jumped out of his skin, but Lily gave his arm a simple pat, bringing him back down.

“You do good? I bet you did, you’re a natural at Potions.” Lily said, looking up and giving him a knowing look.

“I’m sure i got an ‘Exceeds’ at the very least.” Severus said with a shrug, sure Sirius was behind him and being annoyed at his lack of talent in this particular field.

“You’ll probably take Slughorn’s job at the rate you’re going.” Cressida said suddenly, walking on the other side of him in a breeze.

Severus glanced at her. She was a reminiscent of a reed, tall and skinny with long, gold hair that seemed to flow behind her like a cape. Cressida was one of the more oddballs in the year, especially in Slytherin, seeing as she, much like Severus, didn’t have a “pure” name, and her father was a bit of infamously ditzy wizards in the community. He had only seen him one or two times at Platform 9 ¾, where her father would be wearing a brightly colored top hat and a usually garnish assortment he’d claim as an outfit, enthusiastically talking to anyone he could pin down for a conversation. It was a low joke around to poke at her about it, seeing as she almost made it a point to be as unassuming as possible. Her younger sister, Thalia, was a second year in Gryffindor, and was much more willing to defend herself, making her sorting all the more appropriate. Cressida was one of the few in his year that at least seemed to like him, which was more than he could have asked for. Severus suspected this was because there was a sort of kinship there, both of them being the nutters in their own ways.

“Oooh, Professor Snape.” James teased from behind them. “Has a good ring to it.”

“Like i’d be a good teacher.” Severus said in a drone as they made their way up to the final level. “That’d rich even for you, Potter.”

“I don’t mean it as a joke!” James replied, getting besides a now annoyed Lily. “The two days of studying were actually really good. Surprisingly.”

“ _Surprisingly_. Uh huh.” Severus said, not sounding all that convinced, and more importantly, annoyed he was deciding to get and close to Lily.

“I mean it!” James said seriously, sounding suddenly very certain of himself. “If either me or Sirius gets an ‘Acceptable’ or above you might as well take the job now.”

Severus held in a noise of aggravation. He absolutely knew James was trying to seem all the more supportive, and maybe he was, but the sour taste of his past actions seemed to overweigh the comments no matter how fawning they were in nature.

“Oi, i didn’t make the pumpkin potion by mistake, you twat.” Sirius snapped from behind them.

“Yeah, and your potion was supposed to be purple, you numpty!” James retorted back.

“It was turned lavender by the time we turned the samples in!” Sirius yelled in annoyance. Lily rolled her eyes, wondering why men were always so eager to outdo each other in everything.

“Yes, well, we’ll see.” Severus said, hopefully cutting the conversation short. His comment went unheard, as now James and Sirius were now bickering once again like the old married couple they were. He understood that James very obviously was trying to play nice, but it didn’t mean Severus had to like him for it, no matter how much he would like Remus’ friendship. He was still the prat that treated him worse than the dirt on his shoe for nearly five years. That wasn’t exactly something he could just get over. Maybe in a few years (or more likely, decades) he could bring it upon himself to forgive him fully, but only a few days after another completely humiliating incident was most certainly not the time to do so.

Unfortunately for Severus, his obvious disdain for James did not seem to waver him at all. If anything, it only made James want to be around him _more_ , perhaps to show Remus, and more importantly, Lily, that he was a decent person after all and wouldn’t hex him anytime he saw him. Which on the one hand, not being hexed at every turn was something Severus liked, but with James acting so very obvious in his intents to prove himself a “changed person” was wearing Severus’ patience dangerously thin. This particularly came into view during the remainder of the week. James was all too happy to work near Severus during the Care of Magical Creatures exams (which admittedly, James nearly getting gouged by a young unicorn he got too close to during the practical was too good to be true) but it was still bloody annoying, acting as if they were long life pals.

At least on Wednesday he had a few hours away to do his Arithmancy exams in peace. Though he much rather preferred the Defence or Potions exams, as he liked some more physical things to do with his hands, the calculations of Arithmancy were relaxing in their own right. Or at least they were useful in keeping him entertained. He wasn’t sure what the predictions “look for the wildflowers” or “expecting great numbers” _meant_ , but they were at least good enough to get him a passing grade. Hopefully the examiners saw that too.

However, the peace of mind he enjoyed soon came to an all-too-soon end that very night, as James insisted he be next to him during the Astronomy exam. It was a slightly humid but pleasantly clear night, and it was almost peaceful until a certain someone decided it was a perfect time to start a conversation.

“Hey, Snape.” James said in a whisper from besides him.

Severus ignored him, looking through his telescope before jotting down the extra coordinates of the planet Neptune and the stars that made up Pisces nearby.

“Psssst.” James whispered again, trying not raise any suspicions as the examiner walked nearby.

Severus ignored him still, and careful marked down where Virgo was before looking back through his telescope. James gave his side a gentle prod.

“Snaaaape.” He said in another whisper. Severus’ eye twitched as he tore his gaze away from the stars of Cancer. He gave James a hard look, which hopefully in the night was still an obvious one of displeasure.

“Hey, what’s your zodiac sign?” James asked in an even more hushed whisper.

“What-?” Severus responded quietly. He didn’t exactly expect _that_ question.

“Your zodiac, what is it?” James whispered again.

Severus went to respond, but quickly looked back through his telescope as the examiner walked by them. James nearly jumped, and quickly wrote down the location of Leo on his chart as if to look busy. The examiner looked him up and down before walking away once more. James waited a few moments before looking back at Severus.

“So?” He asked in another whisper.

“Uh, i dunno, i was born in early January. I guess i'm a Capricorn.” Severus responded in a soft but annoyed whisper. “Why do you care to know?”

James shrugged. “Just wondering.” He whispered back.

Severus very much doubted that was actually the case, and waited until the real reason showed itself.

“What’s Evans’ sign then?” James asked in a forced casual whisper. _There it was._

“Her birthday is at the end of January. That’s Aquarius.” Severus said in a peeved hush of an answer. Why does he care? It wasn’t like the stars were magically aligned to make sure he’d get with Lily off of just their birthdays. That’d be ridiculous.

“ _Oh_.” James said in an unusually down tone. “Right. Thanks.”

James went back to looking through his telescope without another word, frowning all the while. What the hell was that about?

The exam wrapped up well enough a bit later, and Severus was sure he had made a lovely star chart for the examiners to look over. As he went to collect his things, he noticed that James had pulled Cressida aside, and was talking to her in rapid whispers. While Cressida looked bored or even annoyed, James seemed downright upset looking. Oh good, what peeved the Golden Boy now… Severus looked at them in confusion before a sudden “Sev!” jumped him out of it.

“Hehe, did i scare you?” Lily grinned, looking up at Severus as he resisted the urge to faint. The half moon was shining particularly bright now.

“Oh haha, very funny.” Severus said jokingly, and his quip only made Lily smile more. By Merlin, why was she so pretty?

“Potter didn’t bug you, did he?” Lily asked, glancing at James from the corner of her eye. “I saw him poke you.”

“He asked about our zodiac signs.” Severus replied. “No idea why though.”

“Well, judging by how he’s talking to Cressida, i can figure it out.” Lily said, now sounding a touch annoyed.

“Really? What for then?” Severus asked, genuinely being curious.

“Well, after our Divination exams earlier, Cressida told me she could do a star chart reading for me.” Lily explained. “According to her there’s no real science behind it, but it’s fun to see what might line up based off of the variables of your sign. Like the planet alignments and stuff.”

“And why would Potter care?” Severus asked. Potter was certainly empty headed, but he didn’t expect he’d get so worked up over what was basically guesswork of Ancient Greeks and Romans.

“Because one aspect of the charts says what signs you’d be compatible with _romantically_.” Lily said in a low tone.

“Oh…” Severus said, two and two clicking together. He wasn’t all that surprised by that, James was obviously trying to win Lily over, and if his attempts to befriend Severus weren’t enough, maybe the stars would do it for him.

“Well, jokes on him.” Lily said, her tone picking up. “Cressida did my chart while you did your Arithmancy exam. She said even without knowing our signs she could tell Potter and i would never last as a couple. I can’t help but agree with that.”

Severus quirked a brow at her. Now why in the hell would she want to know if she’d be compatible with a git like him?

“I mean, i think i’d know who i’d be compatible with, right?” Lily said a-matter-of-factly. “No stars are gonna tell me otherwise.”

“I’d certainly hope so…” Severus responded weakly. Lily gave him a soft smile and grabbed his arm.

“C’mon, let’s get going before Potter tries tracking us down again.” Lily said, trying to ignore Cressida trying and failing to explain some sense into a downcast James. Dorcas and Emmeline passed them, looking highly amused as Cressida looked to be dealing with a naughty child.

“Right. Lead us off then.” Severus responded, and Lily gently walked them back down through the tower and back to the castle.

Severus looked over at Lily as they walked, her red hair shining in the moonlight. Maybe he’d have to go ask Cressida if Capricorn and Aquarius could work…

Thursday’s History of Magic exams came and went with a snore, and, despite the night before, James was back into his 'Make-Severus-Like-Me' mode once again, almost as if he was working over time. Severus was vexed by this, seeing as he was very much not in a mood to play these games, but not as much as Cressida, who now seemed to be sporting a crossed expression whenever James was near, which gave Severus the impression she was far more insulted that James got so heated over some star guessing she did for fun.

However, karma seemed to be working in its own overtime to counteract James’ actions, as Lily seemed all too eager to drag Severus away from James as much as she could. Lily would jokingly say she only did it out of “refusing to share” him with others, but it became increasingly aware that she really didn’t seem to want to divide him with anyone. Dorcas and Emmeline had taken a quick liking to him, especially with the assumed dark wizards in Slytherin avoiding him like the Plague, and it was only an added bonus that Lucinda and Emma followed him like doting mother hens. Except, whenever either of them tried to sit next to him during any of the meals, Lily would quickly take the open seat, insisting she’d be next to her best friend. Perhaps the incident at the Lake and him jinxing his housemates made her all the more overprotective, but Severus doubted it very much. Or he at least hoped it was something more.

Sirius seemed the most annoyed at these turn of events. He understood why James and Remus wanted to be on Severus’ good side (though for very different reasons, and he rather liked Remus’ reason more) and Peter would just go along with whatever James did, but it still left Sirius irritated. There was only room for one tall, long haired bad boy in the group, and damn it, it was him! Plus it was fun to hex Severus, why stop now? Just to hope James could get into Lily’s knickers? Sirius knew perfectly well that she absolutely loathed James, and no matter what wouldn’t be caught dead giving James even a kiss on the cheek, much less go out with him. What did he expect, he’d just win her over by not being a prat to Severus? Please, like that’d make up for the years she even refused to talk to them, even in the common room! And in all honesty, Sirius assumed Lily and Severus were secretly shagging anyway, they always snuck around the castle, arms hooked together and talking together if she wasn’t off with her friends, and even then he was never far off. He was more surprised Severus wasn’t subtly bragging around it now that James insisted on trying to be one of his good ol’ pals, but he theorized that Severus might have been more well mannered than he let on. Sirius would never admit it, but Severus had an ... unique charm to him, at least in the looks department. If he cleaned himself up, which he was now miraculously doing, he actually looked reasonably attractive in a ‘Not-Remus-Lupin-but-still-cute’ way. Plus he was tall with long hands and feet, and Sirius was no fool! Lily especially in the last week was seemingly making a point to show she was HIS friend, which Sirius took as ‘He’s mine, back off.’ Surely James could see that too. Or maybe James was an even bigger idiot than he thought, which at that point wasn’t that far out of the realm of possibilities.

Maybe he could slowly ween Snape out, and everything could be normal again. Well, at least kinda normal. They still had to do the rest of their detentions over the Lake incident, and there was no way they’d win the House cup so late in the game. But damn it, he was willing to try!

Of course, this hope of magical triumph proved futile as the school year came to a close a week later. Despite Gryffindor’s Quidditch Cup win, Hufflepuff ultimately won the House Cup overall, enjoying their newfound lead after James and Sirius’ work, and their yellow and black decorations hung around the Great Hall in what looked like a honeybee’s dream. It rightfully infuriated him. Remus and Peter tried to cheer him up, but Sirius was far too stubborn to lighten his mood, as if the point deduction wasn’t somehow his fault.

On the opposite side of the Hall, the Slytherin table seemed in far better spirits, seeing as they had a comfortably close second place spot, only a few hundred points behind their Hufflepuff fellows. The table was alive with chatter and clanking of goblets, many of them talking of summer plans and graduation holidays the older years were about to embark on. Or at least, that was the majority, there were a select handful who were off to the far back, talking in hushed whispers and looking over their shoulders. Severus was farther in the middle, with Cressida and Emmeline across from him, while Emma and Lucinda flanked him like two girly bodyguards. Which, well, they were.

“Dumbledore has to be keeping tabs on those lot, right?” Emmeline said softly, looking over at the hunched over group near the back of the table as she helped to herself to more pudding. “There’s no way they’re not off to go join You-Know-Who once they cross the Lake again…”

“He must be, why do you think they sat so far away from the front?” Cressida said, finishing off her potpie. “Doesn’t want Dumbledore to overhear them.”

“Like he isn’t three steps ahead already.” Lucinda said, waving her chicken leg knowingly. “Might as well get them out now so him and the Ministry can have some legal action to get them out of society before they cause more damage.”

“Good riddance then. They’ve been the worst bunch by far.” Emma said certainly in a low tone. “Most of His followers were far and few between here or were already graduated, no idea why my year had so many.”

“Well, they’ll be regretting it soon enough. He doesn’t like weak-willed people, and they’re not exactly the bravest bunch.” Cressida added. “Makes us look bad.”

“That’s why we need more fighting on the good side.” Emma said in a whisper.

“Oh yeah? That’s easier said and done.” Cressida responded. “It’s not like there’s public signups to join the army or something.”

“Well, have any of you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?” Emma said softly, making sure only their group could hear.

“The what…?” Severus asked, finally looking up from his tart. He was more than fine to just listen, but he hadn’t heard of any Order before. Death Eaters he had easily seen and learn about over the years, but not this.

“It’s a group Dumbledore found to take on You-Know-Who,” Emma explained in a hushed tone. “When Dumbledore asked me to watch your back, he offered me some information on it. Apparently a bunch of talented witches and wizards are in. A lot of Aurors and stuff, the types who want to help out. I’m joining up once we’re off the train.”

“But you’re going to play Quidditch!” Lucinda said, looking both surprised and offended, which gave off that Emma had not received this information beforehand.

“I know, that’s what i said.” Emma added. “Dumbledore assured me it wouldn’t interfere with my career, there’s a good handful of Pros in the Order anyway. Ever heard of Ethan Greenley?”

“You’re _joking_.” Lucinda said, her mouth slightly agape.

“I’m not.” Emme said with a tiny grin. “Him and a good chunk of the team joined up, even from other teams as far as i can see. Most members aren’t always at the big fights though, but still, you’re always stronger with more members to fall back on. Like reserve battalions.”

“Okay, but you mean to tell use the most stupidly attractive player to grace the game is in on this group?” Emmeline said in a dreamy sigh. “He’s gorgeous and brave. The absolute dream package. Do you think he can be single by the time we graduate in a few years?”

“Em, he’s like ten years older than you and married.” Cressida pointed out.

“So? Doesn’t mean i can’t fancy him.” Emmeline retorted. “And maybe his wife should share!”

“Yes, well, it’s something for you lot to think about. I’d rather be on the good side of history than not, you know what i mean?” Emma said in a hushed tone, subtly nudging her head towards the group in the back.

Severus glanced over, and his heart skipped a faint beat. Among the group were familiarly sour faces of Rosier, Avery, Mulciber and their little gang, but he didn’t particularly care for them. He knew they were lost causes, but there was a younger, much more smug face that caught his attention.

He didn’t actually know Regulus Black all that well, but there was the all too well known Black arrogance that radiated off of him from the get-go, possibly even worse than Sirius. He was skinny and pale, with classically handsome Black features and dark hair, with a look that gave off that he thought himself much higher than even the people he was talking to at that moment. Even if they were in the same House, Severus didn’t really like him anyway. He seemed weak-willed and arrogant in his status and wealth, which for someone who didn’t grow up with either, Severus found completely off-putting. He was not surprised at all that he was around their lot, he was probably going to join up the Eaters before he even graduated. He was from the most “Pure” family out there, no wonder he agreed to the ideas You-Know-Who. For a fleeting moment, Severus suddenly seemed to find Sirius much more worthy of his time.

Severus blinked, and rubbed his head in confusion. Now that was a strange thought. Maybe the exams had taken a bigger toll on his psyche that he didn’t even anticipate. Severus preferring time spent with Sirius than a Slytherin? Now that was just lunacy!

* * *

 “I go in hard. I come out soft. You blow me hard. What am I?”

The train compartment suddenly roared laughter. Emmeline and Mary were crackling, clutching themselves as Dorcas looked up from her notebook of riddles.

“Well? Answer it.” Dorcas said, her brows showing her annoyance.

“Hehe, is it a teenage boy on the best day of his life?” Emmeline giggled, and Mary laughed harder, nearly squealing in glee into Emmeline’s shoulder.

“Ugh, no. You two are so gross.” Dorcas said in aspiration. Perhaps her idea to entertain them with past Ravenclaw Tower riddles wasn’t the best of ideas.

“What? That’s hilarious!” Emmeline giggled. “You’re lucky Cressida isn’t here with her kid sister!”

“Obviously.” Dorcas said in an unamused tone.

“How about you Lils? Any ideas?” “Huh?” Lily asked, tearing her eyes away from the window. She was quite enjoying the last of nature zoom past as the train made its way closer and closer back to London. They were already past Oxford and were just about to cross pass Reading, they’d be in King’s Cross in no time. The sun was getting lower in the sky despite the later hour, and Lily intended to enjoy the view as long as she could.

“The riddle. Any idea was the answer is?” Dorcas asked as Emmeline and Mary laughed more. “Please don’t make me say it again.” she added in an exasperated tone as Emmeline and Mary looked childish eager.

“Uh…” Lily said weakly, giving away that she was not actually listening.

“It’s chewing gum.” Severus said from besides her, not looking up from his book of chemical alignments.

“Oh, my god, that’s the answer.” Dorcas said in relief.

“Aw, stop being a gentleman, Severus.” Mary teased as Emmeline giggled more.

“What? That’s the answer.” Severus said. “Not everything is about sex.”

“Oh, you better cut this talk out now.” Dorcas warned him. “Emmeline will make this into a conversation you don’t want to have.”

“But it’d be with a boy!” Emmeline said. “Isn’t that funnier?”

“Absolutely not.” Dorcas said as Emmeline frowned.

“How about we talk about something nice instead! Like our summer plans! Anyone going anywhere exciting?”

“Well, eh, my brother’s coming back from Edinburgh.” Mary replied. “He’s introducing us to his girlfriend.”

“Oooh, fun.” Emmeline said in a joking tone. “Let me guess, comes from a rich family with a double barrelled last name?”

“You know my family too well.” Mary said as Emmeline snickered.

“What about you then, Em?” Dorcas said, closing her book of riddles. “Another summer fling with a handsome stranger?”

“For one thing, let me have fun.” Emmeline said defensively. “Two, i’m going to Gibraltar with my family for purely sightseeing.”

“Oh, that sounds much funner.” Dorcas responded.

“Of course it is, have you seen the people there? Now those are sights to be seen!” Emmeline said enthusiastically, making Mary giggle again as Dorcas shook her head.

“What about you two?” Emmeline asked, looking over at Lily and Severus. “Just hanging out?”

Severus glanced up from his book, trying not to look a bit like deer in headlights. He very much enjoyed the girls’ company, but he was not about to go about divulging his complete lack of happiness back home. He assumed his demeanour gave that away much easier.

“Just hanging out.” Lily responded curtly, answering for both of them. “There’s a lot to do in Manchester anyway.”

“I’m sure there is.” Emmeline said with a smirk, looking at the pair of them with a wicked gleam in her eye. What was she on about? Mary noticed this and nudged her, making Emmeline squeak in discomfort. Severus was thankful at least someone was quick to try and diffuse the situation.

“Well, i’m heading to Lyon. I’m visiting my aunts and cousins for the summer.” Dorcas said happily. “We all better write, okay?”

“Promise we will.” Mary said. “To each of us, Cressida too.”

“Yes, we need all the details as to how much more terrible your brother has become in the past few months you haven’t seen him.” Emmeline snickered, prodding Mary’s side with her finger.

“He’s not terrible!” Mary snapped, smacking Emmeline on the arm to stop her. “Annoying maybe, but not terrible!”

“Didn’t he not talk to you for nearly all of our first year because you were able to go to Hogwarts and he wasn’t?” Dorcas asked innocently, a distinct frown on her face.

“Well, yes, kinda - but - it’s … it’s complicated…” Mary said awkwardly, her curled hair frizzing ever so slightly. “He probably felt bad because he was the eldest son and mum and pa were so quick to fawn over me and my abilities instead while he didn’t have magic at all, it was like he wasn’t even there... ”

“That’s his problem then. I wish i could draw or sing but that doesn’t mean i hate actual artists or musicians just because i can’t do it.” Emmeline said seriously. “He needs to get over it.”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Mary retorted. “What if you have two kids and one is magical while the other isn’t? How would you deal with it?”

“Nonsense, any children i have will be half-bloods, that’s sure to have magic in them.” Emmeline said with no doubt in her statement.

“But what if they _don’t,_ what then?” Mary said, prodding Emmeline back.

Emmeline’s wicked grin faltered, and she looked confused. She had most likely never thought of that possibility, seeing as she was from a “pure” family to begin with, and they were all witches and wizards, why would it just skip one?

“That’s what i thought.” Mary said, crossing her arms. “I’m not surprised by how my brother has been acting, i’m just sad it had to be this way…”

Lily shifted uncomfortably from besides Severus. He frowned. He knew how much it hurt her that Petunia was seemingly going to all lengths to push Lily farther and farther out of her life. Severus didn’t have any brothers or sisters, but he could at least understand that it’d hurt to see your own sibling go off to a world you really couldn't be in. Frankly, Severus didn’t get why Petunia couldn't at least be semi-included, even if he didn’t really like her to begin with. Most wizarding things were usually wandless anyway. And the wizards were so backwards in their society, why not get muggles in on their advancements while wizards could in on the muggle ones? Surely electricity and ballpoint pens weren’t bad ideas. Hogwarts did does indoor plumbing, after all.

Plus, Severus liked watching _Doctor Who_ whenever he could sneak out to watch it, he didn’t see why he had to miss it just so Hogwarts could keep up their feather quill and candlelight aesthetics.

Lily touched her hair a bit nervously from besides him as Emmeline bickered on about Mary’s brother, Emmeline now trying to argue she’d still very much love a squib child, thank you very much. Severus frowned, and from under his book he gently grabbed Lily’s hand, giving his a soft but assuring squeeze. At his touch, Lily seemed to instantly relax, and glances at him with a look of thanks. Severus tried his best not to smile, seeing as they both knew not to bring any more attention to themselves as it was. Emmeline was better occupied ranting off anyway.

Severus’ hand didn’t leave Lily’s until they reached the station, but even then Severus was reluctant to let go, as was she. Once he finally did, as Dorcas was just about to collect her cat’s carrier from the overhang, he hastily let go, making Lily frown ever so slightly. Both pushed this out of mind, and collected their things. Emma and Lucinda were quick to catch up to them, and cornered Severus to make sure he’d write, and make sure Lucinda didn’t act out next year. Severus hastily agreed as Emma patted him on the arm, promising he’d have as many Quidditch passes as he’d want by this time next year. He wasn’t exactly sure if he’d actually like that, but he wasn’t about to deny her. She did make sure none of those Eater gits caught up to him during the last few weeks of school.

The platform was obviously busy, full of students and their large trunks, trying not to crash into each other. Cats mewed loudly as owls screeched, and an occasional younger child would be ruining after an escaped toad. The windows above were coloured in hues of blending pinks and blues, the sun rapidly setting outside. 

“Mary! There’s our poppet!” came a loud, heavily Scottish accented voice as they departed from the train. Mary was dragged out as soon as she reached the train’s door and into a strong hug by two people who were obviously her parents.

“Mum, Pa!” Mary said, her accent now squeaking out. “I missed yew!”

“Oh, my god.” Severus said in an amazed whisper as Lily giggled, tugging him out of the train. The Macdonalds were talking to each other eagerly, their thick brogues filling the air as a man who looked similarity like Mary walked over, his face obviously showing his irked mood. ‘ _That must be her brother then._ ’ Severus thought to himself as the annoyed man tucked up the rest of Mary’s things onto a trolley, glaring at his parents as they rattled on asking Mary about her exams and brushing off her school robes.

Emmeline bid them adieu, and sprinted down the length of the platform to find her parents, who were flanked by three waving older girls, who all looked remarkably like her. Dorcas went off after saying goodbye and found her parents, who were relieved to see her. Her younger brother and sister hugged her happily, their young faces alight with wonder as they asked her questions.

“Have a good holiday!” said a familiar voice, and Severus looked behind him to see James waving at him (or probably Lily, if he was being honest) from a bit down the platform. He stood next to a slightly older couple, with his father trying in vain to smooth down his son’s unruly hair. His mother, on the other hand, was fussing over Sirius’ outfit of torn jeans and leather jacket, as if she was his own mother instead. Strange, didn’t Sirius have any of his actual family to pick him up…?

“Severus!” came another familiar voice, and Severus nearly jumped as Remus appeared from besides him.

“Er, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Remus said, frowning. “Too quiet?”

“A bit, yeah.” Lily said, patting Severus’ arm reassuringly. “Ugh, it’s fine.” Severus said, rubbing his head as Remus grinned sheepishly. Lily giggled behind her hand.

“Uh, well, i just wanted to make sure to tell you both to have a good summer holiday.” Remus said surely. “And make sure to write, unless you want to boast on the First on September over all the ‘O’s’ you’ll be getting.”

“Oh, just ask him out why don’t you.” Lily said with a teasing tone. Remus blushed a faint pink as Severus huffed.

“Yes, well… I’ll see you two next term.” Remus said with a curt nod. He gave the thumbs up and departed off for his parents, who waited anxiously near the exit back into King’s Cross. Lily waved as Severus straightened out his t-shirt. Why did people like jumping on him…

“Oi, it that my Flower..?” said another voice, and Severus was now much more at ease. He looked around to see a tall, red haired man walking over to them, his arms outstretched in welcome. A shorter, blonder woman followed after him, trying to keep her wavy hair at bay in the lingering summer heat.

“Dad!” Lily said, whipping around excitedly. Lily grinned and ran up to him, hugging him tightly as he returned the favour.

“Oh, what, no hug for moi?” Lily’s mother said in a huff. Severus bite back a laugh. She had a heavy French tinge to her voice, and he had always found it particularly amusing to hear.

“I’ll hug you, Mrs Evans.” Severus said stupidly, not realising what he was saying.

Mrs Evans smiled, and went and happily hugged Severus tightly. Severus gave a bit back squeak, now fully remembering why you should never ask an Evans for a hug. They could nearly break your back if you weren’t careful.

“Ah, there’s my favourite Slith-er-in.” Mr Evans said with a grin, still hugging his youngest daughter and looking Severus up and down. “Lordy, you grew another few centimetres since Easter, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know why i grow like a beanstalk…” Severus said, sounding out of breath before Mrs Evans finally released him from his grasps. He gave a heavy breath for air, which only made Mrs Evans look at the more proud of herself.

“Good genes though.” Mr Evans said certainly.

“Then you get this one,” He teased, patting Lily on the head. “Got all his mummy’s tiny genes.”

“Oh, you rude man.” Mrs Evans huffed, jabbing a finger at her husband. Mr Evans snickered as she prodded him, making Lily cover her face in embarrassment. Severus felt the ends of his mouth turn up at the scene before him. He liked seeing a family that so obviously loved one another. Well, Petunia wasn’t there at least, but oh well. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get a nice family someday. Well, maybe if he wished really hard that is…

Cressida walked past them just then, quite obviously looking concerned as she pushed her and her sister’s trunks along.

“Huh? You okay, Cress?” Lily asked, noticing the two of them from her father’s grasps.

“What? Oh, Lily!” Cressida said, looking at her in surprise.

“Oooh, Cress? More friends!” Mr Evans said happily. “Do introduce us.”

“Oh, uh,” Lily said, wiggling out of his grip. “This is Cressida Diggle. She’s in our year and a Slytherin like Sev, and this is her sister, Thalia, but she just finished her second year in Gryffindor.”

“Now which is the good house?” Mr Evans asked, rubbing his chin.

“They’re all good in their own ways, dad.” Lily tried to explain.

“Yes, but which one is the coolest? Slith-er-in sounds like a snake. That’s cool, right?” Mr Evans asked seriously. His wife giggled into her hand.

Cressida gave a tiny, forced giggle. Severus gave her a confused look. What was suddenly making her seem upset..?

“We can’t find our dad.” said what looked like the tinier version of Cressida but in Gryffindor robes.

The Evans’ laughter stopped abruptly.

“Thalia, c’mon, it’s not like he’s hard to find…” Cressida said, her voice thick with unease.

This didn’t seem to calm her sister down. If anything, it only made a tiny, blonde girl looked more worried.

“What if he forgot..?” Thalia said, her voice a bit high.

“Tha, he wouldn’t-” Cressida started.

“He could have!” Thalia retorted, her voice deeply unsettled. “Maybe his clock malfunctioned, or maybe it’s traffic, or … oh, gods, you don’t think there was an accident do you?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s a great driver!” Cressida said, trying to sound reasonably calm and failing.

“But he could have been!” Thalia said in a high voice, making Cressida rub her ear in discomfort.

Severus started at the two sisters with raised brows. Maybe he was better at hiding emotions, but something gave him the impression these two were being a bit too quick to jump to conclusions.

“Ah, come on now. You two seemed like good girls, you can stick with us. We’ll find them.” Mr Evans said reassuringly to the sisters. Mrs Evans nodded, looking eager to help the two of them. They looked at him, their brows furrowed in concern. Mr Evans smiled at them kindly, and almost as if on cue, they seemed a tad bit more relaxed at it. He had a way of being nurturing even to people he barely knew.

Lily tugged Severus into the fray, and the two of helped tug the sisters’ things onto their own trolleys before Mr Evans began pushing their way through the throng of parents and families meeting up with their kids. They searched for a few minutes, and at every moment they didn’t see a bright violet top hat, Cressida and Thalia looked more and more troubled.

“I’m sure he’s not that far off…” Lily said certainly as more of the crowd began to disperse back into King’s Cross.

“Sure, Lily…” Cressida said weakly, her green eyes dulled in worry.

“Well, we’re always accepting more kids.” Mr Evans joked. He gave a sharp squeak, and glanced over at his wife, who was giving him a 'Don’t Joke' look of seriousness. Mr Evans sealed his lips at this.

Severus glanced around at the pillars lining the back of the platform, wondering perhaps if any familiar adults were there, when he saw the oddest scene before him.

“Hey, Sev?” Lily asked, noticing he was looking in the other direction and poking Severus on the arm. “You still looking? Most of the parents are over there - ”

“No, i found him.” Severus said, pointing in front of him. “By the pillars.”

“What...? You did!” Cressida said, her dainty features brightened up quite suddenly. She followed the direction of Severus’ finger, and her smile went up for a moment, most likely in confusion, or perhaps even amusement at the scene before her.

A girl no older than nine waved at them as she held hands with the eccentrically dressed man next to her. The famously violet top hat was perched among her father’s flyway, tawny hair, himself nearly bouncing with childlike glee as he talked in rapid interest to a dark, tall woman that was so obviously Severus’ mother. While usually straight backed after years of trying not to look suspicious around her husband, her stance seemed much more relaxed, a box clutched in her hands as the much more colourful wizard held her in conversation, seemingly over her cloak, as he seemed to be pointing to the hem and drawing figures in the air with his finger. Severus wasn’t close enough to see, and maybe he was just tired, but it looked as if she might have been … smiling?

“Daddy!” Thalia said, bounding over towards her father. The top hat man snapped out of conversation, and he grinned widely as she ran forward.

“Tha! Oh, look at my wee Lion!” The man said, his voice as bubbly as his posture. Thalia laughed and hugged her younger sister and father, who hugged her back with glee. Lily glanced at Severus as Cressida pushed past them, eager to go join her father and sisters. Mr and Mrs Evans looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and followed the two girls with the trolleys.

“Well, uh, that’s a surprise…” Lily said, trying to break the tension left between her and Severus. Severus nodded slowly, not saying a word. After a moment of contemplation, he strode forward with his trolley.

Lily gave a tiny squeak of astonishment before hastily following after him. Severus walked up to them, his face hard to read. He gave his mother an odd look, who quickly gave him one back, though her’s looked almost more apologetic in nature than shocked like Severus was.

“Mum.” Severus said in a low tone. He had always been conflicted on his mother. One the one hand, she was the sole reason he was even able to attend Hogwarts, and without her blood he wouldn’t have had a reason to meet Lily, or even have a fighting chance out of the slummy working class that he was forced to live in with his father. She had more often than not taken a blow for him as a child, refusing to let her awful brute of a husband hit her one child (even if it didn't always work), and with what little she had did try to get him some things, abet most were just reuses of her old things she couldn’t wear any longer.

On the other hand, she also never exactly tried to get them out of the situation to begin with! Was she's a witch or not? Why let them rot away for the past sixteen years than just leave him?

“Severus!” Eileen said with a sad smile. She looked a bit lost for words, her dark, long hair pulled back into a plait down her back. This seemed to be the nicest she had dressed in a while, even if it was just an all black ensemble of simple garments. At least if any stains were on them, they weren’t seen on them.

“What are you, uh, doing here…?” Severus asked bluntly. He had the feeling the Diggle girls and Evans’ were glancing at him from the family hug right next to them, but he ignored it. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

“I, ah, wanted to make sure i gave you something, before your holidays.” Eileen explained, her voice trying to be as calm as possible. Severus could notice her looked nervous, but what for? It wasn’t like he was about to go off on her in front of other people. Or was there something else entirely...?

Eileen awkwardly extended out the box to him, which Severus glanced at before accepting with suppressed hesitation. It felt like it had a bit of weight to it. What in the world could even be in this?

“Do, do i open this now or …?” Severus asked, looking at her uncertainly. The winter holidays and his birthday never exactly wielded him much, so the idea of gifts weren’t exactly the most well known of traditions in his life.

“No. no, save it for a few weeks…” Eileen said weakly. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise…” Severus said, not sounding at all convinced. What was she going on about?

An awkward silence filled the air, which was only broken by a huffing Lily, who nearly slammed into Severus from behind.

“Whew! Merlin, you walk too fast.” Lily said, wiping her hair out of her face.

“Told you, short genes.” Mr Evans said with a smirk.

“Frederick, hush.” Mrs Evans warned him, poking him in the sides.

“Yes, my dear Daisy.” Mr Evans teased, kissing her on the cheek. Mrs Evans gave a cute laugh, her hair trying to conceal her blushing cheeks. Severus glanced at his mother, who seemed to be watching the Evans’ with interest.

“Oh, introductions! Who are these fine fellows?” Diggle said excitedly, looking all around at the group before them.

“Fred Evans, Lily’s father.” Mr Evans said, extending his hand to Diggle.

Diggle shook his hand happily. “Dedalus Diggle, at your service.” he said in a bubbly tone.

“Lovely! Speaking of lovely, this is my wife, Daisy.” Mr Evans said, introducing his wife.

“Ah, a Marguerite?” Diggle said, shaking Mrs Evans hand with a flourish.

“Oh! How could you tell?” Mrs Evans said with a pleased grin.

“Accent gives you away. A lovely nickname, if i may say so myself.” Diggle said, tipping his hand to her. Mrs Evans giggled, looking immensely pleased with the situation.

“Right. Well, uh, these are my classmates.” Cressida said, gesturing to Lily and Severus. “Lily is in Gryffindor, Severus is a Slytherin like me.”

“Oh, ho ho! You’re Severus?” Diggle said, his voice’s excitement rising more as he looked over at the Gryffindor and Slytherin. “Eileen told me all about you!”

“I - what, she _has_?” Severus asked. He looked at his mother, who seemed to be trying to look occupied by brushing lint off her cloak.

“Most certainly!” Diggle said exuberantly. “Apparently you are quite the academic talent! Not surprising, of course, your mother is also quite bright herself! I’m expecting several ‘O’s’ and ‘E’s’ from you!”

“Um, how … do you know … my mother …?” Severus asked slowly. This is not what he expected when coming home after two weeks of his enemy trying to be his best friend.

“You must have been classmates at Hogwarts, yes?” Mrs Evans interjected, clapping her hands together.

“Oh, i wish! No, no, i was five years ahead of her, unfortunately.” Diggle explained. “It’s a funny story. See, i saw her off to the side this past September, yeah? And i’m a man who likes a good friend, so i struck up a conversation with her, and lo and behold, here we are! We meet up for tea whenever there is time. She is quite the talker, actually. Get some good Grey in her tum and before you know it, seven hours has past and wee Melora here is asking for her kiss goodnight!”

Severus looked at his mother with wide eyes, who seemed now sheepish to be the centre of conversation. Surely none of this had actually happened, right..? Or maybe he was in some alternate reality, or maybe he was hallucinating. Something. Anything. What in Merlin’s Beard was going on?!

“She’s nice.” The tiniest Diggle named Melora said, hugging her father.

Tiny Melora looked up at Severus. “You seem nice too.” she added.

“He’s _very_ nice.” Lily said, hugging Severus’ arm. Severus was caught off by the sudden contact, and coughed to mask up the sudden pink that flushed onto his cheeks. He didn’t notice the knowing look from Lily’s mother or Cressida.

“Ah, well, unfortunately i'd love to chat with you all more, but we have a train to catch back to Manchester…” Mr Evans said, looking at his wristwatch. “It was wonderful meeting all of you though.”

“Trains! Right, right, best not keep you waiting too long!” Diggle said, readjusting his hat. “It was a delight to finally meet you all!”

“Likewise. And might i add,” Mr Evans said, leaning towards Mr Diggle. “I love your hat.”

Diggle grinned. “Would you like one?" he asked, tipping his hat knowingly. "I got me shop in Kent, but i can always make house calls…”

Mr Evans’ hazel eyes lit up, and he looked at his wife hopefully.

“Only if you intend you wear it as much as possible.” Mrs Evans said with a stern look.

“I’ll wear it when i bathe.” Mr Evans said with a cheeky grin.

“You best hope so. We shall call you. What iz your telephone number?” Mrs Evans asked politely.

Almost out of thin air, Diggle produced a green-tinged business card, bearing his name, business, and ways of contact. Judging by the confused looks to looks of understanding, Severus figured that Diggle had both magical AND muggle ways of contacting him.

“We shall keep in touch. Have a safe trip home to Evans and Snape!” Diggle said, flourishing his hat off in a bow.

“Have a good holiday, don’t forget to write!” Cressida said, waving at them. “And thanks for finding him!”

“Like i was hard to find!” Diggle said with his hands on his hips.

“You were back here to the side talking to , uh, Mrs …?” Cressida started, glancing at Eileen’s bare left hand.

“Bye, Mum.” Severus said, looking her sadly. He felt bad that he was going off to essentially have a true holiday while she was stuck in a literal hellhole for the next nine weeks. Then again, she did give him permission to do so… Maybe she had better plans in mind…

Eileen gave him the smallest of smiles. “Have a good holiday, Severus. At least wait a week until you open that gift as well… I think you’ll like what’s in there…”

“Right.” Severus responded, not exactly sure where to go from there. He hastily gave her pat on the arm, a clear constant to the warm hug the Diggle girls gave their father just minutes before, but it was the best he could do during such an odd moment of time.

After a quick last rounds of goodbyes (and Cressida insisting on giving Lily and Severus a hug, only further adding the fuel to the fire of strangeness that was his life now) the Evans’ made their way up the passageway. Mrs Evans and Lily went through first, with Mr Evans pushing Lily’s trolley through after them. The last one there, Severus gave one last lingering look back at his mother. She caught his eye from besides the Diggle girls, and gave him a tiny wave. Severus blinked. Yes, something was certainly up, but he had no time to linger on it now. He looked at the box his mother gave him, gently making sure it was secure atop his trunk before he passed through the barrier, and emerged back to muggle London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god a lot has changed since the last chapter (like me not updating!) 
> 
> Anyway, a few notes:
> 
> \- I don't believe in horoscopes, but it's still fun to bring in for a story sake. Plus, apparently the Aquarius/Aries pairing is well required as not long lasting romance-wise, while Capricorn/Aquarius are seen as opposites bringing harmony to each other and are long-lasting. Isn't that neat? 
> 
> \- Some of you have asked why i'm not more harsh to James in this. It is not my intention to make him a villain (though he is certainly a pain in the ass and doesn't deserve most of the praise he gets). I'd rather show some redemption on both his, Sirius, and Severus' behalf than just put them into either "Good" or "Bad" definitions. Also, let's be honest here, i think you all know what's going to happen to him anyway. I'll give him a bit of leeway for now until everyone goes downhill.
> 
> \- However, this is not a pro-Regulus story. I find him one of the most misrepresented characters in the series by a long shot, which i'm sure is based off of his brother and the fact he wasn't "ugly". But more on him later. His days are numbered anyway. 
> 
> \- I doubt EVERY single Hogwarts staff member from the 90's were also there in the 70's, hence the "Madam Culpepper" as the librarian. 
> 
> \- Potions is one of the biggest pains to research. Though now i know how useful Skullcaps can be, so that's good i suppose. 
> 
> \- Dedalus Diggle has always been one of my favourite characters in how fun he is, so i'm excited to get him involved in the story. And trust me, he WILL get involved. 
> 
> \- If anyone has caught it, "Melora" is both a Greek name AND a name of a deity from "Dungeons and Dragons". I wonder if they'll ever take the game up? 
> 
> \- Speaking of names, yes, Daisy is only a nickname in this regard for Mrs Evans. I thought it was very clever. I know it's fun to claim every Evans female would have a flower name, but i decided on a technicality instead.


	4. Revisiting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW at the beginning for depiction of physical and spousal abuse.

There’s a loud _BANG_ , a sharp sound of a smack, and a woman crying for help.

‘ _No, no, stop…!’_ Severus thought, but couldn’t vocalise. He was shoved into a dingy corner of the kitchen, his hands covering his head as chaos erupted around him.

The woman is screaming now as plates are thrown against the wall, exploding in shards of cheap ceramic above Severus’ head. There was surely gashes taken out of the old wallpaper now as the shards fell onto his head.

Severus stared ahead in horror as he felt a weird, far off buzz in his ears. Maybe some of the broken plate got him…

The tall, pale man screamed and dragged the woman by her wrist, demanding she ‘whip that stick out and fix this’, pointing at the broken wall with an accusing finger before hitting her in the face with his open palm. She was sobbing then, her broken nose bleeding onto her mouth as her hands fumbled, grasping desperately for something to leverage herself up with.

Severus wanted to help, to take his own wand out and hex the man into submission, but his wand wasn’t on him. He wasn’t allowed to have it outside of his room or his father would get mad ... Why didn’t he just keep it on him anyway? It'd better than being defenseless to Tobias' actions.

He felt something press against his arm as his father bellowed at his wife, damning her to the Hell and screaming obscenities in his gruff voice. The man grabbed her hair roughly, demanding answers out of her as she cried louder, pleading with him to stop, sobbing her futile apologies.

Severus felt more pressure against his arm as the buzzing started again. But he didn’t notice, the man was hitting his mother mercilessly, yelling at her to shut up and use ‘her devil magic’ and fix the mistake.

Severus was shivering and trying not to cry as a faint voice was calling out to him, his arm being pushed more by some invisible force. But he still focused on the scene in front of him, frozen in fear.

His father balled his fist and punched his mother in the head as she screamed, and Severus felt more pressure on his arm as his name was called again, this time much clearer than before.

“Please, stop! Stop!” his mother screamed as the blood from her broken nose dripped onto the grungy floor.

“Why should i?! You caused this, you bitch! You ruined all of it! You and that bastard you dropped on us! Fix it! FIX IT! ISN’T THAT WHAT YOU’RE GOOD FOR?! FIX IT!” the man screamed back in her face, his spit flinging at her in his rage.

Severus could feel his throat tighten up as his eyes burned from the pain of growing tears. He wanted to scream, he wanted to attack him and cause all the pain back that he had caused over the years. Why couldn’t he just lunge forward and hurt him?!

_“Severus! Wake up!”_

Severus gasped as his eyes flew open, revealing himself to be in a darkened room. He felt his arm being shaken, and looked to see Lily at his side, looking immensely worried.

“Sev! Oh god, okay, okay, just breathe.” Lily said in a nervous tone, her brows knitted in concern. She sat down upon the guest bed, causing it to creak slightly under their combined weight.

Severus choked a little, his breathing ragged and confused. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, hurting in its rapid pace. He could feel himself shaking, despite the warm summer night.

“Ssh, ssh, it’s okay.” Lily says, stroking his arm gently. “Just breathe with me.”

Lily started counting her breaths slowly in sets of ten, and Severus gulped as he tried to follow along.

“You can get through this. Concentrate on your breathing.” Lily said calmly.

Severus still breathed rapidly, but Lily didn’t seem discouraged, and continued counting in tens. She breathed in and out as Severus slowly but surely began to follow her lead. He felt his heart rate slow as a minute or so ticked by of this repetition.

“Good job.” Lily said, rubbing his arm as Severus trembled. The dream had seem so real, and he was sure he would have ended up hurting himself if he wasn’t woken up in time.

“I - Lily ... “ Severus gulped out weakly. It must have been late at night, seeing as the moon was still shining through the open window, the closed curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze. And he had woken her up over his nightmare. It was hard enough for him to sleep, but this just made it seem all the more worse, especially seeing as this was barely a week after they had come back from Hogwarts. He thought he was fine, any bad dreams he had ended before any outside assistance was needed, going that whole time without a blip on his record. Now this? How was he supposed to survive eight more whole weeks if that happened again?

“Sev, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain.” Lily said softly. Severus didn’t see why she had said that. He very much felt the need to explain himself, seeing as he was a guest and was now completely ruining any sense of normalcy the house may have had. They were being nice enough and yet he was still ruining it, he was doing so well for awhile there too …

Just then a knock was on the door, and Mr Evans poked his head into the tiny guest bedroom.

“You two alright…?” he asked, his hair disheveled and voice gentle. “I heard some, uh …”

“Dad, we’re fine.” Lily said as Severus rubbed his arms. “Can you get Sev a glass of water please? He seems parched.”

Mr Evans nodded, though he gave a look that seemed to want to prod further in questioning. He disappeared, his quick footsteps heard going down the hall and downstairs.

“I’m s-sorry…” Severus said, his voice feeble. It felt like a great weight was upon his back, his guilt eating away from him like a ravenous creature. He knew he wasn’t worth the hassle, and yet Lily was still there trying to comfort him. She should just go back to bed and forget this ever happened.

“Sorry? Oh, Sev, don’t be sorry.” Lily said. “You had a nightmare. We all get those, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Lily, it wasn’t a _nightmare_ …” Severus replied lowly. A full blown panic attack was probably a better description. Or a terrible flashback coming back to haunt him.

“I’m not going to argue about what it was or was not.” Lily said firmly. “What matters now is making sure you’re alright.”

“Lily, c’mon, it’s fine…” Severus said, feeling all the more guilty over her concern.

Lily went to retort, but was cut off as Mr Evans strode back into the room, carrying a tall glass of water.

“Thank you, sir…” Severus said weakly as he accepted the glass from Lily’s father.

“Sir? Oh, no need for formalities while we’re all in our pyjamas.” Mr Evans quipped, brushing any specks off his old staff t-shirt, which hung over his pinstriped sleeping shorts.

Severus glanced at Lily as he sipped down the glass. Lily gave her father an unamused look, but Mr Evans still looked just the slightly bit pleased with himself behind his look of fatherly concern.

“You alright? You sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare.” Mr Evans said, crossing his arms.

“It wasn’t a nightmare…” Severus repeated, his head bowed in shame and his mouth barely off the glass.

“You were yelling in your sleep, son.” Mr Evans said, looking troubled. “Sure sounds like a nightmare to me.”

“Yes, well…” Severus started, but could not complete. He didn’t have an excuse to what he did, and fell silent behind a curtain of dark hair.

Mr Evans gave him a sad, tiny smile, and patted Severus on the shoulder reassuringly. “We’re here for you, son. Don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it. You’re here as family, you’ll get treated like it.”

Severus’ shoulders went up nervously as his grip on the glass tightened, the weight on his back feeling worse. He really did not deserve this sympathy, especially not from a family who deserved so much back in return, none that he could actually give them.

“Flower, i don’t usually approve of this,” Mr Evans said after a moment of thought. “But if you need to sleep in here tonight, i’ll allow it.”

“ _Dad_.” Lily said, her face noticeably flushed despite the darken room. Severus gave a strangled cough, trying not to give away his own confused blushing.

“You’re his best friend. If anyone can keep him calm, it’s you.” Mr Evans said certainly. “Your mum will be home from her shift soon, if you need to ask her any questions, i suggest taking it up with her.”

“Okay, Mr Evans…” Severus said awkwardly, glancing up at him. He really did not want Lily to waste her her early morning hours making sure he was okay, she had her own sleep to worry about too. Mr Evans saluted them, and bid them goodnight before walking back out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Lily frowned. “Dad is just kidding, i’ll head back to my room -” she said in a low, nervous tone.

She had been spending the hour or so before bed every night hanging out with him in the guest bedroom, both of them discussing the newest music on the scene or whether to see if they should write or call Dorcas instead (they wrote, it cost a pretty pound sterling to call France). It was enjoyable, but she always made a point to head to bed once it got too late, not wanting to be caught in the presence of a man after acceptable hours.

“Oh…” Severus said weakly, setting the glass of half-drunk water on the bedside table. “Okay…”

“What? Would you prefer i stay?” Lily asked, quirking a brow at him.

“I - what? No! … Yes? I don’t _know_.” Severus muttered off in a highly nervous voice. He would very much like her to stay, but under more … happy circumstances.

The ends of Lily’s mouth tugged up. “Move over.” she said, climbing properly onto the bed.

Severus _eeped_ , and moved over as Lily climbed over him and snuggled herself into the space between him and the wall the single bed was laying against. She readjusted the end of her shorts over her legs and yanked the thin blanket over herself.

“Comfy.” she teased, putting her elbow on the pillow and propping her head up with her hand.

“You’re unbelievable.” Severus hissed back in a whisper. “I doubt your father imagined this scenario…”

“What? And take out the spare bed from the closet?” Lily asked. “It’s at least one in the morning, and this is already warm.”

“That’s not what i meant, he wasn’t being serious about you actually _staying_ here.” Severus said, trying not to sound upset.

“Well, he’s right, isn’t he?” Lily pointed out. “I am your best friend, and i know i can calm you down.”

“Lily…” Severus said, frowning deeply. She really did not need to do this, much less so when his once-platonic feelings were betraying him more and more by the day. It’s not like she was his caretaker in any case.

“Sev, if the situation was reversed, you’d do this for me, right?” Lily asked, her fingers gently brushing her hair.

“Well, yes, of course i would.” Severus said simply. He’d do anything for her, including making sure nightmares wouldn’t hurt her, but this wasn’t the case. She had already given him so much already, this surely was just overkill.

“Then i’m staying here.” Lily replied curtly. “That’s what best friends do, we’re there for each other.”

Severus stared at her in completely disbelief.

“I … i don’t deserve you…” Severus said, forcing it out after a solid minute of silence. “You’re too good for me…”

Lily’s eyes locked with him, and he could feel his heartbeat just a bit faster as she smiled softly.

“I could say the same to you, Sev.” Lily grinned.

The moonlight seemed to be shining off of her pale skin, which made Severus gulp as he looked at her. Under other circumstances, he’d love to wrap her up in his arms and just hold her, but now was not the time. Maybe the time would never even come. Even if it didn’t, he was just glad that at the very least, this moment existed, even for a fleeting memory.

“I … i’ll try to go to sleep.” Severus said weakly. Lily nodded, and gently pushed herself back against the pillow, sighing as she did. Severus glanced at her, and awkwardly readjusted himself on the bed until his back was facing her.

“Goodnight, Sev.” Lily said in a whisper, speaking to his back.

“Goodnight, Lily.” Severus replied softly. He stared out the window, looking at the tree leaves rustle outside in the summer night.

Severus continued to watch, listening to the silence as Lily’s breathing behind him slowly during to a gentle sleep, blending in with the subtle rustling of the outside nature.

Severus sighed, making note that Lily was asleep, and closed his eyes. He laid there for a moment, a million thoughts going through his mind, before he slowly drifted off.

The peaceful sleep, however, did not last long as a sudden burst of sun hit him in the face.

“Morning!” Mr Evans said happily, a cup of tea in one hand as he tied up the drawn curtains with the other. “I see you two had a good sleep.”

“Huh?” came the sleepy voice of Lily, picking her disheveled head up the pillow from behind Severus. Her arm was tightly wrapped around his middle, which made Severus’ eyes bulge once he finally noticed.

“Ah, you kids keep me young.” Mr Evans said before taking a sip of tea. “Now c’mon, Mum has a lot for us to do today. Might as well get some breakfast in before then.”

“But it’s Shabbat…” Lily mumbled, herself resting her face against a blushing Severus’ shoulder.

“Flower, you two eat more pork in this family than i do, you’re not getting out of it.” Mr Evans said. “Now up, up. Daylight is burning.”

Mr Evans took another sip of tea, did a cheers, then strutted back out of the room, snickering to himself.

Lily groaned and flopped back on the bed, rubbing her eyes as Severus quickly jumped out of bed. Lily gave a mumble of protest, muttering something about him being comfy. Severus ignored her, grabbing a rushed outfit from his trunk, and quickly washed up in the connecting lavatory, washing his face in the sink and trying to keep himself cool and collected. He spent several minutes in there, at best hoping she’d slug back to her room by the time he came back out. He tried and failed to give himself a pep talk and to not lose his head, even if Lily was apparently perfectly fine to share a bed with him.

 _‘I wonder what else she’d like to share?’_ he thought devilishly.

“Shut up, that’s what!” Severus hissed out loud, annoyed with his stupid thoughts.

A few minutes later, he re-entered the guest bedroom, his hair brushed and changed out of his pyjamas.

He looked around, and saw that Lily was gone. Judging by the sleepy singing down the hall, he figured she was changing into her own clothes. He packed his pyjamas back into his trunk, glancing at the package his mother had given him a week before. He hadn’t touched it, yet despite it’s simple wrappings, it looked all the more enticing. He would wait perhaps a week more to open it, but curiosity was still there.

Severus shrugged, snapping his truck lid shut before straightening his clothes and walking out to the hallway.

The Evans had a perfectly nice house in a perfectly nice neighbourhood right outside Manchester, which minus the declining of manufacturing jobs, was still relatively nice. When they were younger, Severus was usually only a dinner guest (a fact Petunia was always quick to disapprove of), which were always failed attempts to get some insight into his own family life. As soon as the supper was finished, he would quickly thank them and go back a few blocks, where in Spinner’s End would begin like a dirty spot on an otherwise pristine piece of porcelain. He had always rushed out, seeing as he’d get in more trouble if he stayed out longer than was approved of, or at least until his father sobered up enough to notice he was gone. But not now, now he seemed to have full access to the house, which was wonderfully warmer and more inviting than the cramped excuse of a hole that was Spinner’s End. If he was lucky, he’d never go back there, no matter what.

Of course, he realized that wasn’t entirely accurate. Lily was nice but even she can’t exactly keep him from being stuck there until he was of proper age. At least being at her home was a good enough of a distraction from reality.

Severus walked downstairs and into the tiny kitchen, where Mr Evans already was, dressed in his Saturday best and reading the paper. Mrs Evans was besides him yawning, helping herself to a cup of tea from the breakfast spread upon the tiny table.

“Lordy, it’s gonna be reaching the 30’s today, it’ll be a hot one.” Mr Evans said as his wife grabbed a piece of toast. “Bloody heatwave, we’re up North, it should be cooler for us.”

Severus glanced at him as he sat in the spare chair, refusing to sit in the spot that was normally reserved for Petunia. When they had arrived back from the train station the previous Friday, the mood was thick with the obvious lack of their eldest daughter in the house. Severus did not mind this at all, but it was a touchy subject, and decided against bringing at more attention to it than was already there. He helped himself to a small plate of eggs and a few pieces of morning links, happy to actually have some food outside of Hogwarts, though he didn't want to gouge himself. It’d only give off the impression of him being a greedy glutton.

“Morning, all.” Lily singsonged, flouncing over from the doorway, her long hair tied back in a ponytail.

“Until it heats up, that iz.” Mrs Evans mumbled, taking a bite of toast. “At least i’ll be indoors.”

“Yes, thank you for letting us do your chores.” Mr Evans jested, reading now from the sports section.

“You’re very welcome. I helped four women give birth this morning, i deserve a nap.” Mrs Evans said seriously. “And i’m making dinner anyway, it iz the least you can do.”

“Okay, fair point.” Mr Evans said, smiling slightly.

“What do we have to do?” Lily muttered, smearing a dark coloured jam on a piece of bread.

“The usual, grocery shopping. Gardening. Dishes. All the fun stuff.” Mr Evans said, looking up from the report on Manchester United.

“Oh, fun.” Lily said before biting into toast.

“I know,” Mr Evans said with a wicked grin. “Especially because i don’t have to do any of it.”

“Ah - wait, what?!” Lily said, nearly spitting up her bite onto the tabletop. Severus sipped on some tea, glancing at her to her father, then back to her.

“Oh, did i not mention these for _you_? Sorry about that.” Mr Evans shrugged. Mrs Evans gave a snort from besides him. “I have to go into the office for some final edits before the Sunday edition comes out, and your mum just got off a ten hour shift, she deserves some rest.”

“But, we don’t have a car! We’ll have to walk!” Lily said indignantly.

“You’re also young and springy, you’ll be fine.” Mr Evans said a-matter-of-factly.

“And you have that nice sundress on! You’ll be perfectly cool, my Flower.” Mrs Evans simmered at her youngest daughter.

“Ugh, fine. Thanks a lot.” Lily said with a pout, smoothing the edges of her sundress down in annoyance.

She looked at Severus. “ _Right_?” she said, looking for confirmation to her annoyance.

“Uh, i dunno.” Severus said slowly, prodding at a plateful of eggs. “I’m not opposed to chores.”

“Hear, hear!” Mr Evans said with a smile, holding his teacup up. “You could learn a thing or two from him!”

Severus bit back a smirk as Lily groaned, rubbing her eyes. He really wasn’t opposed to chores. If anything, it was at least some way to justify him staying there for the summer. He didn’t want to give off the impression he was being a freeloader, seeing as the past week was full of more of Severus and Lily wandering around the house than actually _doing_ anything, so the chance to prove otherwise was a welcomed opportunity.

Lily, on the other hand, did not share this idea, and was rightfully grumpy as they made their way into town half an hour later, their stomachs full and heat sweltering.

“It’s too hot.” Lily mumbled as they approached the centre of town. “Why is it so hot?”

“Isn’t the Earth getting warmer? That’s probably why.” Severus shrugged. He actually was feeling rather heated himself, but he had no other clothes he could wear that would allow him to show more skin for him to cool off. Not like he’d want to wear clothes like _that_ , anyway.

Lily and Severus strolled into the grocery store, with many hand painted, bright signs telling of new sales to greet them. Severus grabbed a shopping trolley, and followed after Lily, who seemed more than eager to rush through the store than linger. He didn’t blame her, the place was just as groggy as it was outside, minus the advantage of air circulation, making it rather unpleasant to stroll through. At least the cold sections were nice to stand in if one of the glass doors were opened.

Lily muttered to herself as they marched up and down the aisles, looking at her list intently before tossing the products into the trolley.

“Plums, eggs, turnips, lamb shoulder…” Lily mumbled, dragging a finger down the list. “Oh, Mum must be making Lamb Navarin for supper.”

“Navarin…?” Severus asked, watching as Lily looked for potatoes.

“It’s a French dish.” Lily explained, grabbing two pound bag worth of potatoes and tossing them in the trolley.

“Your mum sure enjoys French things, doesn’t she?” Severus asked as they walked down towards the turnips.

“Well, i’d hope so, she’s directly from France.” Lily said simply, bagging up a pound of turnips.

“What, really? I never knew.” Severus said. He had his suspicions, mostly based off her mother’s accent, but didn’t know any exact details.

“Mmm hmm, she moved to England when she was, i dunno, twenty or something.” Lily said nonchalantly as she grabbed a bustle of parsley. “Apparently she liked it enough, she married my dad a couple years after she got her nursing credentials.”

“I had no idea.” Severus said as he followed after her with the trolley. “Must be neat to know where your family came from.”

“It is - wait. You don’t know yours?” Lily asked, looking back at him. Surely a wizard would have a good grasp of their familial history.

“Er - no, i don’t.” Severus said lamely. He barely knew anything about either side of his family. He knew the Snapes were working-class and were from the same area of Cokeworth and always have been, while he knew even less about his mother’s family, the Princes. He knew they were a Pure-blood family, but any other details were completely foreign to him.

“Oh, well, maybe you can ask your mum.” Lily said thoughtfully. “She looks like she’d have a lot of stories. Plus, she’s only a couple blocks away.”

Severus felt pressure form in his throat. That’s the exact scenario he was trying to avoid.

Lily frowned, noticing the concerned look on his face. “I mean, maybe not right now, but soon maybe…?” she said hastily. She had no idea about the full extent of the troubles in Severus’ home life, but she had her theories.

“Yeah, maybe…” Severus said weakly, hoping to cut off the conversation there. They had too much to do today anyway, he’d rather push off any uncomfortable situations for later.

They proceeded onwards in silent agreement to drop the subject, collecting all of the list’s ingredients before departing back to the Evans’ home, their arms laden with grocery bags and complaining about the heat.

The rest of the day followed with cleaning the rest of the house, dusting off shelves, and washing dishes before taking out the weeds from Mrs Evans’ garden in the yard. These chores would have taken less time with three people there, but Petunia was far too busy making a point to not write or call, which if she did would surely have been about how wonderful London was, so they had to take their new tasks in pride. At least the gardening was enjoyable. Instead of taking any proper showers, Lily took it upon herself to spray Severus from the hose, which despite getting his hair and clothes stoked, actually got all the dirt off him and rightfully cooled him off in the summer heat.

However, any times of innocent wonder were cut short days later, as Lily would still receive issues of the Daily Prophet, which never bore good news these days.

“A family of five found dead in Coventry, while another three were found in Argyll.” Lily whispered, the duo of them relaxing out in the yard the following Thursday, as it was cooler to stay outside than in. She scanned the paper, looking for more death incidents, frowning deeply.

“At least it’s down from May, there was what, thirty dead by the end of the month? There’s only about fifteen this month…” Severus said awkwardly, himself lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head. Any rate of death was terrible, but he tried to make it sound better than it really was.

“Fifteen too many!” Lily fumed, looking at the paper. “What are the Ministry doing about this? Nothing as far as i can tell.”

“Well, maybe the Order is doing something about it…” Severus said weakly, looking up at the sky. He wondered if Emma was busy with it. He made a mental note to write to her and the rest of the girls later.

“The _Order_?” Lily asked, tearing her eyes away from the report on Bulgarian wizarding patents. “You know about the Order?”

“I - you know about it?” Severus asked back, looking up at her in surprise. Maybe word travelled faster than he thought.

“Of course i know!” Lily said proudly. “The seventh years were talking about it at the end-of-term feast. It sounds pretty legitimate. Dumbledore runs it, not like i would expect anything less from him.”

“Yeah, i know. Emma mentioned it. She joined up with them after school.” Severus responded. “I’m going to write her about it. It sounds interesting.”

“Are you?” Lily said, her attitude picking up suddenly.

“Er, yes?” Severus replied. “Why wouldn’t i?”

“I - oh.” Lily said, looking a bit surprised. “I just … “

Lily shifted uncomfortably, looking down at him. “I - okay, i don’t want this to come out the wrong way,” she said nervously. “But i was seriously concerned you’d be joining up with those … you know … _that_ lot.”

“Oh yes, i know.” Severus said sternly. He knew where this was going.

“I mean, it really was a point of concern….” Lily said in a hushed tone, in case any neighbours were out and about to overhear.

“Obviously, you were taking Potter’s side over mine just, i dunno, a few months ago.” Severus retorted, a sour taste coming up in his mouth.

“What? No i wasn’t!” Lily said, looking downright offended.

“After the Whomping Willow incident, you were so certain Potter was out to save my skin, as opposed to saving his back after Black tricked me into nearly getting myself killed or maimed!” Severus replied in a harsh whisper, removing his hands from behind his head to prop himself on his elbows. Lily’s eyes widened.

“I - well, i know the full story now!” Lily pointed out defensively. “Remus didn’t know what they were doing, trying to out him like that, or even hurt you! But now Black and Potter have to be on their best behaviour - “

“Oh, not for guilt sake though.” Severus hissed, a flare of rage burning in his chest. “Black just wants the good ol’ days back where they would hex me all they want and NOT get in trouble, and Potter just wants in on your good graces.”

“You think i haven't noticed? Potter is the least subtle person there is! I sent Remus one letter last week and now i'm getting what, five now from Potter?” Lily whispered back. “I told Remus i didn’t want Potter getting my address, but it looks like he dug it out of the bin. It’s annoying!”

“I’m sure it is.” Severus retorted, feeling vexed. “The fact still stands that we both have ours … _bias_.”

“I - i know,” Lily said softly, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, i didn’t realise i was being so against you…”

“It’s perfectly fine. We just have to be aware that our bias _exist_.” Severus said curtly. It wasn’t like he was free of his faults either. How many times he tried to defend Mulciber again?

“Well, at least mine didn’t practice Dark Arts…” Lily muttered weakly.

“And yet when mine did, i hexed them instead of joining in.” Severus said cooly, a sense of pride washing over him. Admittedly, it was for her sake, but he still felt a sense of lessen burden on his back with them out of his life. It’s not like they particularly liked him anyway, he was a half-blood, unpopular kid who was best friends with a muggleborn, after all.

“I know!” Lily said, her tone sounding more chipper now. “But, i mean, i was still concerned, but you proved yourself otherwise. Everyone in the last few weeks couldn’t stop talking about how cool it was. And the girls absolutely adore you as far as i can tell.”

 _'Only after i did something interesting enough which allowed them a reason to be near me without looking bad.'_ Severus thought to himself. 

“Yes, and now my concern for you is now seemingly in our friendship group.” Severus pointed out, laying back down on the grass.

“Well, you were the one who said wouldn’t allow Remus to lose his friends…” Lily added.

“I know, but i had no idea how much bloody overtime Potter would be using to get you to like him.” Severus said sourly.

Lily gave a short, nasty laugh. “Like i want him anywhere near me. Mary can have him.” she said in a tart voice. “He’s arrogant, he’s loud, his hair looks stupid. All bad options.”

“He’s still in your House, and popular and all….” Severus said weakly.

 _‘He also wasn’t an ugly, hooked nose git like me…’_ Severus thought to himself.

“So? Not everyone ends up with someone from their House, or even from the same school, or country!” Lily said certainly, waving her hand about to gesture at her parents’ home. “I mean, if i want anyone to spend my life with, i want it to be someone i like, you know? Why would i want it to be with some toerag who i didn’t even talk to for five years? I barely talk to him now! Maybe that's why he keeps sending his stupid letters, he’s waiting for a response… ”

“You haven’t responded?” Severus asked, trying not to sound gleeful at this.

“No. I mean, i like having Remus as a friend, but getting the duo of idiots along with him is certainly a burden. All of the letters from Potter are just ‘Hey, how are you? What’s your favourite flower? How about Hogsmeade huh? What’s your favourite colour?’, as if Potter’s intentions aren’t completely transparent.” Lily tutted. “I mean, what does he expect? That i’ll throw myself at him and marry him on the spot?”

“We’re in a middle of a low-level war. People get together and married for a whole lot of reasons, even if it’s the flickering piece of attraction or justification.” Severus said softly.

Well, at least most did. Most of the Purebloods just got married young out of old traditions, not out of concern that they’d be dead soon.

“Yes, well.” Lily said coolly, looking up at the blue summer sky. “Something tells me i’ll be marrying out of love, not to meet some expectation. Especially not to a Potter, that’s for certain.”

“Oh, what Hufflepuff is it? Is it Maxwell?” Severus teased, hoping she wouldn’t actually answer.

“Ha, no! Please, he’s totally shagging Wills anyway.” Lily quipped. “Nah, we’re young. I’ll probably have a better idea once we graduate but ya’ know, i’m not exactly looking for a husband at the moment. I’ll wait ‘til we’re out of school.”

“Out of school?” Severus asked. “What exactly were you planning on doing once that happens?”

Lily rubbed her chin. “Dunno, there aren’t university options in the Wizarding world, is there?” she asked.

“As far as i can tell, no, there isn’t.” Severus responded. It was glaringly obvious how much the wizarding world lacked in a truly encompassing education. Or anything else, for that matter.

“Yeah, i figured.” Lily said with a shrug. “Maybe there’s some transfer system through Hogwarts or something, like them matching the classes up with the muggle system. I’d love to have some options outside of of working for the Ministry or marrying rich.”

“Like what?” Severus asked, thinking of at least ten different things she _could_ do.

“I dunno,” Lily said shrugging. “Probably something worthwhile, like politics or something. Human rights and stuff. McGonagall suggested more Ministry leanings but that’s way too limiting for my tastes, i’d rather make a bigger difference than pushing pencils and kissing up to a Minister who i’m not even sure gets elected in the first place.”

“That sounds about right.” Severus said, looking at her. If anyone was out to change the world, it was her.

“What about you? Any ideas?” Lily asked, looking at him questioningly.

“I - er.” Severus started awkwardly, looking caught of guard. He had honestly put no thought into any plans post-Hogwarts. Not like he’d have most opportunities anyway, he wasn’t exactly swimming in networking advantages, especially not with the Slytherins he rightfully ticked off.

“I don’t know.” Severus said weakly. “Slughorn wasn’t exactly very interested at our Career Advice session.”

“He _wasn’t_?” Lily asked, a touch of anger in her voice.

“I mean, i dunno, he definitely seemed to think i was best suited for more Potion Making, but he also seemed eager to get to the next student, so…” Severus replied, frowning.

“Do you want to do more Potions? Like a career in it?” Lily asked, looking at him quizzically.

Severus quirked a brow in thought. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it…” he said.

“Oh, yeah. Go be a Potioneer.” Lily said knowingly. “Open an apothecary. Maybe improve all the textbooks with your notes.”

“You think so?” Severus asked.

“Of course!” Lily said certainly. “I mean, if you want an apprenticeship and get your mastery, you’d probably have to move down South though. I don't know if any Potioneers live up here.”

“Now it just sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me.” Severus quipped.

“I am not!” Lily said, nudging him in the shoulder. “I’d follow you, don’t worry.”

“Oh will you?” Severus teased, giving her a questioning look.

“Yeah! We can be flatmates.” Lily grinned. “You cook, i’ll do the washing. We can find Tuney and bug the absolute shite out of her. Who loses?”

“I don’t know, is Dorcas somehow going to find her way into this?” Severus asked, already imagining the Ravenclaw setting them on a particular schedule.

“Of course. She’s going for Prime Minister-ship once she’s done with the Ministry. She’s going to somehow find her way into Oxford.” Lily jested, causing Severus to give a snort of amusement.

"She's trying to give you a run for your money." Severus retorted.

“C'mon. You’re the intelligent one here." Lily pointed out. "I mean, even beyond that, i’m just proud of you in general.”

Severus felt a flush go over him as Lily smiled down at him, her red hair falling over her shoulders in waves. He knew she was telling the truth, but it still was a shock to hear. He knew that really, he needed her, especially now that her friends seemed to now enjoy his company instead of trying to find ways to avoid it. He really owed a lot to Lily. He wish he knew how to make it up to her.

“I - um - t-thank you…” Severus replied, blushing.

“You’re very welcome.” Lily said, brushing some loose strands of his hair away with her fingers. “You’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

“Yes, well, i doubt i’d be in high demand anywhere, really, especially not somewhere like the Ministry or the Order.” Severus shrugged.

“Really? I bet they’d need a wizard like you.” Lily said, rubbing her chin knowingly. “You’d at least be one of the more talented there.”

“You reckon?” Severus asked, looking at her in astonishment. Maybe she had gone mad, there’s no way they’d want a git like him in their pristine organization.

“Yes, i do.” Lily replied simply. “I mean, if the war isn’t done by the time we graduate, i’m going to join up.”

Severus’ eyes widened at her. Lily looked at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“You are? Even if you intend to get more schooling?” Severus asked, his voice not hiding his shock. The shock was more in how sure she was in her destiny, he wasn’t surprised she’d join up with what a side that was trying to make sure people like her weren’t wiped out. Well, muggles at least. Apparently talented Muggle-borns were asked to join the Death Eaters more often than one would think.

“Yeah! It’s basically my duty.” Lily said seriously. “I am a Gryffindor after all. Plus, not everyone can be on the front lines. It’d probably be more of a part-time thing. I doubt most are just Order members.”

“I - _well_ ,” Severus said cooly, now suddenly wanting to be impressive. “If i’m intending to distance myself the most from the Death Eaters, how about i join up? Assuming they’ll still be there by the time we’re out of school, of course.”

“Of course!” Lily repeated, her grin growing. “Wait. Would you join?”

“Well, if i want to end up on the right side of history, then yes, yes i would.” Severus said certainly. Also, if Lily joined up, why wouldn’t he? They essentially were making a pact, he might as well go through with it. Even if he’d regret it later.

Lily’s eyes widened as she absolutely beamed at him. Somehow, and perhaps he was imagining it, but it made Severus wonder if the feeling he had now was how someone like James felt when he would get the attention he desired. It felt like being on top of the world, which was amazing considering it was just one person’s opinion. Even with the joy in her eyes, he still had feeble reservations about joining any organizations, regardless of intentions. But Lily was giving him a look that was so overbrimming with pride, he didn’t want that look to disappear from her face as long as he lived. Reservations be damned, he’d rather die than risk losing her, no matter the sacrifices he’d have to make to prevent the threat from coming up again.

Plus, what were the chances any war would be lasting for another two years? Let’s not be ridiculous. 

* * *

 “Sev, seriously, you have to open that at _some_ point.”

Severus glanced to the side, looking at the simple wrapped box his mother gave him. It sat unattended atop his trunk, as plain and unassuming as the day he got it, the late afternoon sun giving it a warm, yellow glow.

The summer was dozing on and on in a heat wave, and the duo for the day had the run of the house. Mrs Evans was going to be working late that night as she watched over new nurses into the ward on their first late shifts, while Mr Evans was down in Oxford for the next two weeks on assignment from his paper, sending him down to write on the soon-to-be convicted murderer from Yorkshire. It gave the two all the more reason to blast their records from the open windows since that very morning. It was liberating, though they were sure some of the older neighbours would not be as pleased.

“Why?” Severus asked, not seeing any reason to open it. It had only been two weeks, and it wasn’t like anything important was going to be in it anyway.

Lily sighed, putting down her music magazine onto the guest bed. “Because it’s from your mum, and she seemed excited to give it to you.” she said pointedly.

“She said to _wait_.” Severus pointed out, continuing to write on his piece of parchment. It was odd writing a letter to someone who wasn’t Lily or his mum, but Remus always responded in kind, so he was perfectly content to write back. At least his letters were interesting. Emmeline and Lucinda’s were seemingly full of their separate escapades, Dorcas’ were overly long and descriptive of the French countryside, Cressida’s were usually long tangents of any thought she got, Emma couldn’t write often seeing as she was exceptionally busy now, while James’, on stupidly fancy parchment, were as fakely sweet at he was. At least Sirius’ were a hint of realism as he always signed off his forced correspondence with a note calling Severus a git. He hadn’t received anything from Peter, but in all honesty, Severus wasn’t bothered by it. He didn’t particularly like Pettigrew one way or another.

“Maybe it’s important! You don’t know!” Lily said seriously.

“And neither do _you_.” Severus retorted, dotting his I’s with a flourish.

“Sev, seriously? Have you even tried to open it? Or even contact your mum for that matter?” Lily said, crossing her arms.

“I - well, no, but -” Severus started, his voice flustered.

“Open the box, Severus.” Lily said. “It’s been long enough, i think.”

“You just want to see what’s in it.” Severus retorted.

“I do! But it’s probably something you’ll like too.” Lily snapped back.

Severus thought of several things he would like, and very few were actually possessions.

“Seeeeev.” Lily whined, making Severus shake his head. “C’moooon.”

“You’re incredibly annoying.” Severus said, half-lying.

“Thank you. Now open the damn box.” Lily said, taking his paper and pen away from him.

Severus groaned. “Fine.” he said in an aggravated tone, ignoring the pleased look on Lily’s face. “But i won’t do this again. Just this one time.”

“I’ll accept it.” Lily giggled, turning off the record player. Severus glanced at her before getting up off the bed and striding towards his trunk, grabbing the package in suppressed eagerness.

“Oh, i wonder what it could be!” Lily clapped as he returned to the bed, the springs creaking as he sat back down.

“Don’t get to worked up about it, it’s not like i come from wealth.” Severus said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Lily noticed, and subdued her grin into an unassuming, straight line.

Severus sighed, and with a quick knick of the paper, unwrapped the plain wrapping. Upon ripping off the paper, it revealed an equally unadorned box underneath, which was taped shut neatly.

Lily handed him the pen, and he quickly stabbed the Sellotape, leaving an easy rip for him to the tear it open completely. Setting the pen aside, he gave Lily a look of questioning to see if she was watching. She certainly was, looking at Severus and the box in a way of childlike curiosity.

Severus glanced back down at his task at hand, opening the box flaps to look down at the things inside. For a moment, Severus looked confused, wondering what exactly he was looking at. After a few seconds, it became clear he was actually looking at several different objects.

What looked like old books, wrapped bits of old jewelry, and an odd assortment of toys and do-tads were placed in the box. He gave it a weird look before slowly taking objects out, gently placing them upon the bed. He pulled out an old pair of binoculars, a silver watch, an dulled but intricate hand mirror, and an aged stuffed bear. Severus set them aside, grabbing the next few items.

Lily looked at the watch curiously as Severus pulled out a thick, leather bound book. He touched the embroidery on it, his eyebrows raising upwards.

“What is it?” Lily asked as Severus opened the book up, looking at a note that was placed inside the front cover.

“‘ _This is an old scrapbook…_ ” Severus said slowly, reading the note over. He handed it over to Lily, who read it in turn

‘ _This is an old Prince family book of memories,_ ’ the note read in delicate handwriting. _‘I know it’s a tad late, but i thought you should see some of your history.’_

“Well, would you look at that.” Lily said, turning the note over. She looked up, seeing that Severus had already begun looking through the book in silent curiosity.

Severus flicked through the pages, seeing it was filled with taped on loose items and old photographs, some moving while others were frozen in time. Many were yellowing in age, and several looked like they had seen better days, with folds and faded hues clear in the photographs.

He turned the pages slowly, looking over each moving photo with deliberate patience. There were pictures of tiny doll-like babies in well-timed poses, flowers and toys splayed around them as they stared at the camera in wonder. There were pictures of finely-dressed couples and families from decades past, posing for their family and wedding portraits, and pictures that looked to be scenes of their everyday life. There was one that looked like a quartet of young, dark haired children performing for their parents, themselves dressed in simple, Victorian like costumes of princesses, dukes, and what looked like a griffin. A few showed children and their mother walking through what looked like a desert town, shawls of intricate detail around their heads and shoulders. Others showed the young girls posing in formal photos, dressed in detailed courting gowns and their hair up in elaborate hairstyles. All of these were labelled with years that were well before his of his mother's times, with variously different locations. Aleppo, Jerusalem, Cairo, Karachi, and Tehran were just a few of them. It made him realize how glaringly darker he was compared to Lily’s paleness. Many of the non-Prince names that were written down were none he could recognize, though that was not surprising considering where the pictures had been located in the first place.

Severus turned to the following pages, The number of pictures did not decrease, but he noticed that as the years gained, the intricacy of the pictures’ inhabitants began to decline sharply. Before long, the location had changed to England, specifically Birmingham, where the pictures took a more bleak outlook. After a few pages he was in the 1930’s, which he knew his mother must have been a baby, where simplicity seemed to have taken over, and times that looked enjoyable were slim to none. He hadn’t seen so many frowning people in his life, and he lived in a bloody slum.

“Anything interesting?” Lily asked, scooting over to look over the book’s edge. Judging by the slow flipping of the pages, he was deep in thought over the pictures he was looking at.

“Well, apparently a lot of my family came from the Middle East,” Severus said slowly. “And if my guess is accurate, my mother’s family has long gone relatives who seemed to have had a bit of a decline in wealth by the 1910’s, especially by the time my mother was born.”

“ _Oh_.” Lily replied, feeling suddenly very awkward.

“Mmm.” Severus hummed, and he looked further on through the pages.

He saw a photograph of young couple in their wedding regalia, staring straight faced in the camera with cold expressions on their faces. It was labelled _‘The Wedding of Symeon Abner Prince V and Atara Ismay Hassan - 03/05/1919’._ They looked positively unenthusiastic for what should have been one of the happiest days of their lives. Symeon was tall, dark, and stern looking, with a long, curved nose and thin mouth. Atarah was a bit shorter, with her long, dark hair pinned back in a neat bow, and her face long and delicate looking. She looked very thin underneath her thick wedding dress, which looked to be drowning her in the large quantity of fabric.

He flipped through to the next pages, seeing now pictures of several babies he did not recognize. There was a handful of photographs that were of a small newborn, himself dressed in lace-adorned coverings as his tired-looking mother cradling him on her thin arms, the picture silently cooing at the child.

These ones were labelled _‘Symeon Prince VI’,_ but a following label revealed he had died the same day he was born in early February of 1920. Shuddering a bit in horror, Severus felt a jolt of sympathy for the poor child dying so young, and a touch of squeamishness at the fact he was looking at a picture of a long-dead child.

Severus moved on to the next set of pictures, which this time was of a seemingly sleeping baby with thick, dark hair. It was labelled _‘Sela Prince’,_ and revealed she was born in July of 1921. There were photographs of the baby in different poses and backdrops, and a few with her now slightly happier looking mother, looking at the camera curiously. However, the last photo of her was of her sitting upright in a tiny, ornate chair, staring blankly into the camera. The label showed that she had passed away in December of the same year.

He looked further on, seeing a picture of a flower adorned crib, though he could not see any child located within the photograph. Severus looked at the label, and saw that _‘Tasmin Prince - 25/01/1929 - Stillborn’_ was written upon it.

Finally, he approached a handful of pages that were labelled with _‘Eileen Gail Prince - 21/01/1932’._

Severus looked at the photographs of his young mother, which showed her looking serious but healthier. She was even smiling in a few of them as her younger self showed off her playing Gobstones and her days at Hogwarts, which seemed to show genuine happiness in her otherwise forlorn features. After a moment, he noticed that any photo that was labelled with his mother looked to have been hastily pasted back. Curious.

He moved on, and found more hastily pasted back pictures, though these included a slightly younger girl. One picture was labelled _‘Hester Batya Prince_ ’, revealing that she was born on April 13th of 1933. She and his mother were featured in several reattached images, the duo of them posing happily with each other, though Hester seemed much more enthusiastic of the pair.

He thought for a moment, racking his brain over for any more information. He vaguely remembered his mother once or twice mentioning her sister some years previous, though it sounded like she had moved to America years ago and had a family of her own there. Maybe he’d have to contact them too, or try at the very least.

Severus flipped through a few more pages, which now were taken over by pictures of a dark, young man as the main focus. His mother and aunt were again in more hastily pasted back photos, but even then, the number of pictures were no match for the pictures of the young man, which were plentiful.

There were several of him fishing, posing in front of fancy buildings, and dressed in nice suits. Severus looked at him closely, and noticed a stark resemblance between the two sisters and the man. Sure enough, he found a picture of the man as a baby, which revealed that his name was Symeon Ozias Prince VI, and he was born on the Second of April in 1937.

However, as he read on, he saw that a note had been added, only bearing the date _‘05/06/1976’_ in handwriting he knew was his mother's. Severus had a guess as to what that could have meant, but obviously wasn’t near his mother to ask for confirmation.

“Interesting.” Severus said slowly.

“How so?” Lily asked, pushing herself on her knees to look over the edge of the book.

“Well, did you know i have an uncle?” Severus said simply.

“I - no, i didn’t!” Lily said, sounding surprised.

“I didn’t either. He’s dead though, according to this.” Severus said, nudging the book ever so slightly.

“Oh.” Lily said, now looking concerned. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I had no idea he even existed until a minute ago.” Severus replied in a calm tone. “Knew about the aunt, didn’t realise she had another sibling.”

“You have an aunt? Is she a witch too?” Lily asked.

Severus turned back a few pages, and flipped the book so Lily could see the pictures. Sure enough, there was a picture of his mother and aunt wearing Hogwarts uniforms, the black and white photos plainly showing the Slytherin emblem on their school robes.

“Neat!” Lily said approvingly, smiling at the pictures of the two girls smiling. “Well, not the dead uncle, but the auntie at least…!”

“Yes, very. Well, this was, er, … informative.” Severus said slowly as he closed the book, setting it down upon the bed.

“Besides the uncle stuff?” Lily asked, not exactly sure what he meant by that.

“I mean, i don’t know, it could explain why i don’t have any extended family, since they all seemed to have died or live on a different continent. It looks like they lost a lot of their wealth but kept up any pureblood nonsense well into my mother’s time, seeing as any pictures of her or her sister had to be taped back on, it looks like they were disowned at some point. Their brother died recently and doesn’t look like he had any children, so the Prince name must have died with him… But how did he die? What if he a defected Death Eater? What if he was killed by them? I don’t even know how she even procured this…” Severus said, raking his skinny fingers through his hair. “I feel like this is supposed to mean something…”

“Well, maybe there’s more to it!” Lily said, trying to sound chipper. “You know that at least your aunt is alive, right? Maybe you can ask your mum for more information.”

“Maybe.” Severus said uncertainty. “But, i don’t want to go back … there … you know…”

“Of course,” Lily said, not trying to bring up Spinner End’s name as she flicked through the remainder of the box. “Maybe we can phone her, or maybe get an Owl to deliver her a letter or -”

Lily abruptly stopped talking, staring down into the box curiously.

“Oh no, what is it?” Severus asked wearily, not sure if he was ready for a bombshell.

Lily didn’t respond, picking up a piece of parchment and staring at it with a raised brow. After a moment, she handed it to a confused looking Severus, never muttering a word as she did.

“What is it…?” Severus asked before glancing at it. The answer went unsaid as he read the parchment, his brows going up as well.

“18 Cedar Passage…?” Severus said slowly, looking at Lily questioningly.

“That’s a few blocks outside of the city centre.” Lily replied. “There’s no other note i can find though…”

Severus stared at the parchment, his brows furrowed. What exactly was this supposed to be…?

“Grab your wand.” Severus said after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Lily asked, looking confused. “Why?”

“If this is what i think it is, we have to go here.” Severus said, pointing to the parchment. “But we might as well bring some back up, just in case.”

“Sev, i don’t think your mother would let us get ambushed.” Lily said certainly. “Maybe it’s a café or something…”

“Just in case!” Severus retorted. “I don’t go out into the city as much as you do, you’ll have to lead me to wherever this is.”

“I know we have to be on our toes but Manchester isn’t full of Death Eaters.” Lily replied plainly.

“ _Lily_.” Severus said in a voice short of a whine.

“Fine.” Lily said, hopping off the bed to go collect her things. “At least let me write a note to my mum in case she arrives home early.”

“Good idea. Put down the location in case we need the police involved too.” Severus said, getting off the bed to get his wand.

“Okay, Mr Paranoid.” Lily said sarcastically. Honestly, you find out you have a dead uncle and suddenly you have to be on the alert!

A few minutes later, after Lily had grabbed her wand and written a note of explanation, they were marching out of the house into the late afternoon heat. Lily lead the pair, walking down the perfectly paved neighbourhood streets in a hum before reaching the more urban dwellings of inner Manchester, which were getting more crowded the closer into the evening it became. Severus looked around tensely, wondering what exactly such an ominous note would lead to as Lily winded them down past several knick knack shops, a Marks and Spencer, and a flower shop, the citizens of Manchester filling in and out in a buzz. Cars drove by as they marched on, never once wondering why two teenagers were heading into the inner streets of the city, seeing as anyone their age were doing the exact opposite.

She walked up two blocks before turning to the left, walking down a row of similar looking brick buildings with Victorian decals. Severus glanced around, his hand firmly on the handle of his currently pocketed wand as they walked past a few women doing their shopping. A handful of children rode by on bicycles, giggling and talking loudly in the swelter. It all seemed peaceful, the hustle and bustle of the city centre quieted from the buildings blocking off the noise.

“Well .... Here’s the place.” Lily said lowly as she double checked the location, standing in front of a building at the end of the street. Severus looked at the building, grazing at it up and down. It was a terraced building that was coloured like wheat, with a rod iron fence and a tall, slightly lopsided chimney jetting out of the roof, puffing out white smoke into the summer sky. He stared at it in surprise, the surprise rising even more as he saw a few small children walk up from the other side of the fence, looking at Severus and Lily in curiosity.

“So, should we walk up…?” Lily asked him, nudging him in the arm.

“Er, yeah, i suppose so.” Severus said awkwardly, unhanding his wand as the children waved at him. He hastily waved back at them. They most likely weren’t secret Death Eaters in disguise, though you could never be too sure these days.

Lily marched up the steps with Severus following after her. She reached the uppermost step, with Severus a pace behind her. She looked at the wooden door, which had a golden knocker. It was shaped in the visage of Medusa, the many heads of her snake hair glistening in the sun. Giving a shrug, she grabbed the knocker swinging from the mouth and made it knock three times.

They both looked at the door as they heard shuffling come from behind it. After a moment that sounded like several locks being clicked and unhinged, the door sung open. A kindly, older looking woman stood in the doorway, her light brown hair flying out of a bun at the base of her neck. She looked them both up and down as a few children peeked from behind her, her hands caked with flour as she held the heavy-looking door open.

“Afternoon.” The woman said briskly. “What brings you two here?”

“I - uh.” Lily started awkwardly. “We, uh, received a note with this location on it.”

“Did you?” The woman asked, wiping her hands on her food-stained apron. “Do you know anyone here? Mother? Sister? A cousin maybe?”

“Well, ma’am, neither of us are sure what this place is.” Lily replied, frowning slightly. Why would her mother or sister be here?

“I’d certainly hope you wouldn’t, especially at your age,” The woman said certainly. “This is a Women’s Refuge.”

Lily glanced back at Severus, whose eyebrows had risen upwards in alarm. They both looked at each other, the wheels turning in their heads as the information soaked in.

“Is there an Eileen Prince here…?” Severus asked slowly, stepping up besides a concerned looking Lily.

“There is.” The woman said, looking at him more intently now. “How would you know her?”

“She’s my mother.” Severus replied seriously. “Severus, her son. That’s my name, i mean.”

“Ah.” The woman said understandingly. “She did mention a ‘Severus’ to me…”

She looked him up and down again, but this time lingered on his face. She looked at him for a moment, before smiling slightly.

“Well, come on it.” The woman replied. “She said you’d get here eventually.”

Lily gave Severus a stunned look as he nodded and walked into the building. Lily looked around before quickly following after him into the cramped hallway. Several more tiny children were playing and running around, playing with a dull coloured rubber ball and what looked like old set of chess pieces and tarot cards. The door snapped shut behind them, and the woman quickly locked and re-hinged the doors as needed.

“Rest here and i’ll get you both some tea. I’m Miriam, by the way.” The woman said as she lead them to a small sitting room, which was lined with several sofas and armchairs, a handful which were occupied by women, both young and old.

Some of the women looked up from their conversations or books to look at the newcomers, but quickly went back to their doings once they got a good look at the duo. Many of the sofas and armchairs had blankets and pillows on them, with stacked clothes and loose toys lingering around.

“I’ll be right back.” Miriam said before walking out of the room, leaving them to their own devices.

The pair sat down upon one of the few empty sofas, trying not to look too awkward in the unfamiliar territory. A mousy looking woman was sleeping in the armchair next to them, snoring slightly.

They looked around the room. It was certainly small, with fading paisley-design wallpaper and a tiny brick fireplace off on the farthest wall. The sofas and chairs all were mismatched, all ranging from big and leathery to small and plush. Several framed paintings were on the walls, though judging by the technical skills, not all were done by professionals.

“Sev…” Lily whispered after a tense moment of silence. “Why would your mum be here for…?”

Severus stared ahead without uttering a word, making Lily all the more bewildered. She knew he didn’t like talking about his home life, but this was just a bit much. A tense air filled between them before Miriam came back, or at least they thought.

The two of them looked up, expecting to see her once again, but was instead greeted by the tall, skinny visage of Eileen. She looked surprised, looking back and forth at the two before her dark eyes laid upon her son.

“Severus…” Eileen started slowly. “I see that you opened the package…”

“I did.” Severus replied curtly. He looked quite put out at the whole situation.

Eileen suddenly looked awkward. “I suppose you want to talk…?” she said.

“Privately.” She added, noticing some of the curious glances she was receiving from some of the fellow ladies in the cramped room, who were failing to look occupied in their makeshift checkers game.

“I’d prefer that, yes.” Severus answered, trying to keep his slowly creeping up emotions at bay.

“Well, er, follow me then.” Eileen said. She have him a significant look before stepping back into the hallway.

Severus quickly got up, giving Lily a look of apology. Lily simply nodded in response, and Severus went off to follow his mother. Lily very much wanted to follow, but assumed they needed a few minutes to themselves.

Severus followed Eileen up the stairs, which creaked loudly under the constant strain of children or what looked to be other workers going up and down with baskets of clothes or food on trays. They reached the second floor, where Severus saw that several bedrooms were lined up and down two perpendicular corridors, with simply name plates upon the doors. He noticed that there looked to be several mattresses lined against the walls, looking to be used if there was ever any overcrowding. Judging by the state of the sitting room downstairs and all the children running about, they’d be sorely needed come nightfall.

Eileen lead them into a small room at the end of the corridor, where Severus saw that it was stuffed with three bed cots, two nightstands that were overfilled with assorted items, and tiny desk in one corner. The single window was cracked open slightly, allowing for a faint summer breeze to lazily filter into the room. In a strange way, it almost seemed cozy. Severus saw the cloak his mother wore at the train platform folded  on one neatly made bed. He walked up to the cot silently.

“I should explain myself…” Eileen said slowly, closing the door behind her. Her voice was faint, as if she hoped her words would fade into the background.

“That would certainly be a start, wouldn’t it?” Severus said in a low, angry tone. Any sense of calm he had coming into the refuge was largely gone by now.

“Severus, please, it’s not what it looks like…” Eileen started.

“ _Looks_ like? It looks like you finally grew some damn sense!” Severus hissed. “Better late than never, i suppose. What was it? What finally made you decide enough was enough? Because i would have loved to have seen it years ago!"

"Severus." Eileen said weakly.

"Anything really! But no! We had to rot away in that hellhole! And for what? You’re a witch! You could have done better! Done anything! But you didn’t!” Severus continued, his anger flaring up.

“Severus.” Eileen started again, her hands clenched together.

“How many lashings and punches have the pair of us had to endure, how many times we’ve been screamed at and threatened before something had to change? I’m dying to know!” Severus yelled, his hands balled in anger. “I would love to know why now, after sixteen YEARS of being stuck with him, now it was time to pack up and leave! What is it?!”

“Severus.” Eileen said a bit louder than before.

“What exactly was your plan anyway? What if i had nowhere but home to return to? Was i going to have to endure your husband's rage while you found a way out? Is that it? Because it looks like it to me - !” Severus bellowed, his anger rising by the minute. He wasn’t stupid, he didn’t expect to learn he had a secret trust fund or anything in that package, but the fact that she had found a way out of Spinner's End and told him so in such an almost calculated way, perhaps hoping for no pushback, it made him feel all the more furious. Why would she do such a thing? His thoughts were racing around his brain, trying to make sense of it all.

“ _Severus_!” Eileen yelled, snapping Severus back into place. “Severus…”

Severus stared back at her. Eileen had her arms crossed and gripping the opposing biceps, as if she was hugging herself. Her head was bowed, her dark hair parted to one side and falling down the side of her face in a straight sheet. She seemed to be shaky slightly.

“I didn’t - i didn’t mean for it to happen like this…” Eileen said, her voice wavering.

“What did you intend to happen then? Because i don’t see what it could be! Why now of all times?!” Severus snapped.

“You.” Eileen said suddenly. “You’re why i did it. This, all this.”

“I - _what_?” Severus said, looking confused. What’s that supposed to mean?

“When - when you wrote to me, saying that your friend - Lily, that’s her name - wanted you to stay for the summer … i knew that was the right time to get out…” Eileen said, mustering any courage she had in herself.

“Right _time_?” Severus asked.

“Yes, you’d be out of the house … I know you packed all of your worldly possessions in your trunk, so i didn’t have to worry about you having to come back there. I didn’t have to collect much after that, i don’t think your father even noticed what i was doing…” Eileen said weakly. “I had that box of mementos stashed away for years … I thought you receiving it with my whereabouts would be something special… I never talked about my family with you…”

“No, you haven't.” Severus said lowly, trying to calm his breathing. “You were too scared of your witch heritage to speak of it in that hovel.”

“You know how he is, i couldn’t do it … i was afraid …” Eileen added, absentmindedly rubbing her arms. “But you at least having a way out for the summer was enough, i knew you'd be out of harm’s way until i could find more permanent living arrangements for the pair of us…”

“Surely you could have told me this sooner? Or in a letter?” Severus said in a restrained tone. “It was the fact you left me obscure threads in a box full of even more questions to find you is what is angering me. It’s as if you wouldn't trust me to be here…”

Eileen frowned deeply at him. “That’s the problem, i couldn’t make sure you could be allowed here. They don’t accept boys over the age of sixteen… I didn't know how to break it to you without it sounding like i was trying to get away from you.”

A moment skipped, Severus staring at her intently.

“ _Oh_.” Severus said finally, a strange knot forming in his throat. "I ... i'm sorry i yelled then..."

"It's fine, you have a lot to be angry about..." Eileen said simply. 

“But, when you wrote saying you were staying with Lily … i knew i could try to make this work…“ Eileen added gently. “Though i could, and should, have been more … straightforward … about it to you. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be… If circumstances won’t allow it then what can you do…” Severus said weakly. In all honesty, he wouldn't exactly want to be stuck in a cramped house with thirty or so kids running around at all hours of the day anyway. If this is what his mother needed then fine, but he was sure it wasn't the best choice for him. It still hurt it wasn’t at least a viable option in any case.

Eileen walked up to him, her brows furrowed in empathy. She was tall to begin with, and yet she still had to crane her neck to look up at him.

“We’re going to be okay, Severus.” Eileen said softly, unfolding her tense arms and taking Severus’ hands into her own. “I promise.”

“I know, mum…” Severus replied, frowning back. “I just, i never expected any of this to happen…”

“Consider the coming weeks as a new start for us.” Eileen said, rubbing her thumbs against his hands. “I’ve been asking around… for some connections … Face to face…”

“Like who? Your sister?” Severus said in a tone that was more accusatory than he intended.

“Well, i’ve written to her but she’s in America, i’m not sure how much immediate help she could be…” Eileen said with a shrug.

“Then who?” Severus asked. He wasn’t sure she actually had any longtime acquaintances in or outside of Spinner’s End. There was some of the other downtrodden housewives, but he doubted that they’d offer much.

“You know … friends …” Eileen said, suddenly sounding bashful.

“And that is who exactly?” Severus asked again.

“Does it matter?” Eileen said, the shy tone creeping in her voice even more so.

“Mum, just say who.” Severus said, feeling peeved at her refusal. Surely it wasn’t some Malfoy or something.

Eileen’s face twisted into a look of apprehensiveness, looking from the ground and back to him timidly. Severus wasn’t sure, but looked as if a blush was forming on her cheeks.

“You know … Dedalus … from the train station…” Eileen said barely over a whisper.

“Deda - Diggle? You mean Cressida’s dad?” Severus asked, racking his brain for where he has heard that name before. The image of the bubbly man with his three blonde daughters strutted into his consciousness.

Eileen nodded slowly, the blush fully permeating her face in a rich hue.

“I didn’t realise you knew him for so long.” Severus said, sounding surprised.

“I met him just this last September. We hit it off rather … quickly ….” Eileen said, still sounding embarrassed. “He’s quite a charming man…”

“Well, yeah. What’s wrong with asking him for help then? He seems nice.” Severus said certainly, remembering the snazzily dressed miller from the platform. However, his mother still looked like she had been caught in a debacle.

“As i said, it’s more _face_ to _face_...” Eileen stressed.

A beat passed as he looked at his mother's confusing expression, and suddenly a disgusting thought clicked in Severus’ mind, finally putting two and two together.

“Oh _Merlin_ ,” Severus said in a slow, thrown-off tone. “You two aren’t …?”

“Severus, he’s been a widow for over a decade … and Miriam downstairs helped me getting the filing in to divorce your father weeks ago…By all accounts i’m single...” Eileen started to explain steadily, her voice thick with almost childlike innocence.

“Oh my _god_.” Severus said, pulling his hands out from her grips and covering his face with them in his own embarrassment.

“Yes, yes, the thought of me having sex is a bit much to comprehend, i get it.” Eileen said defensively, crossing her arms.

“It’s not! I mean, i dunno, it kinda is? I just - that’s Cressida’s _dad_!” Severus said, moving his hands from his eyes to rub his temples. “And you didn’t need to mention you’re shagging him, thank you very much!”

“So? We’re attracted to each other. Surely i’m allowed to have romantic relationships, especially after i’ve gotten out of the one with your father.” Eileen said, the blush still lingering on her face despite her gaining confidence in the matter.

“ _Romantic_? Are you in love with him?” Severus asked, his hands now on the side of his face. And what in the world did his mother see in Diggle anyway? Maybe opposites really do attract.

“He’s a friend first and foremost, the … _physically_ intimate part of the relationship is a fairly recent development.” Eileen said a matter-of-fact tone.

“How recent?” Severus asked, already regretting the question halfway through asking it.

“I don’t know, two months maybe.” Eileen said sheepishly. “Maybe three.”

“So you were shagging my housemate’s dad while we were taking our O.W.L.s, is that what you’re saying to me?” Severus said, trying to keep his lunch down. And here he thought he had the complicated love life, lacking though it may be.

“Well, it started around Easter. I remembering him quipping that we were going at it like rabbits -“ Eileen began to explain.

“Okay, i think i have heard quite enough about this topic, thank you.” Severus said, putting his hands back over his face. He did not need to know Cressida’s dad was a cheeky one while being intimate.

“What? You asked.” Eileen said seriously.

“Oh. and i regret it!” Severus said certainly. “Merlin, how am i going to face Cress knowing what our parents are doing to each other…!”

“Well, he’s perfectly willing to lend a hand with whatever we need. He’s a good man and his daughters seem to take after him as far as i can tell, so hopefully when he does tell them, they won't  _overreact_.” Eileen retorted, putting emphasis on the last word. “He is a man of his word and he wants to be there for people in need.”

“How much help?” Severus asked, hoping to distract from the nauseating mental images of his mother shagging his friend’s father.

“He said he’d be more than happy to board us at his home in Kent by the fall.” Eileen said. “By then i’m sure he will have explained everything to his girls…”

“Kent? Oh no, i can’t, that’s too far.” Severus said with no thought whatsoever. There’s no way he’s going that far South when Lily would be stuck all the way up North. He certainly liked Cressida and her sisters seemed perfectly nice to him, but they weren’t Lily by a longshot.

“He said we could bring as many things or _people_ as we need. I’m sure he wouldn't be opposed to housing her as well.” Eileen said bluntly, knowing exactly what he was concerned about. “Maybe her mother and father too, they seemed to get on wonderfully when they met.”

“I’m not going to drag her whole family down just for _me_.” Severus replied with a sour expression. However, the thought of possibly being able to have the excuse for Daisy and Fred to go find Petunia did past through his brain, but he quickly shot it down. They’ve done enough for him as is, he didn’t want to uproot them away from their lives for his own needs.

“Then just your girlfriend then. Maybe that’d be easier.” Eileen responded.

Severus blushed. “Lily - she’s not …” He started weakly.

“Regardless of your romantic status,” Eileen said, cutting him off sternly. “Dedalus wants to help us, and i want what is best for both you and i. If we need to be separated for a time then so be it, i can’t stay in this home indefinitely. But i’m not letting you be near that awful man again, i won’t allow it. Being at your friend’s home for this summer is the best option at the moment and perhaps it might be for any remaining holidays, but i just want you to know that we finally have options now.”

Eileen uncrossed her arms and gently tugged his hands away from his face back down and held them in her own once again. “You know what we had to suffer though. The screaming, the fear, the abuse. You’re my son, my _only_ son, i want you to thrive like i couldn’t.” Eileen said, her voice thick with emotion. “I wasn’t the best mother to you, i regret how i wasn’t good enough, but what i was able to give you has shined brighter than i ever could have imagined. You’re too talented to waste away like i did in all those years in that place, fearing whether or not if he was going to lash out again. You have magic that outshines mine ten - no - twenty fold even in my prime. I truly do believe this is a new beginning for us, we just have to _take_ it.”

Severus stared at her for a long time, his dark eyes searching over her face for closure. His mother started back, but with a look full of hope, longing that he’d understand and accept her hand in the path she had set down upon.

“Okay.” Severus said quietly after a minute of silence.

“Okay?” Eileen asked, sounding slightly confused.

“Okay, this is happening.” Severus said, his voice picking up. “You’re here for the time being, but then you’re going to move in with …. _Diggle_.”

“He’s nice!” Eileen said, sounding exasperated.

“I’m sure he is, mum.” Severus said, trying to keep his lunch down. “I’ll stay at Lily’s for the remainder of the holiday, then we can determine the next holiday’s arrangements when the time comes…”

Eileen gave his hands a squeeze, smiling up at him timidly. “We’ll be okay.” Eileen said softly.

“We’ll be okay.” Severus repeated, and amazingly, had a feeling of believing it. Maybe it was his brain trying to make sense of all of it and had become overwhelmed, but he almost felt hopeful. At the very least, the prospect of not being forced back to Spinner’s End by his mother’s new sense of confidence was more than he ever could have asked for. Or seeing his oaf of a father if he could avoid it. Though, he did remember the fact they weren’t exactly drowning in finances, and as far as he could tell, Eileen had never held a proper job in his sixteen years of life. Perhaps that was something to consider when they got to that point, but not now. Any bit of happiness he could get was more important than anything else at the moment.

“If that’s out of the way … can i ask you some … things?” Severus said nervously.

“Of course,” Eileen responded. “What is it?”

“I just, i dunno, you gave me those photographs, i’m not sure what to make out of them…” Severus said, frowning ever so slightly. He had a basic idea, but he’d rather here a more complete story from his mother.

“Well, it’s just snippets into your history, i’ve never told you about them beyond the occasional comment.” Eileen said slowly. “I suppose i could tell you as much as i can, but i don’t want your friend to be waiting for us downstairs without - ”

A distinctively _THUD_ and a resulting squeak sounded right outside the bedroom door, cutting his mother off. Eileen whipped around instantly and unsheathe her wand. She pointed it at the door mightily, surprisingly enough.

Severus, who too had whipped his own wand out by instinct, blinked, and gently nudged her arm down a second later.

“What are you - ?” Eileen asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

Severus didn’t answer, instead walking straight up to the door and opening it. Lily was sitting on the ground, rubbing her now slightly red elbow.

“Hey, Lils.” Severus said simply, looking down at her as he pocketed his wand. “How long have you been listening?”

“I - oh, no, no! I’m sorry!” Lily said nervously, her face nearly matching her hair. “I just, i was getting bored down there, the ladies were prodding me for questions why i was here! Then i heard yelling, i got worried and wanted to check nothing bad was happening… but you two sounded like you had made up once i got up here…”

Severus nodded and extended his hand towards her. Lily looked at him sheepishly and took it, and he helped her up gingerly. Lily muttered a thank you, still looking embarrassed. Eileen stepped up besides Severus, putting her wand back into her pocket. She was looking at the pair of them with raised brows.

“Why were you - ?” She asked curtly.

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t in trouble!” Lily said quickly, looking uncharacteristically frazzled. “I wasn’t spying, though i’m sure it looks like it! But i wasn’t! Oh, i’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You obviously cared enough to make sure nothing wrong was happening to your friend. My son is incredibly lucky to have you.” Eileen said simply, bringing herself to her full height. “Though your sneaking around skills could use some work…”

“Right.” Lily said, still blushing slightly. “I guess i’ll up… go back downstairs…”

“No need.” Eileen said briskly. “I haven’t properly met you before. You’ve been his friend for how many years now?”

“Er, since we were nine.” Lily answered, still looking flustered. “So about seven years?”

“My, that’s quite a feat.” Eileen said, a tiny curve coming from the side of her mouth.

“I’d like to think so, yes.” Lily responded.

A moment of silence passed between the three of them, Lily looking the most tense.

“Really, i should head back, if you guys need more time to talk.” Lily said, finally speaking up.

“No, no, you obviously have a curiosity, i don’t see why you can’t hear in on it.” Eileen said seriously. “You probably made him open the package in the first place, didn’t you?”

“How’d you know?” Lily said, looking surprised.

“You seem a go-getter, while Severus is very much someone who needs a good push to do something out of his comfort.” Eileen said bluntly.

“You’re not wrong on that front.” Lily said, ignoring the _‘Really, Lily?’_ look she was getting from Severus. “Are you sure? By what i heard it didn’t sound … nice.”

“As far as i’m concerned, you’re as good as family.” Eileen said a matter-of-factly. “I have much to say, it’d be therapeutic to finally get it some of out in the open…”

“An actual therapist wouldn’t be the better option?” Severus said in a tone that was harsher than was intended.

“In due time, Severus.” Eileen retorted. “I can at least tell you a little bit about your history in the meantime while getting some burden off my own shoulders. It’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

“Well, i suppose if it’s okay…” Lily said, still sounding uncertain.

Eileen didn’t seem to be accepting anything other than agreement, so Lily was, along with Severus, made to sit down in the tiny bedroom for a session of recollection.

Eileen asked a worker walking by to get them the tea Miriam had promised to be delivered upstairs. Once settled, she began unfolding her life story.

Eileen explained that her surname wasn’t originally Prince, her father had Anglicized their Prinz name when he and his wife arrived in England years before her birth. Her mother was the youngest from a prominent family in Iran, with links to Egypt and Pakistan. Her father, on the other hand, was from Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem, with links to Ottoman Syria.

She explained that the items in the box once belonged to different members of her family. The binoculars were from her father, who was an avid bird-watcher. The silver watch had belonged to her mother, as she was never one to be late and had brought it all the way from Egypt. The hand mirror had also belonged to her, and was one of the few luxury items she still had. The stuffed bear, on the other hand, was Eileen’s from when she was a child, and was surprised that her parents had kept it years after she had left the family.

Eileen explained that hard times had befallen on the couple through political conflicts and war, and had hoped moving to a western country would provide better opportunities for them. They certainly got on fine enough, but the strain of multiple failed pregnancies and not being able to keep to their standard of living had taken a toil, certainly by the time their youngest child was born. Neither were all that well-versed in life in the UK, so the children had to make due, learning along with their parents. Eileen said they were not used to living below that of luxury and lesser social standing, and had an incredibly hard time adjusting to it. On top of that, they were not hopeful in having two daughters being born and surviving childhood, but were over the moon when their son finally arrived years afterwards. Eileen noted with a note of bitterness in her tone that her and her sister, Hester, were pushed aside once their brother Symeon came along, so they had to fend for themselves for much of their childhood and teenage years, relying only on each other for support.

Neither were set up for any marriage arrangements, despite their parents’ obvious want to see them strike a suitable husband and earn them a pretty dowry. While her sister had run off and eloped only weeks after her twenty-first birthday to an eccentric American muggle she met while walking through a graveyard, Eileen was noticeably single for many years after the fact. However, her parents made it plainly clear they did not approve of the blood status of her sister’s husband, thus was ripped out from any official family mementos.

“It wasn’t until the autumn of fifty eight when i finally met Tobias.” Eileen said, half way through her second cup of tea over half an hour later, the sun noticeably lowered in the sky outside the window. “In the beginning, he was kind to me, but that quickly went south - ”

“Um, Ms Prince?” Lily asked, holding her cup in her hand as she looked at Eileen. “Maybe you don’t have to get into the finer details of … him.”

Lily motioned her eyes towards Severus, who was watching Eileen with a petrified look at the mention of his father’s name, his grip on his tea cup noticeably tensing up.

“Oh, right.” Eileen said with a frown. “What should i talk about then?”

“Maybe more about your sister? She seems nice.” Lily suggested, looking over to make sure Severus calmed down somewhat. “You said she has two children, right?”

“Right. Two girls.” Eileen said before taking a sip of her tea. “The eldest is Ophelia. She’s about five years older than Severus.”

“Ophelia.” Lily repeated, having a pondering look on her face. “That’s a lovely name. Not a great connection with the Shakespeare character, but…”

“Indeed.” Eileen said, swirling her tea leaves. “Then there’s the youngest, Morticia.”

Severus coughed, choking on his sip of tea as Lily scrunched her face in questioning.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Severus asked through coughing. “That can’t be her real name.”

“Don’t you mean Marcia or something like that?” Lily asked, looking at Eileen in bewilderment.

“Not at all. Her name is just like Mortician.” Eileen said, balancing her cup on the saucer in her hand. “My sister is more … out there with her tastes. Her husband was named Ichabod after all, so they liked the macabre theme when it came to their daughters.”

“Sure, but Ophelia is actually a _name_.” Lily replied seriously.

“Well, i haven’t seen them since they were three and one years old, so i’m right in the same situation of not quite being used to their names.” Eileen said, setting her cup and saucer down on the nearby bedside table.

“It seems pretty on theme with mine.” Severus said sarcastically. “My name sounds like i’m going to take someone’s limb off.”

“I like your name.” Lily said with a frown. “It’s distinctly Latin. Like a spell.”

The ends of Severus’ mouth went up. “Thank you.” he replied, earning a grin back from Lily.

Eileen glanced at the two of them before getting up from her seat on her bed. She bent downwards, looking underneath the bed before pulling out a flat box. Eileen popped the lid off, tossing it aside as she looked through the several pieces of paper within. After a moment, she pulled out a picture.

“Here,” she said, handing the picture to Severus. “I just got this in May for Ophelia’s twenty-first birthday. It’d probably be good if you knew what they looked like.”

Severus set his teacup on the floor and took the picture from her. It was colored, yet the two women in the picture only wore black, both of them adjusting their dresses before posing again in front of a wall of blood-red roses and ivy.

The shorter of the two was blonde, with several violet-coloured flowers braided into her wavy, barely shoulder length hair as she posed next to her sister. She had a stately look to her, with pointy features and pale skin, her skinny body wrapped up in a flowery, tea-length dress. She stood straight and proud as she grinned to the camera, her hands on her hips as she swayed slightly, looking as if she was eager to start moving again.

“Ophelia is a dancer, if you couldn’t tell.” Eileen said, pointing to the blonde, who, as if she could hear them, began to do an _Assemblé_. “She’s a part of the New York City Ballet.”

Lily ‘ _oooh’d_ ’ next to him, scooting up next to Severus and looking at the picture with raised brows.

That meant the taller of the two was Morticia, and judging by her looks, the name fit. She looked like Ophelia’s physical opposite. Morticia had long, dark hair that rolled down her back in a straight sheet, with ghostly pale skin and bright red lips, which were twisted up in a smirk. Her black dress had a high collar and long sleeves, herself wearing striped leggings and shiny boots as she posed in a dignified way, her arms crossed and her long fingernails painted red. Both the sisters had dark eyes, though Morticia was giving a look that looked oddly familiar. 

“I can see the family resemblance with her.” Lily said, pointing to Morticia with a grin. “She has the same ‘ _Don’t mess with me’_ look you have.”

“Oh. Aren’t you funny.” Severus retorted, giving the same look to Lily that his cousin was giving in the picture. The two sisters noticed, and silently giggled from within the constraints of the photograph.

“And you proved my point.” Lily said with a wider grin, making Eileen give out a suppressed chuckle.

“Do they know i exist?” Severus asked, looking away from Lily and at his mother.

“They do.” Eileen said a bit sadly. “They’ve never been able to meet you, for obvious reasons...”

“Maybe once you two find more permanent arrangements you can invite them over.” Lily suggested, the two sisters nodding excitedly from the photograph.

“A wonderful suggestion, certainly. Though, in the meantime you can at least write to them.” Eileen replied as Severus handed the picture back. “I’m sure you have much to ask them.”

“Obviously. And i still have more to ask from you!” Severus said. “What about your brother? There was a note that said he died fairly recently.”

“Oh, yes. Symeon did.” Eileen said with a frown. “Only a few weeks ago.”

“How’d he die?” Severus asked seriously. He had a few thoughts on how he might have, judging by how his mother and aunt weren’t exactly pro Pure-Blood antics.

“Drunk driver.” Eileen retorted.

“ _What_?” Severus said, looking bewildered. That wasn’t only of his theories.

“What’s so surprising? He was working late - he worked at a synagogue library, if you must know - and got out as a bad hour and was hit by a drunk driver.” Eileen explained simply.

“Really?” Severus asked, cocking a brow at her. “I figured it’d be something a little more … political, i suppose.”

“Being neutral and working outside of the Wizarding world tends to keep you out of harm's way.” Eileen said, looking a bit sour. “I understand your concern, but it wasn’t him running from those Death Cheaters or whatever they’re calling themselves.”

“Death Eaters.” Severus corrected.

“Close enough. Regardless,” Eileen continued, straightening her back. “As i’m the eldest and the closest kin he had still in England, i got whatever he had left. Which in this case, were all left in that box for you, along with the pictures he saved of me and your aunt, which i believe Symeon had tucked away. I decided to Spell-o-tape them back into the pages for you, so they’d look proper. I don’t think, towards the end, my brother was too happy about how we all ... drifted apart.”

“Well, you have your sister still.” Lily said reassuringly, though Severus could hear the tone of unhappiness in her voice as she said it.

Eileen gave her a soft, sad looking smile. “I suppose you’re right. Though i have a lot to explain, the last time i wrote to her was back in May and all i wrote was to wish Ophelia a happy birthday. A lot has changed since then…”

“Like your new boyfriend.” Severus muttered, grabbing his teacup from off the floor.

“Sev, don’t be mean.” Lily said, nudging him in the arm. “That could be your future step-father.”

“Oh Merlin.” Severus said, rubbing his face with her teacup-free hand, causing the two women to giggle. “Can we not talk about that, please?”

“Okay, okay.” Lily snickered. “Though, i am wondering if i should mention it when i write to Cressida…”

“If she’s anything like me and knows, we’re going to avoid it like the Plague.” Severus said, rubbing his temple. It would be just his luck that one of the few people who finally began to befriend him would somehow get roped into his family affairs in one way or another.

“You’ll like him once you spend time with him.” Eileen said with a tone of un-amusement.

“Which will be when exactly?” Severus asked, both in mixed sarcasm and curiosity.

“Well, as i said earlier, i’d like to be out of her by the time your schooling starts again, so around September. Everything should be settled by the time your next holiday starts up, so everyone can have a nice time together for Christmas.” Eileen said with a wave of her hands. “Unless other things keep you from us.”

Eileen gave a significant look at Lily, who was gulping down her remaining tea.

“We’ll see.” Severus replied, looking over at Lily. He wasn’t sure he wanted to intrude on the Evans’ two holidays in a row, but he reckoned any final decisions on the matter would be decided later.

“In the meanwhile, you two should probably get going.” Eileen said, standing up to her full height. “I’m sure Mrs Evans is worried where you two are.”

“But i liked hearing your stories!” Lily said, looking upset. “I hardly ever hear anything from Sev, you’re my only hope.”

“Charming, but i won’t hold you two up, it’s nearly supper time anyway.” Eileen said seriously, waving behind her at the lower hanging sun. Lily frowned as Severus stood up, offering his hand to her. Lily begrudgingly took it, Severus lifting her up on her feet from the creaky bed.

“If you’d like,” Eileen said, holding her hands together.  “Maybe we can meet up tomorrow, perhaps for lunch? There’s a nice café nearby, i can tell happier stories there. I have many about my sister and i you both might like.”

“I think we can do that.” Severus replied as Lily nodded excitedly. Eileen smiled slightly, and waved her hand, causing the teacups and teapot to gently stack themselves on the tray the workers had left for them. 

Eileen walked them both downstairs, holding the tray as the duo followed her. Most of the children staying at the refuge seemed to have found their way back inside, as the lower level buzzed with high-pitched laughter and crying. Severus winced as two boys ran by, yelling as they darted down the cramped hallway.

“Meet me at Vice & Virtue tomorrow at noon. I’ll gather more pictures for you two to enjoy.” Eileen said as she opened the door for the two of them.

“Thank you, Ms Prince.” Lily said, smiling kindly at her. “You didn’t need to tell me anything, but i appreciate that you think so highly to include me.”

“I trust my son’s judgment.” Eileen smiled back. “You’re a wonderful listener.”

“Oh, you don’t even know. She loves stories. She makes me read to her all the time.” Severus said, cocking his head at Lily.

“I can’t help it, you have the perfect voice for it.” Lily said, making the faintest flush overcome Severus’ cheeks.

“Try not to keep your mother waiting. I’ll see both of you tomorrow.” Eileen said as the two began down the steps.

“And,” Eileen added, causing both to stop at the second step. “Thank you … for caring enough to seek me out. I was worried you’d never open the package…”

“Well, you have Lily to thank for pushing me on about it.” Severus said, causing Lily to smirk.

“I have much to thank her for, don’t i?” Eileen said with a surprisingly mischievous tone. “Have a good night, you two.”

“We will!” Lily said before the two began their trek down to the street. Eileen smiled at the duo before closing the door shut.

As they walked down the street, Lily hummed as Severus was in deep thought. He wasn’t exactly sure he liked Lily getting all the details about his family’s past when even he didn’t know them himself, but judging by how excited it made her, he decided against having any doubts about it. As far as he cared, her happiness was his top priority at the moment and into the perceivable future. In either case, he’d much rather hear nicer stories anyway, so the upcoming afternoon seemed much more his speed. The thought of his mother in more innocent times seemed curious, but also a bit exciting. He had always seen her so sad and downtrodden for as long as he could remember, finally seeing her light up and actually smile for once made him feel infinitely better, even if she wasn’t officially divorced from his father yet. Though, the fact she even WAS divorcing him picked his spirits up immensely. Hell, even the news of Diggle didn’t seem that bad in hindsight. At least he seemed to actually like him from the one time they met, and was a huge improvement from Tobias at any rate. 

Severus had several thoughts buzzing through his head, he didn’t even notice that Lily and his hand’s had been intertwined since they left the refuge. Lily, on the other hand, _did_ notice, and couldn’t help but grin excitedly at the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't you just love delays? I was trying to publish this chapter before Christmas, but things always seem to come up. However, i have a better idea where the next few chapters will go, so those should be cranked out faster. Thank you for you all who have stuck through patiently. 
> 
> As for some of the things divulged in this chapter, let me say my thoughts:
> 
> \- I fully endorse the idea of POC Snape, specifically Middle Eastern/Jewish Snape. I always assumed he was when reading the books, so i decided to take it upon myself to be more explicit about it, with himself favoring his mother's skin tone (which can be sallow if he doesn't go out in the sun that often). As for Lily, she's Ashkenazi Jewish, specifically from France and Poland through her mother, while her father is purely English with a dash of Irish. 
> 
> \- I also very much enjoy the headcanons from Tumblr about how Snape is a cousin to the Addams family through Morticia and her mother, so again, i decided to put it in for my enjoyment. I have to take some liberties with them, seeing as there is at least five different continuities to go off. The sisters and the rest of the family will show up later, but don't expect them to be in the main cast. They'll be more of a treat every couple of chapters.
> 
> \- Reminder that British writing for dates go by Day/Month/Year, just in case anyone gets confused. 
> 
> \- Also, Medusa's head is usually depicted at Women Refuges, so i wanted to make a point about it with the door knocker.


	5. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

The Vice & Virtue Café was only two blocks away from the refuge. Given the time of year, it was full of mostly bored teenagers sipping cheap tea from mismatched cups, or aspiring creative types, looking for inspiration from the patrons filling in and out of the quaint little shop, their pens furiously writing in plain journals at any slight hint of thought.  

Lily, Severus, and Eileen met around noon, and decided to sit at a table in the corner, not wanting to be in the middle of the busy shop. The lazy haze of tea fumes hung over them as Severus watched the two women chat from his side of the table. Eileen had brought the same flat box from the day previously, handing it over to Lily to reveal that it was full of even more photographs that he had never seen before. Lily went through childhood pictures of his mother with gusto, insisting on hearing as much detail as possible as she went through each image. Severus nodded along, listening to his mother talk as Lily listened with rapid interest. When he finally checked the time, his attention ebbing away from a long story about his aunt’s failed attempt to date a mermaid in the Hogwarts lake, nearly two hours had already gone past. It was moments later that Severus begrudgingly ordered a croissant when Lily heard his stomach give a low humble, not wanting him to be ignored as she went back to her duty of memory hunting.  

Severus really, truly, had no idea how much he seemed to be missing on his mother’s life. This reality wasn’t surprising, seeing as she rarely talked about herself when he grew up in Spinner’s End. He saw how his father acted when any remote hint of magic was noticed, so any discussions he could have had with his mother were few and far between, if at all. All he ever knew was that she was magic and gave him whatever she had left of the wizarding world to him when he was old enough. All of the current afternoon was learning her past, or, at the very least, getting stories of how awkward she was growing up, which made him feel a little better about his own shortcomings through puberty.

Lily, in particular, seemed to be enjoying the stories the most. At the moment, she stared at the picture of two young girls in front of the entrance to Hogsmeade, a wide grin on her face.

“So you were honestly almost a _Hufflepuff_?” she asked, biting back a giggle. Eileen’s seemingly endless stream of stories were a great source of entertainment for the redhead.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Eileen said defensively, holding her cup of tea with both hands from across the table.

“It’s not, i was just surprised.” Lily replied back as sweetly as possible, filtering through the stack of pictures Eileen had procured, setting down the picture in her hands to find a new one.

“Why’d you get Slytherin then?” Lily asked a moment later, looking now at a picture of what seemed to be a much younger Eileen looking pensively into the distance, her dark hair moving gently in the old photograph. Severus wondered if his aunt had taken the picture.

“I suppose i had higher aspirations for myself than what i ended up achieving.” Eileen said, tapping her thumb against her cup.

Lily frowned slightly at the answer, putting the picture back into the stack. Severus grabbed the jar of jam that was placed upon the table, prying it open before grabbing a spoon.  

“What did you ever want to do then?” Severus asked, finally joining the conversation as he began spreading the jellied fruit on his ripped open croissant. 

“Oh, i don’t know.” Eileen said with a shrug. “I was always drawn to Potions and Herbology, maybe a Healer then, or a Potioneer.” 

“Though,” Eileen added, bringing her cup to her lips. “I suppose at this age, i’d rather do something less demanding. Bookkeeping maybe, nice and calm.”

“Nice and calm.” Lily repeated. “Spoken like a true Hufflepuff.”

“Like you weren’t almost sorted somewhere else!” Eileen retorted, causing Lily to grin again.

“I was. Almost into Hufflepuff, ironically.” Lily snickered.  

“See? And you were judging me!” Eileen said, waving her hand at her accusingly.

“But that was _only_ because i kept asking to be in Slytherin, because i knew that’s where Sev was going.” Lily retorted. “The Hat thought how loyal i was to him was very Hufflepuff of me, but decided Gryffindor was the best bet.”

“I almost didn’t end in Slytherin either.” Severus muttered, popping a bite of freshly jam-spreaded the croissant into his mouth.

“ _What_?” Lily said, snapping her head to look at Severus. “Really?”

 Severus nodded, swallowing his bite.

“The Hat almost put me into Ravenclaw.” Severus answered nonchalantly.

“Oh, that would have been a good House for you.” Lily said thoughtfully. “At least then you wouldn’t have been around those ponces for years.”

“Well, that, and i’m sure Flitwick would be a much better Head of of House to me.” Severus said bitterly. “Slughorn is a right pain in the arse.”

“Oh, you’re joking.” Eileen said, looking unamused. “Horace still teaches there?”

“Yes. You know him?” Lily asked, frowning slightly.

“He was my old Potions professor and Head of House.” Eileen said with a cold tone. “Never paid Hester or i any attention. My brother was in Ravenclaw, so i’m not sure how he was treated...” 

“Well, that makes three of us.” Severus said, sarcastically holding his teacup up in a toast.  

“Likewise, let’s not talk about what annoys us. You said Flitwick teaches there now?” Eileen asked, her eyebrows going up in surprise.

“Yep, he teaches Charms and is Head of Ravenclaw.” Lily responded. “Do you know him?”

“He was two years ahead of me in school.” Eileen said. “He tutored me in Arithmancy.”

Lily _Aww_ ’ed at this information, causing Severus to shake his head.

“Stop finding everything so cute.” Severus said, making Lily giggle.

“It is cute! Imagine young Flitwick tutoring your mum.” Lily said, setting the stack of pictures down and clasping her hands together.

Lily wondered for a moment. “Was he as small as he is now?” Lily asked, a curious look in her eye.

“You mean he hasn’t grown since the last i saw him?” Eileen asked. “I was taller than him when i first got to Hogwarts.”

_“So cute.”_ Lily said in a whisper, causing Severus to roll his eyes as he took another bite of jammy croissant.  

“Oh, before i forget.” Eileen said, setting her teacup down. “I have my sister’s address for you.”

Eileen reached into her jacket, pulling out a piece of parchment with spidery writing on it and handing it to Severus.

 

_Hester Frump_

_Ophelia And Morticia Frump_

_17 Jean Day Drive_

_Winchester Massachusetts_ _01890_

_United States of America_  

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Severus said, staring at the address. “ _That’s_ their last name? _Frump_?”

“Tuney is dating a bloke with the last name Dursley, you can’t all get winners.” Lily said with a suppressed snicker, sipping from her cup with her pinky pointed.  

“Yeah, but, you know.” Severus said seriously. “It sounds like _frumpy_.”  

“Have you seen your cousins? They’re _not_ frumpy.” Lily pointed out. “It’s fine. If anyone can pull it off, it’s them.”

“Says the girl whose sister could very well end up with the last name _Dursley_.” Severus replied, resulting in Lily making a face of disgust.  

“Not a big fan of her choice in boyfriends?” Eileen asked, noticing the look on Lily’s face.

“I dunno, i haven’t met him.” Lily said, an annoyed tinge in her tone.

“You’ll probably have to meet him eventually, then.” Eileen pointed out. 

“I figure i will, though if there’s any higher power they’ll make them break up before i have to deal with him. Judging by how she’s said about him, he’s a real bore.” Lily said sourly, taking a sip of tea.

“What? You don’t like, uh, whatever he is.” Severus said, raking his memory for Lily’s rantings on Petunia’s choice of romantic partners. “He sells things.”

“ _Drills_.” Lily said in a tone that gave away her disapproval. “He orders people around all day from his cushy office. My mum says that’s all Petunia can honestly say about him when she calls her, so he must have no personality beyond “bossy”.”

Eileen hummed, sipping her tea at this information. 

“So, he's a real charmer.” Severus said sarcastically, finally rousing the edges of Lily’s mouth to swing upwards.

“Well, you never know, maybe you’ll like him.” Eileen said simply. “I wish i had known my brother-in-law better than i did.”

“Why? Don’t tell me he died.” Lily said, her smile going down as suddenly as it came on.

“Well, he’s currently a trail marker on Mount Everest, so i suppose if there’s any notable way to go… ” Eileen said, tracing her finger on the rim of her teacup.  

“Hester suggested they cut him out and stuff him, but she said in the end he’d be thrilled to be a permanent part of a such a force of nature.” Eileen added, noticing the aghast looks on the two teenagers’ faces. “That, and no one was willing to taxidermy him even if they _did_ pry him out, so she said to Hell with it and let him stay in the mountain side for future generations to enjoy.”

“Oh my _god_.” Severus said, putting his face in his hands as Lily burst out into a fit of giggles, Eileen smirking proudly to herself.

“Your family sounds _fun_.” Lily said in between her newfound laughter, patting Severus on the shoulder as he rubbed his eyes. Eileen poured herself another cup, looking highly amused with herself.

The following weeks were full of more occurrences like this. The trio would meet at Vice & Virtue, down a pot or two of tea, and reminisce. In a way it was therapeutic, each of them getting to learn more about one another as they sat in their corner table, the busy world beyond the café an afterthought. Severus never knew his mother was an avid piano player, or that she was horribly allergic to peanuts, nor did he know that she almost wasn’t allowed to go to Hogwarts, though it was by no fault of her own. 

“Wait, wait, someone _died_ at the castle?” Lily said in a horrified whisper on their fourth meeting, her cucumber and tinned salmon sandwich laying forgotten on her plate in front of her.

“Indeed. Only a few months before i went.” Eileen said grimly. “It was a Ravenclaw, only a few years above me. No one knows what did her in, though many assume it was some foul creature that was let into the castle.”

“What convinced your parents to let you go then?” Severus asked before taking a bite of his coronation chicken sandwich.

“The Ministry was good at cleaning up at messes it may have led to, so my parents eventually just let me and my siblings go.” Eileen said simply. “Though the girl remained at the castle as a ghost, maybe you’ve seen her.” 

“What does her ghost look like?” Lily asked.

“I think she had pigtails and thick glasses. She was very tiny if i remember correctly.” Eileen said, pondering. “Very high pitched voice…”  

The gears clicked in in both Severus and Lily’s heads, and after a moment they both looked at each other. 

“ _Myrtle_?” the duo said in unison. 

“That’s it.” Eileen said, snapping her fingers. “Is she still there?”

“Yes, she haunts the girls’ lavatory on the first floor.” Lily said. “I went in once on a dare from Emmeline.”

“And how’d that go?” Eileen asked. Severus took a particularly large bite of sandwich, not wanting to interject on this memory.

“She screamed at me for barging in on her place and had the sinks spray water at me until i left.” Lily said with no hint of amusement in her voice.  

“I’d think dying in a lavatory would justify why they’d be acting like that.” Eileen said seriously, causing Severus to hiccup over what was going to a chuckle.      

It was after the fifth such meeting that Severus finally sat down and wrote a letter to his aunt and cousins. The thought process of what he wanted to write was smooth and consistent, but actually writing it was the true hassle. Any introductions he’s ever done were done face-to-face, so this was entirely different territory, especially seeing as he could very well meet them in the future and didn’t want to fail a written form of formal introductions before then. The entire process took over two hours, with Lily reading over any drafts he made and adding her own suggestions. Severus wasn’t sure _why_ she insisted he list his zodiac sign in the letter, but she reckoned as fully immersed witches, they’d probably enjoy the information.

They waited until the beginning of August to send the letter out, which coincided with a fresh batch of letters from their study group.

The two delivery owls lapped up water from a bowl Lily had set out on the kitchen counter as Severus sorted through the next batch of letters at the kitchen table.  There were twenty four in all, which meant there were twelve down the middle for each of them. Severus put Lily’s into one pile, purposely putting James’ in the middle so she didn’t have to start with his, but not having his for last either. That honor went to the Hogwarts letter, which he was feeling anxious about. He was sure he did fine, but what if it was only _just_ fine?

Severus sorted through his own letters. He put Peter’s on top, deciding to get his done first, followed by James. Everyone else was in an ascending order of preference, with Sirius being second to last, with the Hogwarts letter as the final one.

Rather ironically, Severus had begun to enjoy Black’s letters the most. Sirius had the same biting sense of humor he did, and they both had the same favourite subject to bag on: James.

Severus had learned through Sirius’ correspondence (which came rather steadily, much to his surprise) that Sirius had recently begun living with James and his parents, which was a perfectly good arrangement minus how, in Sirius’ words, James was so painfully oblivious to reality.  

_‘By that i mean,_ ’ said one of Sirius’ earlier letters. _‘That he can’t seem to wrap his head around Lily. I mean, she’s your best mate, you know her a lot better than i do, but she’s obviously NOT interested, right? I don’t know how much longer i can handle him and his stupid crush. Not saying Lily is stupid, she’s not, but James is sure acting like it, so he’s being an idiot for two people. I’m going to see if i can sway him towards someone else for all of our sanities. Feel free to send suggestions as to who, because i might just put a put a Permanent Sticking Charm to his hand and stick THAT to his other wand and hope that works.’_  

Severus had to appreciate Sirius’ honesty, and it was nice to know both of them were on the same wavelength of refusing to let Lily get roped up in James’ affairs. Not like she would anyway, she had better things to worry about.

“The owls are going to rest for a bit, so take your time reading through the letters.” Lily said as she finally joined Severus at the table, taking a seat across from him. “Anything good?” 

“Cressida hasn’t mentioned our parents in her letter,” Severus replied as he read Sirius’ letter. “So either she doesn’t know or, like me, is pretending the situation doesn’t exist.”

“See, now i just hope they get married just for the look on your face.” Lily said with a cheeky grin.

“Well if it would make my mother happy…” Severus said, not looking up from Sirius’ written rant on James’ trying and failing to make a serenade for Lily the previous weekend.

“So you’d be fine calling him… _daddy_?” Lily lilted, looking at him mischievously. “Or is that nickname reserved only for your mother?”

“Watch it.” Severus said, finally looking up from the letter with a stern look. While he thought it made him look intimidating, it only made Lily giggle more, herself knowing Severus too well to know that he’d never genuinely get upset with her.

Severus folded up Sirius’ letter, setting aside with the other opened ones as he stared at the square shaped letter in front of him. He knew it was the O.W.L. results, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to quite look at them.

Lily, on the other hand, flipped her stack of letters over, grabbing the result envelope first.

“Wanna open them at the same time?” she asked, looking at Severus’ nervous expression.

“I - uh.” Severus started, looking scared. “I guess so…?”

Lily nodded and waited until he slightly trembling hands picked his envelope up. After a moment of silence, the two gave each other a knowing look and ripped the envelopes open, revealing the parchment that was inside. Severus shakily took his piece out, and begin to read it.

 

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_ **

 

**_Pass Grades_ ** **_Fail Grades_ **

Outstanding (O)               Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)  Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)                  Troll (T)

 

**_Severus Tobias Snape  has achieved:_**

Ancient Runes                                O

\----------------------------------------

Arithmancy                                     O

\-----------------------------------------

Astronomy                                       O    

\-----------------------------------------

Care of Magical Creatures                  O

\------------------------------------------

Charms                                             O

\------------------------------------------

Defense Against the Dark Arts           O

\-------------------------------------------

Herbology                                           O

\-------------------------------------------

History of Magic                                   O

\-------------------------------------------

Potions                                                  O

\-------------------------------------------

Transfiguration                                       E

\-------------------------------------------

 

Severus read over his results several times, his heart rate calming every time he read a line. He only seemed to have slipped in Transfiguration, but everything else he has done exceptionally well in.

“Okay, now we trade.” Lily said, holding her results to Severus, snapping him out of thought.  

Severus nodded, looking his results one more time before switching parchment with her. He looked over her results. She received five ‘Outstandings’ in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care for Magical Creatures. She also received two ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in Herbology and Astronomy. Assuming the best, they’d have several classes together come the new year.

Severus raised his brows at the remaining results. She had received an ‘Acceptable’ grade in Divination, but more shockingly, had received a ‘Dreadful’ in History of Magic.

“Lily Johanna Evans, you _failed_ a class.” Severus said in mock shock, looking at her as if he was her concerned parent.

“Binns is boring, that’s all on him.” Lily said without missing a beat. “I’m surprised i didn’t do worse in Divination. That whole class is just dumb guess work.”

“You barely passed it!” Severus said, poking the parchment.

“I know that!” Lily said with a huff. “I’m dropping that class anyway, there’s no use for it.”

“Already know where you’re going, huh?” Severus asked with a slight grin, handing her results back over.

“Duh.” Lily said, handing his results back over as well. “We can take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense together.”

“So that’s a no to Magical Creatures and Astronomy then?” Severus replied, cocking a brow at her.

“I dunno, do you wanna deal with Kettleburn for another two years?” Lily retorted.

“Not particularly, no.” Severus replied.

“Exactly. Plus, he says it's okay if students just watch the animals if they have free periods, so if we ever get bored…” Lily said simply.

“And you’d rather not have to up late at night for Astronomy.” Severus pointed out.

“No, any N.E.W.T classes we take will probably take up most of our free time that isn’t staring at animals anyway, better think properly about it.” Lily said with a shrug. “Also that’s as much guess work as Divination. Our fates are not written in the stars.”

“That’s exactly what an Aquarius would say.” Severus said cheekily.  

“And being a know-it-all is such a Capricorn thing to be.” Lily retorted, making Severus look unamused.

“Well, fine, We can have those classes together. But what if i want to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with them?” Severus asked.

“Then you take those classes. As long as we have the majority together i’ll be fine.” Lily said seriously. “And at least one of our free periods together.”

“Deal.” Severus replied, earning himself a pleased grin from Lily.

“Right then,” Lily said, folding her results up with a flourish. “We’re N.E.W.T students now! God, we are getting old, aren’t we?” 

“If this is how you act at sixteen, i don’t want to see how you act at thirty, or, god forbid, _forty_.” Severus replied sarcastically.

“You know me far too well.” Lily smirked, a heavy looking of satisfaction on Severus’ face.

The duo decided to make lunch afterwards, allowing the delivery owls to linger on the kitchen counter as they raked through the cabinets looking for ingredients. Severus decided to make them a sort of potato and beet stew, with Lily diligently handing over herbs and spices as Severus worked on the concoction. Lily would have helped more beyond being a taste tester, but her cooking skills were lacking. Despite her obvious proficiency in potion-making, her skills in the kitchen almost always ended with something burnt or plainly inedible. She seemed to take it in stride, usually joking that she’d be lucky if she didn’t accidentally set a bowl of cereal on fire.

The delivery owls finally left after they had finished eating a while later and had written several replying letters in varying length, Severus’ international-bound letter clutched in the beak of the larger owl. It gave him a rather confused look after reading the letter address as the smaller one dashed off with its larger load, but Severus quickly supplied it with extra dried fruits in its delivery satchel to appease the feathery beast. The owl gave a hoot of thanks, and promptly flew out the window into the late evening sky.  

“So, what to do now?” Lily asked as Severus walked back to the kitchen table from the window.  

Severus shrugged. “When are your parents getting back?”

“Mum has another late shift, and Dad is working late on a story about NASA getting a picture from Mars. So we got the house to ourselves ‘til at least morning.” Lily said with a grin. 

“So, more record blasting ‘til we pass out?” Severus responded, quirking a brow at her.

“Duh.” Lily said simply. “C’mon, we might be able to catch the evening broadcast.”

Severus nodded, and followed after Lily as they walked upstairs to her room.  

Lily started fiddling with her tiny radio as Severus stepped into her room, snapping the door shut behind him.

She had a rather nice room, her walls lined with posters of bands she liked and tacked on pictures of family and friends throughout the years. Her desk in the corner of the room could have been neater, with assorted pens and scraps of paper littering it. He noticed the visible papers were full of various notes and doodles. A large dresser was next to the desk, her currently unused winter jackets thrown over the top haphazardly. Her iron wrought framed bed was in the middle of the room, pushed against the wall under the window, only one thin sheet of cover laying on it, the more heavy blankets thrown off to the side due to its lack of need in the hotter weather.

Severus sat on the bed at the same time Lily turned it onto a familiar station, which was belting out the end of a melodramatic pop song. Lily, looking satisfied, plopped onto the bed next to him, her hair splayed around her head unceremoniously.   

“What will be playing after ABBA?” Severus asked as the last of the song about a Spanish named man fizzled out into the airwaves.

“This is when they’ll start playing the Top 20.” Lily said, putting her hands atop her stomach.

Sure enough, the radio broadcaster began to speak, hyping up the next hour of uninterrupted music the station was about to broadcast. Severus took that as a cue, and joined Lily in laying back on the bed to enjoy the music.

The radio waves filled the room, blasting songs from all the way from Queen, Brotherhood of Man, Rod Stewart, to a few more songs from ABBA. Severus stared at the ceiling as he listened to the music, tapping his foot to the changing beats. Lily seemed lost in the music, humming along as she swayed her head side to side to the songs, her eyes closed to the outside world.

Severus turned his head to the side, looking at his friend. He wondered what exactly she thought as she did this. Perhaps she was daydreaming, imagining herself in the crowd at a concert watching the song being played for her, or that she was a character in a film, the song being written for her in mind.

Severus thanked his stars that she had oblivious to his actions, because at that moment, he was staring at her like he’d never see her ever again. She was so beautiful in her actions, he could watch her for hours, just happy to be in her company that he still didn’t feel that he deserve.

Severus watched her for several minutes, before finally settling back and watching the ceiling again, his own thoughts drifting away as he let the music take over. 

“Now for the top song in the country,” the broadcaster said with an enthusiastic tone nearly an hour later. “Please get up and dance to Elton John and Kiki Dee’s bop, “ _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_ ”!”

Severus was content, his eyes closed nearly in sleep. He yelped as he was suddenly yanked upwards a moment later, nearly falling over as Lily grinned at him. 

“What the - ?” Severus started in confusion as the beat of the song began, trying his best to not let his lanky form fall over from the sudden moment.

“You heard him, get up and dance!” Lily said, her small hand surprisingly strong around Severus’ thin wrist.

“Oh, i don’t think - “ Severus began.

“No one is watching, it’s just us.” Lily said encouragingly, grabbing his other wrist. “C’mon, i’ll lead.”

Severus wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that statement, but upon seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes, he decided to swallow his self-doubt and follow her idea.

Lily couldn’t help but laugh as she lead the two of them to begin dancing to the song, its upbeat tone filling the room. Lily swung her hips around, pulling Severus’ arms back and forth as she stepped around in a makeshift jig. Severus followed after her movements as best he could, though the height difference between the two made his movements far more awkward than hers.

“Loosen up!” Lily said, swaying her body rather mesmerizingly.

“I’m trying…” Severus said, the faintest hint of red showing on his cheeks as he stared at his shorter friend.

Lily smiled, and let his wrists ago before jumping up slightly, wrapping her arms around Severus’ neck and pulling him down to her level. Even with his lowered state, she still went on her tiptoes to reach his face, looking like an amateur ballerina as she balanced herself.

Severus made a sort of gagging noise as Lily pulled him toward, his face now dangerously close to hers as the music played on around him. Lily had a very self-satisfied look on her face, especially as she swayed to the music.

“ _I think we can make it_ …” Lily singsonged, matching her vocals to the song’s.

Severus quirked a brow at her despite a burning feeling starting on his face, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, resulting in an even wider grin from Lily.

Lily grinned wickedly, and swayed both of them to the song as it pushed forward. She giggled as Severus finally let go of his reservations, and began to join in on her hip movements, though not nearly as gracefully as hers. His were more restrained, probably towards lack of practice and that he was far too tall to match her speed unless they wanted to be pulled onto the ground with one over-enthusiastic sway to one direction.  

“See? You got it!” Lily smiled up at him, her green eyes twinkling. Severus felt the ends of his mouth twitch, and he smiled back at her.

_‘Nobody knows it, nobody knows it… ‘_

The duo moved to the music, Lily hugging him happily as the beat pumped on.

_‘But right from the start…’_

Lily tightened her grip around Severus’ neck as they danced, Severus’ dark hair nearly covering one side of his face as he looked down at her. His hands were promptly on her back, trying his hardest to not push her even closer to him.

_‘I gave you my heart…’_

Severus pressed his forehead down against her own, earning himself a pleased sigh from Lily. He didn’t know why, but she was giving him a rather peculiar look, like she was eying him over. Her eyes seemed to be glittering at him, a smile playing at her lips.

_‘I gave you my heart…’_

Neither of them knew what they were doing, but the gap between them seemed to have closed rather dramatically. Severus could feel Lily press herself to him, her arms tightening as much as they could around his neck. Her face was far too close to his now, their noses brushing against each other as her green eyes bore into his dark ones. Severus felt his heart beating roughly in his chest as Lily’s eyes seemed to be drifting downwards, a sly smile playing on her lips as she seemed to be closing the gap even further …

“Good evening!” came the rather boisterous voice of Lily’s father, opening the bedroom door dramatically with a swing of the arm, his face alight in glee.

Lily gave a restrained yelp, freeing one arm and slapping her hand over her mouth as she spun around, seeing her father in the doorway. Severus looked immensely flustered, his whole face surely red now as Mr Evans gave them both a look of confusion, his red brows jetting up into his hairline at the site before him. The song still blared on, its upbeat tone feeling oddly juxtaposed against the current situation.

“Dad…?!” Lily said, her voice going much higher than she meant it to. “What are you doing home so early...?”

“I got Hitchens to finish the NASA story for me, so i decided to head home early.” Mr Evans said simply, the gears slowly going in his mind. 

A playful smile appeared on his kind face. “Why?” he asked with an impish flourish. “Was i interrupting something?”  

Severus quickly released Lily at that statement, pinning his arms to his side as he stood up as straight as he could. Lily did not do well to hide her look of disappointment at the reaction.

“No, sir. Just dancing! Nothing else.” Severus said, his voice trying and nearly failing to hide his embarrassment. Of all times to show up, it just _had_ to be now.

Mr Evans hummed, trying not to look amused. “I see.” he responded, the faintest glint of mischief in his hazel eyes.

An awkward beat followed, the three of them not sure what to say.

“You kids hungry? We could head in town and get some fish and chips. Do some people looking at town hall.” Mr Evans suggested finally, the song going into its last chorus.

 “Sure, dad…” Lily said, trying not to sound dejected. Severus gave her a frown, and quietly nodded to her father in agreement.

He tried not to stare back at Lily, the saddened look on her face was too much to bear. Severus quickly followed Mr Evans back out of the room, trying to get any inappropriate thoughts about Lily out of his head as he did.

Lily watched as Severus followed her father out of the room, and turned around to her radio to turn it off. John and Dee were in the last few seconds of the song.

_‘Don't go breaking my heart…_ _I won't go breaking your heart._ _’_

Lily sighed, and turned the radio off with a sharp _CLICK_.

* * *

Nearly two weeks passed since the dancing incident, Mr Evans being nice enough to not mention it to his wife in the whole time after the fact. However, an awkward air hung between Severus and Lily following it, as neither seemed to want to bring the incident up, both having the insight that talking about it would only bring about an unpleasant conversation that neither were up for at the moment.

 Severus in particular hated the awkwardness that followed, seeing as Lily was one of the few people he was comfortable with, and having a self-imposed barrier between them, as thin as it may be, hurt him more than he could explain.They still talked, but every instance that could lead to even a reference to what had happened quickly dissolved into awkward silences and mumblings about needing to do some chore or summer reading that they both knew they were already finished with. Even worse, it was over what seemed to be Lily wanted to ignite something between them, only for fate to stop it at the last second. He knew not to get his hopes up, but the turn of events just seemed rather cruel in his opinion. He didn’t know how Lily felt, but judging by her forlorn looks given to him during meals or when bidding him goodnight, he had the inkling that this wasn’t all that pleasant for her either.

The following Saturday, Eileen has decided accompany Severus, Lily, and her parents on their trip to Diagon Alley, an occurrence she had not been doing for several years now. The last time she even went to London, it was before Severus’ first year, and that was after having to sneak out of Spinner’s End at three in the morning, hurrying along before Tobias got home to cause a fight over it. This time was infinitely more relaxed, even with the silent embarrassment between the two friends. At the very least, Mr Evans’ insistent need to fill the air with his voice for the two and a half hours it took to get from Manchester to London was a needed distraction.  

“So your sister, what does she do?” Mr Evans politely about an hour into the train ride, his wife reading a history novel besides him. She seemed to be in a bit of a low mood, Severus figuring that Petunia probably didn’t want to meet up in London when they arrived. He didn’t mind, he didn’t want to deal with her disapproval scowls for several hours anyway.

“She’s a Herbologist, and she makes potions as well.” Eileen explained, her hands folded neatly over her lap as she sat across from the Evans’. The countryside zoomed by them through the window in a blur of greens and browns, outset by a pale blue sky.   

“What kind of potions?” Mr Evans asked, his eyes lighting up from the new information. It made him a bit like an excited child, any new wizarding information he got was like hearing a wonderful bedtime story for him. 

“You know, Coughing potions, Rash potions, she makes a lot of healing ones.” Eileen said simply. “She makes a good making off of it.”

“You should, i would like zat in our hospital.” Mrs Evans said, looking up from her novel with a knowing look. “Why we can’t supply those, i do not understand. Wizards seem to have a good grasp of medical interventions it seems.”

“Well, the wizarding world in America is much more open than it is over here.” Eileen replied. “After the 1920’s i believe they made an effort to drop most of their pretenses and have integrated fairly well without making a huge deal about it on an international scale, though i’ve heard rumors that they want to be even more open with their community.”

“Really? How come we can’t get that over here?” Mr Evans said with a huff, crossing his arms rather like Lily when she saw something she didn’t like.  

“Old habits die hard.” Eileen said with a shrug. “That, and the political climate in the wizarding world over here isn’t at the right point to reintroduce it to muggles quite yet.” 

Mrs Evans quirked her eyebrow at that statement, but Mr Evans paid it no mind, looking fully focused on Eileen’s previous statements.

“Well, here’s hoping we will see it sooner than later.” Mr Evans said with a mock toast. “At least when Labour gets its majority back. The Conservatives can go stick it right up their - ”

“ _Frederick_!” Mrs Evans hissed, cutting her husband off in his close-to-set-off rant.

Severus and Lily sat in relative silence during the trip, sneaking each other sidelong glances as their parents talked on and on about everything under the sun, from the current Minister for Magic (whom Eileen did not seem to like, judging by her disdainful comments about his near obsessive use of Dementors at Azkaban) to the murder trial Mr Evans had covered in July. The trip wasn’t the best in terms of the silence between Severus and Lily, but it also could have been much worse, seeing as the two of them found ways to keep themselves entertained. Though, it was mostly through reading one of Mrs Evans many books from her collection, but neither seemed to mind all that much. Lily’s mother had wonderful tastes.

The train gave a lurch an hour later as it pulled into King’s Cross, thinning white smoke billowing out of it as the group collected their things and began their trek out into the train station. Lily gave Severus a tiny smile as they leapt onto the station floor together, some of the barrier between them chipping away at the action. Severus felt a flutter go through his stomach as she did, himself feeling just a tad bit better at her affection towards him. The awkwardness of the incident was still there, but it was nice to know that she didn’t seem to be holding it against him.  

As they headed out into muggle London, the group walked a short while away from King’s Cross until they reached a familiar tavern on Charing Cross Road. Mr Evans stared up at the building with a grin on his face.

“Funny. Isn’t this one of the places we’re _not_ supposed to see?” Mr Evans asked as he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron, allowing everyone else to enter before him.

“You’re kin with a witch, it’s charmed to let you see it.” Severus piped up, finally speaking up during the trip.

“It also had a long history of happily accepting muggle visitors and patrons, so it’s not all that surprising i suppose.” Severus added.

He felt his cheeks blush slightly as Lily gave him a thumbs up from besides her mother.

“Fascinating.” Mr Evans said with a hint of wonder in his voice, looking around the tavern as he snapped the door shut behind him.

The bar was full of families, all with children of various ages carrying new school supplies and presents with them, new owls cooing and kittens meowing along with the general buzz of the crowd. The older patrons were at the bar, talking to each other as the landlord, Tom, filled up their glasses and sent out orders to the workers as their delivered food and drinks to the visitors at the tables.

“I’m just sayin’, mate. These ‘re going fer three Galleons a piece! You’d be a fool to not take these off my hands! They got charms to protect yah’ from the worst of the worst … !” a dirty haired man was overheard saying from the bar, pointing a grubby finger to a clump of silver colored necklaces in front of him, addressing the grim-faced man who sat next to him.

“Fletcher, no one wants your knockoff jewelry. We both know they’re made out of coat hangers anyway.” the grim-faced man said, bringing his smoking drink to his mouth.

Mr Evans had to be pushed along as he looked around, his wife and daughter trying his best not to make himself more of a spectacle as he was. Several of the wizards and witches in the tavern gave him odd looks, but gave polite smiles to Severus and Lily, figuring they were just out to get supplies and were dealing with an overly curious guardian.  

“Brilliant. Just brilliant.” Mr Evans said with a wistful voice as he was dragged into the courtyard out back, which had the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley.

“You’re so easily impressed.” Lily said, looking amused at her father’s obvious amazement.

“The day you showed us you could open and close flowers all on your own, i’ve been impressed.” Mr Evans replied, watching in awe as Eileen took her wand out and tapped the bricks in a certain pattern, causing them to pull away into an archway and open for the group.

Severus looked around as they stepped into Diagon Alley. It wasn’t as busy as it usually was, probably due to another report of attacks in nearby Essex a few days before in the Daily Prophet. He noticed many seemed to not want to linger outside of the shops and weren’t making a point to stay and idly chat. He figured that was a safety precaution in case some of You-Know-Who’s followers showed up to cause some wreckage. Severus figured that wouldn’t happen though, as all the reports that had been printed by far showed that the Dark Lord’s followers were more for attacking people in their homes or cornering them in secluded areas in the wee morning hours or late at night, not such popular areas during the middle of the day. Even they knew to keep themselves out of the muggle news.

The group set off, replenishing the duo’s school supplies as their flittered in and out of the different shops. Mr Evans looked as fascinated as ever, watching the duo get their new books and getting new parchment with glee. It was much nicer to see his enthusiasm, as opposed to his elder daughter’s disdain for anything magical like she surely would have done if she was there. They were stopped several times by girls in their year, wanting to say hi to Lily as they were going about their shopping. Severus could feel his face go hot when several of them said hi to him in return, feeling surprised that they even noticed him for once. Maybe they were still remembering his incident in the Slytherin common room only a few months prior …

The group pushed their way into Slug & Jiggers Apothecary a while later, Lily and Severus both having to get more obscure ingredients for their upcoming N.E.W.T Potions class. Mr Evans in particular seemed to love the shop, looking at every container of assorted ingredients with unrestrained wonder. He was even caught putting his hands into the tub of fluxweed by his wife, looking like a child trying to sneak a treat from the cookie jar well past his bedtime. He only returned a sheepish grin in response as he took his hands slowly out of the stockpile. 

Severus was busy looking over a vial of fire seeds when he felt someone much shorter than himself step up next to him. He glanced down, and saw a familiar girl with blonde hair smiling up at him.  

“Hi, Severus!” said tiny Melora Diggle in a chipper tone. She was dressed in a vibrant sundress with many hand-patched cloth daisies on the hem. Severus has the suspicion that her father was behind the creation.

“Oh, hello.” Severus responded, surprised by her sudden appearance. If she was there, then her sisters and father were not fair behind. He was dreading this, seeing as they must have been alerted to their parents’ relationship by now and he wasn’t sure how to talk to Cressida or Thalia about it. Melora, on the other hand, was still very much a child. She would not get the deeper implications of her father being with his mother, so she was a far easier person to talk to in this case.

“What are you getting?” Melora asked, going on her tiptoes to try and see farther up the tall shelves. She was even smaller than Lily was at her age, so the movement proved futile. It didn’t seem to dampen her mood in any case. 

“Fire seeds, and uh, i have to get fairy wings too.” Severus said, waving the vial of bright red seeds in his hand to her. “They’re for my Potions class.”

“Are you good at it?” Melora asked, her greyish - green eyes bright with curiosity.

“I’m pretty good at it.” Severus replied, not wanting to brag to a nine year-old.

“Only _pretty_ good?” Melora asked, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re in the same house as Essie, and she got the top mark in her Potions exam.”

“Did she?” he asked, raising a brow at her. Were his teachings the reason for that? 

Melora nodded, making Severus raise another brow. He had been wondering why Cressida’s response letter had no shown up for nearly a week, seeing as she was usually the fastest to respond in the entire group. Especially after getting their exam results, he expected her to respond even faster, only to have her not respond at all. This new information, on top of her sister’s appearance, made him figure Cressida was going to tell him her results in person, which _only_ meant -

“Mel, are you bragging again?” said a familiar voice, nearly causing Severus to jump from surprise.

Cressida walked into view, Thalia and Lily at either side of her. Lily seemed to be giving him a wicked grin, making him wonder if she purposely sought her out. All three has various potion ingredients in their hands, though only Cressida and Lily had the more rare additions in their arms.

“I _might_ have.” Melora said with a cute smile on her face.

“Cressida, Thalia!” Severus responded quickly, making Melora giggle from besides him.

“Severus!” Cressida responded back, only making Lily’s grin grow wider. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Severus responded, trying his best to not run away as he spoke. “Did you have a nice summer?”

“It was very nice, thank you.” Cressida replied in a restrained tone. 

A beat passed, the group of five staring at each other in silence.

“Oh, my _god_. Our parents are shagging. Let’s just get that out, shall we?” Thalia said finally, making Cressida make a sort of coughing noise. Lily snorted to herself as Severus’ face burned red. Melora simply looked confused.

“What’s ‘shagging’?” Melora asked innocently, looking around at them for answers.

“Oh, Mel, you don’t need to know at your age.” Cressida said, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. Thalia was smirking slightly from besides her.

“Why not? I’m almost eleven!” Melora retorted, standing her ground proudly.

Severus raised a brow at her, a whole new set of questions forming in his head. Surely she would have been taller then if she was older than he thought. He could have sworn she was only nine at most.

“She’s short for her age.” Thalia said, noticing the look of Severus’ face.

“I am not!” Melora said, a pout forming on her face which only made her seem even younger.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to get upset.” Thalia said, walking up to her.

“C’mon, Essie probably wants to talk to her mates. We can meet up with them in awhile.” Thalia said as she took Melora’s hand with her free one.

“Okaaaaay.” Melora said, grasping her elder sister’s hand. She waved a little to Severus before the two of them disappeared into the various displays in the apothecary.

Cressida watched her sisters fall away from view before turning back to Severus, her mouth tilted in an awkward grimace.

“I suppose we should address the elephant in the room…?” Severus asked slowly.

Cressida took a breath. “I suppose so, yes.” she replied, squaring her shoulders seriously.

She looked towards Lily, who only looked at Severus in response.

“She already knows.” Severus said, pointing towards Lily. “She learned it the same time i did.”

“Did you?” Cressida asked, raising a brow at Lily. Severus frowned slightly, he really didn’t know if he wanted Cressida to know about his mother’s details quite so soon. Though, she had to figure she was separated if his mother was dating her father, so maybe she could have figured out some of the details on her own…  

“It’s a long story.” Lily replied. “I can leave if you two need some private time if you want.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Cressida said politely.

Severus noticed the crestfallen look on Lily’s face, but she quickly swallowed her pride and nodded, heading in the direction Cressida’s sisters had went moments before.

Cressida waited until Lily was out of view before stepping up in front of Severus. She was definitely taller than Lily, but Severus still towered over her by nearly a full head.

“So, are you okay?” Cressida asked, looking up at him.

“What do you mean?” Severus replied.

“With this whole situation.” Cressida clarified, waving her free hand vaguely. “It’s not often you find out one of your friend’s parent is dating your own.”

“ _Oh_.” Severus said. He really hadn’t thought about it other than on superficial means.

“Well, i certainly like your father a lot more than my own. I haven’t seen my mother be this happy in - Well, forever really.” Severus said simply, a bitter taste rising in the pit of his throat. He had a terrible feeling where this conversation was going.

“Okay, good.” Cressida said, a small smile going on her face. 

“ _Okay_?” Severus asked, looking confused. “What does that mean?”

“Well, first off i’d be upset if you didn’t like my dad. A lot of people don’t like giving him the time of day, so i’m glad for your approval. And, i mean, it’s an …. unusual situation. Obviously neither of us saw it coming, but …. My dad seems really happy.” Cressida said with a shrug.

“I haven’t seen him light up like this in years. Not since mum died…” Cressida added, frowning slightly.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Severus said, his brows knitted in concern. He vaguely remembered his mother mentioning Diggle was a widow weeks previously. Although, Diggle seemed incredibly chipper from his meeting at the train station, which with the timing meant he only met him _after_ Severus’ mother had started seeing him. Was Diggle actually that unhappy before then that the change of relationship had brought him up that much? That’s what it seemed according to Cressida’s statement.

“It’s alright. It’ll be eleven years in September. I figure by now he deserves to genuinely be happy again.” Cressida replied, a sad smile on her face. “I’d like to think my mum would think the same after all these years.”

“Eleven years….” Severus said slowly, the gears clicking in his head. “Does Melora even remember her…?”

“No, unfortunately.” Cressida said sadly. “She passed a few days after Mel was born, i think you can gather that much. Unforeseen complications from childbirth. That’s why i want to be a Healer so badly, i don’t want more people to go what we did…”  

“That’s incredibly noble of you.” Severus said, meaning it fully. It made him wonder why she was in Slytherin and not in Hufflepuff instead, given her ambitions.

_‘Ambitions_.’ he thought. That explained it.

“I think my mum would have liked you.” Cressida said suddenly, snapping Severus out of thought.

“What?” he replied back.

“I do. She was very nice person, always saw the good in everyone. I think she’d think you’re a very nice young man.” Cressida said, smiling a tad bit wider now. 

“That’s good.” Severus said certainly. “Do you - do you think she’d like my mum?”

“Do _you_ like my mum?” Severus added, deciding to turn the questions back to her.

“If she makes my father happy, then i like her.” Cressida replied a matter-of-factly. “I reckon my mum would have thought the same.”

“Then we’re on the same page then.” Severus said, meeting the slight grin on the blonde’s face. "I have enough on my plate at the moment, i don't need any more added awkwardness between the two of us on top of it."

“Like what, if i may ask?” Cressida asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"We haven't quite reached that point in the relationship, i'm afraid." Severus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That is no way to talk to you potential future sister." Cressida said certainly, making Severus groan in response. 

Cressida decided to wait as Severus collected the rest of the needed ingredients, and the duo walked up to the front of the apothecary, where her siblings and their collected guardians were, all talking to each other in differing volumes.

“Have a good talk?” Lily asked, stepping up to Severus as he laid his stock on the counter. She looked to have already bought her supplies, seeing as she had an indigo coloured, velvet bag with the apothecary's logo embroidered onto the fabric in silver thread was held in her arms.

“It was very nice, actually.” Cressida answered for him, setting her items on the counter as well. Lily grinned in response, sneaking Severus a thumbs up when Cressida looked back to the woman ringing up their items.

“That will be fifteen Galleons each.” the witch said a few moments later, packaging up both Severus and Cressida’s supplies in their own velvet bags.

Severus went to the pocket of his trousers, looking for any of his scrapped together funds when a familiar man in a violet top hat stepped forward.

“It’s on me. Keep that for yourself.” Mr Diggle said, placing a doubled stack of golden coins on the counter.

Severus glanced down at him, not having to crane his neck too far to meet his eye level. Mr Diggle simply smiled up at him and took one of the velvet bags from the witch, joining other velvet bag that were around his elbow, that one surely carrying his other daughter's supplies. 

Severus knew this surely was an action to win him over. It frankly _was_ working, seeing as he was fairly certain he didn’t have enough coins on himself to pay in any case. Still, he couldn't exactly bring himself to actuall talk to him, the fact he had been with his mother seemed to be a barrier he had not broken through quite yet. 

“Well then, can i offer anyone a catch to eat?” Mr Evans said as Severus collected his things and followed the group back out into Diagon Alley. “I think the kids have all their new supplies collected.”

“You just want to gawk at everyone in the pub again.” Lily pointed out.

“I like it in there.” Mr Evans said with a frown.

“Well, just keep your eyes to yourself. C’mon.” Mr Diggle said, nudging Mr Evans playfully in the arm, earning his an overjoyed look from Lily’s father.

The group descended back towards the Leaky Cauldron, with the children making up the middle of the pack. Mr Evans and Mr Diggle were in front, talking to each other like long-lost friends, while Eileen and Mrs Evans took up the rear, making polite conversation about the state of wizarding literature.

As they marched forward, Severus felt a small hand wrap around his bag-free hand, and saw that Melora had grabbed it, looking ahead as if that was just something they did normally.  

“You have an admirer.” Lily whispered to him, giggling softly as Severus walked hand-in-hand with a completely unfazed Melora. Severus felt his face go hot, wondering why Diggle girls were so damn unconcerned with boundaries, verbally or physically in this case. It didn’t help that her sisters seemed to be suppressing their own snickers at the situation.  

When the group arrived at the pub, a few of the larger families were gone, allowing for one of the workers to push two tables together to create a makeshift dinner table. The group crammed into the seats set around the table, Melora insisting she sit next to Severus. Lily was on the other side of the table across from him, looking far too amused with the tiny Diggle.

Mr Diggle ordered all of them a round of drinks (with only Butterbeers for the under-aged, and a bright pink concoction that smelled like cherries for Melora) and the innkeeper Tom was nice enough to give them a proper spread when Mr Diggle slipped him an extra two Galleons for his troubles.  

The adults were deep in conversation for most of the time eating, Mr Evans and Diggle especially kept talking in earnest of seemingly every conversation topic under the sun. At one point, Mr Diggle got up and started taking measurements of Mr Evans’ head, writing down the numbers and talking color swatches as Mr Evans looked completely jovial. Mrs Evans simply rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her dark green beverage as she and Eileen watched their respected partners act like children.  

On the other end of the table, the school-aged patrons were in conversation over their summer vacations. According to Cressida, Dorcas had been confiding her that she had a secret boyfriend.

“Apparently, he goes to Hogwarts too.” Cressida said certainly, swishing her Butterbeer around knowingly before taking a sip.

“Who in the world would she be seeing?” Lily asked, pushing her dirty plate away from her. “She’s either hanging out with us or in the library studying. I wouldn’t think she’d be distracting herself.”

“I dunno, but apparently he’s _gorgeous_.” Cressida said with emphasis, implying what Dorcas’ had written to her.

“Still! How would she have time for all that she does and apparently be together with this guy?” Lily asked earnestly.

“Sounds like she’s _multitasking_.” Thalia said with a smirk, making Cressida and Lily snort into their drinks.  

Severus watched the girls talk, sipping his drink mindlessly. The elder two Diggle girls and Lily seemed to be in full conversation, all in their own little bubble. Melora, on the other hand, sat besides him in silence, doodling in a notebook she had kept in the pocket of her dress for safekeeping.

Severus glanced down at her, seeing that she was hard at work drawing something that was obscured by her arms and purposely positioned head, as if she was trying to shield it from view. He poked her shoulder gently. 

“What?” Melora said, not looking up from her project at hand.

“What are you drawing?” Severus asked politely.

“You’ll laugh at me if i tell you.” Melora said quietly, her shoulders going up slightly.

Severus frowned, feeling hurt by her words.

“I won’t laugh. Why would i laugh?” he assured her.

“The kids at school laugh when they see what i draw…” Melora replied in the same soft tone. That clicked into his head, himself now getting why her arms were draping over her artwork in such a way.  

“I promise i won’t.” Severus said, assuring her again. “I - Er, i know what it’s like to get picked on too … you don’t have to hide from me. I know what it’s like…”

Melora finally looked up then, her greyish-green eyes wide in astonishment, and perhaps even relief.

She glanced back down at her drawing, then back up at him, then back at the drawing, before finally lifting her arms up and sliding her notebook over to him in silence.  

Severus looked at her, and Melora gave a tiny nod of approval. Taking the cue, Severus gently picked the notebook up and looked at the picture she was drawing.

Severus wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at it. It looked like an ugly little hyena, but it had zebra stripes instead of spots, and had … bird wings? And what looked like an unicorn horn atop its head, with wild tufts of hair on top the beast’s head and around its ankles. She had written on the side in pencil what colours she was going to use to fill it in later. Judging by the selection she had written down, she was going more for a rainbow than reality.

Regardless of the odd subject matter, it still was a fairly well done drawing. She obviously needed more practice, but for what skill she was showing, it was obvious to him that she seemed to have a knack for genuinely creative art. At his best, Severus was more into technical drawings of plants, but Melora’s work showed more confidence in going from her imagination to paper.

“I like it.” Severus said, looking up from the drawing.

“What?” Melora said, her eyes going wide. “ _Really_?”  

“Yeah, i think you have a lot of skill already.” Severus said simply, pointing to the picture. “I wish i could draw like this.”

He wasn’t anticipating it, but Melora’s doll-like face brightened up immensely, smiling wider than he had ever seen her do thus far in the time he had known she even existed. Even worse, she suddenly jumped from her seat, wrapping her arms around Severus in a tight hug and kicking her feet happily as she knocked the breath out of him.

“You like it!” Melora said in her high voice, burying her face into his chest.

“Argh - Uh, yes, i do?” Severus choked, being completely off guard by the situation.  He awkwardly pattied her back as she continued to make what he could only describe as “happy squeaks”.

Severus froze up as he heard a trio of “Aww’s” follow. He looked to the side to see the three girls looking at him with equally delighted looks on their faces. Lily in particular had the same look she’d get when she really wanted to take a picture of something. She, of course, did not have her portable camera with her, so he thanked his lucky stars for that. 

Melora seemed to take this sign of approval that he was now her super-duper best friend forever, because she did not leave his lap for the remainder of their time in the pub, drawing freely in her notebook as Severus was stuck in place, looking around for a way out. He wasn’t opposed that the tiny girl liked him, but she was far more forward than he was used to with - Well, anything really. The girls seemed to think it was hilarious in any case. Though, Thalia looked slightly hurt when mentioning that Melora never showed her any of her drawings like she had for him. Perhaps Severus was a special case.

It was an hour or so later when they finally packed up, ready to head back to their respective homes for the remainder of the holidays.

“Alright, i’ll be in touch with you, Freddy.” Mr Diggle said, tapping his notes into his jacket pocket with one hand as he helped Eileen up from her seat with the other.

“Oh, i’m so excited!” Mr Evans said with a giddy expression on his face. “I always wanted a fancy lad hat!”

“I love your attitude.” Mr Diggle said with an equally giddy smile.

He held Eileen’s hand then, smiling sheepishly at her as she patted his arm reassuringly.

 “Okay, don’t get gross on us.” Thalia said, carrying her’s and Cressida’s bags in her arms.

“You’ll be like this in no time, dear.” Mr Diggle said certainly, only making Thalia make a gagging noise.

Severus walked up to them, Melora still clamped onto him like a monkey on a particularly tall tree.

“Oh my.” Eileen said, putting her hand over her mouth to conceal her smile at the sight before her.

“She won’t get off.” Severus said with a stony expression on his face. He thought he had a clear shot when she went back to her drawings, but as soon as she saw them clearing out she quickly pocketed her belongings before she returned to her vice grip on him.

“I don’t wanna.”  Melora whined, hugging him as tightly as she could.

“Mellie, we’ll see him later, okay?” Mr Diggle said soothingly, walking up to them.

“But …” Melora said, her voice wavering slightly.

“You can make him a pretty picture and gift to him when we see him again, how about that?” Mr Diggle said, gently rubbing her shoulder. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Yeah…” Melora said softly, though Severus would feel her pout against his chest.

“I promise we will see them sooner than you think.” Mr Diggle said, making his voice pep up for emphasis.  

Melora gave a little, sad noise, and released her grip as much as she could from around Severus, unless she wanted to fall over backwards onto the floor.

Mr Diggle gently scooped his youngest daughter off of Severus, holding her in his arms instead. 

“We shall meet again, Evans and Snape.” Mr Diggle said with a dramatic wave of his hand, making Thalia and Cressida giggle as they walked up to their father and baby sister. 

“And also you, my dear.” Mr Diggle said with a grin, placing a kiss on Eileen’s forehead. Eileen’s face cracked into a pleased smile, throwing Severus ever so slightly into a loop. He had never seen _that_ expression on her face before. Mr and Mrs Evans raised their brows at it, but didn't seem all that flustered after a moment or two.

The group bid each other adieu, and Severus followed the Evans back out into muggle London, their bags instantly charming themselves to look more plain than they actually were.

“You know, you looked awfully surprised at what Melora was doing to you.” Lily said as they walked to King’s Cross, muggles passing them by with no notice.

“Why wouldn’t i be? She was grabbing onto me like an octopus.” Severus retorted. “I mean, i’m not mad at her for it, but she is much stronger than she looks…”

“Ah,” Lily said knowingly. “You didn’t hear Cressida then.”

“What do you mean?” Severus asked as they crossed the street. "I was listening to you three the whole time!"

“No, you weren't. Cressida said in passing, i think when you were looking at Mel’s picture, that Melora _always_ wanted a brother.” Lily replied, smirking as Severus’ eyebrows went up in realisation. “Preferably an older one to protect her and what not.”

“I dare say," Lily said, glancing over to Eileen, whose smile had no flattered since they left the Leaky Cauldron. "I think she’s onto something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to go out earlier, but oh well. A few notes before i start a new chapter:
> 
> \- 'Jean Day Drive' is in reference to Charles Addams' first wife, Barbara Jean Day, who was the visual inspiration for Morticia. 
> 
> \- I was watching 'The Crown' while writing this so that is where i got the idea of Lily flipping her stacks of letters over from. 
> 
> \- My only real defense for Severus' O.W.L results are that i see him as very much of a Hermione type when in school, so i'd figure he'd be very studious and in turn, get nearly perfectly results. I would have given him all straight O's, but i like the idea that he slips up only in the Gryffindor-heavy class. 
> 
> \- The ABBA song in question is "Fernando". I don't know why Google says it was released in 1980, it was actually released in March of 1976. 
> 
> \- Snape is tall whether you like it or not. 
> 
> \- I can't believe i made a goddamn Elton John song sad. Ugh. 
> 
> \- Due to inflation and the conversation rate, the cost of Severus' potions supplies of 15 Galleons is about £45.20 in 1976 British currency, $72.15 in 1976 American currency, and by modern calculations, would be about $310.91 today. Sheesh.
> 
> \- I've been deep into history at the moment, so expect information about foreign wizards to start popping up.


	6. Back at Hogwarts

September arrived far too quickly for either of their likings. The weather was cloudy and overcast when they finally arrived to King’s Cross on the first day of the month, both Lily and Severus looking dreary eyed and a bit grumpy. The awkwardness of the their near-kissing incident seemed to have faded away in the remaining weeks, though it still didn’t stop either from giving each other longing looks when the other’s attention was elsewhere.

Still, the incoming term provided a wonderful distraction. N.E.W.T level was well known for being more rigorous and specialised, which Severus was more than eager for. He’d never say it out loud for fear of sounding such a bit too Potter-esque, but he did feel some of the classes could have been more intellectually stimulating. He was up for the approaching challenge. Even still, it did make him restless the night before they were to head back to school, making him at best get an hour or two of sleep in. The bags under his eyes only confirmed the fact.

Regardless of the situation, they still had to get up early that Wednesday morning to catch the train from Manchester to London before the Hogwarts Express left that noon. Perhaps the two should have forced themselves to fix their sleeping schedules in the last two weeks of their holidays, but staying up late and gossiping was just too tempting to ignore. Sirius’ latest letter in the last few days was especially juicy, as he detailed about James nearly breaking his leg after trying to jump off the roof of his family’s home onto a floating broom to see if he even could. At the moment, their currently lacking attention spans were the price for their actions.

Eileen, unfortunately, could not come that year to see Severus off. She had begun the process of moving her things out of the Refuge within the last few days of August and well into the first week of September, and as such had the entirety of September 1st busy with Mr Diggle, who had offered to help her. He couldn’t even get to take his daughters to the station. According to his mother, he had to get his sister, Arabella, to take them to the station instead, so it was unlikely either Severus or Lily would see Cressida before they got to school. At the very least, Eileen had given him her old copy of Advanced Potion Making, seeing as she didn’t use her copy all that often and didn’t see the need for him to buy a new copy. Slughorn had apparently not changed his class reading list in several decades, so at least he saved a decent chunk of galleons.

That was all fine and good, but, to make matters actually worse, Mr Evans didn’t seem to care he was making a spectacle of himself once they arrived in London. Actually, he had been making a spectacle as soon as they arrived at the Manchester train station only hours before.

Mr Evans had to wait two weeks, but it was the second to last day of August when a duo of delivery owls arrived, a large, striped hat bow clasped in their beaks. You didn’t need an explanation to see that the garish package was from Diggle. Set inside was an imposingly tall, richly coloured violet hat, with black satin sash stitched on and what looked like a peacock feather sticking out of the brim for flourish. Needless to say, Mr Evans positively _loved_ it.

Mrs Evans, on the other hand, was far less amused.

“You are making a _scene_.” Mrs Evans whispered rather harshly as the four of them made their way to Platform ¾. “I told you not to wear zhat thing.”

“Nonsense! I think i look _dashing_.” Mr Evans said, pushing Lily’s trolley of crates through the station.

Severus, though not vocalising it, agreed with Mrs Evans. Many muggles they past gave Mr Evans bewildered looks, stopping whatever they were doing to gawk at a man who surely was dressing up far too early for Halloween.

Mrs Evans noticeably released her tensions when the four finally branched through the hidden platform entry, landing on the other side with the scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting for them, itself glistening despite the lack of sun. Mr Evans’s headgear would surely go unnoticed among the foray of more eccentrically dressed wizards and witches gathered about.

“Alright, make sure to write at least once a week. Double check your trunk later and send for what you forgot. Don’t get in more trouble than you can handle. Don’t go kissing too many boys … or girls.” Mr Evans said happily, helping the two teenagers get their things onto the bustling train.

“Dad!” Lily interjected, her cheeks going pink.

“What? Your mother and i will love you no matter what.” Mr Evans said with a smile.

Severus gave Lily a suppressed smirk of amusement as Lily huffed, pushing her trunk farther into the train to distract herself as little as she could.  

Certain both their things were onboard, Mr and Mrs Evans enveloped their youngest daughter in tight hugs, neither caring when Lily began protesting that she couldn’t breathe.

“Thank you, sir. For everything.” Severus said as Mr Evans finally let her daughter go. Severus tried not to grin at her embarrassed expression as she adjusted her quickly wrinkling jumper.

“Don’t you think we’ve grown past _‘Sir’_?” Mr Evans said, frowning ever so slightly, his ginger mustache bristling.

“I - i dunno?” Severus asked uncertainty. “Do you think so? I don’t want to overstep any bounds.”

“You’re as close to another child as i can get. Just call me ‘Fred’ from now on, okay? I reckon we’re at that stage in this relationship.” Mr Evans said, smiling kindly.

Severus stared at him in shock. Did he honestly think so highly of him? A half-breed brat from Spinner’s End of all places? He must have gone mad.

“Uh. Sure thing, si - _Fred_.” Severus said, the name feeling foreign on his tongue. It was fair more casual than he was ever expecting.

“Good. I’d let you call me “Freddikins”, but that’s only reserved for the Misses.” Mr Evans said with a wink, patting Severus on the shoulder. “Have a good semester.”

“I’ll try t -” Severus began, but was quickly cut off as Mrs Evans gave him a bone crushing hug, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

“Oh, this iz the worst part!” Mrs Evans said sadly. “I ‘ate saying goodbyes!”

“Oh, my god. Mum, we’ll make sure to write! Don’t kill him!” Lily said, prying her weepy mother off of a gasping Severus. Mr Evans simply looked amused, adjusting his violet hat atop his red hair.

The Hogwarts Express gave a loud horn blast just then, signalling it was about to depart. Lily gave a frightened noise, and hopped abroad. Severus made a short gasp for breath, and stepped up after her.

The doors snapped shut after them, and the train began to lurch forward. Mr and Mrs Evans were waving from outside the windows, Mrs Evans wiping her eyes as Mr Evans waved his hat proudly as the train began moving away from them. White steam filled the air outside, and only a few moments past before the platform had disappeared from view, buildings and homes quickly zooming by as the train began its long journey up to Scotland.

“Well, better go find a compartment then. C’mon.” Lily said, patting Severus on the back as she grabbed the grip of her trunk.

Severus nodded, and grabbed his own trunk as he followed her down the corridor of the train.

Many groups of students were lined out of their compartments, talking to each and swapping stories as the duo past, Lily surely looking for a familiar face through the rows of glass compartment windows.

Severus pushed through a group of particularly chatty Hufflepuff girls as Lily stopped in front of him at one compartment, yanking the door open.

“Emmeline!” Lily said happily as Severus dragged his himself and his trunk besides her.

The familiar face of Emmeline shot up, grinning as she realized who was talking. Dorcas sat besides her, herself deep into a book she was reading. Mary sat opposite off them, her brown hair looking especially wavy under her Alice band. A white and black cat was sleeping on Mary’s lap, not reacting to any of the sounds happening around it.

“Lily! Severus!” Emmeline said with smile. “Long time, no see! Get in here!”

Lily grinned, and she dragged her trunk in with her. Severus followed, and the two stored their trunks overhead before sitting on Mary’s side, with Lily in the middle.

“You two have a good summer?” Mary asked, looking over to the two as she gently rubbed her cat behind the ears.

“Very.” Lily said simply, trying her best to not give too much away. “What about you?”

“It was … fine.” Mary said, her mouth in a straight line. “It was fine.”

“Her brother got a girlfriend.” Emmeline interjected, grinning wickedly.

Mary’s pale face went pink, glaring at an unfazed Emmeline, who merely grinned back at her.

“I take it you’re not a big fan of her then…?” Lily asked, cocking a brow at Mary.

“No! Can’t say i am.” Mary said, shooting a nasty look in Emmeline’s direction. “I was telling Emme, before you two got in here, that she’s not very nice.”

“How so?” Lily asked.

“She thinks i’m a child!” Mary said indignantly, her hands balled into fists. Her cat gave a tired sound of protest at her ceased petting. “I don’t think of myself as above anyone, but she talks to me as if i’m a four year old! It’s degrading!”

“What’s even worse,” Mary added. “Is that she’s _Old Money_.”

“The horror.” Severus said, finally joining in. The comment roused a snicker of glee from Emmeline, and a suppressed grin from Lily. Dorcas paid them no notice, flipping another page in her book. Mary still looked as angry as before.

“It is!” Mary said. “She’s a _Templeton_. I’m not sure you guys who they are, but they’re some old investor family. They work in a bunch of banks and do fund managing. Mind you, there are some decent members, but she’s from the branch of the family who are living rich and acting like a bloody princess! When we were alone, she said i dressed like a maid!”

Emmeline tsked, shaking her head solemnly. Lily gave Mary’s shoulder a consoling pat of sympathy.

“She’s just terrible. I was on my best behavior, so i don’t think she caught on that she wasn’t my cup of tea, but she was _awful_ . Stupid Mauve, thinks she’s _so_ great.” Mary seethed, trying to calm herself down by petting her cat once again.

“Her name is _‘Mauve’_?” Emmeline snorted, her grin widening.

“Like the color!” Mary replied. “That’s not counting her sisters, Saffron and Azure!”

“And no, i’m not joking on that! She was rather proud of it!” Mary added, her tone giving off her annoyance as she noticed the disbelieving looks she was getting.

Emmeline gave a loud fit of giggles, making Lily and Severus snicker as Dorcas finally look up from her book.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with an unique name…” Dorcas said, sounding the slightest bit offended.

“Didn’t you say your mum studied classics? That’s different. There’s a connection there.” Mary said seriously as her cat nuzzled her hand. “It’s different when it’s a bunch of pompous wankers who are just trying to find a name to be as out there as possible. Honestly, Saffron is a spice!”

“Yes, well. That’s just Old Money for you.” Dorcas said, the chill falling from her voice as she spoke.

Mary noticed the look on Dorcas face (and surely her own raising blood pressure) and decided to drop the subject, not wanting to offend Dorcas further. The topic of discussion slowly switched to Emmeline’s hair, who was letting her naturally light brown hair grown in instead.

“I was thinking of maybe dying it red next.” Emmeline said thoughtfully, holding a chunk of her hair in between her fingers as she gazed upon it thoughtfully. “It’d be nice to match my grandmum. She had beautiful red hair that none of us got.”

“Excuse me, red hair is _my_ thing.” Lily said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

“Oh, is it?” Emmeline smirked. “Afraid i’ll be cuter than you if i did it?”

Severus very much wanted to interject and say there was no why anyone would look better than Lily no matter what cosmetic changes they could do, but he went against his instinct and kept his mouth shut. Emmeline gave him a sideways glance, frowning as she did. She quickly changed the subject to her older sister, Evelyn, getting engaged while the family was on holiday in Cornwall only weeks before.

“Ellie was sobbing her eyes out, of course. Aldo is a very nice man, so mum and dad were thrilled. Edith and Eleanor were crying too, though Ellie’s boyfriend looked frightened as if he had to propose next! They only started dating a few months ago, i told him to calm down.” Emmeline explained. “Edith is has been married for a year now, so she’s all ready to hop back into wedding planning.”

“Edith, Evelyn, Eleanor, Emmeline…” Mary thought out loud as her cat began to stretch. “I think your parents had a theme in mind when naming your four.”

“Yeah? Maybe your parents should have had a theme too.” Emmeline quipped. “Tell them to have another son and name him Joseph.”

“Shut up.” Mary retorted, making Emmeline snicker.

Severus looked forward, ignoring the conversation. He noticed that Dorcas was back to reading her book in silence.

He read the cover, which bore the title “The History of Magical Politics”. The author’s name was underneath the intricate illustration of what looked like a map of Japan, bearing the name “Rumi Inoshishi.”

“Why are you reading about Japan?” Severus asked, ignoring Emmeline as she insisted that Mary name her future son ‘Jesus’.

“Huh? Oh! My penpal got it for me.” Dorcas said, pulling the book down from her face. “It has a fascinating section about her father in here.”

“What? _Father_?” Severus asked, giving her a questioning look. What kind of pen pal does she have?

“Mmmhmm.” Dorcas replied with a nod. “My pen pal is Reiko - she’s at Mahoutokoro, if that isn’t obvious - and her father is Kazuki Fujiwara. She mentioned him in one of her letters a few weeks back, so i asked if there was any good readings on him. Lo and behold, she sent an English version of this book to me only two days ago! I never would have imagined he was already in the history books, but i suppose being the longest serving _and_ youngest elected Minister for Magic Japan has ever had is fairly noteworthy.”

“It’s actually a rather interesting read.” Dorcas explained, an excitable tone entering her voice, warning Severus that he was being reeled into a long-winded tirade. “He was from the Fujiwara clan, which have its own long history of being regents and politicians, not to mention a good chunk of samurais, if you want to know. He graduated top of his class and right after went to university while simultaneously working at the Japanese Ministry of Magic, which is what i want to do! But then Japan joined World War II and they drafted him when their military became desperate. Except, and it think this is just _wonderful_ , they said he was so much of a pacifist that they couldn’t even use him as a proper soldier, and when he was made a reserve on the mainland he decided to use the family’s home as refuge for muggles and wizards who had nowhere else to go.”

“I wish i was such an ineffective soldier they just get mad and send me home.” Emmeline grinned, joining in on the one-sided conversation.

“Yes, well, he made sure to do good while he waited for the war to end.” Dorcas pointed out. “But, that’s not all! After the war, he finished his university education AND moved up in the Ministry to where he became the youngest ever Deputy Minister for Magic! But there’s more! Then he married a Muggle woman - !”

“How is _that_ noteworthy?” Mary interjected, looking a bit put-off at the information. Severus wondered too why Dorcas was so excited, seeing as she was a Muggle-born herself. Surely marrying a Muggle wouldn’t be praised, it would have been expected.

“It’s noteworthy because it was nearly unheard of in Japan during the time.” Dorcas said seriously. “Half-bloods at the time were almost always products of extramarital affairs or … well, you know. Their marriage made it much more socially acceptable though. Then, he was elected as Minister for Magic literally only months after they married. And that was the first ministerial electoral win of seven!”

“ _Seven_?” Lily asked, her eyebrows shooting up in shock. “What is that, twenty years of being re-elected…?”

“Twenty five, actually.” Dorcas said eagerly, earning her surprised “Ooh-ing” from her compartment companions.  “He helped rebuild relations with the rest of the magical communities around the world after the War, and was close to the Muggle governments as well. Reiko said he wasn’t very happy with the Emperor though, though i figure that’d be obvious if you read up what he did during the war. Apparently he was very close to President Truman and his successors, though according to his daughter, he _despised_ Nixon. She said he specifically barred him from attending his funeral if he died before him.”

“Must have been a real prick.” Emmeline said, rubbing her chin as if in thought. Severus didn’t see why she did that, everyone knew she was completely clueless in when it came to Muggles or their community anyway.

“He is.” Dorcas said bitterly. “But enough about him. Minister Fujiwara also got Muggle-borns in Mahoutokoro, because they were barred from attended ‘til after the War, on top of adding more Muggle-based classes into their curriculum, since he saw how far they were falling behind in education. I wish they’d implement it here. He helped push for equal rights for everyone of any creed and blood and helping witches and wizards catch up with the times. He made a point to apologise an awful lot for what Japan did during the War, which is more than what their Muggle government did. But, still, they have a nearly perfected blend of their communities because of him. He was a huge push to help modernise the country. And that’s only a summary of what he did! You lot should read this, it goes into much better detail than i am - “

“Wait, wait.” Severus said, giving her a pressing look as Mary’s cat sat on his lap. “What do you mean _‘was’_? Wouldn’t he be up for re-election by now?”

“Er, well, he died in a few years back.” Dorcas added hastily. “Reiko said she was only thirteen at the time...”

“ _Oh_.” Severus said, his shoulders slumping slightly. “That’s not good.”

“Yeah, it was a terrible car accident by what she told me.” Dorcas explained. “It’s detailed in this book, and it’s fairly … graphic. A bunch of conspiracy theories followed it. You know, political assassinations and things like that, but nothing was proven beyond it being an accident. It plunged a lot of people into mourning, though. I mean, him and his wife had five kids by then, and Reiko is the youngest, so …”

“Ooh, any brothers in that mix?” Emmeline said jokingly, cutting the tension. Lily and Mary’s concerned expressions broke as they suppressed their giggling, while Dorcas gave her a rather displeased look.

“She has three, if you _must_ know.” Dorcas said cooly. “And an older sister. Though i doubt you’d be into that.”

“Is she pretty? I can do pretty.” Emmeline said without a hint of sarcasm.

“I’m trying to tell you about an important figure in Japan’s magical community and you’re more concerned about if any of his kids are single.” Dorcas seethed.

“ _Are_ any of them single?” Emmeline said, smirking as she did.

“I don’t know!” Dorcas snapped back.

“Well, there’s the topic of your next letter to her!” Emmeline teased. “I need to know!”

“Oh, you are the _worst_.” Dorcas said, rubbing her forehead in annoyance as the three girls roared with laughter.

The end of Severus’ mouth twitched upwards in amusement, watching the girls in quiet appreciation. He never had quite a train ride like this. It was also exclusively him and Lily, trying to avoid Potter and his friends. He rather liked having, well, _friends_. Plus, Mary’s cat was tickling his nose with it’s tail. How in the world did she get over there without he noticing? 

“Aw, Spooky made a friend.” Mary simpered, seeing her cat look at Severus with its big, dark eyes.

“‘Spooky’?” Severus asked, petting Spooky’s head gently, making the cat purr appreciatively.

“I found her as a kitten the Halloween before we started Hogwarts” Mary explained. “I think the name fits. Look at her eyes, they’re spooky.”

Severus looked down at her cat. It did had huge, pitch black eyes that seemed to be glaring into his very soul. Then again, what cat doesn’t do that?

A knock sounded from the compartment door just then, and the five looked over to see Remus in the glass window, waving at them.

Emmeline grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, making Remus smile appreciatively.

“Greetings, all.” Remus said, smiling at them warmly. “Having a good ride so far?”

“No, everyone but Severus is annoying.” Dorcas said, making Severus shrug as the three girls laughed again.

“Oh, well. I know what will what take your mind off things.” Remus said knowingly.

Severus looked at him. Remus was looking much paler and sleep-deprived than he had only months before. He wondered if the full moon was coming up soon and was causing such a drastic reaction. Severus made a mental note to double check once they were at Hogwarts.

“And what might that be?” Dorcas asked, not sounding to be in any mood for jokes.

“Well, we have to go direct the new prefects and meet the new Head Boy and Girl, so…” Remus said simply.

“Ah, shite.” Dorcas said, rubbing her eyes. “You’re right. I completely forgot.”

Dorcas shoved her book into her bag, grabbing her Ravenclaw prefect badge as she did. She swung it over her shoulders after she made sure everything was secured properly. Dorcas promptly hopped up afterwards, and yanked Lily up as soon as she was on her own two feet.

“What? Oh, c’mon!” Lily said in a whining tone, realising what was going on. “Can’t i miss one prefect walkabout?”

“Nope. It’s our duty to watch out for the younger students.” Dorcas said, leaning down and grabbing Lily’s own bag and popping out her Gryffindor badge. Remus stepped aside as Dorcas pushed Lily through the compartment door with one hand, pinning Lily’s badge onto her with the other.

“Uuuuugh! _Fine_.” Lily said, her distaste of the situation thick in her voice as Dorcas handed her her bag. “You three! Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“We will, don’t worry!” Emmeline snickered as the compartment door snapped shut behind Dorcas, the start of Lily’s groan cut off from the sealed door frame.

Severus saw the three march down the train, frowning as he did. Why couldn’t Lily take just one time off…? Spooky the cat seemed to notice his distress, and nuzzled his chest lovingly.

“Soooo,” Emmeline said a minute or so later, snapping Severus back into reality. “Anything you wanna tell us, Severino?”

“What do you mean?” Severus asked, finally looking at her in confusion as he pet Spooky. Emmeline only grinned back wickedly in return, her hands comfortably resting behind her head.

“C’mon, you spent the holidays alone with her. You couldn’t stop gushing about her in your letters.” Emmeline said pointedly. “What’s up with you two?”

“N-nothing is _up_ with us.” Severus said, his cheeks going pink at the statement. What was she going on about?

“Don’t kid me, Severus Snape. I know you fancy her.” Emmeline said rather bluntly, smiling as she did.  

Severus made a sort of choking noise, being completely caught off-guard by the statement. Spooky was surprised as well, and jumped at the sudden moment to sit on the other side of the compartment with Emmeline. Mary patted Severus on the back reassuringly, giving Emmeline a stern look as she did.

“W-what…? No i don’t…!” Severus said, his face burning red and feeling both uncomfortable and hot. He sat up straight as a board and unmoving, as if he was a deer in headlights.

“Oh, calm down. It’s not like the feeling isn’t mutual.” Emmeline said, crossing her legs and tapping her raised foot in a silent beat in the air. Spooky curled up next to her.

“I don’t appreciate you _lying_ to me.” Severus said coldly, giving her a venomous look. Maybe he should have not considered Emmeline a friend then. He was now feeling both hurt and enraged at the moment. Even James was better than that.

“I am not _lying_.” Emmeline said calmly, smiling more as Severus’ eyes bulged.

“You have to be.” Severus spat, yanking his arm away as Mary tried to pat it. Mary frowned at his action, but said nothing but give Emmeline an annoyed look.

“Why would i lie? I’ve been one of her best girl friends since we’ve started Hogwarts.” Emmeline said, as if that mattered.

“So?! I’ve been her best friend since we were nine!” Severus seethed. Now she was claiming her friendship mattered more than his? The nerve of her!

“No, no, that’s not what i mean.” Emmeline said, waving her hands at him as if to calm him down. “Let me repeat myself: I’m one of her best GIRL friends. Do you get me now?”

“No, i don’t.” Severus said, crossing his arms angrily.

“Well, let me put it in simple, male-friendly terms,” Emmeline quipped. “I don’t have her Best Friend Forever status like you do, but i know the things you _don’t_ know about her. Understand?”

Severus was feeling rather annoyed by now, and wanted to storm out without uttering another word, yet couldn’t bring himself to do so. He simply stared at Emmeline in befuddlement.

“What … kind of information?” Severus said slowly, giving her a questioning look.

“Was my statement before not obvious?” Emmeline replied.

“How are any of your previous statements ‘obvious’?” Severus snapped back.

“They’re obvious because she fancies you back, you numpty!” Emmeline retorted, putting her hands on her hips in indignation. “I don’t know how much clearer i can get!”

Severus merely stared at her, an awkward silence filling the air as he did.

“So, are you going to say anything?” Emmeline asked after a minute of silence.

“Why would i reply to another lie?” Severus said, the tone of anger rising in his voice.

“Oh, my god. I’m not lying!” Emmeline said, rubbing her eye in annoyance. “Mary, please back me up here.”

“She’s not lying.” Mary said simply.

“Don’t drag her into your web of deceit!” Severus snapped, directing it towards Emmeline.

“It’s not a web! And there’s no deceit!” Emmeline said, her own annoyance rising by the minute. Spooky mewed next to her, vocalising her unhappiness at their attitudes.

Emmeline huffed, took a deep breath, then exhaled.

“Okay, fine. Let me explain it then.” Emmeline said, forcing herself to be rational. “You are aware Lily is a _girl_ , right?”

“No, you don’t say.” Severus said sarcastically. “Of course i know she’s a girl!”

“Okay, so you’d know that us girls tell each other stuff that maybe their guy friends do not know, yes?” Emmeline said, tilting her head to the side.

Severus went to retort, but stared at her instead. He shut his mouth a moment later, before nodding his head curtly. The ends of Emmeline’s mouth twisted up as he did.

“Thank you for getting that through your head, you stubborn git.” Emmeline said.

“And why should it matter if she tells you thinks that she wouldn’t tell me?” Severus said, trying to keep his hurt feelings at bay. Did she not trust him enough to tell him about her thoughts? Did he do something wrong to warrant this?

“Because, you berk, why would she be telling her best friend that she fancies him?” Emmeline said a matter-of-factly.

“Well, she doesn’t, for one thing.” Severus said sourly, crossing his arms tightly to his chest. Now it just felt like she was mocking him. It’s as if she knew about the near-kiss him and Lily had and was rubbing it in his face that it’d never happen.

“And that’s why she won’t bother telling you things like this.” Emmeline said, pursing her lips as she looked at him. “You’re so bloody self-deprecating, how you think she’d feel if she tried admitting her feelings and you just scoff them up off as lies?”

“Because we’re not together! We won’t ever be together! Why? No self-respecting girl would fancy me, that’s why!” Severus retorted, much louder than he anticipated.

A long moment of silence hung in the air then, with Emmeline staring at Severus as he bowed his head, trying to hide himself from view. Mary looked back and forth between both of them, her eyebrows raised. It hurt to say it, but deep down he felt that it was right. 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Emmeline said calmly.

“Oh, just drop it, Emmeline.” Severus said coldly, keeping his head bowed. Why did he even bother thinking otherwise, everyone seemed to be out to get him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sirius and James barged in any minute to taunt him about Emmeline’s lies…

“No, i won’t!” Emmeline said, her hands clenched in determined fists. “Don’t you get it? People like you! Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Maybe we should tell him.” Mary said quietly, looking at Emmeline for an answer. “Just to emphasis…”

“What? No, if Lily hasn’t told him then we shouldn’t.” Emmeline said seriously, giving Mary a scandalised look.

“You’re telling him about Lily fancying him! How is this different?” Mary said, giving her a stern look.

“Tell me what?” Severus said, lifting his head up to look at them.

Emmeline gave Mary a tense look, but judging by the straight-backed posture of Mary and her crossed arms, she was not letting up. Emmeline sighed.

“Fine, fine.” Emmeline said, her voice still restrained in tenson. “Just don’t get mad at Lily after what i tell you, okay?”

“What do you have to tell me?” Severus said, giving her an unsympathetic look. First she was trying to get Severus to admit there was something going on between them, and now she was making him promise to not get mad! What gives?

Emmeline took a deep breath, giving Mary a concerned look, before looking back at Severus.

“Lily - please don’t get mad at her - she was … really concerned last semester about you ... and has for a while …” Emmeline said slowly, her hands now on her lap and clamped together tightly. “You know, you were hanging out so much with Mulciber … and Rosier … and Avery … she kept telling us how worried she was that you were going down the wrong path…”

Emmeline looked at Severus for a reaction. Severus only stared at her, stony in the face. Emmeline took a deep breath before she spoke again.

“She said, if she knew you were beyond the path of no return … no matter how much it’d hurt to do so … she’d stop ... being your friend...” Emmeline said, her final words being said much faster as if to lessen the sting.

Severus stared at her for a long, hard minute. Emmeline fidgeted awkwardly in her seat, but never broke the eye contact between the two of them.

“She … she did…?” Severus said finally, his voice soft.

“I mean, i told her not to worry. We’re in the same house, i know you’re not a bad person. And obviously it didn’t happen! You guys seem closer than ever!” Emmeline proclaimed. “But, you know, who you were hanging around and what you were doing before, no matter you intentions, looks a whole lot differently to a Gryffindor, especially a Muggle-born Gryffindor if you hang around known supremacists…”

Severus sighed deeply. He could tell there were cracks beginning to show in the past year due to his “friends”, but he hadn’t realised it had gotten that bad for her. He was so wrapped up in his own wants and needs, he didn’t even notice it was hurting her… He felt terrible, now realising how selfish he had been before. All for Lily to still stand behind him when he felt didn’t deserve the sympathy.

“I thought they _were_ my friends…” Severus said weakly, his heart feeling heavy. “I was so desperate for anyone to notice me, i didn’t realise …”

Severus looked over at Mary then, who was looking at him from the corner from her eye before looking back at Emmeline.

“I should have done something about Mulciber, all of them… I’m sorry…” Severus said, his voice thick with regret. “I tried to justify it… I’m an idiot...”

“I think what you did to him and his cronies last semester has more than made up for whatever bad you think you’ve done.” Mary said, looking at him kindly. She took her hand and grabbed his, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before putting her hand back onto her lap

“Which that incident, if you must know, put any second thoughts out of her head.” Emmeline pointed out earnestly. “She told me so.”

“She told you so…” Severus said softly.

“Yes!” Emmeline said cheerfully. “I mean, c’mon, she spent the whole summer with you, all her letters were boasting about you and how you want to study Potions and how excited you are for this school year. Does that sound like someone who doesn’t want you in their life?”

“And, if you need our opinion, she’s clinger of you than ever.” Mary added.

“Yes, great. She’s still my friend.” Severus said, trying to bring up his tone and keep any negative emotions at bay. “That doesn’t mean she _fancies_ me. I gave Mulciber and his gang up because they were hurting me as much as they were hurting my relationship with her. Them being out of the equation only means there’s less of a strain between us. Nothing more.”

“You cutting yourself off from them does help. But, yes, it didn’t suddenly make her fancy you,” Emmeline said. “Because she’s fancied you since last bloody year.”

Mary giggled then, as Severus gave Emmeline a slack jawed look.

“No, she wouldn’t! I mean, no, she doesn’t!” Severus hissed. “There’s no reason she’d like me like _that_!”

“I dunno, you got the ‘Tall, Dark and Handsome’ thing going for you.” Mary said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. “Also you got nearly a decade of friendship you can build on. A lot of people would kill for that type of foundation.”

Severus felt his face go red as she said that, himself sinking back into his seat in embarrassment. Mary giggled more, covering her mouth with her hands as she did.

“Yeah! And if you don’t think you have the other two properties, you got the tall bit down. What are you, 196 at least?” Emmeline said, tapping her foot in the air again. “She can climb on you like a tree!”

Despite the red face, Severus sat up straight to retort. Before he could, however, the compartment door was yanked open, with Sirius’ cool frame setting into view.

“Good afternoon.” Sirius said, the end of a lolly hanging out of his mouth. “Why does it seem like you lot are arguing?”

“We were trying to make him believe us.” Mary said simply.

“Believe what?” Sirius asked, cocking a dark brow at her.

“Do you think Severus is good looking?” Emmeline said, pointing her finger at Severus. Severus’ face flushed again, and he waving his hands in a way to tell Sirius to not answer. While he certainly enjoyed the letter correspondence, actual face-to-face interactions were still far too into the realm of forced formality to be comfortable for either of them.

“I wouldn’t kick him out of bed, if that is what you mean.” Sirius said seriously after little time to think, gaining a thrilled look from Emmeline and Mary. Severus slapped his hands over his face, sinking back again into his seat.

“Can i stay in here for a bit? James is acting like a real pain at the moment.” Sirius said, pointing to the seat next to Emmeline.

“What’d he do now?” Emmeline said, sounding like a weary caretaker as she moved over to accommodate Sirius.

“What you think?” Sirius said, plopping down gracefully next to her as the door shut behind him. Spooky mewed in response to their new travelling companion. “Remus keeps telling him to get back to his compartment but he just HAS to say hi to Lily. It’s annoying. He can’t get the damn hint.”

“I know how he could get the hint.” Emmeline said, batting her eyelashes in Severus’ direction. Severus groaned behind his hands, knowing exactly who she was speaking about even with his eyes currently covered.

Sirius gave a confused look to Emmeline, then Severus, then back to Emmeline.

“Are they … _not_ together?” Sirius whispered, looking at Emmeline in bewilderment.

“Why would we be together?!” Severus said, pulling his hands down from his face.

“Uh, because you’re her best friend and she obviously fancies you?” Sirius said as if that was completely apparent.

“Why - why are you people saying it’s ‘obvious’? I have no doubt in my mind that she happily only sees me as her friend and friend only!” Severus seethed. Was this all some kind of elaborate joke?

“You’re kidding me, right?” Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at him in disbelief.

“He’s not.” Emmeline said woefully. “That’s what we were talking about before you joined us.”

“Merlin, you are terrible at reading girls.” Sirius said, shaking his head.

“Yes, yes. I’m not a Casanova like you, having all the girls flinging themselves at me.” Severus snapped. “Care to rub it in some more?”

“Oi, it’s not like i want them either!” Sirius said pointedly. “They don’t get the hint that i don’t like girls.”

Severus blinked at him in confusion, with Emmeline giving Sirius the same look of surprise. Mary, on the other hand, looked completely caught off guard, though not entirely surprised at the information.

“You - you’re _gay_?” Emmeline said, her eyebrows raised so high they nearly went into her hair.

“Have been since the day i was born.” Sirius said in a sarcastic salute. “Wanna see my Homosexual Membership card?”

“But! I’ve seen you go out with girls!” Emmeline said accusingly.

“Yeah, for appearances only.” Sirius explained. “I knew my little brat of a brother would be reporting everything i do to our mother, so i had to at least kinda look acceptable while i was under her roof. Behind doors, well, that’s a different story.”

“But,” Sirius added, putting his hands behind his head as the end of his lolly bobbed in his mouth. “I moved out, so i can do whatever i want now.”  

“I thought homosexuality was accepted in the wizarding community.” Mary said curiously, rubbing her chin.

“It is. It’s just not what your mother wants to hear when you’re the heir to her precious Pure-blood name.” Sirius said, his usually handsome face looking rather ugly in disgust. “Guess the burden is on little Reggy now. Merlin help him.”

“Well, okay, okay. Be happy with whoever you want, it’s none of her business who you are with,” Severus said, earning himself a pleased smile from Sirius. “I still don’t see how i’m reading Lily the wrong way.”

“Because, you berk, you’re too bloody dense to see the reality.” Sirius said simply, making Severus look rather cross in response.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Severus said, crossing his arms once more.

“It means that you cannot read the obvious signs that she wants you.” Sirius said a matter-of-factly. “I mean, that’s why James really started acting like a complete dickhead in the last year. He knew she was fancying you way more than she would for him. Which, frankly, drives him mad. But he realises befriending you in any way he can looks better than antagonising you.”

That only confirms what Severus had deduced months early. However, he did not realise James had revved up his bullying in response to what he perceived as Lily's potentially growing feelings for him. It made him both completely embarrassed and infuriated at the same time.

‘ _Fucking prick._ ’ Severus thought to himself. He still didn’t think Lily fancied him, but at least James should have gotten the hint she wasn’t interested in him regardless!

“I mean, Remus vouched for you really well in my opinion.” Sirius said, snapping Severus back into reality. “You’re the only one i can complain to in that regard. Remus is too nice, and Peter can never hear a bad word about James. You're my bitter buddy.”

“Thank you.” Severus said cooly.

“And, you know, i am sorry, for everything…” Sirius said, actually sounding genuine and a bit sad. Where the hell was that coming from? Was his correspondence that meaningful to him? Severus didn’t see him much as a friend as he had for the girls and Remus, but maybe with time…

“I already accepted your apology, don’t get weepy on me.” Severus said sarcastically, deciding to not bring himself into hypothetical ‘what-ifs’. Sirius gave him a crooked ‘ _Really_?’ look of both amusement and annoyance in reply.

“Oh, you know, if it doesn’t work out with Lily, you two can totally snog instead.” Emmeline said, grinning widely. Mary burst into laughter as Severus groaned once again, and Sirius looked to actually be pondering the idea.

“There’s nothing going on with us.” Severus said lowly. He just wished this topic would die off. “That’s all i’m saying on the matter.”

“Not with that attitude!” Sirius said, smacking his hands together in determination.

Severus went to retort, but once again the door was yanked open, this time by James himself. The blond, round face of Peter appeared behind him, waving as he did.

“There you guys are!” James said with a grin. “Care for two more?”

James didn’t wait for a response, and allowed himself and Peter in, the door once again snapping shut behind them. Peter sat himself on the other side of Emmeline, Spooky giving a loud hiss of displeasure before hopping back to Severus’ lap. James, on the other hand, plopped himself between Severus and Mary. Severus noticeably moved himself closer to the window, trying to avoid literally rubbing elbows with James. Everyone on the other side of the compartment could see Mary’s face go flush with embarrassment. James didn’t notice either.  

“So, what are we talking about?” James said, looking at them expectantly.

“Our O.W.L results.” Sirius lied, making Severus sigh in relief. Maybe he’d be a better ally than he realised.

“Oh! That’s right.” Emmeline lied along. She bend down, rummaging through her bag before pulling out a piece of parchment. “What did you lot get? Charms and Defence were my two O’s. Divination and History were my two ‘A’s’. Everything else were ‘E’’.

“Three ‘O’s’ in Transfiguration, Defence, and Care for Magical Creatures,” Sirius said with a smirk. “Herbology was my one ‘A’, and History of Magic and Muggle Studies were my two ‘D’s’. The rest were ‘E’s’.”

“Anyone else?” Sirius asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

“O’s in Potions, Defense, Charms, Astronomy…” Mary said abruptly, her voice sounding oddly high. “E’s in Herbology, Divination, and Transfiguration … A’s in Care for Magical Creatures and  a D in History of Magic.”

“You’re kidding! I got a ‘D’ in History of Magic too!” James said, giving Mary an approving look as she gave him a flustered one back. “Got O’s in Defense and Transfiguration too! I did get A’s in Astronomy and Muggle Studies though, i wish i did better, while the rest were ‘E’s’.

“You two got an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in Potions?” Severus said in disbelief, finally speaking up.

“Surprising, innit?” Sirius said a bit smugly.

“I know!” James said proudly. “I don’t think either of us have ever gotten above average at best in any of ol Sluggy’s classes! You must be our lucky charm, i’d never think we’d get that high of a grade!”

Severus stared at him in astonishment. He never claimed himself up to anything special, but he actually managed to get James and Sirius’ winning grades through his lessons. Lily and Mary’s grades weren’t surprising, but James’ definitely was. Maybe he should write a book…

“You should see Peter’s though.” James said seriously, giving the thumbs up to Peter. Peter suddenly looked frightened with everyone directed their attention at him.

“C’mon, show them yours.” James said reassuringly. Severus raised a brow at him, surprised at how nice he was being to his mousey friend.

“Ugh, okay…” Peter said, looking withdrawn. He put his hand into his coat, pulling out a hastily folded piece of parchment.

Peter unfolded it, and with a huff handed it over to Severus, looking rather timid. Severus gave him a bewildered look, before finally taking the parchment from him.

Severus scanned the parchment. Peter had done alright. He had two ‘D’s’, one in Muggle Studies and the other in History of Magic. He had earned three ‘A’s’ in Astronomy,  Defence, and Herbology. His two ‘E’s’ were in Care for Magical Creatures and Charms, while his two ‘O’s’ were in Transfiguration and -

“You got an ‘Outstanding’ in _Potions_?!” Severus said, his shock apparent in his voice.

“Right? How cool is that?” James said enthusiastically, making Peter blush at the attention. “We can all take Potions together!”  

“Nuh uh. Not me.” Sirius said suddenly.

James froze, and turned towards Sirius, his usual smile turned downwards.

“What? Why not?” James said unhappily.

“Did - did Remus not tell you his grade?” Sirius asked, looking uncertain.

“No. Why?” James said, frowning more.

“He only got an ‘A’ in Potions.” Sirius said quietly, despite the fact no one outside of the compartment could hear them. “He feels really bad about it. I don’t want him to be alone so i figure i’ll hang out with him during that period while you guys are in Potions…”

“Oh, i suppose that works.” James said, looking crestfallen. Severus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He had to expect at some point in his educational career that he wouldn’t share a class with his friends. Having a best friend in a different house had taught him that early. Though, he did feel bad that Remus didn't do better in his exams. He seemed the most willing to learn, after all. 

“Lily did get a good grade in Potions, right?” James said, picking up his mood and turning to Severus with a stupid grin on his face. Severus had never wanted more than you punch him in squarely in the face.

“Oh, drop it.” Emmeline said sourly, giving James a look that Severus could be described as a Death Glare. James looked to Sirius for a sign of support, only to get Sirius to shake his head. James promptly shut up after that, though he very much seemed to be in the mood to try and get some sort of information out of Severus. That must have meant any correspondence Lily did give him wasn’t really much at all. It made Severus feel a lot better than he cared to admit.

The rest of the train ride passed with little other talk of her, seeing as neither her, Dorcas, or Remus came back for several hours. Severus began to worry about this, as the darkening sky only gave away that they were closer to Hogwarts than not, and the fact both Lily and Dorcas’ school trunks were left behind. Even Sirius insisting on nearly buying out the whole candy trolley didn’t stop his mind from being concerned of where the three of them were.

“Oh, damn. We’re almost there.” Sirius said, looking at a battered watch on his wrist as he finished the last of a Pumpkin Pastry. “Better put our uniforms on. We’ll see you guys on the platform.”

“Will do, Siri.” Emmeline said with a salute.

Sirius saluted back as James and Peter collected their candy wrappers and bid farewell. The two of them followed after him, heading back towards their compartment at some other part of the train. Maybe with luck, their things didn't get stolen!

“Okay, we’ll all face different directions as we change.” Emmeline said, pulling the curtains close. “Then we’ll signal when we’re done. Cool?”

Severus and Mary nodded, and each faced different directions as Emmeline had instructed. Spooky gave a meow that sounded like she was insulting them, and curled back into a ball where Mary was sitting before. Emmeline, obviously facing the corner away from either of them, said, “Okay, now change like the wind!”

Blushing, Severus quickly yanked his uniform out of his trunk, and as fast as he could, changed out of his muggle clothes and into his school uniform. Severus very much did not want to be in only his underwear longer than needed. He could hear Mary and Emmeline change in silence behind him, his face feeling hot when realising that they were most likely very unclothed behind him.

However, he also noticed that neither Mary or Emmeline seemed to have a problem changing with him in the compartment. Were they that comfortable with him already?

Severus was adjusting his green and silver tie when Emmeline finally said, “Are you two done changing?”

“I am.” Mary responded, her voice being directed at the opposite corner.

“So am i.” Severus replied.

“Cool. Let’s turn back around then.” Emmeline said.

On cue, all three turned around, Severus and Emmeline now in their Slytherin uniforms, while Mary was in her Gryffindor uniform.

“Look at us!” Emmeline said with an approving smile. “We’re adorable!”

“Aren’t we always?” Mary said, adjusting the Alice band on her wavy hair.

“See, why does the funny part of you disappear when James is around?” Emmeline said, putting her hands on her hips. “You get all shy when he’s near you.”

Mary’s face went red as Severus cocked a brow at her. Oh, you had to be kidding…

“Shut up.” Mary said lowly as Emmeline snickered to herself.

Minutes later, the train crawled to a jerky stop, and the distinct sound of compartment doors popping open filled the air outside.

“Guess we better take Lily and Dorcas’ things.” Emmeline said, grabbing her and Dorcas’ trunks from overhead. “You got Lily’s, Severus?”

“Yes.” Severus said far too properly, yanking her’s and his trunks down to him. He was lucky neither of them had a pet, or he’d need to grow an extra hand to compensate.

Spooky went into her carrier, and Mary carried her and her trunk out first, leading Severus and Emmeline down the train corridor, which was now packed full of students heading out to the Hogsmeade platform.

Severus looked around as they landed on the platform, the cool night air stinging their faces and the smell of pine trees hitting their noses. The general racket of students kept the three of them moving along as a steady pace through the station, barely letting them think in the chaos. Before long, they were out by the road, where hundreds of driverless stagecoaches were waiting for them.

Several tiny first years filed besides them as Severus felt a familiar presence appeared behind him.

“Oh, thank god. You got my stuff!” Lily said, coming into view as Mary and Emmeline put their stuff atop an empty stagecoach. Severus noticed that Lily looked a bit exasperated. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“And you didn’t die!” Severus said sarcastically, hiding how thankful he was to actually see her again. “What kept you up?”

Lily said nothing as she pulled her and Severus’ things atop the same stagecoach, and instead pointed behind her wordlessly. Severus looked to where she was pointing, to see Dorcas talking animatedly to a tall, dark-skinned boy, himself smiling down fondly at her.

“Why is Dorcas talking to Phillip Davis for?” Severus asked as he followed Lily in the stagecoach, sitting besides her. Mary was on the other side of Lily, while Emmeline was across from the three of them.

Severus knew a few things about Phillip. He knew Phillip was a sensitive, silent type, which meant he had many female admirers who thought he was mysterious and romantic. He was in Slytherin like him and Emmeline, though he was a year older than them. He hadn’t talked to him much, but he was fairly nice during the few times he had.

“Davis was made Head Boy.” Lily explained, raising a brow at Severus.

“Davis? No way.” Emmeline said, perking up as Mary cooed at Spooky in her carrier. “He wasn’t even a prefect!”

“Nope. But Remus explained on our route that the teachers pick the prefects and Head Boy and Girl out of several suggestions from the Heads of Houses, so that must be why he got it over an actual Prefect.” Lily said with a shrug. “He’s a good student, and a lot of people like him, so…”

“Still, is that the only reason she’s talking to him?” Severus asked.

“Pfft, No.” Lily said. “Remember a few weeks ago when Cressida said Dorcas’ had a secret boyfriend?”

“Her _what_ now?” Emmeline said, staring at Lily wide-eyed. Even Mary gave Lily a surprised look from besides her.

“Yes...” Severus said, raking his mind for that memory back at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Well, i think you can deduce…” Lily said with a wink.

“Oh, my god.” Emmeline said, grinning widely. “Our little Dorcas? Our sweet baby Meadowes has a _boyfriend_?”

“Aw, good for her.” Mary said, petting Spooky in her carrier. “He seems nice.”

“Please, have you _seen_ him?” Emmeline said. “He’s real easy on the eyes.”

Emmeline made a huff, contorting her face into one of amusing befuddlement.

“And she was getting on my back abou getting a date! She has a damn boyfriend!” Emmeline said, sounding both insulted and giddy. “The nerve of her! She didn’t even tell us!”

Just then, Dorcas came into view from the coach’s door, her smile looking positively radiant in the moonlight

“Having a good night, Dor?” Emmeline asked with a grin as Dorcas stepped into the stagecoach.

“Very!” Dorcas said, sounding much more carefree than usual. “Oh! And you got my things! Thank you!”

Dorcas surprisingly gave Emmeline a hug in thanks, which made Emmeline a squeak in shock before returning the hug happily. Dorcas really was in a good mood! A moment later, someone else showed up, though his face was hidden from view.

“Mind if i join you?” came a rather pleasant voice, and Dorcas nearly jumped in surprise as Phillip Davis came into view. He gave her a warm look, himself smiling in amusement. Lily gave Severus a knowing look, Severus knowing exactly what she was thinking at the scene before her. If only Cressida was there, she’d be grinning from ear to ear.

“Y-yes! Sure! We needed one more person anyway..!” Dorcas said, her cheeks pink. She didn’t notice, but Emmeline and Mary gave each other devious smiles from behind her.

Phillip nodded, and tugged his things atop before getting into the stagecoach. Dorcas and Phillip took their seats besides Emmeline. A few seconds later, the stagecoach, knowing it was now fully occupied, began trotting up the lane towards Hogwarts.

“Um,” Dorcas began, now looking shy among the cheeky grins she was now receiving. “This is Phillip…”

“Davis, we know.” Mary said, cutting her off. “We heard you were made Head Boy!”

“Aw, you’re already giving my surprise away?” Phillip teased, giving Dorcas a significant look. Even in the darkness, her blush was heavily apparent.

“No, that was me.” Lily said, making Dorcas look even more embarrassed. “You kept us awfully busy patrolling.”

“Well, i wanted to make sure the students weren’t causing trouble.” Phillip said proudly. “I have an important role now, i have to set an example.”

“Mmhmm, while making sure Dorcas stayed with _you_.” Lily added in false innocent, making Emmeline’s smile now look reminiscent of a Cheshire Cat.

“Well, she’s had a year of Prefect-ing, i wanted some tips.” Phillip said with a shrug, making Dorcas covered her face with her hands.

“Oh, i’m sure she got some in return.” Emmeline said, nudging Dorcas’ side playfully. “Eh? _Eh_?”

“Why am i friends with you people.” Dorcas said into her hands as Phillip soothingly patted her back, seemingly being unaware of what her friends were implying, or playing very modest to it all.

The ride up to Hogwarts was along the same lines, Mary and Emmeline prodding Dorcas along about her badly hidden relationship, while Phillip played remarkably coy about the whole thing. Before long, the stagecoaches passed through the tall, stone pillars topped with winged boars, finally stopping at the stone steps to the castle. The group descended out of the coach, with Phillip politely helping a red-in-the-face Dorcas down. His hand noticeably lingered on holding onto hers, before noticing the looks he was getting. He quickly retracted it, smiling in a shy manner.

“She’s totally smitten.” Lily said as they ascended up the stone steps, a buffer of fourth years keeping her and Severus away from Dorcas’ earshot.

“You can say that again.” Severus said. “Wonder how they got together…”

“Cressida said he just asked her out, and they had a _study date_.” Lily giggled. “What a munch of brainiacs.”

The entrance hall was lit with several torches, filling the air with a warm, yellow glow as the several hundreds of students marched to the right, leading themselves to the double doors of the Great Hall.

The doors swung outwards, welcoming the students to the brightly lit Hall. The charmed ceiling above them sparkled with thousands of stars, twinkling like tiny diamonds in the dark sky. The moon was seen as well, and was clearly in the 1st quarter. Severus strained his memory of Astronomy, remembering that would mean the Full Moon would show up in a week. No wonder Remus looked so exhausted, his body probably knew what was coming.

Lily gave Severus a quick hug before heading to the crimson and gold decorated table on the right side of the Hall. With a forlorn glance in her direction, he walked to the green and silver decorated table on the opposite side of Hall.

Severus saw the familiar gold locks of Cressida, and walked up to her.

“There you are!” Cressida said, looking up to see him approach her. “Sit next to me, i haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

Severus proceeded to sit next to her, setting his bag down besides him on the stone bench.

“Sorry we didn’t find you guys, we sat with Emmeline, Dorcas, and Mary on the way here.” Severus apologised. “Well, i did with Emmeline and Mary, Lily and Dorcas were on Prefect Duty for essentially the entire the time.”

“Eh, it’s okay.” Cressida say, waving his concerns away. “It only means i had to delay giving you this.”

Cressida reached into her own school bag, procuring a small, hand decorated frame.

“Remember how my dad said Melora could draw you something for the next time she saw you?” Cressida asked with a sweet smile. “Well, she couldn’t see you this time, obviously, so i took the liberty of holding onto this for you.”

Cressida held out the frame, and Severus took it with raised eyebrows.

The bead-decorated frame, to no one’s surprise, had a drawn picture on the inside. It was obviously done by Melora, her distinct flair on the drawing. It looked like a Hippogriff with the face of a cougar and the wings of a bat, with a blue feathers and yellow fur blending together into a vivid green. It was dotted with bright orange and pink spots, its eyes coloured in what looked like a Muggle highlighter. It had ‘To Severus! - Love Melora C. Diggle’ written besides it in sparkly purple ink.

“I love it.” Severus said, smiling at the picture. It was rather touching, knowing Cressida’s baby sister seemed to have happily adopted him into the family by her own accord and saw it fit to present him with a handmade gift. He didn’t know why, but his eyes felt like they were stringing. Severus quickly blinked the sensation away, not wanting to start crying in front of Cressida.

“That’s good. She worked for a whole week on it.” Cressida said happily. “I’ll tell her you love it. Or, oh! You could write her a letter! I’m sure she’d love to hear from you.”

“I’d be honored to.” Severus said, still holding onto the picture as the prized possession it was. “Though, i’d love to know what the ‘C’ stands for.”

“The C stands for Charlotte. That’s her middle name.” Cressida said. “Mine’s Elizabeth while Thalia has Sarah as hers. Dunno why dad gave us such classic middle names to our out-there first names.”

“He seems proudly Greek, if you want my opinion.” Severus said simply.

“That sounds about right.” Cressida grinned.

A few moments passed before Emmeline joined them from the still dispersing crowd, with Lucinda Talkalot following besides her, the two of them talking rapidly and giggling. Severus noticed that Lucinda had a new, silver Captain badge attached to her robes, shining in the candlelight along her Prefect badge.

“Greetings!” Lucinda said, taking the seat across from Severus as Emmeline sat besides her. “Have a good holiday?”

“It was very lovely.” Cressida said.

“What she said.” Severus replied, pointing to Cressida. Lucinda smiled in response.

“Why do you have a picture frame for?” Emmeline asked, looking at the frame clutched in Severus’ hands.

“It’s a gift from my sister.” Cressida explained.

“Why would your sister be giving him a gift?” Emmeline asked, giving her a questioning look.

“I - uh,” Cressida began, though quickly losing the words.

Severus sighed, already knowing what Cressida was stuck on.

“You might as well tell them.” Severus said, rubbing the side of his face in anticipation for Emmeline’s inevitable reaction.

“If you say so…” Cressida said.

Emmeline and Lucinda were giving the two of them bewildered looks, before Cressida finally said, “Our parents began seeing each other last semester. So, my baby sister has already  taken to Severus as her good-as Big Brother. This is a gift to signify that.”

Severus was anticipating a beveity of different reactions, but he did not expect the sugary ‘ _Aww’s_ ’ to follow that information.

“Oh, my goooood! Are you guys gonna be siblings then?” Emmeline asked excitedly, now giving Severus the reaction he was anticipating. “That’s so cute! How come no one tells me these things sooner? First Dorcas, and now this!”

“I don’t know! They’ve only being together for maybe half a year?” Cressida said, sounding obviously regretfully of sharing this bit of news. “I don’t know if they’ll get married. We’ll see. And what do you ‘First Dorcas’?”

“Oh, c’mon, She and Davis are completely enamoured.” Emmeline said, batting her long eyelashes for emphasis.

“Oh, good. That’s out too.” Cressida said, rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to get a real talking to for that…”

“Can we go if your parents do get married?” Lucinda said, cupping her own face with her hands. “I love weddings.”

“Yes! I have a perfect dress for it! We need to go!” Emmelie said, nearly bouncing in her seat.

“Do they need a wedding planner? Or someone to make an engagement ring first? My sister makes jewelry, she’d love to do it!” Lucinda said, her own excitement rising.

“Okay, now i know why you don’t like telling people things.” Cressida said, looking at Severus sympathetically.

“Eh, it was going to coming out eventually.” Severus said with a shrug, still looking at his gift from Melora.

It was several more minutes of Lucinda and Emmeline pre-planning their wedding looks when the Great Hall doors swung open again, this time with a flurry of first years trailing after Professor McGonagall, who carried a four-legged stool, the Sorting Hat placed atop it.

McGonagall promptly set the stool down in front of the staff table, where the Sorting Hat seemed to shift in motion, the rip for its mouth opening to begin its song:

 

_Watch me sing, watch me sort. I do my job quite well._

_Many say my perception is keen, there is no parallel._

_I have done it for centuries, every single one. You can say i’ve done my share._

_Whether it be into the House of the Brave, the Cunning,  the Intelligent, or the Fair._  

_I have seen a many wizard rise, yes, and i have seen a many fail._

_It’s amazing what this Old Hat has seen, the stories i can detail._

_But never you mind, you young souls, for i do not mean to scare._

_Now let me sort you, let me see, which House you shall share._

 

“Right to the point.” Emmeline said as they clapped for the Hat. “It must have seen how many students there were in this year, didn’t want to drag the Sorting out.”

Severus looked towards the first years. Their class looked to have at least twenty more students in it than the year before, which had at least five or six more students before them, and the year before that, and the year before even that. Severus knew there were at least two or three teachers per subject, though he wondered if, with the War going on, the student population would ever decline, as would the teaching staff. He supposed they wouldn’t be able to tell for at least another decade.

Professor McGonagall promptly unrolled her parchment as soon as the applause ceased, bearing the names of the new students.

“Afolayan, Niobe!” Professor McGonagall said, her voice carrying over the Hall.

A dark-skinned girl with braids walked up through the crowd with her head held high, and sat upon to the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon the young girl’s head, which fell over her eyes.

“Seems confident. Probably a Gryffindor.” Lucinda whispered as the Hat thought.

A moment later, the rip of the Hat open and proclaimed, “ _RAVENCLAW_!”

The table next to them erupted in cheers as Niobe strode over to the Ravenclaws. Dorcas seemed to make a point to shake the young girl’s hand as Niobe sat across from her.

The crowd of first years slowly thinned, with Lucinda and eventually Emmeline trying to guess where the students would end up going. They physically had to stop themselves from screaming when they accurately guessed that the Malone twins, Bridget and Christabel, both went into Hufflepuff.

Finally, with “Zapatero, Marina” being sorted into Gryffindor, McGonagall rolled up her parchment, and took the Hat and stool away. As she marched out of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, himself dressed in gold-trimmed robes that were the colour of plums.

“Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore said, his voice ringing through the Hall. A cheer filled the air then, which Dumbledore smiled at from under his magnificent beard.

“To our new students, we hope you have a wonderful start to your education here. To our older students, do try to not be a bad influence.” Dumbledore jested, winking as he did.

Severus noticed that Sirius was shaking his head at the Gryffindor table, earning him a stern pinch from Remus, who sat next to him,

“I shall wait to proclaim our more formal announcements,” Dumbledore said with a gleam in his kind eyes. “But for now, let us eat!”

At his word, the tables magically filled with hundreds of platters and jugs, brimming with food and drink. The students cheered once again as Dumbledore took his seat, flipping his beard over his shoulder to not get it dirty.

Severus, suddenly feeling rather hungry, began piling food onto his plate. Emmeline had taken an entire flagon of Pumpkin juice for herself, but Lucinda protected a platter of cheese-topped scalloped potatoes for the four of them. Cressida, on the other hand, was carving chunks of meat off one of the many roasted chickens, serving them out politely.

The feast was, to no one’s surprise, delicious. The Hall was full of talking, laughing, and the clanks of silverware on the golden plates. The House ghosts floated up and down their respected house’s tables, stopping along to talk to students or look longing at the food. After second servings of pies and ice cream what seemed like hours later, the tables were finally cleared, and Dumbledore was once again on his feet.

“While your beds wait for you all, let me take this time to give out our start-of-term announcements,” Dumbledore said calmly. Emmeline gave a groan from eating far too much treacle tart, laying her head on the table as she did.

“To all our students, please be aware that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden.” Dumbledore said with a chuckle. “Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has once again asked me to remind you all to not perform magic while you are in the corridors between classes. He has also given me an updated list of banned items, so please check his office door before you are whisked off to detention.“

“Ponce.” Emmeline mumbled, not lifting her head off the table.

“Quidditch tryouts will commence in two weeks’ time. If you wish to try out for your House team, please contact Madam Hooch.” Dumbledore continued, glancing over at the Slytherin table, which miraculously made Emmeline go quiet.

“Finally, let me introduce our newest member of the staff, happily joining us from her post from Durmstrang,” Dumbledore said, waving his arm to his left. “Professor Danka Hornick, if you may please stand!”

A tall, olive-skinned witch with pin-straight black hair stood from her seat at the staff table, merely nodding in response to the polite applause she received. Judging by the look she was giving to the students, it made it obvious that she was not one who you wanted to mess with.

“What? What happened to Professor Finis?” Emmeline said, picking her head up enough to where she chin was resting on the table.

“Cecilia Baird, this year’s Head Girl, said he got a better job to go study Sphinxes in Egypt, so....” Lucinda said in a whisper. “We can’t assume all of them get fired or die, can we?”

“Wonder what Hornick is going to get then.” Cressida said, watching as the new teacher sat back down. Everyone knew the position was cursed, bit apparently it had a high termination rate. Which of course was much better than the lower but more frightful mortality rate. 

“With that all said and your stomachs full, i bid you all goodnight!” Dumbledore said over the crowd, clasping his hands together.

The sound of several stone benches moving filled the Hall, as the students began their sleepy trek to their common rooms for the night. Lucinda went ahead to tend to the first years and new prefects, while Cressida and Emmeline stayed behind to walk with Severus. The trio pushed on with the crowd, watching the new students gawk in awe at the beauty Hogwarts had to offer. It was actually rather cute, seeing their eyes widen in wonder. Oh, to be young again…

Watching the young students made Severus feel oddly nostalgic for a time that was only a few years previous. Maybe Lily was right, they _were_ getting old.

* * *

The following morning was clear and sunny, giving the Great Hall the look of radiating gold. Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, seeing as nothing particularly noteworthy could happen between the night’s previous feast and that morning. Plus, any noteworthy news that could have happened would have been in one of the other Houses. Of course, none of them would be able to know, as all the sixth years had to wait for their Heads of House to confirm their O.W.L results and arrange their schedules accordingly.

Severus found this rather annoying, as he saw Professor Flitwick was already going through the Ravenclaw table with ease, and Professor Sprout was nearly done with her own Hufflepuff students. The annoyance only grew as he saw Professor McGonagall descend from the staff table, beginning to look over her Gryffindor students’ results and making a point to not linger unless absolutely needed.

“What in the bloody hell is keeping Slughorn?” Severus finally said in a low tone, watching as Mary from across the hall had her class schedule finalised with no hassle.

“He’s schmoozing with Davis at the moment.” Cressida said, not looking up from her bowl of brightly coloured cereal.

Severus looked towards the front edge of the table, sure enough seeing Slughorn in deep discussion with Davis, both who seemed to be beaming with pride of his new appointment as Head Boy.

“He’s a seventh year! Stop talking to him!” Severus seethed to mostly himself. He had the feeling he’d be able to go on to Ancient Runes, and didn’t want to be late to the first class of the year. It’s not like he hated Slughorn, but he didn’t exactly make it easy to like him either. It was obvious he picked students over others depending on name or talent. Even if he was in Slughorn’s little club, he still knew it was in the lower ranks.

“Eh, we can linger for a bit, can we not?” Emmeline mumbled, drinking a rather strong smelling tea from besides Cressida.

“Not if you intend to take Divination like me.” Cressida said. “First period starts in twenty minutes.”

“Ha! I don’t. I’m going to hang out with Lily and Mary during my sweet, sweet free period, you lot can go drive into academics.” Emmeline said boastfully. Severus looked at her with a sense of both annoyance and jealousy.

“Aw, why the face?” said a familiar, calming voice. Severus looked up to see Lily have arrived, her new schedule in hand.

“We’re waiting for our classes to be finalised,” Severus said grumpily. “But Slughorn is taking his sweet time talking to people who don’t even need a schedule reshuffle…”

“I see,” Lily said, looking to be in thought. “Want me to handle that?”

Severus was going to ask what in the hell she meant by that, but his question was answered as Lily took the initiative and called out, “Hello Professor!”

Slughorn finally looked away from Davis then, and his round face lit up when he realised who had called him. Giving a quick handshake and nod to Davis, he promptly strode over.

“You cheat.” Severus whispered as Lily giggled. He knew Lily was by far one of Slughorn’s more favoured students (if not his favourite overall) but she didn’t need to rub it in.

“Lily, my dear! It’s very good to see you!” Slughorn said as he finally arrived, his walrus-like mustache bristling as he spoke. “I expect to see you in N.E.W.T class this year. Am i correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Lily said, twiddling her schedule at him playfully. “I’m fully approved to continue.”

“Excellent, excellent.” Slughorn said, positively beaming at her. “Not like i’m surprised, of course, you can brew half this school under a table - !”

“Yes, well,” Lily said with a shrug. “I think your students need you attention more than i do. I’m sure we can talk more during class.”

“My stu - Oh! Yes, yes. You are quite right.” Slughorn said, finally noticing this actual students there. “Don’t let me keep you up!”

Lily winked as she pocketed her schedule, as Slughorn went and finalised Cressida and Emmeline’s schedules with gusto.

“My, my. Look at these!” Slughorn said as he finally looked over Severus’ results. “You nearly got a perfect score!”

“Thank you, sir…” Severus said, feeling embarrassed as Cressida and Emmeline lingered, wanting to see his grades get dissected.

“Well, tell me then,” Slughorn said, clasping his hands together. “What classes would you _not_ to continue with? Because from what i can see, you can go on to any one you please!”

“Um, i don’t want to continue with Care for Magical Creatures, or Astronomy.” Severus said. “And, uh, i think i’ll drop History of Magic too.”

“Not a big fan of Binns, are you?” Slughorn jested. “I can’t say i am either, the old bloke bores me to death - No pun intended!”

Professor Slughorn chuckled at his own joke, and tapped the blank schedule. It filled with Severus’ new classes a second later.

“Oh, you got a class starting soon!” Lily said with a grin as Severus stood up with his school bag as Slughorn moved onto another student.. “I’ll have to entertain myself with Mary in the meanwhile.”

“Right. Wish me luck then.” Severus said with a salute. He was sure that Dorcas, and perhaps Remus, were going to have Ancient Runes as well.

“You don’t need it. Have fun!” Lily said, waving him off.

“They won’t!” Emmeline snickered as Severus walked off to his first official class as a sixth year.

It was an hour later that Severus, Dorcas, and Remus marched off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, several books held in their arms.

“Babbling sure wants us to go running out of the gate, doesn’t she?” Remus asked as they progressed down five floors. “Fifty inches, two translations, and read all this by Monday!”

“That’s N.E.W.T level for you.” Dorcas said, her head held high. “Just wait until next year!”

“We might die under all this schoolwork this year, so we won’t have to deal with it.” Severus muttered, feeling the pressure build on his back.

Dorcas, thankfully, did share the Defence N.E.W.T class with the two boys, along with a decent handful within their year. The Defence N.E.W.T classes were always iffy in terms of class size and had been for a fairly long time. Judging by how scrambled the curriculum got with the constantly changing teachers, this was not entirely surprising.

Another hour passed, and the class stalked out of the classroom, looking noticeably both frayed and put-out.

“I can barely understand her accent.” Emmeline fumed, stomping next to Mary with her arms crossed.

“You’re just mad you didn’t get non-verbal spells right away.” Mary said, brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

“I am! If i can’t get it perfect at one go then what’s the point?” Emmeline said pointedly. “It’s an outrage! That not even mentioning how much her first assignments are. Fourty inches? She's trying to kill us.”

“And why did we need to know how much better she thinks Durmstrang is?” Emmeline hissed as they descended down the stairs. “Yes, we’re not all miserable and freezing, she doesn’t have to imply we’re soft for it!”

“Ah, so she’s a little bit harsh, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Mary said certainly. “Remember Professor O’Doyle from first year?”

“You mean the one who said you looked dumb in pigtails? Yes.” Emmeline replied.

Mary made an degrustled huff at that recollection. “Yes, him.” Mary replied.

Lily grabbed Severus’ arm, stopping him from taking another step down. The group proceeded onwards, not noticing the two stragglers. Though, it looked like Emmeline had glanced back to see, but kept walking even if she did.

“What are you - ?”  Severus began to ask.

“I dunno, i just want to see you for a little bit.” Lily said simply. “On my own, i mean.”

“On your own.” Severus repeated, giving her a suspicious look. “Why can’t the rest of them see us then?”

“Sometimes i don't like sharing you.” Lily said, smiling sweetly. “Plus, i need to mock Black being so bad at non-verbal spells with you before your next class. I can’t very well do that with Black there, now can i?”

“You could certainly try.” Severus said, shrugging his shoulders.

“C’mon. We can see them later.” Lily said, grabbing his hand, not noticing the blush form on Severus’ cheeks. “The fourth years should be having Herbology right about now. We can eavesdrop on them.”

Severus really didn’t get a chance to interject, as Lily had already began tugging him along, leading him down a different set of stairs to avoid the group. Severus trailed along silently as Lily walked them through the Ground Floor corridor, filtering through groups of lingering seventh and fifth years as they walked to different classes.

Severus looked around as Lily lead them down the corridor, making it look like they were heading out to the Herbology greenhouses. A second later, Lily abruptly turned, leading them up one of the paralleling staircases.

They stalked up the stairs, and before long had reached the uppermost level, where one large, brass bell was hanging. The ceiling went farther up with grand arches to support it, the large, open window illuminating the space in a soft, pale glow. Tint flicks of dust hung in the air, only being pushed by the gentle breeze that the window let in.  

“There we go.” Lily said, leading them to the window before finally letting his hand go. “Let’s sit here.”

Lily sat down at the window, her legs neatly folding underneath her. Severus sat down next to her, still red in the face that she had not let his hand go until seconds before.

Severus looked out the opening. They were high enough that they could see far beyond the normal school grounds, showing off fields of wildflowers and tall grasses from beyond the school’s boundaries. The Forbidden Forest was in the distance beyond Hagrid’s Hut, the tops of the spindly and jagged trees standing green and shining against the pale blue sky. The surrounding mountains loomed even farther in the horizon, speckled with green and brown from the changing weather. The Herbology greenhouses were down below, several younger students crowding around the lined table in one, vines and overgrown plants were clinging to the windows around them. If they craned their necks far enough to look right, they might be able to see the tops of Hogsmeade poke through the distance, but neither seemed to want to test the theory. Both simply looked on ahead, looking at life going on below them, no one knowing the two of them were watching from above.

It was rather peaceful, seeing Hogwarts and its surrounding land from so far up. It made him much more aware that they were only in their second to last year, and would be saying goodbye to the castle before long. It was an incredibly bittersweet feeling to say the least.

The two friends sat in the peace, nether wanting to look away from the beauty in front of them. It seemed that school was always rushing them along, it was nice to just sit there and soak in what the grounds offered in its natural glory.

“Sev,” Lily said after several minutes of silence, her voice soft. “I think we have to talk.”

Severus didn’t answer, instead looking ahead at the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had walked into the forest only moments before, a large bucket of raw meat in hand. What was he feeding in there?

“ _Sev_.” Lily said, making herself sound more forceful.

“I heard you the first time.” Severus said, finally addressing her.

“Then why didn’t you respond?” Lily said, sounding disgruntled.

“Aren’t we up here to just relax?” Severus asked, hoping very much that was the only reason. “I mean, if you want to talk then go for it. You did want to mock Sirius’ lack of non-verbal spe - “

“I can mock him later.” Lily said, cutting him off. “I think we should talk about the Elephant in the Room here.”

Severus felt like a ten pound weight had fallen to the pit of his stomach, filling himself with dread. Please don’t let this be what he thinks it is …

“I don’t know what you mean.” Severus said in a forced calm voice, putting all his focus to make himself to not look over at her and continue staring at the Forbidden Forest.

“We almost kissed.” Lily said rather bluntly, a high pinch creeping in her voice. Severus knew this phenomenon would only occur if she was particularly red in the face. He glanced sideways, sure enough seeing a deep pink flush forming on her cheeks.

“We j - just got too much into the music, that’s nothing…” Severus said, anxiety prickling in on himself. Severus shivered slightly, and coughed to regain his posure.

“No, we were _going_ to kiss,” Lily said, forcing her own calmness. “But then dad barged in and ruined it…”

Severus’ eyebrows went up, and he finally looked over at her. Maybe he was hearing things, but she sounded like she was actually _upset_.

Lily sighed then, putting her hands on her lap and fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Severus looked at her for several moments, looking at her like he had never quite seen her properly before. What in Merlin’s name was he hearing?

“Are you going to say anything?” Lily said, sounding distressed at his silence.

“I - i don’t know _what_ to say,” Severus replied, his voice low and anxious. “You sound like you’re. I don’t know, disappointed?”

“Of course i’m disappointed!” Lily said, shaking her hands in displeasure. “My dad just had to come home _right then_ \- ”

“Wait, _wait_ ,” Severus said, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. “You - you wanted _me_ to …?!”

Lily gave him a pronounced look of severity, giving off that she was very much _not_ joking with her words. He had only seen the look twice before, once when they were nearly eleven and she had made him promise to never flare his emotions around Petunia, after he had accidentally dropped a tree branch on her. The second was only months before, when he had tried justifying Mulciber’s attacks on Muggle-born students as ‘having a bit of a laugh’. This situation, however, was far more stressful than either of those two combined.

“I … _what_?” Severus said finally, staring at her in disbelief. “Are you mad?”

“No, i’m not!” Lily said, her voice picking up her irritation as his refusal to believe her.

“I’m sorry, are you aware who _i_ am?” Severus said harshly, putting his hands on his hips in doubt.

“You’re my best friend, that’s who.” Lily said certainly. “What are you trying to imply? That because you’re in a different house than me, or because you think so lowly of yourself, that no one would ever fancy _you_ ? Well i do! Is it a tad bit cliche that i fancy my best friend who is _also_ a man? Sure! But i can’t help that!”

Lily’s face was fair more pink now, but her confidence was picking up to normal Lily - proportions. Severus, on the other hand, had the overwhelming feeling to pass out. Everything she was saying seemed to be going into his ears in a haze, not quite setting into reality.

“Sev? Are you going to say anything?” Lily said, waving one hand in front of his bewildered face.

“You … _me_?!” Severus said, his voice in a shocked whisper.

“Yes, _you_.” Lily retorted, crossing her arms. “Honestly, Emme was right about you.”

“What - what did Emmeline say about me?!” Severus said, now edging back into conscious reality and anger. Emmeline sure talked a lot, didn’t she?

“She told me during our free period that she told you yesterday about … my _feelings…_ ” Lily said a bit awkwardly. “She said Mary made her feel so bad about it that she told me everything, and you didn’t believe her no matter how hard she tried to convince you.”

“Well, why would i?” Severus said coldly. “I’m not popular. Until very recently people were cheering for me to be tortured for fun. I’m not from some important family, i’m not rich. And, frankly, i’m just weird looking - !”

“I don’t give a shite about popularity or what family you’re from,” Lily said, cutting him off once again. “And if you haven’t noticed, you have friends now. Hell, even Sirius complimented you last night at the Feast on how funny your response letters were to him! Sirius Goddamn Black! ”

“And, if you want _my_ opinion,” Lily said, her voice thick with bashfulness. “I think you’re rather handsome…”

Severus stared at her, looking completely dumbfounded. Surely everything he was hearing was all a dream. There’s no way she’d actually like _him…_

“Are you … serious…?” Severus asked softly, not quite sure if he actually wanted to vocalise his question, in fear that she’d just take it back and laugh at her elaborate joke.

“Sev, of course i’m serious.” Lily said, no hint of joke in her voice.

Lily uncrossed her arms, and gently took one of his hands into her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Severus merely gulped, not sure where this would end up.

“If … if you don’t like me back like that, i’ll understand…” Lily said softly.

“Okay, now i _know_ you’re mad.” Severus said before he could think. Severus only realised what he said a moment later, his eyes bulging as Lily’s mouth finally went up into a smile.  

“Oh, my _god_. You _do_?” Lily said, sounding both relieved and even excited. “Really?”

Severus looked at her, seeing how thrilled her expression was. Merlin’s name, he must have been dreaming …

Severus gulped once more, before shyly nodding his head.

Lily positively beamed, her green eyes lightly up as she smiled wider. Severus blushed under her gaze, and bowed his head, hiding his flushed cheeks from her view.

Severus felt Lily move closer to him then, her hand still firmly wrapped around his own. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her other hand reach up, cupping the side of his face with an amazingly soft touch. She gently tipped his face upwards, her eyes looking at him in fondness.

Severus felt his heart going rapidly in his chest as his dark eyes looked into her bright ones. She was giving him a shy smile, a surprising look for someone like her.

“With that out in the open … can we finish what we started …?” Lily asked softly, her thumb gently rubbing against his blushing cheek.

Any voices of reason that Severus had to talk him out of the situation were speaking in tongues, his thoughts frazzled and shocked at what was happening.

After a long moment, Severus took a deep breath before finally responding, “Yes”.

It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as Lily closed the gap between them, memories of only a month previous flashing into his mind as Lily’s face got closer to his. He could smell the rose scented perfume she wore, which only made him more excited and frightened all at once, realising what was going to happen.

Lily gently pressed her lips to his then, her beautiful eyes fluttering shut as she did. Severus was rigid in shock for only a moment, before relaxing as best he could and gently returning the kiss, his eyes falling shut as well.

He couldn’t help but notice how exceeding soft her lips were, wondering how she felt about his in return. Lily’s hand drifted down his face, landing on his shoulder, her nails softly digging into the fabric of his robes. Her other hand freed her grip from his hand, placing itself on his other free shoulder, gripping him into place. Every part of Severus’ mind was telling him to do more, and his body followed suit by having his now free arms wrap around her middle, pressing her chest against his. A pleased noise formed from the pit of Lily’s throat, her hands moving from his shoulders to gently run through his hair as the kiss pushed on. Despite the simple nature of their actions, Severus’ heart fluttered in his chest, the feelings he had for her overwhelming him.

A lightning storm could have started just then, but neither would have known. The world seemed to have disappeared around them, only each other being left to focus on as they held onto each other. Maybe if they were braver, they’d push the kiss even further in intimacy, but both seemed content to let it go slowly. Severus hoped that he was conveying how much he loved her in his returning kiss, even if it wasn’t as passionate as it could have very well been.   

After what seemed like years, the two finally pulled apart, their faces flushed pink and both breathing surprisingly heavy. Severus felt that his face was flushed, and gently pressed his forehead to hers. Lily gave a breathy sigh, before grinning up at him.

“Now, was that so bad?” Lily teased, stroking her fingers through his hair gently.

“N - no.” Severus replied, himself still recovering from the shock of it all.

Lily giggled softly, and gently kissed the tip of his nose, smiling as Severus blushed again.

“I see that you haven’t let me go.” Lily said a moment later, looking at Severus’ arms still firmly wrapped around her.

“You still have your hands in my hair.” Severus retorted, feeling Lily’s hands still firmly in place in his dark mop of hair.

Lily pursed her lips in thought, before suddenly ruffling his hair. Severus gave a yelp of surprise, causing Lily to snicker mischievously.

“Not fair!” Severus hissed, his dark hair flung over his eyes unceremoniously by Lily’s actions. Lily only snickered more.

“What are you going to do? Spank me?” Lily said snidely.

Severus thought for a long moment, before saying, “I’ll think about it.”

Lily _Ooh’d_ , giggling as Severus finally released one of his hands to push his hair back from his eyes.

“Lily?” Severus asked as Lily finally ceased her giggling.

“Yes?” Lily replied sweetly.

“What does this make us…?” Severus asked nervously.

There were several answers to this. They both had a crush on each other, and maybe it’d end right then and there with a kiss out of the way. Maybe she’d just shrug and call each other ‘kissing buddies’, as Emmeline liked to called herself with her many suitors, or maybe …

“If you ask me, it makes you my boyfriend.” Lily finally answered, making Severus’ internal voice scream. “If you’ll have me as your girlfriend, i mean.”

Severus stared at her, his mouth slightly hanging open as she smiled at him, fondness apparent in her eyes.

“I - yes. Okay Of course!” Severus responded in rapid fire. “Girlfriend. You.”

“And you’re the boyfriend.” Lily said, smiling at the last word.

“Yes. Me.” Severus replied, the ends of his mouth twisting upwards despite himself. He couldn’t help it even if he tried, he actually felt _happy_.

“Then it’s settled!” Lily grinned, hugging him to her gleefully. Severus felt the laugher in her chest as she giggled. Was this _actually_ happening?

“We probably … should keep it private.” Severus finally choked out, his lungs feeling crushed under her tight grip. He only got the mental image of James throwing a complete fit at realising where their relationship had progressed. It would be rather satisfying to see such a scene happen, but the rational part of him knew it was better to keep an ally than make them once again into an enemy. Plus, he really didn’t feel like flaunting or being one of those grossly public couples who can’t go ten minutes without sticking their tongues down each other’s throats. It’s called a private life for a reason!

“Oh, yes. Absolutely.” Lily said, nodding her head. “I don’t to force either into being uncomfortable. Though i’m sure Emmeline would love it.”

“She’s definitely not allowed to know.” Severus said seriously. The thought of Emmeline knowing anything at this point was far too much of a risk. If she did know, she’d probably start constantly asking when the wedding was.

Okay, now he was just thinking ahead into make believe. There’s no way they’d get _married_.

“Thank you.” Severus replied as he snapped himself out of thought, earning himself a peck on the cheek.

“Wanna stay here ‘til your next class?” Lily asked, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders.

“That’d be nice.” Severus replied, Lily smiling sweetly in response.

The duo shifted their positions and went back to gazing out over the grounds. Except this time Lily was leaning against Severus’ shoulder, their hands clasped together and fingers intertwined.

It was nearly half an hour later when Severus had to finally leave for Arithmancy. Lily jumped up to follow Severus when he realised the time, holding his hand as they descended down the stairs.

“I guess i’ll see you at lunch then.” Severus said as they reached the ground floor.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lily agreed. “Maybe i’ll try to get a nap in. Mary kept me up last night because she ate a bit too much of dessert and was basically jumping off the walls.”

“I swear, you get all this time off.” Severus bemoaned.

“That’s what you get for being an academic show-off.” Lily joked, making Severus give her a stern look.

“I’m a Slytherin, that’s what we _do_.” Severus pointed out.

“Sure,” Lily grinned. “We’ll have the break after lunch though, we can hang out then.”

“Or work on Hornick’s assignment, and my Runes.” Severus pointed out, making Lily make a face of displeasure.

“I told you were should have never grown up.” Lily said seriously. “Now all we do is _work_.”

“A needed sacrifice.” Severus replied. “I’ll see you in a hour.”

Severus went to let go of her hand, but was quickly yanked back to her. Lily went up on her tiptoes as she pulled him to her level, and planted a kiss softly on his lips.

Severus blushed again, but gently returned the kiss. It did not last as long as the first one, but the feeling behind it was fair sweeter. Like she couldn’t wait to see him again, making his heart swell. He honestly did not deserve her. Maybe if he pinched himself hard enough he’d wake from his obvious dream…

Finally separating, Lily grinned at him once more, still holding him close to her.

“Try not to have too much fun without me.” Lily said cheekily.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Severus responded, pecking Lily on the cheek.

It took several more minutes of coaxing before Lily finally released her iron grip on his hand, and Severus marched up seven floors. It was nearly five minutes ‘til when he arrived, Remus and Dorcas already there, with a dozen or so fellow N.E.W.T students lingering around waiting to enter the classroom.

“‘Bout time you showed up.” Remus jested as Severus walked up to them. “What kept you?”

“Lily wanted to talk in private. Nothing big.” Severus shrugged, hoping his lie would appease the two of them.

Both Dorcas and Remus seemed to be studying his face for a moment, before finally smiling in agreement.

“Yeah, okay. You are her best _friend_ after all. Makes sense she’d want some _alone_ time.” Remus said, grinning rather widely now. It was slightly off-putting.

The door to the classroom opened then, Professor Vector waving them in.

Severus walked in silence next to the two of them, before being held back slightly by a strong hand gripping his shoulder. Severus saw Remus go look for a table before he twisted his head over his shoulder, only to see Dorcas had her hand gripped on his shoulder.

“‘ _Talking_ ’ to Lily, huh?” Dorcas whispered, nudging him along at a pace that would keep them away from prying ears. “Is that why you have her lip gloss on your mouth?”

“Her wha -” Severus started. He wiped his hand over his mouth roughly, only to see the distinct colour of Lily’s pink lip gloss smudged on his hand.

“I - uh,” Severus stuttered. “It’s not what - “

“We won’t tell anyone.” Dorcas said, pushing him over to the table Remus was at. “Though Sirius owes us twenty galleons now.”

“You - you were betting?!” Severus said in a harsh whisper as she plopped him down in the seat between her and Remus.

“Listen, it is all in faith of you two being together like we know you two should be.” Dorcas pointed out quietly. “Sirius was convinced you two were already a couple, so he’s going to be _thrilled_.”

“Not with the lost bet, though.” Remus whispered, suppressing a snicker.

“He’ll be fine.” Dorcas grinned, folding her hands together neatly in front of her, resting them on the table.

“And no,” Dorcas said quietly to Severus as Professor Vector started writing the day’s goals on the blackboard. “Emmeline wasn’t in on any betting. Your secret is safe with us.”

Severus couldn’t quite tell if this was reassuring in the slightest. Though, he supposed if anyone was going to keep a secret, it’d be them. Hell, Remus was a bloody werewolf and no one outside of the staff, his three housemates, himself, and Lily knew the truth. 

In any case, it’s not like anyone would figure it out outside of Dorcas or Remus. What would the chances even be of that happening?

“Now, class.” Professor Vector said, her red robes shimmering in the sunlight coming in through the tall windows. “This semester we will be studying the numerology of fate, with emphasis on decisions. Judging by your O.W.L results, i will set forth a semester long project, where you will be required to begin branching out with your calculations and see if you can determine the fates of your loved ones and family.”

Severus groaned as Dorcas and Remus stiffened their giggles. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My computer ended up dying last week, and i just now got it fixed. Hopefully the chapter was enough of an apology for the late release. I also had to go back and remove a few things from previous chapters. No biggie. 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> \- Diggle's sister, Arabella, is Arabella Figg. As in the squib cat lady. I love the headcanon that they're siblings so i went for it. i hope to have her show up soon. 
> 
> \- The Templetons are a real investing/banking family, the most notable being John Templeton, a British fund manager, investor, and philanthropist. He's actually a good fellow, he just has a pompous surname.
> 
> \- The Templeton sisters' names were not picked out at random. I had actually had the names saved for awhile from a real trio of sisters i knew in high school. They sound so posh, i just had to use them.
> 
> \- I FINALLY got to start including foreign wizards in here. I particularly like the magical side of Fujiwara clan i created, as they will show up later in varying degrees and i hope crafted a fairly interesting history for them. Not like they weren't interesting before, they were literal regents and political advisors for centuries. I also liked expanding on Japan's magical side, as in my opinion, there would be a very thin divide (if all) between their muggle and magical communities, much like how i imagine the United States being like post 1920's. 
> 
> \- Yes, i had to bash Nixon. Just wait until Reagan and Thatcher!
> 
> \- I had to actually look up the Moon cycle for September of 1976. The internet is amazing. 
> 
> \- Despite knowing he can be capable, i purposely gave Peter lacking results, based off of McGonagall's comments in PoA. However, we all know how good he is with Potions in GoF, so... 
> 
> \- On the flip side, i gave Remus an okay but not N.E.W.T worthy Potions grade. i always see debate on this. My opinion is that in PoA, he had to rely on Severus for his Wolfsbane Potion, so i would assume he wasn't that good at brewing. Doesn't mean he didn't try though. 
> 
> \- I only say that there's more teachers now since the population decline from war isn't apparent yet. I'm not going to list off all the teachers, so just know that there are more than just the one teacher-per-subject in the 1970's than in the 1990's. Unless it's Defence, that's only getting one teacher for the drama of it all. 
> 
> \- I made a point to have the essays being longer, seeing as the standard "eleven inches" Rowling used were only about a page and a half of writing. These kids gotta work!


End file.
